Long Forgiven
by Lori94
Summary: I’m inspired to see what might have happened if Edward never came back in ‘New Moon’. What if Bella, instead of falling apart at the seams, threw herself into her schoolwork to help her get over the memory of him?
1. The Cullens meet Ms Black

Hey, all! I'm inspired to see what might have happened if Edward hadn't come back in 'New Moon'.

What if Alice hadn't seen the cliff-dive?

What if Bella, instead of falling apart at the seams, threw herself into her schoolwork to help her get over the

memories of Edward and his family and the life she had lost?

I think she would have done so well she might even have graduated early and gone to Washington University.

Jake and the pack would still have been her friends. I think she might have gotten a degree in teaching or something like it.

But would she have gotten married or had kids?

Would she, at say, 27 years old be good enough to teach at a college? Like Dartmouth?

_*****************************************************************************************_

_**Prologue...**_  
It has been 1 long year since the worst night of my life. I'm not talking about my eighteenth birthday party either. A tear of sadness and longing runs down my cheek as I stand in the exact spot where the love of my life left me, 1 year ago today. Every year I will come to this spot, on this date. This year is difficult… I'm going to classes at Washington University. I'm packing some of my things so I can move to the dorms.

"Bells? You here? You ok?" That's my boyfriend… I should answer… I don't want to…I text him to meet me at Charlie's house in a few minutes. I need another moment here alone… alone with the memory of Edward.

Tears run down my face, once again… Suddenly a ray of sunshine breaks through the nearly constant cloud-cover to land on my face. Maybe this won't be so bad. I step out of the forest, into Charlie's back yard. I take a deep breath and walk into the house. "Hi, Jake thanks for helping me pack. It's really sweet of you. Come on up."

He follows with a pile of boxes. "Why do you do this to yourself, Bells? I know you went out to that spot in the forest… Are you going to do it every year or something? Why do you want to even remember that day?"

I sigh, "You'd just never understand, Jake. No matter what anyone says… and even after the last year of no contact, I still can't believe that he would just walk away. It just doesn't make any sense… **He said I was his life.**" Jake just shrugs and shifts some stuff by the closet. I start to help him, but I trip over a loose floorboard.

"What's this?" He says as he catches me. "There's something under here. Sit on the bed I'll bring it to you." He hands me things one at a time…_**a small white box…a homemade CD… and an envelope.**_

I smile through the tears now running down my face. I know exactly what everything is. "Jake, **he still loves me!** I knew it, and I'll never doubt it… ever again! I don't think he'll ever come back to me, but… He does love me." He looks distressed and I realize my mistake. "Jake, I… A girl never forgets her first love. Just because I loved him first doesn't mean I love you less…Do you understand me? I want you to know, that I know that if you ever imprint, you will still love me… in a different way but not less." He nods and keeps packing.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%****%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**  
_**Chapter 1:**____**Eight years later…**_  
It's the first day of classes in my second semester of teaching here at Dartmouth. I'm in my office staring at the class roster. I teach a creative writing course in the English department. Why am I staring at the roster, you ask. _**It can't be them… can it? A. Cullen and J. Hale… There's gotta be lots of Cullens and Hales in America… right?**_

I make the short walk to my classroom and take a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. "Ok, class, I find the easiest way to do this for now is to send a paper around and just ask you to sign it. So I'll start right up here in front. The last person to sign it will bring it up to me at the end of class." I move on with the lesson, going over the syllabus. "I want you each to pretend I'm a really good friend you haven't seen in about 9 or 10 years…Tell me what your life has been like since we last saw each other. This assignment is due tomorrow. The rest is in the syllabus, which we have already gone over. You can work on that now. I'll be happy to answer any questions. Class will be over in fifty minutes." I sit at my desk and begin to write.

_**48 minutes later…**_  
"Professor Black? Here's the sign in sheet…" I'd know that voice anywhere on Earth. I look up and she's gone.

I smile softly and whisper so the class can't hear me. "Alice Cullen… Jasper Hale… please stay after class." I stand. "E-mail all your homework to my office account unless I say differently. Class dismissed." Two shadows remain motionless until the last person has filed out the door. Tears begin to fall. "Alice! Jasper! Oh, how I've missed you guys! Get down here!" Alice giggles as she races down to meet my open arms. Jasper stays back as usual. "I'll be having none of that Mr. Hale. It has been almost 10 long years. Give your old friend a hug. Right now!" He hugs me hesitantly, holding his breath. He hands me a hanky and a wave a calm flows over me. I grin. "Thanks, Jazz. This is the only class I teach today and I don't want to wait for your emails tonight! Tell me what's been going on all these years. Don't leave anything out! Are the others here too? I'd love to see them! Even Rose."

We start walking. Jasper smiles as Alice tells me their story. "After we left Forks, we went first to Denali, taking a year or so off before Tanya and her sisters bugged Edw-. Should I leave this part out?" I shake my head. "Ok, Tanya and her sisters bugged Edward too much. So we left again. Rose was sooo pissed! But we ended up in Maine and we redid high school from the beginning of 9th grade. Em and Rose went with the college age story. Jazzy was a year ahead of Edward and me. Everything went smoothly from then til now. What's been up with you?"

"That's ten years worth of living? Your teacher expects more detail in the email!" I giggle. We are silent as we approach a beautiful yellow Porsche. "Alice this has **GOT** to be yours!"

She nods and laughs. "Can we get together, Bella? I really missed you!"

"I think study groups are ok with the ethics committee. So how about you and Jasper have a study group session at the library and I'll be there doing something else. You can 'ask me a question' ok?" After they agree, I ask the question I've been dying to ask. "Is Edward here too?"

"Yes, but I didn't tell him you were here. Should I?" Alice asks. "Can you ever forgive him... us for leaving like we did?"

My eyes meet hers. "Truthfully, Alice, I always knew it wasn't your fault...and _**he's been long forgiven**_... What's the outcome if you tell him? I don't want him to run again. If he finds out by himself would it be different?"

Her face blanks and she gasps. Jasper rubs her shoulders asking, "what do you see, darlin'?"

"If he finds out by himself, he'll be hunting when he finds you… I have to tell him. Now." She pulls out her cell phone and dials. "Edward? I need to talk to you, in person. Get to the English building. Now. Approach from the west. Don't ask questions." She hangs up and says to us. "He'll be here in 45 seconds. Bella, face that direction and take your hair down."

Then I finally hear two sounds I had missed hearing for the last 9 years. **Edward's Volvo and his voice!**

The Volvo screeches to a halt. "Alice, what is it?" His voice is softer than velvet in my ears.

Jasper blocks his view of me. "If I didn't tell you right now, you'd have killed someone very important, Edward, a teacher. I would like you to meet our Creative Writing 101 professor?" Alice has so much excitement in her voice. I wonder how she's keeping him out of her head. "She's right here."

He says, "If she's here then why are you talking like I'm a killer or something? And why can't I hear… when I can hear a…" Jasper moves out of the way so I can finally turn and see him… **my Edward**. I feel my lip tremble as he takes a step toward me. I know there are tears in my eyes, but I don't care.

"Edward!" I say softly. "Oh, my love, how I've missed you!" I let the tears fall freely now.

He whispers, "Bella! Isabella Swan? I can't believe its you! Wait… did you just…?"

I nod, "Yes, I just called you 'my love', **deal with it**. Now, I want to get this out of the way right now…and I want the **truth**." I take a deep breath. "Are you single or with someone?"

His face says everything I want to hear but he needs to say it for me to believe it. "Single, of course."

"Are you in any of my classes, Edward? That would suck because I can't date my students!" I smirk at him.

He shakes his head and turns to his sister, "Speaking of that, I thought your first professor was named Black."

I bite my lip as Alice realizes I never answered her before we got to the car. "Guys, Edward, a lot has happened since you all left Forks. I got _married and divorced_. I've had several _tragic_ losses besides you. But I'd like to tell the story only once if you guys don't mind. So when can the Cullen clan get together?"

Jasper whips out his cell and makes a call. "Tonight, Bella. I didn't tell Carlisle and Esme it was you. Esme can't wait to cook for our first 'human friend' since you. She's very excited."

Alice's arms wrap around my shoulders. She whispers, "Dress nice, in the light-wash jeans and a navy blue knit top. He'll love it!"

"You got married, Bella?" Edward's looks so sad.

I just nod thinking about my 'trip' down the isle. I'm sure I look sad too. I shake the blues right out of my head. I have Edward within my reach! "So, you're single and not in any of my classes…Good." I sigh. "I was at my happiest and healthiest while you were with me, Edward. I need you to know that. For the first month, all I did was lay around crying and moping… but then I decided that I wanted out of high school ASAP. So I threw myself into my studies. I graduated with high honors; salutatorian of the class ahead of ours. I have my Masters Degree in teaching and I was personally asked by the dean to come teach here…" I shake a finger at him. "Now, **Mr. Cullen**, that's all you're getting out of me without the rest of the family here… **You**, however, have some explaining to do… Walk me to my car?" I look into his eyes as he nods. We walk away from Alice and Jasper and say, "The worst day of my life was the day you left me, Edward…"

He looks intently at the floor. "I know you called me 'love' before but if you didn't mean it… or if you can't fully forgive me for leaving you…I'll understand."

I suck in a breath. "Look at me, Edward." His face lifts. "I forgave you the day I found the gifts under my floorboards." His eyes have joy in them…Dare I hope? "Now then, here's my address and phone number." I hand him a scrap of paper. "Call me when you're on your way to pick me up." I open the door to my car.

"This is your car? I'm impressed. What happened to the truck? Where did you get this?" His questions are a constant barrage.

"Soon after I got engaged, the truck died. It's just a lawn ornament now. My ex fixed up this old Ferrari as a present for me… I'll see you tonight."


	2. The Last 9 Years

_**Chapter 2**__  
_As soon as I get home, I grab a **Mike's Hard Lemonade**. This day has been stressful… amazing… **OUT OF THIS WORLD**!!! It's so incredible that the Cullens are back in my life. I mean…well, I hope they are… Will Edward stay this time or will he insist on leaving? If he leaves, how will I handle it this time? If he stays will he allow me into his life/ existence or will he ask me to stay away? How will he deal with me having been married? _**ARGH!**_ I need to relax both my mind and my body… I'll take a nice hot shower. As I step under the hot water, I remember that Jake calls daily… Oh, I think I'll keep quiet about the Cullens… Oh God! I hope Jake calls first… Too late to worry about it now… My strawberry scented shampoo feels wonderful lathering in my hair. The hot water rinses the suds away… rinses my worries away. My body-wash smells of freesia. I take some into my hands and slather it on my shoulders and neck. I make sure to get some on every part of my body…

Unconsciously, I begin to touch myself. I remember Jake and I in the shower… back when we had just gotten together… I can almost feel his hands rubbing my body-wash in and all around my skin… The shower was just a warm-up… He would pick me up and wrap my legs around his waist. He would carry me to the bed and enter my body while setting me down. In my mind I can picture him hovering over me. Our mouths would meet as his member slid smoothly in and out and I would get so close to my peak… but most of the time he would rush past mine and reach his climax first… So my fingers had to do the job… After a while my fantasy Jake blew the real thing out of the water… and now my climax rushes through my heated body.

I still love Jacob…but when he imprinted on a friend of his sister's I was happy for him. I stand at the doors to my closet…there it is… the top Alice told me to wear… it's one of those tops with a neckline wide enough that it can fall off of one shoulder. I pull my skinny jeans out of the dresser and begin to look for my lacey navy-blue bra and panty set. Now that I'm all dressed, I finish my Mike's and wait for the calls to come in… Will it be Edward or Jake who calls first…?

I flip through channels on the TV for a few minutes before the first call comes in… "Hello?"

Its **Edward**… "Hi Bella, I'm leaving for your house now. Be there in a few…Ok?"

I close my eyes as my answer of, "Yeah, see you soon," flows through my lips.

The phone rings again just a minute later… "Hello?"

**Jake** answers this time. "Hey, Bells. How was the first day of the semester? Why do you sound frazzled already? Something happen?"

I roll my eyes and answer, "Jacob Black, what could possibly have happened on the first day? Were-wolves or vampires in the class? Come-on Jake!" The doorbell rings. Great! Just what I need! "Jake, that's the pizza I ordered. I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow night… Ok?"

"No, Bella, it's not ok! Did you just joke about **wolves and vamps** being in your class? Are you sure you're alright? Bells?" I hear him say.

"Just gimme a sec, Jake! The pizza is here." I open the door and cover the receiver's mouthpiece. "Hi, if you promise to be _completely silent_ you can come in; otherwise I'll meet you in the car in 5. Got it?" He nods. I try not to sound irritated at my ex husband, "Jake, I really want to eat my pizza hot so I'll give you 3 more minutes of my time, then I'm hanging up. Got it?"

"Sure, sure." He uses a typical Jacob line. "Bells, you know after everything we went through these past 9 years, you can tell me anything… right? Are you hearing his voice again? Or seeing things this time…?"

My inevitable blush of embarrassment appears because I know the Edward can hear this whole conversation. Now I'll have questions to answer also. "No Jacob… Nothing like that. I'm over that… Thank God. I just started the new semester and some of the students were a surprise. That's all, now I need to eat, so, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bella… You'd tell me if they showed up… wouldn't you?" I hear a note of hesitation in Jake's voice and feel Edward's eyes on me. How do I answer this truthfully? I whirl around to face Edward. I shake my head at him while saying the opposite to Jacob. "Don't be stupid Jake… Of course you would be the first to know if they showed up. Now I gotta go."

"Ok, Bella. Enjoy your pizza." He sounds upset at having to hang up.

I try to cheer him up before he goes and does something dumb. "Hey, Jake? Thanks for caring… and tell Valerie and the guys I say 'hi'."

I hear new life in his answer, "Ok, Love ya, Bells…"

I hang up and sigh. "But not enough…" I shake myself out of the mood I've shifted into. "I'm ready when you are Edward."

He nods and we get into the Volvo. "So… Jacob… as in Jacob Black… the kid from the rez?"

I nod with my eyes closed. "Yeah, Charlie's friend Billy's son…he, uhmmm… helped put the pieces back together when… I fell apart that October. We got real close. Even with my studies as a distraction, I had a few breakdowns… When… certain things happened I regressed to needing a rock… and Jake wasn't used to the emotional stuff, but he handled it as well as he could. I hope you guys have a stock of tissues. I have a feeling I'll need them."

We pull up to a three story home on the edge of a forest. It's good to know that some things will never change. He opens the door and helps me out. His topaz eyes focus on my face. "Bella, may I hold you for a moment? I've been dying to and you look like you need a hug…" My lip trembles as I nod. His arms feel so good and so soothing when wrapped around me.

I lay my head against his solid form. "You're right I really did need this…this is ok, and holding my hand is ok too…but anything further… I need to hear explanations and you need to know certain things before we can even try to go there, ok? "

I feel his hand stroking my hair as he answers. "I understand, Bella… I do…Let's go in… They're waiting."

The door opens before Edward can reach for the knob. "Everyone! Look who's here! It's Bella!" Alice announces.

I'm suddenly scooped off my feet. "Bella!" Emmett has me in a big bear hug. I hear him whisper. "I hear you need some lovin'!"

I laugh. I can always count on Emmett for a bit of humor with a bit of truth. "Yeah, Em, I do need that. Thanks." I turn and see the whole family except Rose (who just waves in my direction) is lining up to greet me. Jasper's calm floods my senses. I close my eyes savoring it. Esme's arms hold me tightly. Carlisle is next. Alice gets in there too. Jazz's silent support is enough for me. "Thanks, Jazz, just do me a favor and don't mess around with my emotions in class, ok?" He grins evilly. Uh oh. I gave him an idea. Great.

Esme's shocked voice brings me back from my thoughts. "Oh, Bella! It's so great to see you! How did you find us?" She leads me to the dining-room. The table is set for all of them plus one. In the blink of an eye, I'm sitting and served and the rest of the settings are gone. I've missed this.

I smirk at my second mother as I pick up a forkful of chicken, "I'm surprised that Alice and Jasper haven't told you… I'm their teacher for Creative Writing 101." I giggle. "You could've knocked me over with a feather when I looked at the roster. I'm sure I stared at it for hours thinking 'it can't be… there's gotta be lots of Cullens… lots of Hales… in the world'. I didn't think I was lucky enough for it to be the ones I wanted in my world… Anyway! I have got to catch you up on the stuff that's happened to me! I know at least one of you doesn't care, but there are certain things a person only wants to relive once..." Esme sits next to me on my left; Edward on my right. The others just gathered around. Rosalie picks up a magazine and starts flipping through the pages.

"For the first month, all I did was lay around crying and moping… but then I decided that I wanted out of high school ASAP…too many memories. So I threw myself into my studies and graduated with high honors; salutatorian of the class ahead of ours. I have my Masters Degree in teaching and I was personally asked by the dean of Dartmouth to come teach here… In the years between high school graduation and college graduation, I went to Washington University. Jacob Black, Charlie's friend's son, from LaPush, joined me there and we dated. He was there for me during the first two years after…_**the vampiric 'mass exodus' of Forks**_. About three months after you left, we found out that another of the old legends of the tribe is true. I should probably not be telling you this, but Jake and some of the guys on the rez are werewolves…Laurent came to town and they had to stop him from attacking me." I look around. Edward's face was fearsome. Alice looked thoughtful. The others just stared at me with openly shocked expressions. "I was two years ahead of him in school, but we made the relationship work. So much so, that we got married."

_**"You MARRIED A WEREWOLF!!!"**_ Edward growled.

I look him straight in the eye. "Yes, and I would've married a _**vampire**_, but the one I wanted left." I see him flinch. "Anyway, I taught for a year at Forks Elementary…Jake and I had a good married life until we tried to have kids…" I see Rosalie look up. "I didn't want them for myself but _Renee, Charlie and Billy_ were starting to wonder about grandkids. I could see in his eyes that _Jake_ wanted them too. I wasn't worried about losing my figure or anything frivolous like that. I just didn't know if I was ready for the responsibility of another life." My voice starts to shake. "I got pregnant pretty quickly… but…" A box of tissues appears in front of me. "Thanks… **Victoria showed up** when I was about two months along. She **kidnapped** me one day after a visit with Charlie. She _beat me_ up pretty badly and by the time Jake and the pack found us and killed her… I was **nearly comatose**." Tears are running freely down my face, now. Edward has me on his lap and the others look murderous. I could tell that _Esme and Rosalie_ knew what was coming next. "**I lost the baby**… and was told that it would be a _**miracle**_ if I **ever** got pregnant again…" I buried my face in Edward's chest, sobbing. Jasper is able to calm me a little, so I continue. "To make matters worse, a week after that, Jake's sister came for a visit and she brought a friend from college…**Valerie**…Jake was one of the few in his pack that had yet to imprint. **Imprinting is how the wolves find their perfect mate or true love…**" More tears fall. "He took one look at her and I **saw** it happen. Right in front of me, he dropped to his knees with a shocked look on his face. I was surprised, to say the least, but I wasn't angry. After a wonderful 3 years of marriage, I just _couldn't_ find it in my _heart_ to be mad that he _found the love of his life_. I simply took my wedding ring off and went looking for Tyler's dad. He's a lawyer. It took a year, during which I reverted to my crying, moping self…I even had the abandonment nightmares that I had for that first month after you all left… but _the divorce went through amicably_. Jake still looks out for me and I still care about him, but his love for me is now a _brotherly love_. Instead of being the supportive, loving husband he became the brother I never had. **That's** when I got the call from the dean: 'Would you like to teach a creative writing course at an Ivy League school far away from all the memories of lives you didn't get to live?' He didn't use that wording, of course, but that's what my heart heard. I said yes instantly, and it has been a whole semester since then." I took a deep breath. "If nobody minds I need a human moment… Alice, could you show me to the bathroom please?"

To my surprise, **Rosalie** got up and in a kind voice said, "I'll show you."


	3. If only or What if

_**Chapter 3**_  
We walk along the hallway quietly. "This is the bathroom…" She says softly. I don't remember ever seeing anything other than contempt and hostility in Rosalie's eyes, but right this minute… it seems that as one woman to another… she has sympathy for me… A few minutes later, I step out of the bathroom and into a wall of ice. As she embraces me, Rosalie whispers, "I'm so sorry, Bella. It sounds like life has been really horrible to you since we left… I know what its like to lose the ability to have children…When the others told me what being a vampire meant, I was so upset… **If only** we had been there…"

"**NO**… Rosalie, don't go down the path of **'if only'** or **'what if'**..." I start to cry again. "I've traveled that path. It's **not** a pleasant trip. I've decided that if you guys were there, I would never have done or experienced the things I have…I wouldn't have gotten close to Jake… I never would've gone to Washington University…I would not have become as independent as I am now." We make our way to the living-room to gather. "**I know you all hear me**. I know you all are thinking along the same lines. **Please don't**…Believe it or not, I'm **glad** some of those things happened. I want you to know that my thoughts and memories of you helped me get through it all. **Rose,** thoughts of you and **Esme** made me grateful that I was able to get pregnant **at all**. In my journal, the entries are addressed **'Dear Alice'** or _**'My dearest Edward'**_. When I had the nightmares…after I found the gifts…and I needed comforting I played the CD **Edward** made for me; _it soothed my soul_. When I watched Jake and his pack play sports, I thought of **Emmett and Jasper**. I also thought of **Rose and the guys** when I listened to the radio in my truck…Just the thought of **Carlisle** was enough to see me through a visit to the _ER_, when I needed stitches or a broken bone to be set…But I got through the tough times, with those thoughts and the presence of my **Mom, Dad, and Jake**…and I'm a bit more confident in my feelings and actions than I ever was before. I don't feel equal to you guys, of course, but I'm not one to be pushed around anymore, _at least not by humans_. Alice, Jazz, I looked into it and the ethics committee would have me fired if I hang with you guys outside of class. So, the study sessions need to include the other students if you decide to do that. If you'd like, there's another writing course you can take at the same time and in the same building, so we can get together after class and not get me in trouble. Ok?" They nod. "Now if nobody minds, I'm getting a bit sleepy. Edward, would you take me home please? I'll make sure to see you all in a day or two. Rose… Thanks." Her shy smile confirms our new bond. I hug everyone goodbye for the night and follow Edward out to the car.

Alice comes running out of the house. She whispers something to Edward and runs away. He looks nervous as he helps me into the Volvo.

"Edward… what was that all about?" I smirk.

"She just wanted to tell me that I need to explain some…things you need to know and understand…" He watches the road instead of me… That's new… "She also said to tell you that Jasper will be hanging around your house tonight… in case… I upset you and you need his help…"

I nod as we pull up to my place. "Come on in… You talk this time… I'll listen…" I open the door and direct him to the sofa.

"Huh… Ok, uhmmm… Where to begin…" He sits with his eyes closed.

"I'm going to check my machine while you put your thoughts in order." I go to my bedside table and push the correct button.

The first message is from my dad: _'Bells? You Ok? Jake called and said you sounded funny. I'll call again tomorrow…'_

The next is from… Uh, oh… **Jake**…: _'Bella? Where are you? I thought you said you were having pizza at  
home… Call me back in the morning, or I'm coming to visit…'_

I cringe and hide my face in my hands. What the heck will I say to him…them…? What business is it of theirs anyway…? The Cullens are my concern not anyone else's… I shake those thoughts around in my brain for a moment… I just know he'll say something like: _**'It is my concern if your heart gets ripped to pieces again and this time I'm not there to pick them up, Bells'.**_

I jump as Edward's voice comes out of the darkness of the hallway. "I guess he'll want to know more about the 'surprising students' when you talk to him… Won't he? Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…"

I'm certain he can hear my heart racing. _*Deep breaths, Bella.*_ As soon as I feel myself calm down I answer. "It's ok. I was just lost in my thoughts… Uhmmm, Edward let's sit on the sofa for our talk. I don't think we're back to the _'bedroom stage'_ yet…Ok?"

He nods shamefully and as we sit, his face looks so sad. "B-Bella, I'm SO sorry I left… I-I'm glad some good came to you through it, but I put us both through such hell. I don't know how you were able to forgive me… I'm so ashamed of myself and my actions…"

"Edward, stop! I thought you were going to explain, not apologize again… Now… Start at the beginning. Why were you so distant those few days before you left? Why did you **lie** and say you didn't **love** me… didn't **want** me? Do you know how **painful** that was to hear?" I feel tears prick my eyes. _*I will not cry through this. I need to hear and understand this…especially if I expect us to ever get back together.*_

His face has an expression of agony on it. His voice sounds strained as he whispers, "Do you remember the night of your birthday? Remember when… you asked me what I was thinking about? I told you I was thinking about right and wrong… To be specific, I had been thinking about how wrong it was for me to take you out of your world… I thought that it would be better for you to be with your human friends… I only wanted you to be safe and I thought the only way to do right by you… was to leave your world…to let you move on… I should have thought things through and seen you and our relationship more clearly… When I told you I didn't want you …didn't love you anymore… I felt my own heart shatter in my chest as you shut down and just accepted that…" He looks like he'd be crying if he was able to. "**I know I hurt you**, and…**Bella, please don't** tell me you still **forgive** me… I'll never understand how you can be so sweet to someone who has hurt you so much. I'll **never** forgive **myself** for ripping your heart out. I **deserve to suffer** in shame and pain for the rest of my existence. I **deserve much worse** than that but if it makes you feel better I'll do it… I'll **leave** this area and **never return** if you want…**I'll leave my family** and the school and country if you want…Please, Bella, tell me how to make your pain go away?"

I glare at him, "**How can you say these things?!** Those suggestions would punish **your family and me** just as much as it would you." He looks away. "**No, look at me, Edward.** I mean it… You will leave your family only if you want to hurt them…_As for me_…You have _**no right**_ to decide what is **right or wrong** for me…If I want you in my life, that **is** what's right for me. If I wanted to marry a werewolf…that is what **was** right for me. **I** am in charge of my life, Edward. **I was 18 and legally an adult**…I had **chosen** my life… my path…and the people I wanted to travel it with. **You took that…and them…away from me, and didn't even leave me my memories**… When I found the gifts and the pictures, I **knew** that you had lied… and that you had wanted me to still have a small part of you with me. I found them on the year anniversary of the day you left. Jake was very upset at you…the first time I listened to your CD I cried and he had wanted me to throw the gifts away because they upset me. I hadn't been with him long… just a month or so… it was our first fight. Every year I went to the spot you left me. Every year I sat there and wondered what you were thinking… Now I know you **weren't**. The only thing you can do to make my pain go away is to **say it**, Edward. I know you can't read my mind, but for **this**… **if you really think about it**…you **should** be able to **figure it out**…" I look at him silently.

At first, he stares at me. I watch in horror as he gets up and walks out my door. Tears spring to my eyes. For the third time in one night, I'm sobbing. I grab a pillow and press my face into it. The door opens and I look up hopefully. As Jasper sits at my side and tries to calm me, I let the tears stream down my cheeks. The only thing that will calm me is in my CD player… I point to it. "J-Jazz, push p-play… pl-lease?" He nods and walks over to it. He doesn't seem surprised to hear **my lullaby** flowing through the speakers. He comes back to me and hesitantly opens his arms. "Thanks, Jasper, you're a good friend." I whisper as I curl up next to him letting Edward's love soothe me as nothing else in the world can.

The next day, as my eyes open I see a pixie flitting around my apartment. Alice notices that I'm awake and waves. "Hi, Bella."

I still feel arms around me though, so Jasper is still here. He looks down at me. "He'll come 'round, Bella. It may take a while, but Edward **will** realize that he's punishing you as much if not more than himself… Do you have a class today, Darlin'?" I shake my head. "Then just rest… Oh, just so you know Alice switched us to that other class. We don't want you gettin' into trouble on account of us."

I try to grin but end up with just a twitch. "Thanks." I look at the clock. "Oh shoot! **It's late**! Why did you let me sleep so **late**? I've gotta call Jake and my dad or there'll be **Hell to pay**! Ok, it's almost 11 am there… He'll wait 'til at least 11:30 before he panics, so I've got just enough time." I rush to the phone. I dial and listen to it ring…and ring. I hang up… "He must be at my dad's…" I dial and it rings once before I hear…

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Jake. What's going on?" I try to sound like everything is fine, but he knows me too well.

"You didn't just have pizza at home last night did you? Why did you **lie**…**to me**? You know if you need anything…"

I have to sound normal. "I know Jake. Look, **I'm fine**… There's nothing going on here that I can't handle. Jacob, you have your life to live, and so do I, so please just stay on your side of the country and _we'll_… **I'll** stay on mine."

He catches me quickly. "**We**? Who the **HELL** is **WE**?"

Dang it all! Now I've got my hands full! "Guys, I'm sorry… I'll have to tell him now. " They nod. "Jake, **calm down**. Tell my dad you need air or something and go outside, because you **don't** want to hurt anyone…ok? Are you…?"

He huffs. "_Yeah, I'm outside_… I **know** what you're gonna say though. It's the **Cullens**. Isn't it? You **lied** to **me** last night… **because of them**!"

I take a deep breath and confess. "Yes. The Cullens are here, Jacob. Listen, I love you, Jake, but…"

"Is **HE** there too? Are you just going to **let him** rip your heart out **again**? Haven't you been through **enough**? First **him** then **me**… I **can't** watch you go through that again, Bells. It'll **kill** your dad to see it again too...You **know** that."

"**Jacob Black**! Now, **you** listen to **me**! I **will not** be _guilted_ into giving up some of the _most important people_ in my life. **I love Mom, Dad and you**, but **I never stopped loving HIM**…and it may take a while, but I intend to convince Edward to accept my forgiveness and come back to me. **I know** you don't approve and **I know** that _you know_ I don't care. I won't **survive** this life without him." I close my eyes feeling Jasper's gift calm me. "Now give my dad the phone, so I can tell him I'm ok…"


	4. A Visit from Valerie

_**Chapter 4**_  
"_**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN**_…I-I mean _**BLACK**_! Did I just hear Jacob correctly? The Cullens are in your neck of the woods and you think you can 'handle it'?"

I hear the tone in his voice and bristle; still, I try to reason with him, "Dad, look… The Cullens are some of the sweetest people in the world… even Edward…"

Charlie cuts me off there. "Don't you ever say that name to me! I oughta be on the next flight out and give Carlisle a piece of my mind. You know, when you and _'that boy'_ started dating, I thought: _'Carlisle's a good guy so why not let his son date my Bella… Edward's gotta be better then half the yahoos and hooligans in this town'._ When the _'Phoenix episode'_ happened, I started to have doubts about him… But then he just **LEFT YOU** and his family just left town with **no** notice or contact…and you fell apart on me. It was Jacob and the boys from LaPush that saved you. _'That boy'_ has been nothing but trouble for you! You'd do well to stay away from that _whole family_! Better yet, I **forbid** you to see **any member** of the Cullen family!"

I roll my eyes. _*He sounds like he's got it all figured out…let's see how he handles my response…*_ I hear Jake groan in the background as my tirade begins with a laugh… "**Hah**, 'you **forbid** me'…? I hope that was a joke, Charlie, because there is **nothing** you can do about it. Not only are you on the other side of the country, but I'm 27 years old! I'm not living with you or near you and **you have no right** to forbid me anything because I don't need to follow your rules… I will say this only **once**, so put me on speaker-phone …Jake needs to hear it too. Now listen up… _**I am a 27 year old woman; I know what I want; nobody is going to stop me from going after it this time… This is **__**MY CHOICE**__** to make and I made it a long time ago… So if you're unwilling to be helpful then just stay out of my way.**_ Got it?" I glare at the phone. "You know, you are such a _**hypocrite**_, Jake! You, of all people, shouldn't be like this. _I forgave you and understood about the imprinting … I let you walk away from me… when I needed you the most…_ Do you know how it feels that I forgave you? Liberating! You and Dad have your true loves…both of you…_**Why can't I have mine?**_"

Alice sits with me as the waterworks begin again. She takes the phone and hangs up as Jasper puts his gift and my CD player to good use…

_**A few hours later…**_

'_My Dearest Edward,  
I don't know how long I cried today… I feel hollow…After the call back home,  
Alice picked up some take-out for me… I ate it but I don't know what it was or  
what it may have tasted like. Jasper's gift helped a bit… but once again, the  
only thing that truly calmed me was my lullaby…I wish I knew why you continue  
to punish us. I think we've suffered enough… I wish I knew what to say or do to  
make you believe me when I tell you that you are the best thing to EVER happen  
to me. I hate to be repetitive, but I'm 27, dang it all; I know my own mind and I  
know my own heart…I also know that when you left Forks that day…you not only  
ripped it out of my chest… You took it with you…11 words will make this right…  
then we can move on with our relationship. I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever  
hear you say them…'_

As I finish writing in my journal, Alice knocks on my bedroom door. "Bella, how do you feel? Jasper needs to go hunt with Edward and Emmett. Will you be ok without him?"

I look sadly over at her. "You're the psychic… You tell me…"

"Just because I have the **ability** to see into the future doesn't mean I have **all** the answers, you know." She rolls her eyes at me with a smirk.

I try to laugh but it comes out as a sigh. "I'll be fine for however long it is between now and when my dad and Jake get it in their heads to come and visit…Tell Jazz to go ahead…"

Alice and I are now just sitting in my office. I'm going over the assignment I gave my class. "They all did a pretty good job. Nobody did anything outrageously unrealistic… Uh, oh, I spoke too soon! This kid took a trip to Mars with the NASA space program, and then went on a deep sea mission with… some independent oceanic explorations company. Huh, I didn't know anything like that existed… Ok onward…"

_**The next day… 11 am**_  
I'm in my office. I know if I need Alice or Jasper they are close… I could literally say one or the other of their names and they would both come running. I'm thankful to have that again. I step into my classroom and hand the first student the 'sign-in sheet' to be passed around. "Ok, class, most of you did well for the first assignment… To begin this class I'd like you to create a short story for me… A fictional story this time…I know some of you were confused with the letter, so I'm specifying now. Pick any genre, but make it fiction. The due date for this is the day before the next class. Send it to my office e-mail account… You can work on it now. I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have. Class ends in 40 minutes. Mr. Marconi, please see me after class in my office…"

_**42 minutes later…**_  
There's a knock at my door. It's Robert Marconi. "You wanted to see me Professor Black?"

"Yes, Mr. Marconi, please come in and have a seat. I've got a question for you. Did you **really** take that trip to Mars… or go on that deep sea mission? Do you **really** expect me to believe that a 20 year old student did these things or did you not understand that the first assignment was to be a somewhat truthful account of the last ten years of your life?"

His chagrin is visible on his face. "I'm sorry Professor. I guess I just misunderstood the assignment. I thought since this was a class on creative writing, that we were supposed to get… well, **creative**…"

I breathe a sigh of relief, and reassure him. "Well, I want you to redo that assignment for extra credit and hand in your 'fictional' short story on time. From now on I'll be sure to specify whether I want the project to be fiction or non fiction. Ok?"

"Thanks, Professor, that would be great." He nods, waving on his way out the door, bumping into a very agitated Alice.

"Alice, what…?" I start to say.

She interrupts me as usual. "Bella… something is **very wrong**… I tried to look at tomorrow for the weather and I can't see **anything**! _**Nothing at all!**_ What does this mean for me… for the others… for you…?"

I frown. "I haven't a clue… Maybe you should talk to Carlisle… I'll be at my house; call me or meet me there later to let me know what his theory is." I watch her leave quickly. My thoughts drift as I walk to my car…to Edward…and his family…as always. _*Will he ever utter those words? I hope so. How should I go about trying to get close to him again? What if he won't let me? What could be wrong with Alice's power?*_ I get into my Ferrari and drive off.

I see an unfamiliar car parked in front of my home, and a figure sitting on my porch swing. I reach into my purse. My pepper-spray is still full and fits into my palm. I call out from the car. "Who's there?" The figure gets up and moves into the light…It's … "_**Valerie!**_ What are you **doing** here? Jake's not gonna like this…" I say as I run up and hug her. She's such a sweetie I can't help but like her.

"Hi, Bella, I know he won't be happy with me for this, but I've heard the story of you and Edward… I understand what you said on the phone…everyone deserves a chance to find their _**'happily ever after'**_… and…" She grins and I hear a feisty determination in her voice. "I'm here to help you find yours… **whether Jake likes it or not.**"

I close my eyes and let her hug me. "Come on in, Val… You'll stay on my sofa-bed. I've got a call to make…" I unlock the door and we walk in. "There's some leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry. You remember where the kitchen is, right?" She nods. I run to my bedroom and dial. "Alice, I'm declaring my house a **vamp free zone** for a few days. Jake's fiancé is here and I **will not** have him saying she's in **danger** from you guys. She'll help me strategize to get Edward back and Jake will come to get her and he **cannot** find vampire scent…**especially not Edward's**…"

"How do you expect me to _help_ if I don't get to know the people in question?" I turn to find a disappointed Valerie looking at me. Her gaze meets mine as she continues. "**Are** they safe to be around or not?"

I say, "Yes, but…" _*Jake will kill me if anything happens to you…and Alice can't see the future right now… I don't want my best friend in the world to hate me forever if I didn't act with caution when your life is at stake…I can't lose my Jacob…even though he's not mine to lose anymore.*_

She suddenly looks wise. "**I trust your judgment, Bella,** even if they don't. I want to meet them… Especially Alice; she sounds like a really great person and she can probably help us with her brother."

I sigh, defeated. "Alice, cancel the **vampire free zone**…but keep it to _you, Esme and Rosalie_. If the guys get anywhere near here and the scent sticks **Jake will be pissed**." After her acknowledgement, I turn to Val to explain. "He won't see the girls as that much of a threat to you, but the male's scent is stronger and he'll become angry and therefore volatile if I've exposed you to them. If you want to meet them, I'll set up an outing. Ok?"

She grins. "You know him _**so well…**_"

I stare off into space as memories of cliffdives and motorbikes flash through my mind followed by a succession of wedding and marriage images and finally his expression as he saw her for the first time. That day was painful but I'd felt so much worse than that…The sweet young woman who took my Jacob away has the chance to give me my world back…

_**Will she be able to? I somehow have hope that it's possible…**_


	5. The Wolves Descend

_**Chapter 5:**__** Later that night…**_  
The doorbell rings as Val and me get ready for the pizza I really did order this time. I jump up and take a peek through the little peep-hole. _*Uh, oh…*_ "Hey, Val, it's **not** the pizza…" I open the door, taking a deep breath. "Hey, Jake… Hi, Seth… Leah. It's nice to see you all…**so soon**."

Jake is tense as he says, "Bella… **Why** is my fiancé's scent all over the porch… and this room…when she hasn't been here in **over 2 months**?" His stare switches to look beyond me… at Valerie. He is shocked.

She watches him cautiously. "Hi, Jacob… Hey, guys…" She doesn't move her eyes from his as she asks, "So, did **you** all come to help Bella too?" She takes a deep breath and confronts her hubby-to-be. "When you set up that meeting with the tribal elders, I decided to beat you to the punch. You were going to **leave me** in LaPush… I wasn't having that. I love you, Jake, but you're too protective of us." Her voice and expression softens. "Now, I know Bella's _important_ to you… but _**you're not her husband**_ anymore. You don't have the right to keep her from finding happiness if she can. You have a _new role_ in her life, and it's _very different_ from what it was for the past several years. She needs you to _**be supportive of her feelings**_ and _**not try to control her**_. You have already lost your marriage…you need to understand that you will also _lose her friendship_ and **presence in your life** if you continue to be so heavy-handed." She moves across the room to stand face to face with him. She is not only directly confronting _her imprinted mate_, but also _**the Alpha wolf of the LaPush pack**_. She touches his face tenderly. "I love you Jacob, but I'm here to help Bella get her man to let her back into his life… or existence. He won't accept her forgiveness. He has stayed away from her for almost 2 days now. If you want to help, then have a seat and we'll order more pizzas. Otherwise, go find your own…"

I watch her persuade Jake to try thinking reasonably. _*This young woman has astonishing courage. I may have confidence that Jake would not willingly harm me but even I would not get that close to him while saying things that I know will upset him.*_ My mouth falls open as Jake looks from Val to me and back.

He leans against the doorframe and seems to have made up his mind. He has confusion and distress written all over his face as he turns to me and says with tears in his eyes, "She's _right_, isn't she, Bells… Why didn't I **see** it before...I have been too controlling… I've been acting like **your father** instead of **your friend** or even **your brother**. I have no hold on you anymore…You are… not _'my Bella'_ anymore. The day I imprinted I lost the rights you gave me as your husband to have a say in your life and decisions. I don't want to add your friendship to the list of _'things I've lost'_. Nobody in the world knows me the way you do. So, no matter how much it pains me to say this… I'll try to help you get your bloodsucker back."

My own tears start to fall again. I throw my arms around him. "Oh, Jake… You have _**NO idea**_ how happy I am just to hear you say that! Val, call for more pizza. I'll inform Alice of the _**wolf invasion**_." She takes out her cell phone. I run for my bedroom phone.

I dial and hear, "Emmett, gimme my phone! It might be Bella! What if she needs me? You know my visions aren't working!"

Emmett's voice comes on the line. "Bella, that you?"

"Yeah, Em, it's me… Give me to Alice please?" I say rolling my eyes.

"**Wow**, even without her visions she's psychic! Hey, guys… _**It IS Bella**_!" I hear him say.

"Bella, are you OK? **Why** is Alice not letting me hear her thoughts? **Why** are the guys not allowed at your place? **What's going on?** Please tell me?" The velvet voice sounds panicked.

I know he's worried, of course, but he shouldn't be that worried unless he plans on saying those **11 words** I was talking about in my journal… "**Edward**… How nice to hear your voice. I'm ok… not great but I don't need any emotional support from Jazz right now… So, I was wondering… **how long** do you intend to keep torturing us…? **No answer…?** In that case, I need to speak with Alice if you **don't** mind."

He sounds indignant. "I **do** mind… **Why** is Alice hiding her thoughts from me? I know that you know…"

"It **might** have something to do with what I have to tell her… So, if you would please hand her the phone…?" I ask politely.

I hear him growl… "Fine."

"Finally, they let me talk to my BFF! Ok, what's the scoop?" She asks.

I answer, "There's been a _**new development**_… I know he'll be upset, Alice, but you can let Edward hear your thoughts now. Remember my phone call home, yesterday morning? Well, let it play in your head for Edward…"

Her voice is worried. "He looks shocked… Go on…"

I continue, "Now, tell him about Valerie…"

Jake's voice comes from my doorway. "Bells… Pizzas are here…"

I wait, holding up one finger to answer him… "Alice?"

"Sorry, hun, no change…" Alice says quietly.

I nod to Jake and sigh. "Now for the _**new development**_…" I tap out a **Drumroll** on the receiver. "**Jacob is here**, (with two pack members) and he's 'seen the light' (so to speak)… courtesy of his imprint! He realizes his behavior was _unacceptable_ before, and instead of pulling me by the hair, _**'caveman style'**_ all the way back to Forks, he says he'll help me do what I need to do to be happy… I don't want the wolves to be uncomfortable, so my house **really is** a **vampire free zone**…girls and guys alike. We'll meet somewhere public if we want to see each other… a nearby park or business that's usually not too crowded. Ok?"

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad your friend isn't a barbarian anymore! I guess they're staying with you?" I laugh at her answer.

Grinning, I say, "Yeah, my dad let them borrow his camper, so 2 of my guests will be just outside. Val and Jake will be on my sofa-bed… The pizzas just got here… so I gotta go… Oh, and you can tell your brother that _I really did order pizza this time_…Don't ask..."

_**"Edw- no!"**_

"Alice? What happened?" I yell.

His voice calmly floats across the line. "You're just going to **let him** stay there? What about what he said to you? You forgive people **WAY** too easily, Bella. I think you should make them go to a hotel. Listen, the family wants to see you… make sure you're ok…**meet us somewhere**?"

"**Tonight**? Edward… it's late…and your family seems to trust my judgment about my safety… Why do you insist on continuing to treat me like a child? I'm 27, and I've been on my own for over a year with nobody to take care of me, but myself."

His breath hitches. _"Bella… I… Please, for my own sanity… I __**need**__ to see that you are safe."_

I sigh, "Where?"

"The _**karaoke bar**_ in town…?" He replies.

"_**Karaoke bar?**_ Will you sing, Edward?" If he's going to sing, I'll sneak out of the house if I have to.

"_Perhaps… If you're there…_" His words are softer than a feather.

"Well, Jake won't like it if I go alone… and he won't let Valerie out of his sight… _**all of us will have to be there**_… Will you be **ok** with that, Edward?" I ask him.

"I'll have to be… won't I?" Click.

_*What the heck did __**THAT**__ mean? Why does he __**want**__ to confuse me?*_ I close my eyes and try to center myself, but fail miserably. I grab my disc-man and start to run for the CD in the other room. I'm taken by surprise as Jacob stands at my door…CD in his hand… His features show how sad he is for me and the situation. He holds out the disc for me to place it in the open player. Val hands me a plate as I slip the headphones on and push play. Jake informs the others of our upcoming outing.


	6. Two Songs and Eleven words

_**Chapter 6**_

I hear Valerie speaking to Jake as I nibble absentmindedly on my slice of pizza… I pull my headphones off to find out what she's saying…

"Jake, hun, I've **missed **you… Can't you let Bells go **alone **or with just Seth and Leah…_**just this once**_?" I feel funny as I watch her lips make contact with his jaw.

His face turns to stone… "This _**first **_time I want to be there… Bella… do you want a smaller escort? I could be just me and Seth or _me and Valerie _or me and Leah…even just me and you, but I'm _**not **_negotiable."

**Dang**… He's got that _I'm in charge here _look on his face… I grin. "Ok, Jake… **You, me and Val **is a good size. Let's get ready." My cell phone buzzes. I've got a text… I smile. "Val, go to the door… there's a box with 2 outfits in it. Bring it to my room…"

I lock my bedroom door as she opens the box. One outfit is a pink skirt and top… "That's in your size and color Valerie…" I pull out the other piece of clothing… "It's **perfect**…Alice knows me and Edward so well…" I text Alice to tell her we'll be there in an hour.

_**1 hour later…**_

I'm standing just outside the door to the place. Jake insisted I give him a chance to pick a table and scope the place out before I join them… I'm waiting exactly _2 minutes _then I'm going in.

As I step through the door, I feel eyes focus on me…**all of them**…Valerie had done my hair and make-up but the dress is the most **perfect **piece of fabric ever to grace my body…silk, flowing, and a lovely periwinkle blue with embroidery at the V-neckline and a ruffle at the hem. If you can fall in love with an item of clothing **this **is it…

Jake is suddenly by my side. "He's over there. I got us 2 small tables; you'll sit at one with him or one of them… I'll be with Val at the other… I'll lighten up I promise… but they **have **to know that you're well protected…"

I hand him my jacket. "I **get **it Jake… I really do… Remember though I want you to not think about that thing we did for the wedding… ok?" I walk to the Cullens' table and ask frankly, "I know you heard him so who's sitting with me?" I don't dare to hope, but, as I turn, Edward's hand cups my elbow.

His voice flows through me as he says, "You look **amazing**, Bella. Thank you for coming…"

We sit at the halfway point between Jake and the Cullens… "You said you might sing… I wouldn't **miss **that for the world. Your voice is so beautiful, and I've missed it for **too long**."

"I'll sing for you, Bella. I _promise_… Would you like a coke or something, my treat?" He seems surprised as I nod…I would usually **not **let him pay without a protest but I figure that, with all the agony I've been through over the years, it's the _least _he can do. I wait to see what'll happen now. "I'll order your coke, and then…Well, we're up first Bella… My whole family decided to sing this song for you." I recognize the opening music to _Taylor Swift's __**'Breathe'**_, as the whole family assembles on the stage.

**Edward starts:** I see your face in my mind as I drive away

**Alice joins in:** 'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
**Rose is solo:** People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
**Alice and Edward:** But it's killing me to see you go after all this time  
**All Cullens:** **Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, Mmm, **

**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
****Esme:** Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie; it's the kinda ending

you don't really wanna see

**Emmett:** 'Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
**Edward:** Now I don't know what to be without you around  
**Carlisle:** And we know it's never simple, never easy; never a clean break,

**Edward:** no one here to save me; you're the only thing I know like the back of

my hand; And I can't breeeeeeeeathe;

Without you, but I have to Breeeeeeeeathe Without you, but I have to  
**All Cullens:** Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
**Edward:** Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
**Rose:** People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
**Jasper:** Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out  
**Carlisle:** And we know it's never simple, never easy; Never a clean break,

**I feel the need to join in… My voice amazingly harmonizes with Edward's:**

No one here to save me; you're the only thing I know like the back of

my hand; And I can't breeeeeeeeathe

Without you, but I have to Breeeeeeeeathe Without you, but I have to  
**Jasper and Alice and Emmett and me:**

Its two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend; Hope you know it's not

easy, easy for me  
its two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend; Hope you know this ain't

easy, easy for me  
**Carlisle and me:** And we know it's never simple, never easy; never a clean break,

**Edward falls silent here and it's just me:**

no one here to save me, oh; I can't breeeeeeeeathe Without you, but I

have to Breeeeeeeeathe Without you,

but I have to Breeeeeeeeathe Without you, but I have to-oooooh  
**All Cullens:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm

sorry…………..

I look over at Valerie and Jake. She has tears in her eyes. I get on the stage next. "I learned to _sing _and even _dance_, during my years at Washington University. I'm **still **pretty shy about it though, so it's good that it's _not too crowded _here tonight. Here's another _Taylor Swift _song… 'P**erfectly good heart'.**"**  
**

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart**_

**Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall  
No matter what you say I still can't believe  
That you would walk away  
It don't make sense to me but  
**_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
**_**It's not unbroken anymore  
How do I get it back the way it was before  
**_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break, Why would you wanna break it  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
**_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**

I finish my song and sit beside him at our table and take a sip of my coke. Other people are going up to sing as we speak in low voices. He said to me, "I'm **glad **you learned to sing… I loved hearing you… I thought I was doing the _right thing_… I see now that _**I was so wrong**_…"

"But you refuse to _learn _from your mistake…" I whisper. "And you _break my heart _more and more each day _you stay away _from me …You _**do not **_deserve this punishment that you've inflicted upon yourself, Edward…" Tears begin to run down my face. "_**I don't deserve this punishment either**_…" I grab my purse and jacket and run for the door. Valerie stops me as I reach it. She points back to the table. Jake and Edward are face to face. Edward's face looks pained…like he's _**burning**_. "**Jacob Black!** You _stop _that! Whatever you're thinking, _**STOP**_!" I yell. "I didn't bring you here to _**hurt **_him, Jacob!"

Edward sits heavily in his chair. "I wanted her to be _**safe and happy**_… I **never **meant to _**hurt her**_…J-Jacob… I _**do **_still…"

Jake growl at him. "Then tell _**HER**_, parasite! _**Not me!**_ I'm here to protect her from _physical _harm…I wish I could prevent _**emotional **_harm too, **but I can't.** Her heart has always belonged to you. Even while she was mine in marriage… Her heart always had **your **name on it… So _**do something **_about it!"

"What would _**you **_do, Dog? If _you'd _been the one to **leave **and _**hurt her**_…?"Edward is staring at the floor, now.

My poor ex-husband is stuck teaching the _**only man I'll ever love **_how not to be a jerk. "_**Idiot leech!**_ I would have been back the next day on _**my hands and knees begging **_for her to forgive me! _**You **_don't need to worry though! **That part **is done already! She **forgave you**, dang it all, **so long ago **it doesn't matter anymore! **Don't you GET IT, CULLEN?** **All **you have to do is say **11 words **and you're back in the arms and life of the **woman who loves you**! _**WHY WON'T YOU SAY THEM???**_"

Edward's voice is so soft I can barely hear him say, "I don't **deserve **her forgiveness, mongrel!"

Jake's fist connects with Edward's jaw. "You **still **don't get it! **Your opinion **doesn't matter! **She **thinks you deserve to be forgiven… The _**ONLY THING **_that will make her happy is having _**YOU **_in her life!!!" He's now pounding on Edward's body and face… Alice and the other Cullens are now on the defensive. I know that fists won't do damage… Their teeth are the only weapons that can hurt each other…but I sink to the floor as Carlisle tries to break it up. My make-up is all over my face. My hair is a mess. The dress will have to be dry-cleaned…but I don't care. Jake's angry voice rings out through the bar. "**Her love **is the only thing that **can redeem you**…**Your love **is the only thing that _**can heal her…SAY IT! OUT LOUD! NOW! AND MEAN IT!!!**_"

Our eyes meet as I **finally **hear the words that glue my soul back in place. _**"Bella, I love you and I'll never leave your side again."**_

Alice and Esme have smiles on their faces. The rest look relieved. Since we're both on the floor, I crawl over to him. I close my eyes as his cool arms wrap around me, pulling me onto his lap. My hands are on auto-pilot…working into his hair… pulling his mouth to my lips in _**the kiss I'd been hoping for…and dreaming of **_for the last 9 years. It doesn't disappoint. I'm feeling just as hot and bothered as he used to get me… and I won't have privacy enough to fix that for at least a few days… _Oh, well… Its worth it._

His lips touch my temple as he whispers, "**Never **leave you again…**I swear**. **I love you so much**.You look tired, love. Do you want to sleep at your place or mine?"

"**Hers **Eddie-boy…I need to be **sure **about her safety… in that house and your hands…And _**I'm warning you now**_, leech…" Jake says menacingly, pointing a finger at the love of my life.

"_**Don't **__call him that_, Jake, and please don't **ruin **this for me…" I plead. As he glances at me, he stops talking but his look, and I'm sure his thoughts too, say everything he'd wanted to vocalize.

As his arms tighten around me, Edward's next words confirm my suspicions. _**"I'll be begging for that if I hurt her again…I swear."**_

The car ride home is _tense_; Jacob had driven the 3 of us to the bar and Edward had been in Alice's car, so _**if he wasn't leaving my side **_Jake had to drive the 4 of us. Since that kiss, Edward hadn't let me off his lap or out of his arms. Leah and Seth meet us at my door wanting details.

"Jake will fill them in, Edward. I'll get ready for bed… will you…stay with me… in the… room? Like you… used to?" I hold my breath as he nods. I've got a satin nightgown in the closet just waiting for this occasion… literaly. I bought it one day out of the blue… Pun not intended… It's knee length and midnight blue with a bit of lace… I had taken one look at it and said to myself, _**'Edward will see me in this one day', and I can't wait to see his face when it happens.'**_ I grab it and dash into the bathroom to shower and change. As I open the door to my room, I notice 3 things: he's got a pair of lounge pants on…he's got the bed turned down… and his eyes are closed with his open arms waiting for me… "Hmmhmm…" I wait for his reaction…

His eyes open; I see him swallow. _"Bella, you look…"_

I grin and walk over to settle into his embrace… "For _**you**_, love. _**Only for you…**_"

His gaze rakes over my body before he controls himself. The last words I hear for the night have such emotion, "Sleep my love. Sleep and know that I am with you_**…forever…"**_


	7. Bella Plays hooky

**Chapter 7:**_**The next morning…**_  
I awaken to see… _**an empty bed…**_ Several things happen at once…

My **heart** begins to pound… **Tears** spring to my eyes…My **breathing** becomes erratic…I'm **hyperventilating**… I close my eyes and start to count down from **10**. I've had these **delusions** before. **9**…**8**…**7**…I don't even reach 6…

Suddenly cool hands touch my face. My eyes fly open to see **him** looking at me. "Bella love, are you ok? Did you have a **bad dream**? Talk to me, **please**…" He strokes my hair as I lean into him.

My arms grip him to me. "I-I thought I **dreamed** last night… I thought it **wasn't real**. I–I saw the _empty bed_ and thought… I've had that happen before… I've **dreamed** that you were back and everything was **ok**, only to wake up to find… the bed next to me…**e-empty** like a few minutes ago…" I'm calmer now, so I ask him. "Where were you?"

He gestures to a tray on my dresser. "Valerie made breakfast… I knew you'd probably **not** want to do anything this morning, so I brought it up to you… **I'm sorry**. I should've realized…your… Jacob filled me in during the night about your…"

"**Episodes**…? Yeah…I haven't had it happen…more than once…in the last 4 years…Uhmmm, I have a class to teach at 11… I think I'll get Janet _(another professor in my department)_ to take it for me. I really **don't** want to leave this room anytime soon." I reach for the phone.

I dial and hear Janet's high pitched girly voice. _"Hello?"_

"Janet, Hi…" I smirk at the phone.

_"Oh, hey, Bella! You'll __**never**__ guess where I was last night!"_ She sounds sly.

I don't like the sound of this… "Uhmmm…"

_"…That __**Karaoke bar**__ in town…"_

Uh, oh… "You were **there**, huh? **Last night?**" I grimace.

_"Yup, and I had a __**feeling**__ you'd be calling me today…"_

"You guessed that, huh…?" My face will have a permanent frown if this conversation continues.

_"Yup. __**You**__ want to __**stay home**__ with the __**hottie**__ who carried you out of there, don't ya…?"_

I take a breath. "Actually, yeah…"

_"I'll take your class… No problem."_

I sigh with relief. "Thanks, Janet, I owe you…"

_"I just want the __**scoop**__ on __**your sweetie and those songs**__, hun."_

I roll my eyes and say, "I promise we'll sit and talk someday soon. Okay, see ya later."

_"Bye, hun!"_ Janet is so great.

Edward has the tray on the bed now and is about to feed me a piece of waffle. Jake's head pops in the bedroom door. "Hey, Bells, I'm takin' everyone out for the day. See you guys later…" He gives Edward a _**pointed LOOK**_ and closes the door after himself.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "**What** did he say?"

"He's just repeating himself, love…_it's nothing_… So… what **would** you like to do today?" He asks as I drink some milk. He seems quite eager to please today.

I look at him. He feeds me another bite of waffle. "Well, I think we have some _serious __**'making up'**_ to do…" I move the tray off the bed. "I've **missed** you… **Missed** just hanging out with you." I move myself a little closer to him. "Have you run across any areas like _our meadow_, while you were hunting? I **miss** _our meadow_… Just lying in the _sunlight_… I **missed** the _sparkle_ of your skin." I stroke his arm as I say this. Hesitantly, I whisper, "I **missed** the feel of your _arms around me_ and your _lips on mine_."

He takes the hint and brings his face slowly closer to mine. _**Our lips meet**_…my eyes close and my arms wrap around his neck. He moans against my lips. He senses my need for air and drags his lips across my cheek to the hollow beneath my ear. I savor the feel of the path of **icy fire** being drawn down my throat. He lingers at my collarbone.

I missed that too. I say quietly, "Are you just _savoring the bouquet_, Edward, or are you thinking about _tasting the wine_…?" He looks at me sharply. I smirk. "Don't worry, love. I know I'll have much more trouble talking you into that than Jake did last night… You know, I missed **many** things over the years. I _**did not miss**_ the sexual frustration you insist on inflicting on us though. No offense to my dear ex, but you were _the only one_ I ever **wanted** to go to bed with…to have _touch_ me…in _that_ way… Edward, **please** tell me you won't be that rigid with whatever boundaries we set for our relationship this time. I've been **longing** for you for so long…"

"I don't know, Bella. You're still just as **human** as you were then…" He says softly.

I make my voice just as soft. "But I'm **not** a virgin anymore…and I'm **not** as fragile as you think I am, Edward. _This time_ I know the pleasure you can give me. I haven't had any man since Jacob…that's almost 2 years of _'taking matters into my own hands'_…**I want you desperately**…_**only you**_." My doorbell rings. I check the clock. "I wonder who _that_ could be… Could you get that? I'll get dressed and meet you in the living-room." He puts his shirt on and leaves it hanging open as he walks to the front door with a slight grin.

I pull on my jeans and a light blue top, noticing that one of my walls seems different… a little more _bare_ than it used to be. I shrug and walk into my living-room to the sound of… _**My lullaby?**_ The Cullens are gathered around … I gasp. **Edward's piano?** A tear escapes my eye. I walk forward and sit next to him on the bench. "Are you **moving in** with me then, my love?"

He motions to his family… They move slightly. I see a stack of **boxes**… and a few **suitcases**. He keeps playing and simply says, _**"Yes, I am."**_

"What _**is**_ all of that?" I ask breathlessly.

He gives me that crooked grin. My heart skips a beat. "Most of **my CD's** and all of **my clothes**… I asked my family to pack for me so I wouldn't have to leave you."

"But… I would've **gone with you** and helped…" I said.

Esme lays a hand on my shoulder. "We were only _too happy_ to help, Sweetie. We've all seen how much happier Edward is to be with you again. Besides, we were able to pack at _vampire speed_. You wouldn't have been able to _keep up_ with us. By the way, Mr. Black called us and took back the _**VFZ**_… so we can visit anytime we or you want."

"Jake did what?" I ask astonished.

My lullaby ends as _**Jacob**_ steps from behind my friends. He sighs. "Bells, I can _see_ how badly you want this… how _much_ he and they care about you…Me, Val and the others will leave in the morning. As much as I'd love to stick around and cause _trouble_ for _lover-boy_ over there… Dad and the pack need me at home…and you… well, you don't need **me** anymore…" He tries to hide it but I see the tear he swipes from his eye.

I get up and hug him gently. "**Jacob Black**…You are my **best friend**…You helped me through **the worst time** in my life…I will **always** be bonded to you in such a way that **nobody** can break. Just because I don't need your _daily presence_, that doesn't mean I don't _need you_… I did… **do** love you, Jake, but _that_ love isn't the _**true, lasting love**_ you have found with Valerie and I have **always** felt for my Edward…I am _so_ grateful for what you've done here. **Heh**, **even** the part about **beating some sense** into my _boyfriend_." I give Edward a funny look… at 27; I should have a lover not a boyfriend. "Not my _boyfriend_… **the love of my life**… When you get back to Forks I need you to do a couple of **very important things** for me…" I look him in the eye. "First, **talk to my dad** for me. **Try** to make him _see_ how much it means to me that he accepts that _Edward is back in my life_. If you **can't**, that's ok, as long as you **try**. The other things I want you to do for me are detailed in a **letter** I gave to **Valerie**. She will give that to you when you cross the border into Washington… **not before**. _Don't worry_…" I smirk. "I'll expect your phone call when you finally read it. Now, let's all go out for some food. This is your _last night_ in town so I've _gotta_ make it a good one. Let's check out this place I heard about called _**'Murphy's'**_. It's supposed to be the best place in town. Go on now, tell the others. Edward will get settled in then we'll go." I turn to face my love. "Everyone, I'll give you guys the _10 cent tour_. Let's take those _**boxes and stuff**_ to my room." I shoot a glance at Edward. **"There's a wall that needs filling up…" **His _'Mr. Innocent'_ face is so cute… _**sometimes**_.


	8. Girls Night

_**Chapter 8**_  
As we leave **'Murphy's'**, I look up into Edward's eyes. I sigh. They're nearly **black**. "You need to hunt…" He nods sadly.

A quiet voice behind us says. "We'll still be here for tonight… If you can be back by morning, so we can avoid a panic attack, I think we'll get through it." Valerie comes and puts an arm around me.

Edward leans close and whispers to me. "I **will** be there to watch your eyes open in the morning, Love. _**I swear it.**_" He kisses me fiercely before he yells for Emmett to join him and takes off for the nearest forest access.

Alice comes close and says, "_Bella, Bella, Bella..._ I have a few things to tell you… I left you some _items_ you'll need for the next few days… or rather, _**nights**_."

"But…Alice, I thought you were **blind**…?" I ask. "Can you **see** again?"

She nods. "Yeah, apparently, it's the _wolves' presence_ that is screwing me up. Once Jacob decided they would leave, I clearly saw the next few nights and what you will need… I put the items in your nightstand drawer when we were there earlier."

"Let's make it a _**girl's night**_!" Valerie says getting excited. "Alice, you and Rosalie come over and me and Leah will join you guys in Bella's room. It'll be like a sleep-over." So Alice, Rose, and Leah join us in my room. Alice gives us all a _**mani/pedi**_. She pulls out the _'items'_ she had left in my nightstand. They turn out to be sexy nighties. Leah gets a bit uncomfortable, so she goes to hang out with Seth. Valerie asks. "Uhmmm, Bella, about that _letter_ you said you gave me…? **You never gave me a letter…**"

"**Oops…** I still need to **write** it." I whisper. I pull out my notebook and a sheet of carbon paper and my journal. I want a copy for myself. _*Forgive me, Jake, for hurting you, for lying to you and for asking these things of you.*_ I begin to write a very heartfelt message to the man who has been _my personal sun_ for the worst 9 years of my life…

_Dear Jake,  
Before I ask __**anything**__ of you, I want to __**thank you**__ for always protecting me,  
and loving me, even though I was __**never**__ very rational about certain things.  
I __**know**__ you'll be able to talk Charlie into accepting Edward. He __**always**__  
listens to you. I have __**2 other requests**__ to make of the wolf pack…__**the Alpha**__  
in particular. I'm sorry that I can't seem to find the courage to ask in person.  
When you get married in a few months, I'd like to bring Edward as my escort,  
but I know he's __**not allowed**__ on the rez, so I'd like you to give him a __**special  
occasion pass**__ as a favor to __**me**__. Secondly, __**now that I have him back**__, I __**don't**__  
want to let him go…and I __**don't**__ want to __**grow old**__ while he __**stays 17 forever**__. I  
want to __**marry him**__ if he asks and I want to __**become a vampire**__. I know about  
__**the terms**__ of the treaty and I know that __**only you**__ can give them __**permission**__ to  
break it without __**consequences**__. I've told you __**numerous**__ times how I can't live  
without him…He __**won't**__ want to live or exist without __**me**__ either. __**Please**__ talk to  
the council about it for me, but also, know that if he __**does**__ say yes to changing  
me and you and the council __**say no**__, I'll do it anyway... You are a __**very special**__  
part of my life and __**I know**__ you will be slightly __**upset**__ by these requests. I don't  
want to start out __**my eternal life**__ by making an __**enemy**__ of __**my loved ones**__. __**These  
will likely be the last things I ever ask of you.**__ Please consider me,  
__**Your Friend Forever, Bella**_

I fold up the letter and place it in an envelope. Valerie looks nervously at **it** and then at **me**. "Do I get to read it?"

"I suppose, but you have to **promise** not to think about it when Edward's around." I say.

She nods and opens the letter. As she reads, her expression changes. "**Oh, Bella**… I don't know what he'll **do** about these things. The **first** is a fairly easy request, but the **second**… He'll be so **conflicted**. Should we show Alice and Rose?"

I look at them. "I know you guys can hide your thoughts well and I'll tell you about the first one, but I'd rather you find out about the second request **only** if the answer from Jake and the others involved is **favorable**. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up."

They agree… "So what was your **first request**?" Alice asks.

"I want to bring Edward to his and Val's **wedding** a few months from now." I smile.

Alice lets out a squeal. "I **love** weddings! What will you wear?"

Val speaks up. "My bridesmaids are wearing shades of _**blue**_." I giggle.

"Yes, very convenient. What **style** dress did you pick?" Alice asks excitedly. "And **when's** the big day?"

"Well, it'll be an **afternoon** ceremony so I chose **cocktail** length, and Bells, you can wear your hair any way you'd like." She looks so excited. Her face is lit up like a lamp. "It's going to be on **LaPush Beach, August 27th**. Rachel is my **maid of honor**, and Bella is my only **bridesmaid**. My sister and I are not close so she's not going to be there. But _Jake is all I really need…_ So I'll be fine." She suddenly yawns. "I guess it's time for **me** to get to bed. G'night girls."

Alice and Rosalie look at me and then each other. "**Tell her**, Alice. She **needs** to know."

I stare at them. "**What** are you talking about, Rose? **What** do I need to know?"

Alice's smile melts off her pixie-like face. "Edward **will** succumb to your charms, Bella, and **you're right**. He **won't** hurt you, _much_… a bruise on your left hip **that's all**."

"Then **why** do you look so sad? I think that's a **good thing**." I say quietly.

She winces. "Well, I don't know **when** but **Charlie's** on his way **here** and he's going to barge in and see you indisposed… He'll be **extremely upset** and start yelling and screaming. **He even brought his gun.**"

I grimace. "Well, what if I asked Jake and the others to **stay** a few more days? Would that change **anything**? Maybe they'd be able to _head him off_?

"I'm sorry, Bella, I can't tell. I can't see anything if they are involved." She purses her lips and says. "If you _**do**_ ask them to stay a few more days… **How would you do it?** I mean you can't very well come _right out_ and say, _'Hey Jake, I wanna have sex with the vampire love of my life. Can you stay and make sure we aren't bothered by any pesky fathers?'_ You'd have to be more **devious** then that… _**right**_?" She starts to giggle. Me and Rose join in.

I yawn and start to get ready for bed. "_Human moment_, guys, I'll be right back." I run into the bathroom to shower and change. Moments later, as I leave the bathroom, I bump into a large muscular wall. "Hey, Jake. What can I **help** you with?"

He looks down at me. "Valerie told me you _**might**_ want to talk to me." He fidgets as I eye him. "**Ok…** I wheedled a clue as to what's in the _letter_ from her. I just want you to know… Your leech _can come_ to the wedding, but he'll have to be _**escorted by a member of the pack**_. I still don't know the other thing in there… I **wish** you'd just **tell me** already…" He turns away. "You **know** where to find me."

"**Jake**…I…**wait.**" I wrap my robe closer around me and follow him outside. "**If** I tell you… **ask you**… I **need** you to promise me you'll **try to stay calm**. Can you **do** that for me?"

He tenses as he sadly meets my eyes. "What if I _change into the wolf_ before you tell me? Then I can _change back after_ I calm myself and feel like I can talk." He hugs me.

I nod. "That could work." I turn around and wait as my ex-husband undresses and morph into his wolf form. "You need to understand a few things before I tell you what's in _**the letter**_. **Number 1:** I have known about **the treaty and specific terms of it** since I first became involved with the family." Jacob nods his big russet colored head. "**Number 2:** Edward **doesn't know** I still want this; I have not told **any** of the Cullens about it. **Number 3:** this will require the approval of _more than just yourself_ to go forward with it, so your opinion _**matters but isn't pivotal**_. Are you with me so far?" He whines and nods his furry head. "Also bear in mind that _**I made this decision years ago**_…I am _**standing by it and informing you of it**_ now." I suck in a deep breath. _*Here goes nothin'…*_ "Jake, I want a **fully committed relationship** with Edward… I want _**love… marriage… and everything that goes with it**_. I **don't** want to **grow old** if he's going to **stay 17 for eternity**. I want… No, _**I need to become a vampire like him…**_"

A tear rolls down my cheek as the beautiful russet wolf in front of me lets out a _mournful howl_. Alice and Rose are beside me in an instant. I fall to my knees in tears as his cry is joined by _2 others_. Suddenly, I knew I was _**right all along…**_  
_**Some questions maybe better left to the silence of the written word…**_


	9. Edward's First Time

_**Chapter 9**_  
Before I knew what was happening, I was on my knees and sobbing in front of 3 large, _not too happy wolves_, the **Alpha and Beta** among them. The howling must have woken Valerie up because she was now coming toward us from the house. She's holding the letter. "I suppose this means that you told him _the other request_ from **the letter** and he's **not** happy about it." She sighs. "Bells…_**when**_ you get married I expect to at least be **a bridesmaid**…" She steps in between me and Jake. "Jacob, honey, **look at me**… Can you **focus** on me, please?" He whimpers and I see tears coming from his eyes, but he nods. "I know it's **upsetting**… but _think about it_…Do you really think that _this relationship_ is going to stop at **them living together**? If she loves him enough to **forgive his transgressions** and **take him back**, then the **ONLY** way for them to _move forward_ is _**marriage and sex**_. That will be dangerous if she is _still human_, right? We _**all**_ know… _except for Charlie_, of course, that _**Bella and Edward are meant for each other**_. There will probably be _nothing we can do_ to keep them apart…even if we were able to stay here for that express purpose. We're **not** their parents… and they are old enough to make up their own minds. **She's 27** and he's…" She turns to me.

I think for a moment. "118…Yeah."

Valerie does a double-take. "Wow, ok… **He's 118**. The _only reason_ she came to you before just _**doing what she wants**_ is because of the **treaty**. Change back and read this for yourself, Jake. Sometimes things come out differently from the written form when they're spoken. Bella, why don't you go get some sleep. By the way, Bells, I think that we should _**stay a few more days**_ to work this out… _**Is that ok with you**_?"

I nod and let Alice lead me into the bedroom. "Put on _the CD_ for me, Alice?" She nods, pushes play and starts looking online from my laptop for clothes and stuff. My eyes drift closed to the _soft serenade_ of Edward's love…but **my dreams are restless**. I have several **nightmares**: In one, I'm a _human_, but _battered and broken_. I'm _old_ and _**Edward is at my bedside …he still looks 17**_. In the next nightmare, I'm a _vampire_ standing with the Cullens in the field where I watched them play baseball. A group of _**wolves are all around us**_. In the next, _**I'm looking up as Edward stares down at me. Flames are encasing me**_. I wake up to find Alice holding me for dear life and I'm crying hysterically… I'm so exhausted that I fall into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night…

_**The next morning…**_  
My eyes open to see… I breathe a sigh of relief… Edward's honey colored eyes look into mine. My tears are _**joyous**_ ones now. "Oh, Edward! **You're back!** Please, I need to…**Hold me**, love…" I pull his arms around me and bury my face in his chest. I speak softly. "Did Alice and Rose tell you what happened **last night**? Instead of waiting for him to read the letter, I let him talk me into **telling him** my requests outright. I shouldn't have let him **get to me** like that. **I know better.** I've…"

He places his finger on my lips. "Shhh… Love, **they told me**… **He** told me… **Valerie, Seth and Leah** also told me. Bella, Jacob is **very** sorry for scaring you. He was **very sad** that you… He thinks that if you are turned, you'll **no longer** be yourself. He thinks his best friend is going to **die**. Alice and the rest of the family were here **trying** to make him **understand** that your inherent nature, _**what makes you who you are, will be brought over from your life**_." His lips touch my temple. He's always so gentle with me. "Bella, I need to _**ask you**_ about **the letter**. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to read it, but **Jake gave it to me** when I got back about 2 hours ago… and said _I needed to know what it said_… _**Forgive me?**_"

I nod. "Of course, and…what do you think?"

"Well…**First of all**, I'd love to take you to the wedding…and I **don't mind** that I'll have to be escorted by Seth. **Secondly…**" He looks into my eyes. "I think I've **learned my lesson**, Bella, and I learned it **the hard way**. If this **really is** what you want and you will **try** to keep to my family's way of doing things, and answer a few questions for Carlisle, of course… then **I won't fight it**… in fact, **I will change you… myself…**"

"Oh, Edward, thank you!" I gasp. "I _didn't dare_ to hope. It's 1 of the _**only 2 things**_ I've ever really wanted from you. I love you so much! Thank you, my love!" I crash my lips onto his. My hands roam over his back as we embrace. He lets the kiss deepen. Our tongues caress each other. I take his hand and gradually lead it to cup my bottom. His breathing gets heavier, but he pulls my lower half tightly to his. I feel a bulge in his pants…It's nice to know I have some affect on him… "Edward, _**touch me**_… **please**? I **need** to feel **your strong gentle touch**…your cool fingers running along my skin. Ahhh… God, Edward, you make me feel sooo good." My lips and hands are now roaming his beautiful body.

"**How** did I exist without your touch for so long…? Oh Bella…**We shouldn't**… I don't want to **hurt** you… We should **wait til you're a vampire** like me." He whispers, trying to still my hands.

I stroke his cheek. "_**I've already told you… You won't hurt me… I know it…**_"

"How can you be _**so sure**_? Dang it all, Bella, I **just** got you back and I _**won't**__ risk your life for a few minutes of pleasure!_" His worried tone says it all.

_*Fudge! I'm going to have to get Alice to tell him about her vision.*_ I sigh. "Edward, is Alice still here?"

He frowns at me. "Yes…why?"

"Alice, tell him… _**now**_, please?" I yell.

"Are you sure, Bella?" She says from just outside the door.

"Yes, Alice…" I watch his face as he concentrates his gift on her.

His fingers lightly touch my left hip, where she must have seen the bruise… I wait for his reaction. "I'll try to avoid even that much pain, love." His eyes turn to liquid gold as he lifts my nightgown over my head.

I lay before him as God made me and a certain sadistic vampire had damaged me. I watch his face as his hands skim over my body.

He touches the scar on my stomach and winces. It's as if he is feeling the pain for himself. "How did **this**…?" He squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth to continue. **"Victoria…?"** I nod, unable to speak, as he kisses it, erasing the pain associated with the mark. Edward's lips _caress_ my skin… from my mouth to my jaw to the hollow under my ear… a trail of _**white hot flames**_ begins to engulf me. His sweet scent surrounds me as I become lost in a _**haze of passion**_.

His mouth is now presses into the valley between my breasts. I gasp as Edward's tongue flicks across my nipple. His hand lightly brushes the other breast as he reclaims my mouth. I moan feeling slightly dazed as he stops for a long moment. He undresses at vampire speed and is back suddenly touching my knees. My eyes _feast_ on his beautiful body. His arms and shoulders are strong; his muscles are toned. His abs are tight and his legs are just as nicely shaped as the rest of him. "_Like_ what you see, love?" I bite my lip and stare into his eyes nodding. He smirks and his voice is deeper than usual as he whispers, "Me, too… Open for me, _**love**_." My legs slowly fall open. He cups my _wet hot mound_ and groans. Our gazes lock together as he runs a finger up and down my opening. His nose skims my collarbone as his mouth delivers _fluttery kisses_. At the same time, he pushes a long finger _into me_. My heart-rate must be off the charts. A second finger joins the first _inside of me_, making me _moan his name_. He hovers over me; his mouth is _plundering_ mine as he moves his fingers in and out of _my core_. I shift my hips to make it easier for him. "The _aroma_ of your _arousal_ is giving me such an ache, love. I feel so much… _I need_…to **taste**… _**you**_…" He brings his fingers to his lips and I watch as he sucks them clean. "_**Delicious…**_"

I can't help but think to myself: _*There's a better way to taste that, you know…*_

"Bella-love, I want _more…_ " He says as his head descends to my body.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind." I say just before I feel his breath on me.

He chuckles as he first kisses my inner thighs. Then he lightly begins to stroke my slit with his tongue. His fingers move to hold me open for better access. "What does _this_ do? _**I wonder…?**_" He whispers just before his finger move in a little circle around my clit. I let out a strangled cry. "If my finger causes that I wonder what **this** will do." He says mischievously. I'm sent to cloud nine as _**his tongue**_ starts to circle the tiny bundle of nerves. My hands tangle in his hair as he assaults the most sensitive areas on my body.

"**Ed-ward!** Oh, **God**…Edward, I **want**… _**I need**_… **you**… _**inside**__ me… now_!" I pant out to him as he licks deeply into me. "_**Please**_, Edward…"

His eyes smolder into mine as he rises up between my legs. "Are you sure, love? It probably won't hurt but I want you to be sure anyway…"

I place a finger on his lips. _"Make me __**yours**__, Edward. I __**want**__ this… __**you…**__ so __**much**__."_

His eyes close at my declaration. His lips are suddenly on mine again. I feel his hands on my hips and his manhood at my opening. He pushes in _slowly_. When I feel filled to the hilt, tears prick my eyes as _**my one true love**_ becomes **one with me**. Our lips and tongues dance to the rhythm of our shared pleasure filled bodies. I lose myself in his touch and soon I reach the peak of my satisfaction with Edward's name _**in my heart and on my lips**_. He lies on his back and holds me as close to him as he can.

_**An hour or so later…**_  
A loud _banging_ is coming from the living-room. I wake up with a jolt. Edward tries to soothe me. "Bella-love, wake up. **It's Charlie…**"

"**Jacob**…**Bells**…Is _**anyone**_ here? Where are you? What is a **piano** doing here?" I hear my father's voice now. He sounds upset.

I look at him. "**Hide**… If you _'aren't here'_ then he can't **shoot you** and we won't have to _try to explain_ why you aren't hurt by the bullet. Then you can sneak out the window and come up the front walk when I get him to put the gun away. Ok?"

Edward grimaces and grumbles. "I should **be there** when you speak to him… _you shouldn't be alone_ when you tell him I'm _moving in_ with you. He'll be _**angry**_. He'll take it out on _you_… _yell at you_… He **wants** to yell at **me**… but he'll yell at **you**. After **that** phone call…"

My bedroom door opens and the discussion is _**moot**_… We look up. His shocked face says more than I **ever** thought it could. _**Anger… horror… disappointment…**_ it's written _all over_ my father's face as it begins to change color. _**Red…purple… blue… green**_. I look down at his right hand. It's wrapped around **his shotgun**. _**He cocks it**_. _*__**Oh, God!**__ I've __**gotta**__ calm him down.*_ "**Dad…? Please** put the gun **down**… Are you ok?" I try to speak softly… to soothe him. I grab my robe and slip into it.

Edward stands at my side. "**Chief** Swan… **Sir, I beg you**. **Please** don't yell at Bella. I know you **really want** to yell at **me**. I don't mind …**I deserve it**… If you want to **rant and rave**, fine. If you want to **talk to my dad**, I'll ask him to come over… But **please, sir, please** put the gun **down**… I know you **don't want** to hurt anybody…**especially not Bella**."

I chime in. "That's **right**, dad. You know if that shot **ricocheted** it would probably hit **me** by accident. _**You don't want that**_ to happen, right? _**Dad?**_" The relief in the air is easily felt as _he un-cocks the gun_ and puts it on the floor next to my closet. "_**Thank you, Dad.**_ Now let's talk in the living-room and I'll get you some **coffee**. Ok?" He nods and walks out of the room. "Edward, _**call your dad**_ and get _**him and Alice and Jasper**_ over here. _**Now**_..."


	10. Facing The Music

_**************************************************************************************__*************************_

_**AN:**__** There has been some concern shown for the level of Edward's morality in this story. I hope that this chapter will explain somewhat the things that must have been going through his mind when he decided to change her and as he made love with Bella while unmarried. Please realize that they are not excuses, just an explanation. My personal views on the matter of pre-marital sex, while not asked for, will be made known in another Author's Note at the close of this chapter.**_

_************************************************************************************************************_

_**  
**__**Chapter 10**_  
I dawdle in the kitchen. After doing as I'd asked, Edward watches me as I text Jake, make the coffee and put some donuts out for dad. The back door opens. Alice and Jasper walk right past us. "_I'll_ keep Charlie busy for a bit… You two _**need**_ to talk about the _last few hours_…Carlisle will be here soon so make it _short, sweet and to the point_, Edward."

He nods and faces me. "I'm sure you have _questions_… or _concerns_… _**Talk to me Bella**_. _What are you thinking_?"

"Well…I guess, I was wondering about…well, we never got past _second base_ while we were dating, Edward…I'm **SO not** complaining and I **don't** want to discourage more of that behavior but… I **am** curious as to _what happened_ in the last 9 years that would _suddenly_ make it all _different_? _The love-making… The changing me…_ You were so _reluctant_ 9 years ago…" I speak softly but with a tone in my voice that betrays my awkwardness.

He takes an unnecessary breath. "Well, I suppose it's _partially_ the fact of you being _older_ and _knowing your own __**mind, heart, body and… soul**_. _**9 years ago**_, I guess, I thought of you as someone who needed to be _'taken care of' or 'guided'_… almost a _child_." He looks at me apologetically. "At **18**, you had _**no knowledge or under-standing**_ of yourself or either of our worlds. Now, not only have you **gotten** that, you've **lived** in the _slightly mythical world_ of _the wolf pack_ and had more human experiences than most humans. _The love_ I had for you **then** and _the love_ I feel for you **now** are different **only** in that now it feels _**deeper**_. Yes, we were always _**soul-mates**_, but now it feels like I _**didn't**_ lose my soul when I _became a vampire_… **I lost it when **_**I left you**_. _Now that I have you back, I feel like my soul has returned to me_. Did I ever tell you how just _realizing_ that I loved you changed the _very fabric of my life_?" He stopped to see my nod before continuing. "I believe that leaving you had a similar affect. These instances have **psychologically** changed me. I guess I just feel like _**you're an adult**_ now…and have a better idea of what you're getting yourself into… _I would only want it to be me who turns you. I wouldn't want it to be someone else who maybe doesn't care for you as much as __**I do**__._" His face holds a **tenderness** I know he reserves only for me. I consider this silently as he slowly comes close. His hand brushes a strand of hair back. His lips touch mine softly before he continues. "As for uhmmm…how **close** we got and my _disregard_ of _the boundaries_ I kept us to in the past… The reason we never got past _'second base'_ is basically that I didn't want to **hurt** you and I also wanted you to be _**fully committed to me **_before we… and I always harbored the _dream_ of being _**married**_ to you. **I realize that this is no excuse** but… I guess, I was _**overwhelmed**_ by several things which _**over-rode**_ my _previous values_… Your ability to forgive is _inspiring_… The way _**you have repeatedly declared your love and devotion to me**_ _(both in public and in private)_ gives me such a powerful feeling of _**love and dedication**_. Also an intense desire _overcame_ me, not for your blood or body. This was a desire to _physically show_ you how _much_ you mean to me. I needed you to know that you came before me and my issues…" He **hardens** his gaze into my eyes. I know **he's serious** about what he's about to say. _**"Make no mistake, Isabella, I fully intend to marry you…"**_

_**"Good…"**_ I smirk at his surprised expression. "Because it's time for us to _**face the music…**_" I pour coffee into a mug and carry it in to Charlie. "Good morning, Dad. You **obviously** remember Edward. **Jake**… well, I don't know _**where**_ he got off to …I texted him while I made the coffee, so he should be around _any time now_. I'm sure Alice told you but Dr. Cullen will be here soon. Uhmmm, Dad… what are you **doing** here? I thought I told you _I can take care of myself_…"

He took a sip of coffee and a deep breath. Ignoring me, he starts to rant by pointing his right index finger in Edward's face. "_**What the Hell**_ do you think **you're** doing here? I can't believe you have _the nerve to even talk to her_, not to mention put a bunch of _your stuff_ in **her** house! How the **Hell** did you talk yourself _back into her life_?? I almost can't believe I **ever** thought you were a good guy!" Edward's face had a strange look. "Yeah, you and Bella started dating and I thought: _'Heck, Dr. C is a good kind of guy so why __**not**__ let his son date my Bella…Edward has __**got to**__ be better then half the crazy yahoos in this town'_…The _**'Phoenix incident'**_ happened then and I began to have my doubts about you… But when you just **LEFT HER** and **your family** left town **too** with no notice or contact… **Damn you**, she **fell apart** on me, and it was Jacob and the boys from LaPush that saved her." Charlie's face is an awful red color. "Edward, **you** have been **nothing but trouble** for her! You **don't** deserve her. _**She'd be best off if she'd just stay away from you and your whole family!**_" He turned his finger my way now. "I thought made it _clear_ you needed to **stop** seeing **any** of the Cullens!"

I'll bet Edward is getting quite a few images from Dad's memory. He's staying stoic and silent with his eyes watching the floor for Dad's whole speech, but **I'm** starting to get angry now. I stand up and with a hand on my hip, I answer back at him. "And I thought I made it _**perfectly clear**_ on the phone when I reminded you that _**I am 27 years old**_ and I can and will take care of myself. You don't have the right to push _some of the best people I've ever known_ out of my life just because of some _**misunderstanding**_ that's _over 9 years old_!" I huff. "_**Damn it, Dad!**_ I didn't argue when you 'got over' Mom and married Sue…I let Jacob have Val! And you know, it's not that I didn't still **want** him…" I see Edward wince. The doorbell rings and we hear Valerie yell that she'll get it. "I did…**do** still love him. We told you Jake's secret so you'd understand the divorce. The fact that he had imprinted was and _**is**_ a wonderful thing. I don't begrudge you the loves of your lives. _**All I ask**_ is that I get to **live my life**… with the people I choose. I see you every major holiday and that won't stop just because I'm with Edward, but _he is one of the few people_ in this world that I _**would walk through fire**_ for… other than you and Mom. Do you understand me yet, Dad?" I point at the love of my life. "He will **never** ask me to forget about _**my family**_... He'll never even ask me to forget about _Jacob_ or _the baby I lost_. Edward would probably even subject himself to your attitude whenever we visit Forks to see you just because **he loves me**! I have **never** gotten over him, Dad! **I love him** too…so much…and _**I forgave him a long time ago!**_" I sigh. I look my father dead in the eye. "I need you to _finally_ do the same. _Forgive and forget_, dad…_**Please…**_"

"Or _we'll lose her_, Charlie… We'll lose her _forever_ if we don't." Jake walks into the room and stands next to me. "That's why I helped her _'convince'_ him to come back. See… I found out _**why they left**_ in the first place. It seems that _**Edward was being hassled by some dangerous characters from his past.**_ He thought Bells would be better off without him around drawing troublemakers. He knows now that he should've just come and told **you** about them... But one of the kids had ties to a cop so he really didn't know who to trust. I've been watching them together Charlie. I think she _**really would**_ be willing to give us all up for him…_**if**_ he asked her to…"

Carlisle has a very serious face as he steps forward to greet Charlie. "Chief, I just want to start out by saying that I trusted Edward's judgment in this. He really is a good man and I truly thought Bella would be able to move on if Edward and the rest of us left. Perhaps we _**should've**_ told her we were going… if not where, but _the past can't be changed_. Bella is an extraordinary young lady. She has forgiven **all of us**… not _just_ my son. Now, they've decided to move in together, and they are both happy with this arrangement. I hope you can find it in your heart to give them your blessing as we have."

Jake places a hand on my dad's arm. "Charlie…**Dad…** Please… He has promised her… and me that he'll never hurt her again. _I believe him._ He's said… Well, Edward, I think **you** should be the one to tell him _exactly_ what your promise to Bella is…"

I look up into Edward's face as he stands up to be formal about it. "Bella, Chief Swan… I swear to you… that I will **never** be the cause of Bella's pain again. **I love her dearly**, sir. I've promised her that I will **never** leave her side again, and **I mean it**. I've made plans to stick around. Bella is my one and only love… I've told her _'I'm sorry'_ and I've told her that _I don't deserve her forgiveness_… But Jacob is right. _**Her opinion**_ is what matters, and she _will not be happy_ if I'm not in her life. I've given up believing otherwise. Chief Swan, _**your daughter is my life**_, sir. Please **don't** forgive me for my sake…but for **hers**."

My father looks like he's wavering. _**What would give him that last nudge…?**_

_************************************************************************************************************  
**__**AN:**__** My personal view on pre-martial sex is that it's a case to case thing. I, personally, was not mature enough for the complications it presented. I was a virgin til the first night of my honeymoon, as was my hubby. Those of you out there who choose or chose differently, I will not judge or persecute you in the least. Perhaps it was the right decision for you... Perhaps not... Either way, I hope for happiness for everyone.**_

_*************************************************************************************************************_


	11. Fear of God and Charlie Swan

_**It is more then an honor to have been added to your favorite story/ author's lists. Thanks!  
**_**_If I haven't said it before, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not to me. I own Valerie/ Janet/and Ryan.  
*****************************************************************************************************_**

_**Chapter 11**_  
My thoughts begin to race…back to the kitchen…Edward _said_ something very important in the kitchen before we came out here… "Dad, I **truly** love him and trust him…with my life and my heart. Please, trust my faith in him…He _**'fully intends'**_ to never leave me again." I plead glancing at Edward. "I just know it…"

He glances at me with a raised eyebrow, but gets the idea. I see him focus on Charlie. "Sir, would it help convince you if I tell you that my intentions are totally honorable? I have _marriage_ in mind for us, sir, eventually. Not for at least a year or so but I have already pledged my _heart and life_ to making Bella happy. I'm ready to make it official whenever **she** wants." The pack and rest of the Cullens join us silently. Jasper and Emmett are looking at Edward strangely but I'll think about that later.

My eyes widen with hope as I look at my father's confused/ surprised face. "Is _**that**_ what will make you happy, Bella? Do you want to marry this…**him**? Because I **only** want what will make you happy." Charlie's eyes are filled with distress.

Alice slips out of the room…A tear rolls down my cheek as I nod. I glance over at Edward then back at my dad and whisper. "Yes, Dad, being married to Edward would make me _very happy_." I watch as my father appears to argue with himself for a long moment. I'm tempted to hold my breath as I wait but I know I would most likely pass out.

Charlie speaks briskly, so his voice takes on a slightly menacing tone. "_Ok_…these are the rules…You live here with her only if you're **officially engaged**. My Bella is not a cheap hussy. You get me? That means physical proof of your connection… a **ring** in other words…and I have a few more conditions. If you leave her for more then a weekend trip with your folks during the engagement… It's **over** and I never want you to darken her doorway again. D'ya understand?" Edward nods. "If I hear that you've done anything to upset her as bad as it was the last time, I'll come out here and take her away and then shoot you for good measure. Got it?" My love nods again. "The engagement lasts for **a year** or more, then you can get married… but **not before**." He thinks for a minute. "And you **will** come see me for **all major holidays** same as always. I don't care if it's for **2 days** or **a week**, but I want to **see** you… **both**… and that's about it I think. Is that agreeable to both of you?"

I grin and hug him. "Yes, Dad. Thank you so much, I love you!"

Edward shakes his hand. "Sir, I promise you will **not regret** giving me this chance." I start to get up. My thoughts are trying to sort through all the craziness that just happened, when Edward catches my hand. "There is one more step to this process, I believe…Indulge me, love…" He keeps me on the couch and motions to Rosalie, who sits at the piano and begins my lullaby. He takes a small _'something'_ from Alice, who then sits at my side. Then the reason for my existence and love of my life kneels at my feet with a _**small black box**_ in hand… as he places the box on my knee he says: _**"Bella, before you, my life was like a moonless night with few points of light and reason. When you came along, you lit up my world, changing my life so entirely that I now feel like I live in the sunlight. You are the best thing that ever happened to me…When I left… it was like I had a blindfold on. Those few points of light that I used to see were still there but I couldn't see them. Bella, you are my world and I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my existence. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"**_ He opens the box, but I'm too busy getting lost in his topaz eyes to look at the ring.

"Yes, Edward… Yes, of course, I'll marry you." I smile with tears in my eyes as he slips the ring onto my left hand. _*He's finally going to be truly mine…*_ I think as he takes me into his arms…Our lips meet in a sweet, chaste kiss.

As my feet hit the carpeted floor, Alice sweeps me into a hug whispering, "You know **I'm** planning your wedding right?" Before I can answer, I'm being passed from Cullen to Cullen. Rose and Esme are first, then Emmett, who picks me up and spins us so fast I'm dizzy. Jasper and Carlisle keep me steady.

My new 'father-in-law-to-be' whispers into my ear, "Finally, I can officially welcome you to the family, Bella…"

I kiss his cheek as Valerie comes to hug me. My step-siblings are next; Leah just shakes my hand, but Seth kisses my forehead. Finally, I stand face to face with **Jacob Black**…_**Alpha wolf - leader of his pack…the man who put the pieces back together for me during the darkest days of my life… my ex-husband… and the father of the only child that I will ever conceive.**_ We have shared so much in the last 9 years that can never be erased. I see the emotion in his eyes… the distress that he can't hide from me. I know what he's going through … When he imprinted right in front of me, I had to deal with the same feelings and thoughts. _*Thank God that Edward can't read my thoughts right now.*_ "Jacob, I don't know exactly what to say…You're my best friend and so much more…You loved me and protected me over the years. We've both found our soul-mates… our true loves …I'm not a member of your pack but _**I hope**_ I'm still a member of your family…"

"Jacob…I just want to say… _**Thank you**_." Edward's voice sounds rough and emotional. I turn to face him. "You took care of her while I wasn't able to. You kept her alive…when I… _didn't_. I'll never be able to express how grateful I am for that. I owe you… so much."

Jake nods at Edward but takes the opportunity to hug me. "Bells, you know I'll always love you. I loved you as a husband for a few good years… Now it has become brotherly love, so you'll never get rid of me." He looks up at my fiancé. _**"Never."**_

Edward nods and they stare at each other for a moment longer before he takes his place at his piano. Edward plays Esme's favorite tune and Jacob decides to dance with me before passing me off to my dad. We had learned ballroom dancing in college just before we got engaged… I remember the day Jake proposed…

Flashback:   
We'd been dating for about a year and a half. We were walking along LaPush beach, holding hands. He led us over to the driftwood tree and sat down to watch the waves and rest for a few minutes before he turned to me and said, "Hey Bells…? We should get married… What do you think?"

I recall the look in his eyes…Even as I said _'yes'_, we both knew I was wishing it was **another voice** saying those special words, 'Marry me, Bella…', and **another pair of arms** encircling my waist, and **another pair of lips** kissing mine. At the time, perhaps it wasn't the best idea to marry him, but I knew my love for him would grow.

Soon enough, Jake was in my every day thoughts as much as Edward was. Today my wish came true…  
End flashback…

Looking into Jacob's eyes now, I can tell he knows. "Bella Black, I want you to know that I will never regret any of my time with you. I hope you feel the same. We were _good_ together, Bells. I was happy while it lasted and I think you were happy too. **Don't** tell me if I'm wrong about that. After Charlie's asleep, you and the bloodsuckers meet me and the pack outside on the porch. We need to talk about stuff."

He quickly hands me off to Charlie and I sway with him to the music. Edward smiles at me from his seat at the piano and mouths 'I love you'. I wink at him.

Carlisle and Esme start to dance as well. I let Charlie off the hook then because there's not enough room in the living-room for more than two couples to dance at a time. Alice and Jasper take that as their cue to dance. Carlisle and Esme sit just as Em and Rose take their turn and I take a human moment. I hear voices from my room as I leave my bathroom. I stop at the door and peek in. Jake and my dad went to get his gun from where he left it. Jake sees me in the reflection of the mirror above my dresser. I put a finger to my lips and he looks away. He picks the gun up and is looking at it. He opens it and says to my dad, _**"It's empty…"**_

Charlie smirks. "What, do you _really_ think I'd have shot the apparent love of my **only** daughter's life? Not to mention… **I'm a cop.** I'll shoot perps _in the line of duty and in defense of a life_, but I just wanted to put _the fear of God and Charlie Swan_ into the undeserving man my Bella has given her heart to."

Jake gives the gun back to my dad with a grin and clears his throat. "I hope it worked, dad… I hope it worked."


	12. The Alpha and The Treaty

_****__**It is more then an honor to have been added to your favorite story/ author's lists. Thanks!  
**_**_If I haven't said it before, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not to me. I own Valerie/ Janet/and Ryan.  
*****************************************************************************************************_**  


_**  
Chapter 12**_  
I quickly leave them to finish up and rejoin the others with a grin on my face. The Cullens seem to be working out a hunting schedule… around me. Carlisle has a job teaching the university medical department's evening classes. Esme is doing a home renovation a few towns away. The others have classes. I snuggle into my Edward's side as they settle on Jasper going every week with Alice and Edward alternating as his partner. The others would go as needed.

I frown. "_That_ doesn't sound right… It takes about 2 weeks for your eyes to go from the pale topaz to black. Isn't that right?" Edward nods. "Ok… so why aren't you taking that into account? Edward you just went with Emmett, so you shouldn't have to go again before 2 weeks from now…right? And what if Alice wants a little time for brother /sister bonding? Jasper has better control now too, right? So he doesn't need to go every week. Listen, I'm attached to _**the whole family**_, this time. _**Anyone**_ can stay with me when Edward's gone, and I don't really need a baby-sitter. Now that I know he's going to be coming home to me all the time, I think you should all go as needed. I'll be fine. There's _no dangerous vampires_ coming after me at the moment, so don't worry about it."

Edward's lips make instant contact with mine. "I love that you're so much more confident and independent. Thank you for taking this so well."

I smirk and try to lighten the mood. "Hey, guys, did you hear that Charlie's gun wasn't even loaded? _Isn't that funny?_"

Emmett responds to this by baiting Edward. "Yeah, Eddie-boy, you got _the fear of God and Charlie Swan_ put into ya by an empty gun!" Rose and Jasper snicker.

Edward just growls at them and hugs me closer to him before saying, "I wasn't afraid for me. _**I**_ would've been fine. I just didn't want his shot to hit **Bella** when it bounced off of me… and I don't know how we would've explained my survival if he had shot me…"

Alice glances at Edward. "I'm so sorry I didn't see that part…I was focusing on you and Bella, not him." They all laugh and Edward grumbles under his breath for a moment. I start to get restless so I get up and start walking around the room with Edward holding my hand. Charlie and Jake come in.

I stand close to my dad as he starts to say something. "Bella, now that you're all settled and safe, I'll be heading home tomorrow. That being said…Can someone get me a…"

"Here you go, Charlie." Alice hands him an open beer.

He seems surprised but goes with it. "Uhm thanks Alice."

_**One hour and several beers later…**_  
Edward looks at me. "Charlie is situated on the fold-out couch. Jake and the rest are in the trailer out front. It's time to meet with the pack, love." I yawn and nod. He holds my hand and together we walk out onto the porch. Everyone else is there already. "The swing is open, love. Let's sit…" As we sit and wait for Jake to tell us why we are here, Edward focuses his gift on the trailer. He grimaces. "Aww, come on! _**Anything but that!**_"

"What is it, Edward?" I ask.

He shudders. "He's singing that stupid song _'Who let the dogs out?'_ in his head. I hate that dumb-ass song!"

Emmett gets up acting all serious for a second before suddenly dancing around and singing **(BADLY)** to the song. Everyone starts to laugh at his antics.

"Shhh! Charlie's sleeping, guys!" I say in an urgent whisper.

The trailer door opens and the pack comes out. Jake and Valerie stand in front of Edward and me. Leah and Seth have grim expressions as they take their positions flanking them. All joking stops… This looks _**official**_. The Cullens orient around me… the weakest link in their chain.

There are 2 faces of Jacob Black…**The Alpha** and _my Jacob_. It is the **Alpha **who speaks now. **"Isabella Black… As Alpha of the wolfpack out of the Quileute reservation in LaPush, the council of elders has given me the authority change the terms of the treaty made by my ancestor, Ephraim Black, if I so choose. I will be deciding whether you become an allied vampire or an enemy one. Please state, in your own words why you want to become a vampire."**

Edward looks interested, too. I take a deep breath and begin. "First and foremost, I want to be with **the man that I love**. He happens to be a vampire. The only way I can be **a true companion** to him…in _all_ ways…is to join him in his eternal life… or existence. If I age much further, I will appear too old for him and therefore we will have to hide our love from the world. In order to stop aging, I have two options. One is to die and that is **completely unacceptable**. The other is to be **changed** into a vampire. The only draw-back that I see to that is the 'having to drink blood to survive' thing. I **fully understand** that either decision will cause some pain to the people I love. I'd **hope** that some of them would prefer that I were still around and happy on some level of existence then if I were dead and unable to keep in touch in some way. My father would get used to the _'changed me'_ once I was able to be around humans again. My mother, well, I haven't kept in constant touch with her over the last few years, so e-mails, letters and phone calls are all she really expects. There's only a few others I'm very close to, and they've…" I pause as a tear escapes my eye. I wipe it away quickly. "They've made their opinions known. Jake, I'll still be the person you see before you… I'll still be _your friend 'Bella'_… I can't be anything else! It should not matter what I am… _**human, vampire, werewolf…**_ I still just see _'Jacob', 'Edward', and 'Charlie'_. The Cullens are capable of keeping me from becoming a monster. They are a strong family unit! I **need** Edward to survive, and **that's the bottom line**. I can live without certain things. But **he** is not one of them…" I glance at Valerie. "_**Is what I want so different from what she wants, Jake?**_ She _knows_ she'll get older and probably die way before you even begin to age… I have _the unfortunate opportunity_ to have that _same experience_ many times over. With you and the Cullens not aging, I _will have to_ **watch** as I get older and older and possibly get sick, while **you and they** remain _**eternally 17**_-ish. **You** have the ability to keep me from _sharing her pain_. I **will** marry Edward. If they change me and we are **enemies;** I will be very sad to see you _leave my life_, but that is _nothing_ when compared to living through **the emotional hell** you want me to…" I feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

Valerie has tears running down her face. I know I just put her fears into words. She turns to Leah who hugs her and watches me.

Jake's face has shocked distress written _all over it_. "That will be taken into account." They turn and go back into the trailer.

Alice comes with a tissue box and holds my hand as Edward wraps his arms and a blanket around me. I look up at him dabbing my eyes. "They've asked me to try not to listen in to their private deliberations, love. I'm concentrating on you right now. As they were listening to your speech, which was very _persuasive_, by the way, they were all picturing themselves staying young while watching their loved ones get _old, wrinkled, and sick and then dying…_ I have to say I did the **same**. Not that you as an older woman were anything but beautiful, but _**if I had to watch you wither before my eyes, day after day for the next 60 years or so…knowing that I could've saved us both from that pain…**_" He trails off as Jake and the others came back.

There are tears in _my Jacob_'s eyes. _"The decision is made, Bella…"_ He reaches out for me. I step into his arms. He shakes but I know it's not from anger. _"Bells, we understand your desire…and we know the agony you speak of. As your friends …as someone who loves you, I will not allow you suffer that torture. As you said, I have the ability to keep you from sharing in that pain. It is inevitable for us and our imprints to go through it, we are not full humans after all is said and done. I will not sentence you to the same fate. You have fallen in love… so deeply in love with an immortal… that you have placed yourself in this unenviable position. I will not deny you your request to join him. We do however have a few conditions…"_

My tears of joy pour down my face. "What conditions, Jake?"

_"For one, I want it to be after your wedding. I want to ensure that he's as totally committed to you and your well-being as he possibly can be."_ He stares intently at Edward before continuing. _"If something happens to endanger her life before that time comes, you will be forgiven for changing her early. Next, we have decided that you must stay away from North America while you are a newborn. Don't put me in the position of having to hunt you down if you stray from the Cullens' diet."_

I look at Edward. He nods. "That's not a problem, Love. We can go on a year long honeymoon trip around the world. You can send postcards and letters or emails to your mom and dad and Jacob too, as well as making phone calls."

I grin and turn back to face Jacob. "Anything else?"

His voice wavers. _"Never tell me if you did stray from animal blood. Please? I couldn't handle it…"_ He clutches me tighter. _"One last thing… Never forget your humanity, Bella, or your human life…Never."_

I look at the Cullens and back at the pack with a glowing smile. "I agree to all of your conditions." I lean forward and kiss Jacob on the cheek. "Thank you, Jacob… You have no idea how much this means to me."

He continues to hold me on the porch steps. His tears and mine fall together. "Bells …we'll be leaving with your dad. Live this year to the fullest, for me."

I nod. "I will, Jake, and you'll be at my wedding soon after this year is up."

Edward sits beside us. "Thank you, Jacob. I cannot express the _**true gratitude**_ in my heart right now. Thank you so much."

I watch one last tear roll down his face. He wipes it away. "You're welcome. I promised her once… that I'd always be her friend… no matter who or what she loves. I'm keeping that promise." He takes a breath. "Now get her to sleep, or she won't be awake to say goodbye to Charlie and the rest of us in the morning."

Edward shakes Jake's hand and picks me up bridal style carrying me into the bed-room. He helps me change and lovingly wraps me in the blankets and his arms for the night.


	13. Pancakes, Rings and Friends

_****__**It is more then an honor to have been added to your favorite story/ author's lists. Thanks!  
**_**_If I haven't said it before, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not to me. I own Valerie/ Janet/and Ryan.  
*****************************************************************************************************_**

_**Chapter 13**_  
I feel a cool touch trail over my forehead. My eyes flutter open and Edward's face is the first thing I see. I give him a sleepy smile. "I could get used to waking up to this sight, you know."

"You asked for it, love" He says with his crooked grin…the one that can set my heart to racing. "Good morning." His lips touch mine. My eyes close as he drags me deeper into the kiss. I moan into his mouth as my hands find their way into his hair. He pulls back and I get the feeling of _**déjà vu**_. "You wanted to cook for Charlie and the others before they left. If we… _**'get busy'**_… we won't leave this room for another hour or so."

I sigh. "You're right… I think I'll make omelets…"

My fiancé seems amused. "Actually, love, they've been craving your **chocolate chip-blueberry pancakes**… Jacob had a **great** dream about them. Charlie specifically thought _'I hope Bella makes those pancakes of hers before I leave'_ and the rest were thinking about how Sue's pancakes don't compare to yours." He chuckles.

I grin. "Good thing I have the right stuff for pancakes then… but I'll make an omelet for myself."

"How about **I** make the omelet for you and you take care of the others." He breathes into my ear. "I've been watching the food network and I make a mean omelet…_I think_."

I smirk at him. "You learned how to **cook**? For **me**? Oh, Edward, you're **so** sweet! Thanks…**Of course**, I'll sample your cooking. Come on, now, let's start!" Just as we begin, the troops come marching in rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"Hey, guys. Welcome to _**'Bella's B&B'**_! Your pancake orders are being processed …so just have a seat somewhere." I say.

Jake looks at me with fear in his eyes. "How did you…?" He glares at Edward.

"Is something **wrong**, Jacob?" He says with a sly grin.

"I had a dream…about your pancakes, Bells…" He winces. "A **bad** one…"

"What about them, Jake?" I ask. "Was it the same dream as a few years ago?"

He nods with his eyes closed in embarrassment. I feel my lips twitch. Edward laughs but when I shoot him a _**'Look'**_ tries to suppress it.

Charlie looks confused. "So… what's this dream about?"

Edward smirks. "Yes, _**mighty Alpha**_… What could **scare** you about pancakes?"

"Jake, you **don't** have to say anything! You guys, leave him alone!" I feel bad that he has to put up with this nonsense.

Poor Jacob sighs before revealing his shame. "It starts out that I'm _in the woods_ with the pack… on patrol. I smell all kinds of animals. I come home to find that _my house_ is made of _gingerbread_… and suddenly _**a huge pancake**_ is chasing me all over LaPush." Everyone cracks up except me and Valerie, but I do have to repress a silly grin. Poor Jake! I start cooking.

Edward watches me with a tender gaze. "I'm sorry, Love. It was too **tempting**… We've all been so serious. I wanted everyone…well, almost everyone…to leave in a good mood."

I roll my eyes. "I forgive you, Edward…but you **should** apologize to Jake. Were the rest of them really wanting my pancakes or did you make that up to poke fun at him?"

"I didn't make it up. They **were**, I swear. Ask Leah." He seems pouty.

"I believe you, Edward." I say softly, looking up at him.

"I'll make it up to you… I'll make you a _**special omelet**_. Just tell me what kind you'd like?" He says eagerly.

I think for a minute. I giggle and try not to look him in the eyes as I say, "Uhmmm …how about a celebratory _**vegetarian**_ omelet?"

He looks at me with a smirk and rolls his eyes. "Anything you want, love."

I pass out the plates and pancakes. Then, I watch Edward put together my omelet, using mushrooms and peppers, onions and carrots. He also puts Swiss cheese on top and sprinkles broccoli florets on top of that before placing the masterpiece in front of me. The whole table watches me take the first bite… It tastes _**wonderful**_… almost _gourmet_. I groan and savor the terrific taste. "Oh, my gosh… Edward! _**This omelet is amazing.**_"

Too soon, Edward and I are standing in our driveway waving good-bye to all our guests. As soon as the camper is out of sight, we turn to each other. "**Finally**, we're alone…" He whispers as he tilts my head back gently. We kiss and hold each other close for a moment. He picks me up and before I know what hit me I'm on his lap on the porch swing and we're making out like teenagers at the prom. Suddenly I hear someone clear their throat with amusement.

I turn, blushing. Upon seeing my friend, I close my eyes and begin to speak. "Hi Janet…guess what?" Edward kisses my cheek and goes inside. I hear the piano begin to play as she sits next to me. "That's Edward, my high school sweetheart…" I proceed to tell her _the whole story_ from the point where I decided to move to Forks…_leaving out the __**vampire**__ parts, of course_…all the way up to date.

As I show her the ring, I realize that _**I'm**_ looking at it for the **first** time myself. I excuse myself for a moment and run inside. Edward catches me as I throw myself into his arms. "Oh, Edward, you probably spent _**way**_ too much on this ring but _**it's perfect and I love it**_!"

_**(**It's the ring from the books. **) **_

His chuckle rumbles against my ear. "It was my mother's ring… I inherited it, so _not a dime was spent_. I'm _**so**_ glad you like it, love." He just holds me for a second before saying, "Listen, your friend is thirsty. Why don't you grab a jacket, so you aren't too chilled and I'll bring out a couple bottles of water for you both? Sound good?" I start to nod but he holds me still. "Never mind…she's getting a call on her cell…her husband wants her to come have lunch with him. She's coming in to say good-bye."

"Bella? I've gotta go, sweets! Ryan wants to have lunch with me. Congrats to you both. I'll see you tomorrow. Love ya, Bells!" She yells in the door.

I run out and give her a hug. "**Thanks, Janet**, for taking my class the other day and for just being my friend. Let's double date one night. We can go to a movie or the arcade… or even the karaoke bar."

She hugs me back saying, "Yeah, hun. We'll talk later… Bye for now."

I turn to Edward. "I have stuff to do in my office for my class tomorrow. So, kiss me and enjoy a little time to yourself."

He gives me that crooked grin and says, "**My brothers** are coming by to bring the **WII gaming system** that I had delivered yesterday…I bought it and quite a few games on the internet." He kisses my temple. "We'll **try** to be quiet so you can get some work done." I reach up to kiss him. Our lips touch and he has me back against the wall. He lays a trail of fluttery kisses across my jaw and down my throat when… the doorbell rings. I whine. "Sorry, love, it's the guys. We'll continue this _**later…**_"


	14. Intensity

_****__**It is more then an honor to have been added to your favorite story/ author's lists. Thanks!  
**_**_If I haven't said it before, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not to me. I own Valerie/ Janet/and Ryan.  
*****************************************************************************************************_**

_**Chapter 14**_  
It's been 2 ½ hours and I've just finished checking the assignments. Robert Marconi has given his in early…and it's good. Every once in a while I'd heard the guys yell and Edward shush them. They must have the volume really low. As I press the _'send'_ button to reply to all my mail, I hear my office door open. I look up and Edward has a toasted Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich on a plate for me. "That's sweet honey, but I'm done in here so let me eat that out in the living-room with you and the guys."

He grins and kisses me softly. "That's great, love." Then he carries me and the sandwich into the other room. "Can I get you anything else?"

The guys are bowling. They greet me with big smiles. "Hey, Bella thanks for letting us play here with Eddie." Emmett says.

"You're welcome in our home anytime Em, you too Jazz. Uhmmm…how about some lemonade from the fridge, Edward, thanks?" I ask. He nods and is gone and back so fast my head should be spinning. He hands me the glass and I take a sip.

Emmett asks, "You wanna play Bells?"

"That's ok, Em. I'll just watch you guys play for a while." I shake my head before taking a big bite of my sandwich.

"Alice told me to tell you to practice your tennis skills so you two can play later." Jazz says with a grin.

"The only one playing with Bella tonight is going to be **me**." Edward's voice pours over me. I feel my heart skip a beat as his hands run down my arms. My eyes close and his arms wrap around me. "Finish your lunch, Love. We'll play a bit longer and then I'll kick them out and make good on my _promise_." I lean against his chest for a moment before continuing to eat my food. He really knows how to keep my attention. He takes his turn as I watch. He's pretty good. **Strike!** He got the **high score**! Boxing and Racing are played after that. My sandwich is long gone and I'm dying to be alone with my Edward, but I don't want them to feel like I chased them out either.

Emmett's phone rings. "It's Rose. Jazz, we gotta meet up with our women! They want to go 'hunt'." He says with a grin. "Bye Eddie-boy, have fun!" And they're gone…and I have Edward **all to myself.**

I see a blur move toward the door and back to my side. Lips touch my neck and move toward my ear. "**Love me**, Edward. Please?" I whisper softly.

"**Always…" **His velvet voice answers me. "This time I'm going to go slow and _savor_ every touch and taste… The door is locked and my family knows not to bother us unless there is something life-altering for us to worry about." He sits on the couch and settles my legs on either side of him. I feel his arousal. He tugs at my t-shirt, lifting it over my head. The sight of my lacey teal bra causes Edward to moan loudly. "Do the panties match, Bella?" I nod. His eyes close with a deep groan. He drags his lips along my collarbone. I get lost in the sea of sensual feelings that I know Edward is just beginning to create… His fingertips brush against my nipples, making me grip his hair and pull him into a deep kiss. Our tongues stroke each other desperately. His hand dips into the cup of my bra, baring me for him. His lips enclose my nipple and as his tongue teases it, my head spins.

"Oh, God, Edward!" I moan. "More… please?"

"Your wish is my command, Love." He whispers as he treats my other breast to the same sensations.

I feel his lips move over my body. His breath is sweet. The look in his eyes is so loving. He covers my body in cool kisses that set fire to my senses. My brain barely registers a change of positions. I'm now lying on the couch with Edward settled between my legs. "Edward, take my clothes off…and then yours…I want to feel you next to me… skin to skin."

He kisses me with a passion unmatched by any kiss I've ever received by any other man. Then he begins to undress me… His own clothes are quickly shredded before he rejoins our fevered embrace.

I feel the tell-tale moisture on my thighs. Impulsively, I move against him for the top position. "Please, love, I want to…so much…let me."

His eyes turn a deep caramel and his words have a lusty pitch. "You want to ride me Bella…?" My eyes are locked on his as I nod. "Whatever you'd like, my sweet love…" His breathing becomes heavy as he whispers in an awed tone. "I cannot bring myself to deny you… anything…"

He helps me balance as I hover over him and slowly slide my opening up along his length. The feel of his engorged manhood filling me causes me to cry out loudly in amazement. "Oh, Edward! Oooh God, please… so very…mmmph!"

"Look at me, Bella, please." He asks desperately. Our gazes meet as we careen over the edge… It takes a few minutes before I stop shaking as I huddle into his chest… He cradles me in his lap, soothing my confused and dazed body. "What's wrong, Bella-love, are you ok? Please talk to me."

"I think so… That's the second time you have given me…_**the big 'O'**_. Both times have been _more_ intense than I **ever** felt before, and both times…Edward, the things you did to bring me to that point have _never before_ made it happen for me." I try to explain.

He looks angry and confused. "What do you mean, Bella? You were _married_…" He growls softly. "Jake _**did**_ make love with you…Surely he **did** these things… made you…reach your peak."

"Not to this level of intensity…and he had to use his fingers and his…" I shake my head. "Anyway, sex alone was **never enough** to get me to _'that point'_. So, I'm a little confused and even a teensy bit scared by my body's reaction to you."

He picks me up and takes me to my…our bed. "I have a theory…it's based **mostly** on… _my intimate knowledge of you and on a few of the things I've heard you say in the past week_… something I learned in my years at medical school also contributed to it…but maybe we should ask a doctor or psychologist. Even if I'm correct, it will probably sound…_bad_… or at least **incorrigible**…coming from me."

"I'd rather hear it from **you** than a stranger, and I can't bring myself to speak to _Carlisle_ about this." I reply. "Please, Edward…?"

"Ok, Sweetheart…" Edward cuddles me close but speaks hesitantly. "Perhaps it has to do with the intensity of _your personal feelings_ for the men involved… that's **not** to imply that you didn't love Jacob… I've heard you say it a few times… but I've also heard you say a few things about me… one thing in particular struck a nerve inside me." His lips touch my temple. "You told Jacob, yesterday, _**'I can live without certain things, but he is not one of them.'**_ Bella, I can't adequately express the emotions that I felt in that moment. **I feel the same way.** Anyway… what I'm trying to say is that…"

_**"My love for you outshines my love for him."**_ I finish his thought. "You are _**so**_ right, Edward. I'd be unhappy to lose his presence in my life but _I can live without him_… and so many other things and people… but, _**you are as necessary to my survival as blood will be…**_ and because I feel that way, you think it's somehow affecting our sexual relationship? That kind of makes sense. Uhmmm… where does medical school come in to play?"

He licks his lips. "Well, the most potent sexual organ is **the brain**… and I learned that in Medical school."

I giggle and press my mouth to his. "Edward…make love to me again…please?"

He narrows his eyes at me. "I'd love to, my Bella, but I think you should rest, love. I don't want this _'intensity'_ to have a negative effect on your daily life. I'll go make you dinner."

"Can we compromise? How about if I rest until after dinner…and **then** we make love again…" He rolls his eyes. "Edward, I **crave** being that close to you… I don't know how else to say it. I love the feeling of you…**inside** me."

He seems deep in thought. "I have a counter offer. **I** will cook, **you** will eat… but then what if I just touch you… it may keep the _intensity_ level from getting _'out of hand'_… What do you think?"

I take his hand and kiss it. "I think I'll take it…" He grins and goes to cook his human's dinner. _*God, I love that man!*_


	15. Threesome with Bella

**__****It is more then an honor to have been added to your favorite story/ author's lists. Thanks!  
****_If I haven't said it before, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not to me. I own Valerie/ Janet/and Ryan.  
*****************************************************************************************************_**

**Chapter 15**

It's been about a month since that day. After breakfast this morning, I feel the desire to write in my journal. I have Edward, so I'll write to my BFF this time.

_Dear Alice,_

_You probably don't want to hear this but I just have to say it to  
__someone! Your brother…my Edward is a sex god in the bed-  
__room! He always takes me over the edge and sometimes more  
__than once! Our love making is sooo intense. I haven't had to  
__pleasure myself in the last whole month! Last night he showered  
__me with love and affection. I don't think we can get much more  
__passionate. The real you will never find this out, but I'm so  
__grateful for you buying me all the sexy nighties. Edward tore a  
__few to shreds but he really loves to see me in them…_

"Bella… Why is Alice here and hiding her thoughts from me?" Edward calls from the living-room.

I cringe. "I decided to write some things in my journal and she must have gotten a vision…" I giggle. "Just let the silly pixie in…" I hear the door open and close and suddenly she's next to me.

"Make Edward go out for something."

"Why, Ali? Why do I have to get rid of the man I love?" I pout.

She rolls her eyes. "It's only for a few minutes, Bella. Deal with it."

Edward's standing at the door, smirking at us. "Bella-love, if you want, I can go food shopping for you and be back in 30 minutes." He strides over to us and bends down to kiss me. "Sis, you'd better be done by then."

We hear the door close and Alice whips out a bag from a lingerie store. "I bought two of every nightie I saw your man rip to shreds. You're right about me not wanting to hear how _my brother_ is in bed… But when he's **'your man'**, he's not _my brother_. So dish! He knows how to hit your high notes?" She grins at me.

I nod and get a dreamy look.

"So what's worrying you, Bella?" She asks quietly.

"Well… Edward has only been intimate with me, right?" I ask, needing to know for sure.

She nods. "Yes, Bella… Only you."

"So, why is it that he's able to get me to 'that point' with no knowledge of 'what a woman wants' and Jake, who had been with at least 2 others before me, could never take me that high? I just don't get it…" I say slowly.

"It may be the whole _**soul mate**_ thing… You and Jacob Black were both meant for other people." She calms my confusion. "As long as you're happy does it really matter?"

"No, I suppose not." I say as the phone rings. Alice's face goes blank. I reach for it slowly to give Alice time for her vision.

"It's Janet; she needs a friend to talk to. I'll go into the other room." My best friend looks worried.

I grab the phone and quickly say, "Hello?"

I hear Janet's voice and it sounds uneasy. "Bella…? Oh I'm so glad you're home! Can you come over and talk? **Please…** I really need a shoulder, Sweets."

Alice is at my door; her eyes wide and frantically shaking her head **_'No'_**. My breath catches as a chill runs down my spine. "Uhmmm… Why don't you come here? My place is soft and homey, while yours is so minimalist. I'll make us tea with honey and I think I've got some chocolate cake… somewhere." Alice sighs and nods. Janet agrees and we hang up. I stare at Alice. "What the hell is going on, Alice?"

The stress on my soon-to-be sister's face really is worrying me. "Ryan… Janet's husband… well, she's going to tell you that he hit her… and if you were in their house he was going to come home and get angry… and he would've… Bella, I saw him backing you into a corner with his hand in the air! I need you to promise me that you won't go into their house, Bella…not **ever**…unless you're a vampire or have one with you."

"Ok, Ali… I promise." I say quietly.

Alice is still frowning. "Good…Now then, the cake's on the kitchen table and the teapot is on. Your man will be back soon… Edward will help you get her to talk or something. He'll be here to protect you both if Ryan comes for her. Jazz and I will stay out of sight unless we're needed. Janet will ring the doorbell in 30 seconds."

Needless to say, the doorbell rings. I jog to the door and open it up for Janet. She turns around and scans the street before backing into the house. "Janet… what's going on? Is everything ok?" I ask as I take her arm and lead her into the kitchen.

Janet lets me lead the way. "I don't want Ryan to know I'm here… he told me not to say anything to anyone… Bella, I don't know… God, what should I do?" She begins to cry.

The door to the house opens and Edward hurries in with a massive load of groceries. His vampire speed and strength are on full display, but my friend takes no notice. "Hello, love, what's going on?"

At first, I whisper. "Alice is out back. She can fill you in on the DL..." I speak in a normal voice for Janet's benefit. "Janet just needed a little girl-talk. You remember Janet, right, Edward?"

He smiles easily. "Of course, how nice to see you again." He pulls down a couple of coffee mugs and pulls out a tissue box. "Bella was disappointed that you had to cancel our double-date last week. What's bothering you, Janet? Please tell us… We can keep a secret, you know." He looks into her eyes and turns on his charm.

Janet looks dazzled and then she gets a bit flustered and starts talking. "Before you came, Edward…I don't know if I should be telling you this… I'm so embarrassed …Ryan and I had been out to bars and stuff and one night he got nearly wasted and asked if we could ask Bella to have a **threesome** with us…"

Edward lets loose a deep growl.

"I'd never really thought about another woman like that. When I did, I got kinda turned on by the idea." Her face turns red. She covers her face.

I look at Edward. I'm astonished… I've never considered it either. He looks back at me and we just stare at her for a minute before she continues.

"I told him I'd ask…and then you came back into her life and then I told him and he got upset…but anyway…the double-date night…He grabbed my arm and made a really big bruise…I didn't want you guys to see it so I called you and canceled and told him you canceled…then yesterday…as I came into the house after class… Ryan grabbed me and pushed me up to the wall. He pushed my things out of my hands and told me I wasn't enough for him anymore. He wants an open marriage… I don't and I said so, and then he hit me…Oh, Bells, I don't know what to do!" She takes a bunch of tissues and blows her nose loudly.

"Is this a _pattern_ kind of thing, Janet? Has he hit you before?" Edward asks in a grim voice.

She shakes her head. "Never."

I speak quietly. "Janet, I've only been with 2 men and neither of them would ever strike me in anger. I don't know how to deal with this situation. I think I would seriously consider a divorce. My parents divorce was filed under _irreconcilable differences_. I think this 'open marriage' thing applies." I turn to Edward. "Does your dad have any lawyer friends?"

Edward pulls out his cell phone. "He does. She's not nearby, but she has dealt with divorces. I'll call my dad, if you want, Janet." I put an arm around Janet.

She nods. "I think I should move out and tell Ryan of my decision. Come to my house and help me pack, Bella please?"

I hesitate and glance at Edward. He stares at me. "You're **not** going near a potentially dangerous man like Ryan **_without me_**."

I recall my promise to Alice and nod. "Edward and I will take you home for your clothes and any stuff you need, Janet…just in case."

Edward dials the phone and speaks with Carlisle. "Dad, hi…Listen, Bella's friend, Janet needs to talk to a lawyer and I thought maybe, Nancy…right… Oh, yeah… this weekend? That's great…Ok, I'll tell her. Thanks Dad." He hangs up and turns to my friend. "Janet, by an odd coincidence, my dad's friend is already coming to town. She'll be here on Friday night."

"Do you need a place to stay til you can talk to her?" I ask.

She shakes her head and says, "No, my cousin lives about an hour's drive from here and you have my cell number. Call me and we'll set up a meeting on Saturday."

"Ok, let's go get your stuff." I answer as Edward leads us to the car.


	16. Bella Black's Bucket List

**_It is more then an honor to have been added to your favorite story/ author's lists. Thanks!  
If I haven't said it before, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not to me. I own Valerie/ Janet/and Ryan /and Nancy.  
*****************************************************************************************************_**

**Chapter 16**

Minutes later the Volvo pulls up in front of a pretty yellow house. "He's still out… Let's go in and get my stuff." Janet says sadly. She lets us in and starts wandering the living-room. I watch her pick up an 8x10 picture frame. It's their wedding portrait. "Oh, Bella, how did things end up like this? How did it go from _'I love you and only you' _to _'I want an open marriage'?"_

I shake my head. "I wish I had answers for you, Janet… really I do. My marriage went from _'I love you'_ to _'I love her and I'm sorry to hurt you'_…" I look at my Edward. "But truthfully, I just wasn't married to the right man… Come on… I'll help you pack your clothes."

"Bedroom is this way, Bells." She says with a sigh.

"Bella, I'll just walk around outside the house. Yell if you need me, love." Edward speaks into my ear.

I nod as Janet pulls out a suitcase and shows me what drawers to pull stuff out of. I neatly fold some of her clothes and place them into the case. She seems to be just stuffing it all in. I can see that she's scared. I hurry up and follow her lead. The front door opens and slams shut. Edward wouldn't slam a door…

"_**Edward, Ryan's home…"**_I whisper, knowing that he'll hear me. Janet is standing like a statue. She comes and stands next to me. We hear footsteps coming toward the bedroom. The door opens.

"What have we here, Janet… what's going on?" He stares at me. I see the lust in his eyes. It scares me, but I know Edward is nearby. "You said she's happy with the guy who sang to her in the bar that night. Did you ask her anyway? Did you decide to _**accept **_my offer of an open marriage?" He leers at me. "You're so hot, Bella. I've said as much to Janet a few times…"

I decide to interrupt him right there. "Actually Ryan, I'm only here to help Janet **pack**. She's decided something."

Janet stammers. "Ryan…I-I'm divorcing y-you. I love you b-but if you're g-going to be with… if you e-even want to be with someone other than me…then you d-don't want to be my one and only. **I don't want an open marriage**. I want to be one man's world. I think I deserve to have that. I have a meeting with a lawyer on Saturday. Please just do us **both **a favor and let this happen?"

I watch Edward approach silently from behind Ryan. He looks livid. I can't help but wonder what Ryan's thinking. Ryan stares at me. I'm totally creeped out. I shrink back and find myself in a corner. I shake my head and close my eyes for a second. Edward's low growl has me thinking he'll do something rash. Janet is on the floor and Ryan seems to be coming after me. He's got one hand reaching out to grab me and the other is in the air, as if to strike me.

I see Edward reach forward and grab the collar of Ryan's shirt. I breathe a sigh of relief. I help Janet get up as Edward pushes Ryan up against the wall and speaks in a stern but low voice. I can't hear more than the first few words. _**"I really can't stand men who hit women…"**_

I hug Janet and try to comfort her. "Come on Janet…let's finish up here so we can leave." She nods crying. Edward stares at Ryan, keeping him away from us.

"I can replace anything else, Bella. Just get me out of here?" I take her hand as Edward picks up the suitcase and hands her the picture frame. He follows us to the car and puts the bags down. He opens the door to the backseat. I get in with her and grab the tissue box for her. _"Oh, my cat!"_ She cries. Edward makes a face but goes back into the house. He comes out with a small pet crate. The cat is hissing and meowing. I get into the front so she can have her pet with her… not to mention away from Edward. Janet cries the whole way back. Her car is still in front of my house. Edward and I get her stuff into her car.

"Edward, why don't I drive her car to her cousin's place and you follow to take me home?" I ask.

Alice comes running from the back yard. She flings her arms around my neck and whispers. "Thank heaven Edward was there!" Jasper calms Janet from a distance. I introduce them to her and I tell Janet the plan.

She nods. "I'll be ok to drive to my cousin's place if someone's in the car with me. I want to say thanks, Bells…and Edward. I couldn't do this without you. I'm ready to go now.

So we drive. I text Alice and carry on the conversation with Janet. She asks all sorts of wedding questions, so I answer the best I can and she's distracted anyway. We pull up in front of an old farmhouse a few towns away from ours. Her cousin comes running out and we get her all settled. Janet gives me a piece of paper with the address and several phone numbers, and then its time to say good-bye. She thanks us again and apologizes for accidentally placing me in danger. We agree to meet down at _**'Murphy's'**_ for lunch in a few days, and then I get into Edward's Volvo.

We sit quietly for most of the ride but Edward's voice breaks the silence. "What are you thinking, love?"

I take a breath and feel a tear roll down my cheek as I say, "I'm just so happy I have a man I can feel safe with. I know that you'll do your best to never physically hurt me, and I know that you'll try your hardest to never again inflict the kind of emotional pain that I felt before. I also know that you'll never want anyone but me. I just hope that she finds that too someday."

He nods as we pull into my driveway. I watch him walk around the car and as soon as he opens my door, I find myself in his arms. His lips move along my jaw and onto my mouth. Our embrace is so tender. I feel him carry me into the house and find Jasper and Alice are still there. "Go away, guys."

"Not happening, Bella, sorry." My pixie friend says. "We've got things to do…"

Edward grins at his sister as he puts me on my own feet. "That's a great idea, Alice."

"What's a _'great idea'_, Edward?" I ask.

"My sisters and mother have a suggestion…Oh, very well, Alice, you tell her." He growls.

"We think you should make a **list**, Bella… A list of w_hat you want to do_ before Edward changes you. _Things you can only do as a human._" She says.

The whole family shows up as I go into my office and come back with a pad and pen. Alice has her wedding planning stuff out and laid across my kitchen table, so I set up in the living-room. They all look at me. "I have a question for you all… What **can't **you do as vampires?"

They all look around at each other. Carlisle is first to answer. "Well, I guess I'll say the medical things. We can't give blood, or donate organs… We can't **reproduce **…not traditionally, anyway."

Emmett makes a joke as per usual. "Yeah, and we can't **get tattoos or piercings**, either…but I'm not complaining, at least I get to be _**indestructible**_." He flexes his muscles.

We all laugh and I make a note before looking to Esme. "I guess I'd say it's not just **'having children'** that I miss." She smiles gently at me. "It's also the different **foods **we miss out on."

I make another note as Em says, very seriously, "I miss looking at the **animals**. I chase and hunt them, all the time, but I can't just enjoy the majesty of them any-more…" We all stare at him. "What… I always wanted things like a puppy and to go horseback riding. _**I always wanted to be a cowboy… like Jasper!**_"

Everyone laughs, but I make another note on my pad. Rosalie sits next to me. "I miss all of those things… the children most of all… but also consider things like _**basic sunlight**_. I'd like to just lay out in the yard and enjoy the sun or go to a friend's pool or out to a beach."

Jasper is next to offer me advice. "When I became a vampire…I missed **my family …my mother, especially**. You should visit her in person at least once before you become unable to go to Florida."

"I don't recall any of **my human life**, Bella…_Make some memories_. We'll _videotape special moments and take plenty of pictures_… Rose and I will help put them into an album or scrapbook." Alice whispers.

Edward speaks softly into my ear. "The weddings, love. You get to be _**a bridesmaid and a bride**_ all in one year."

I chime in with my own idea. "Oh, Edward…you'll never be able to go into the LaPush Reservation again… _**We should see and do whatever they'll let us before we're both permanently banned**_." I grin thinking about how Jake and Seth and the others would probably join us. I promised my best friend that I'd live this year and so I will. "Ok, guys, you've given me lots to think about. I'll be in my office for a bit… I need some time alone with my thoughts." I kiss Edward lightly on the lips and walk to my desk. I turn on the Microsoft Word program and begin to type:

_**Bella Black's Bucket List**_

_**(Things I want to do before I become a vampire)**_

1) There are lots of different foods I want to try. _Maybe Alice can make the wedding meal be an international feast?_

Alice yells in, "I can do that! It'll be fabulous!

I giggle and shake my head as I continue.

2) Get my belly-button pierced.

I countdown to myself… _***3…2…1…***_

Edward appears next to me… I knew he would. "You're always surprising me. You really want that? Your belly is already lovely…"

"I know you love me the way I am, but I've actually been thinking about this for a while. I _really do_ want it… **It's cute** and not too crazy… I mean, it's not a tattoo or something…"

Edward nods thoughtfully. "A belly-ring would be incredibly sexy on you… Would you like **me **to take you?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to? There may be blood… I could have Valerie or Leah take me…"

His arms close around me and he whispers. "Sweet, silly, beautiful Bella, I've **never **been more confident in my ability to resist the call of your blood than I have since I started living with you."

Alice flits into the room, singing at us. "He's taking you and everything will be fine…!"

I stare after her and laugh out loud. "Ok, then…that's settled…moving on…By the way Edward, I want to finish out this semester and then I can resign honorably. I know I won't be working after I change, but I want this to end well…"

He nods. "Back to the list…"

"I've thought about the animal options… I'd like to combine them with other things, like I want to **visit my mom and Phil **maybe a few times. The first time I'd like to go to **Disney World**. The second time, maybe **Universal Studios **would be cool to visit and I've never been to **Sea World **either." I'm sure I sound like a 5 year old and to make matters worse he smirks at me. "When we **visit LaPush**, I'd like to see if I can **ride a horse**… It doesn't look much different than when you or Jake took me piggy-back. Maybe on our year long honeymoon, before I change, I can **swim with the dolphins or scuba dive?**"

He smiles at me. "Those are wonderful ideas, Bella-love. Why don't I fix you some dinner as you think on this more fully?" I nod absentmindedly. "How about some spaghetti and meatballs?" I smile and nod.


	17. Belly Ring and Pictures

_****************************************************************************  
AN: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to write this. I've been sick and not really up to writing. Anyway, I seem to have forgotten to tell you all WHEN this story is taking place…Silly me! Ok, here we go…The Prologue was 1 yr after Edward left. The story picks up on the first day of the spring semester around 8 ½ years after that, so, picture chapters 1-14 happening in the end of January. Chapter 15 catapults us to the end of February. That's where we are now…  
****************************************************************************_  
_**Chapter 17**_  
I sit with the others again as Edward cooks my meal. It feels so strange to let him do it but he wants to, so Rose and Alice play with my hair as I sit and think. I come to a decision. "Carlisle…"

He looks up from his newspaper and tilts his head. "Yes, Bella…?"

"I've thought about those medical options, and I just don't feel comfortable with donating organs… but I would like to donate blood. Do you think you could help me?" I ask as they all stare at me.

Edward places my dish in front of me and says, "I don't know, love…don't you still get sick at the sight and smell of blood? It may _not_ be a good idea."

I purse my lips for a moment. "Edward, I've gotten so many transfusions in my life. I feel the need… no _an obligation_ to give some back." I start to eat.

Carlisle clears his throat. "I see her point son. We saw her medical file in the few months before we…left. She'd had 6 transfusions and that was before Phoenix."

I nod sadly and say, "When I lost the baby, I needed another 3…"

Edward holds his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok…! I get it…"

"So, Bella, how much do you want to give in total?" My future father-in-law asked with a frown.

My confusion seems evident even though I'm still eating. "I don't know… How much can I spare? How much am I allowed to give?"

He thinks for a moment. "I believe the donation amount is 1 pint."

"So, how about this…? I'll donate 1 pint per month. That equals 12 pints in total, which is 1 pint more than the amount of transfusions that I've had." I smile up at Carlisle.

He smiles back and replies. "Very good, Bella…I'm proud of you. You're taking all of this in stride."

Alice waltzes into the room with a print-out in her hand. "We're in luck! Florida is in for some cool and cloudy weather! This means we can go with Bella!"

**"Oooh! I wanna go to Disney!!!"** Emmett yells and starts jumping up and down. **"Please, please, please can we go to Disney?"** I giggle and take my last bite as Rosalie rolls her eyes in his direction.

"Bells, I've booked the whole trip and I don't want any complaints; do you hear me? The Cullens travel first class all the way! Now call Renee and Phil and tell them the plans." Alice glares at me.

Having just finished my dinner, I throw her a sarcastic salute before heading toward my room to follow orders. "Oh, gosh…I just remembered…she doesn't know that you guys are back in my life. What do I tell her?"

I laugh as Edward's arms pick me up. He whispers into my ear. "Just tell her that you and some friends are coming to visit and you want her to meet you in the lobby at the Grand Floridian hotel on March 27. Tell her to pack for a few weeks and not to worry about expenses. We've taken care of everything…as an early birthday gift. We'll explain things to her once we are there." He sets me down on the bed and hands me the phone.

_**1 hour later…**_  
I walk out to find my fiancé waiting alone. "I knew she'd be agreeable after a while. Come here, love. I want you in my arms again." Our lips touch and I'm lost in his kiss. I feel his fingers twining in my hair. My body tingles with longing. I reach up to stroke his face. "You know, Bella-love, Valentine's just past and we didn't celebrate it. I want you to know I love you. I want to show you that I love everything about you."

"Edward, I know you love me…" I say quietly. "_I don't need a card or flowers or candy to tell me you love me._ These arms and lips are all I need for that. Besides, I'll still be a human for Valentine's day next year."

He grins. "We still have time…do you want to go get that **belly ring**?" I nod and we run to the car. He pulls up to the front of a clean looking shop. After opening my car door, he takes my hand and leads me through the open door and up to the counter. He speaks to the man behind it. "Uhmmm…hey man, I called a few minutes ago… My fiancé wants a belly-ring put in."

The guy looks me over and shrugs. He has 2 bars in his right ear shell and one through his eyebrow. "You don't seem like the type, but okay. C'mon back here." I go behind the counter and sit where he tells me to. "It has to be a small one at first to let the hole set. You can change it to a fancier one in a few weeks, if you want. Here's a paper on how to take care of a piercing. Now, I'm going to numb the area so I can proceed." He injects me with the syringe just above my belly button.

I hold my Edward's hand and close my eyes as the guy- his name tag says 'Brian'- places the piercing gun to my navel and presses the trigger. I feel a sharp pain and squeeze Edward's hand, but it goes away quickly. "There's no blood…not a drop." He whispers to me. "How do you feel, love? Do you like it?"

I nod. "It looks great, and I don't really feel it! I can't wait to show Alice!" I turn to Brian. "Thanks so much!"

Edward grins after he pays the guy and we are walking out of the shop. "I hope you don't mind but I'm getting you a nicer ring for it then a bar. When you can change it out, I'll give it to you. It'll go very nicely with your engagement ring."

"Don't you dare spend too much money on it!" I say pointing a finger at him.

"Don't worry, love," He chuckles and wraps his arms around me. "I'll spend only what I think its worth." I shake my head at him and get back into the car. "Oh, and you should be warned…"

"Uh, oh…what does that mean?" I ask.

"Nothing too dire, my love." He smirks at me indulgently, as we get into the Volvo. "Alice just **can't wait** to buy you some new tops and things that will show off your tummy. Florida will only be having a couple of cloudy days, so you'll have quite a few chances to dress in light and sexy clothing. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I will." He wiggles his eyebrows.

I wink playfully at him. "I'll try… but you **may** have to help me with that…"

He stares at me for a moment and the blood rushes to my face. Edward grins and starts the car. We pull up to our home and see Rosalie and Alice on the porch.

My best friend is practically bouncing in anticipation. "Show me, Bella…please show me?"

I laugh as Edward lets us into the house. In the living-room, I lift my shirt, letting only my belly button show. Rose smiles and winks at me causing me to blush…yet again. Alice squeals and giggles before whipping out a camera and snapping a photo. Edward catches the camera as Alice tosses it to him.

"This was the first thing you did on your list Bella… You needed to have a picture to commemorate the occasion." Alice states, pointing a finger at me. "Now go to bed and we'll let you do other stuff in the morning." I watch in shock as the girls leave the house, closing the door after them.

After a while, I turn to Edward and quietly say, "I'm in the mood for a little reading before bed. I think I'll just settle on the couch with my Jane Austin novel."

He says, "You know... I've been writing music again, love. I'll just work on that while you relax."

"Oh, Edward, I'm so glad you've been writing music again! I changed my mind… I'd love to listen, if you don't mind." I answer before running to get a throw blanket from the closet. I hear him begin playing as I re-enter the room. "Where's that camera, Edward?" He hands it over and I sit on the couch and watch him for a while.

I flip through the digital images on the camera. There's a picture of my house… one of me at the front of my classroom… me with Edward… holding me while I sleep.

The music Edward is playing seems to follow the flow of pictures.

I reach a picture of me in my office at my computer. I wonder when someone took this. I look so… calm and happy. I look up and see him looking at me. I quickly snap a picture of my fiancé playing his piano in our living-room. He looks happy. He has that crooked grin that I love so much on his lips.

Going back to the pictures on the camera, I notice the picture from tonight. My belly-ring looks awesome! I'll have to remember to take pictures of me and Edward together – both before and after the change… and the rest of the Cullens can't be left out… They're my new family too. Finally, I can call the Cullens 'my family' and noone can say I'm wrong… My gaze meets Edward's and he smiles as the notes he is playing come together triumphantly.


	18. Ryan Gets Too Close

AN: Hey, Everyone! Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Tell me what you think, please. I love reviews and comments.

I own very little in this story… I'm not Stephenie Meyer…unfortunately…

**_Chapter 18_**

My eyes open to reveal that I'm in my bedroom. Edward must have moved me in here after I fell asleep on the couch. I turn over to look for my soul-mate, but I find my BFF and future sister-in-law staring at me instead. "Jazz kidnapped Edward for a hunting trip…but I'm here, so I'll get your breakfast. See you in the kitchen."

I dress in the outfit draped over the end of my bed and hurry into the kitchen. My bowl of **'Special K'** cereal with berries is waiting on the table. I pour my milk and dig in. "Mmmm… Thanks, Alice. I need to get to my office a little early today. I got an e-mail that one of my students needs to talk to me."

"I know, and just so you know…Robert's question is trivial. It'll take no time at all to explain it to him. Oh, last night while you slept, I had a vision…not a good one…I'll have to drive you to and pick you up from your class today. Ryan is planning to find you and take you someplace…he hasn't decided where so I can't and won't let this happen…Edward will have to pay the idiot a visit and teach him a lesson." She growls in a low voice. I shiver but continue to eat. Alice insists on doing my make-up and brushing my hair. As we get into her car, Alice's face goes blank.

"What is it, Ali?" I ask quickly, looking around for trouble.

She focuses on me and says, "Rose, Emmett and I will all pick you up… We can't wait for Edward to come back. Ryan needs to learn his lesson ASAP…" She is silent for the whole drive to the English building.

"See you in 2 hours." I say before walking quickly into the building. As I approach my office, I hear footsteps behind me. I whirl around to see…my student, Robert Marconi. "Oh, Mr. Marconi, you startled me!"

"Sorry, Professor Black…I sure didn't mean to." He states quietly.

I shake my head and invite him in. "Ok, now, what's going on Robert? What did you need to ask me?"

He looks at the floor. "Well, it's about the midterm. I think I know what I want to write about and I wanted your opinion."

I smile as we begin a long conversation.

**_30 minutes later…  
_**"Well, Robert, it's time for class so go on in." I say to my student. He walks out of my office with a wave. Moments later, I step into the classroom. "Hello, class, please sign the sheet and we'll get started."

_**1 hour later…  
**_The last student has been gone for about 5 minutes. I'm alone in the large class-room when I hear the click of a lock. An eerie voice comes from the back of the room. "Finally, you're alone…I've wanted to contact you…Bella…" A second click echoes through the room.

I take a deep breath. "I'm really not that hard to find, Ryan. You know where I live and work…My number is probably still on your fridge. I'm sure there's nothing you have to say to me that can't be said in front of my fiancé or his siblings…is there?" I start to get nervous so I slowly and carefully slide my cell phone out of my pocket. I hide it and my hands under my desk. He doesn't notice. I text Alice quickly and remember to try and keep my potential attacker talking. "What do you want from me, Ryan?"

**_A- Ryan is in my classroom…Doors are locked…HELP! -B_**

He has a predatory look in his eyes as he approaches me. "You…"

I drop my cell-phone into my purse and turn to face him. His hand grazes my cheek and he pulls my up to stand. With his hands on my shoulders, his face comes closer. I cringe as his lips crush mine. I freeze like a statue and his tongue rapes my mouth when, suddenly, I hear a crash. Ryan is torn away from me.

I crumble to the floor as I watch Emmett hold Ryan. Rosalie has a vicious light in her eyes. She slaps him in the face then throws a punch into his gut.

Alice picks me up and hugs me. "Edward is on his way back with Jazz, and we called University Security. Janet can use this against him in the divorce…" I shake, momentarily in her arms. "Shhh…It'll all be okay, Bella. My brother will be here in 2 ½ minutes…"

I push out of her embrace and walk over to face my friend's soon-to-be ex. I know I've got tears in my eyes and I hate to show someone like him that I'm vulnerable, but I have something to say to him. "I've had enough things go wrong in my life. I really don't need to add b'rape victim'/b to the list, you jerk." With that, I kick him in the groin and move back toward Alice, when Edward and a security officer come running in.

With my love's arms around me I make a statement and arrange for a restraining order to be placed against Ryan. I bury my face into Edward's chest as the officers take Ryan away.

Edward allows Alice, Jasper and the others to take us to the Cullen home. Esme has food cooking for me when we get there. Carlisle checks me out before I eat and the whole family sits with me as I pick at my food. Edward plays the new baby grand piano that Esme bought to replace the one he keep at our house.

After a while, Edward finally takes me home and we are alone...the way I've wanted to be since I saw him run into my classroom this afternoon. He begins the inevitable speech. "Alice told me everything…I should never have left you. I'm so sorry, Bella-love. Jasper feels bad also. Rose and Em were happy to help though, and I'm so glad they got there in time." He wraps his arms around me.

The whole day's events come crashing down on me at once. I suddenly start to shake and cry and just as suddenly, I stop and look into Edward's eyes. "I need you to do something for me, Edward, and I don't want you to question it. Please, just know that I need this." Our connection is intense.

He looks confused and cautiously answers. "Anything, Bella."

"Make me forget…Please, Edward? I know it was only a kiss…but I don't want the memory of it…" I touch his face, running my thumb over his lower lip. "Make me forget the world except for us. Make love to me, now…tonight. I need you… so badly." I plead.

Edward's expression softens. He picks me up 'bridal style' and silently takes me to our bed. He takes his own clothes off and then slowly and lovingly undresses me. His cool touch is soft and tender as his lips caress my skin. I close my eyes as he drops kisses across my jaw and down my throat. He skims his nose across my collarbone, making me shiver. His hands comb through my hair. I barely remember to breathe as Edward begins to massage my breasts. My cry as his mouth settles over one of my nipples makes him moan. His hand strokes my other breast.

My fingers weave into his hair trying to hold him in place. I feel a pressure building inside of me. Our lips meet and I whimper into his mouth as his hands stroke my body. I feel him cup my haven. One long chilly finger enters my hot, wet center. I moan his name at the conflicting sensations.

He kisses my belly, just above my new belly-ring. My back arches as he brings me to the edge. He doesn't let me fall over it though; he just lets me hang there. He calms me slightly before staring into my eyes and slowly sliding into my core.

I feel filled to the brim. I shout his name and move against his body without conscious thought.

His answering groan is music to my ears. "Mmmm…Bella, oh…" His hands gently caress my body. Edward hovers over me. "Bella, baby, look at me…" My gaze meets his and it feels like we are connected spiritually. He moves in me…slowly at first, but he never takes his eyes off mine as he brings us both to the edge of a cliff and lets us soar.

A tear rolls down my cheek. "Oh, Edward, that was so…"

"I know, love. Now, sleep, my sweet Bella, I'll be here when you need me." He says as he puts a blanket around me and lulls me to rest. "And I'll be here when you wake. I promise…" He hums my lullaby softly into my ear. My eyes drift closed soon after…

After a day like that I guess I should've expected a nightmare or two. I stand in my classroom and every student has Ryan's face. They all stare at me with that creepy, lustful look in their eyes. I hear all the locks click…I can't move…the only thought to cross my mind is- 'Where is Edward?' The 'Ryan' looking class surrounds me… A mouth covers mine and I can't breathe…I feel hands holding my shoulders…

I'm gently shaken awake by Edward. I cower into him and cry softly. "Edward… That dream was so real! The sounds and the feel of it…Oh, Edward, I was so afraid. Hold me…?"

"Shhh…It's alright, love…" He whispers as he cradles me. "You're safe, Bella. Everything is ok. I'll keep you safe." His lips touch my temple and he strokes my hair. "Try to sleep a little more…I'm here…" He hums again. This time I sink into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Edward takes me to the local blood-bank and waits outside. I go inside and tell the lady at the desk that I want to donate my blood. She leads me to a room and asks me a whole bunch of questions. She takes my blood and tells me to wait. I'm a bit lightheaded so she hands me a cup of orange juice before taking the blood to a lab in the back of the building. 15 minutes later, she comes back with the results of whatever tests they did. "Your blood is perfectly healthy, Mrs. Black."

I smile and say, "Thanks; it's actually Ms. Black, but you can call me Bella…I'll be donating every month for the next year. I've had quite a few transfusions in my life and I want to give a little back."

"Well, that's so sweet. If you'd like, I can make you a monthly appointment." She smiles.

"That would be great…" I look at her nametag. "Thanks, Stacey."

Stacey smiles back at me. "You're very welcome, Bella. It was so nice to meet you."


	19. Honorarily Irish

_**Chapter 19**_  
We get back to the house in time to hear the phone start to ring. I run to pick it up and it's Jacob. "Hey, Bells, how's _life_?"

I roll my eyes and fill him in on some of the stuff going on with me, including the 'Janet and Ryan' episode and my 'Bucket-List'. He growls into the phone. "I'll need to have a talk with the lee-…Edward…about your safety after we finish our conversation…and uh… a belly-button ring, Bells? What crazy things is he letting you do?"

I shake my head at his attitude. "I had been thinking about it for a while. So, anyway, I'm going to Florida to visit my mom in a few weeks. I've never been to **Disney** and it's almost always sunny there so I won't be able to go after…well, you know… Oh, uhmmm…Jake, I wanted to ask you…"

"What's with the hesitation, Bells? You can quite obviously ask me anything. You know that." He says quietly.

"Well, when Edward and I are there for the wedding in August…do you think you or one of the guys could show us around a bit? Edward's never been there and I never really got to see the _touristy_ stuff…and since we'll never be allowed to go back on the rez after…" I stutter my way through my request.

Jacob sighs. "Aww, Bella…If it'll make you happy… Valerie and I will personally give you both a guided tour of the Quileute _'touristy stuff'_…" I can hear the humor in his voice. "And in this one time TV offer, we'll even throw in some stuff that only the wolves and vamps have seen."

"All joking aside… Thanks, Jake, this means a lot to me." I smile softly at the phone.

"Sure, sure…" He says. "Now, let me talk to him…"

"Ok, but be nice." I reply before handing the phone to Edward.

"Yes, Jacob…? Yes, it's all taken care of…" He sounds bored. "Bella has filed a restraining order and...Don't be stupid, my family and I are completely capable of keeping her safe… Now you're just being **insulting**. **Good-bye**, Jacob."

"Sorry, honey…" I whisper to him and kiss his cheek as he hands the phone back to me. "Jacob Black, the Cullens are perfectly able to protect me… You have **no right** to be making trouble with them over this."

"I _just_ offered to send 1 or 2 wolves out to help keep you safe… What's wrong with _that_? I'm worried about you." Jake says with an air of surprise.

I gasp. "How **dare** you suggest Edward can't take care of me without a wolf nearby?! I'm insulted on his behalf! Never say anything like that again!"

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry! I didn't think it was a big deal!" He says, getting defensive.

"Ugh!! I can't believe you! How would **you** like it if someone suggested that **you** couldn't take proper care of Valerie?" I shake my head… dealing with my ex-husband is so tiring.

"Ok! I get it! Jeez! No need to go there, Bells… That's a low blow!" He swears.

It's my turn to sigh. "Sorry, but you know how I feel about all this. So just try and go easy on us, ok?"

His low soft tone makes me strain to hear him. "Even with the whole _'imprinting thing'_ it's just not easy to let go of protecting you. It was my job for so long… Anyway, Val wants to talk to you."

"Oh, my gosh, Bella, did I hear Jake right? You got a belly piercing?! **How cool!** I can't wait to see it! Better yet, send me a picture." Her excited voice makes me giggle.

"Yes, I'll send a picture… but not 'til I can change it out. I'll be getting a couple of prettier rings than the one the guy put in. Edward's insisting on getting one for me. Oh and don't tell Charlie. He was always funny about this kind of thing." I say.

She giggles back. "Ok, I won't tell, and I'll tell Jake too. I gotta go, Bells. I'm making dinner for Jake and the guys, so I've got shopping to do. It was great talking to you!"

I grin into the phone. "Yeah, Val… you too, g'bye." I turn to Edward.

His face looks like something is burning him. "He's _right_, Bella…He took care of you for 9 _years_…and I can't do it for _9 weeks_?"

"Edward, look at me." I say, starting to panic. "Don't forget that while I was under his _'protection'_, I was attacked and almost killed. The **physical pain** Victoria's attack put me through can be compared to the **emotional hell** I went through when you and your family left me. Do you understand me, yet, Edward? **Ryan's** assault is **NOTHING** compared to **Victoria's**…in the same way that the emotional pain of **Jake's** imprinting and leaving me was **NOTHING** compared to the way I felt when **you** left. You are not only **capable** of protecting me, but you also **do it better**…" I stare deeply into his eyes. "Tell me you understand…"

He nods and holds me close. "I do… Nobody will ever hurt you like that again. I promise."

I hug him back and say, "**Don't** you doubt your ability to take care of me…and **don't** let Jake get to you. He knows in his heart that you will keep me safe… Heck, in a little over a year, you're going to make me _nearly indestructible_, remember?"

He rolls his eyes at my little joke. "How can I forget? Oh, on the _**17th**_ Alice has decided we are all going to _**'Murphy's'**_ and she has already made a reservation…"

I look at him funny. "**Why** are we doing this?"

He smirks. "Because it will be St. Patrick's Day, Bella, and you'll be having the corned beef special…whatever that may be…"

I start to laugh and he joins me. "Alice!"

_**Days later…**_  
I sit with my family in my living-room, wearing a green dress that Alice bought me, after coming home from dinner at _**'Murphy's'**_. "Thanks, Alice, that was yummy, but I'm not Irish…so this is a little weird."

She rolls her eyes. "**First** of all, Bella, Carlisle is Irish, so that makes you and all of us '_honorarily_ Irish'…and didn't you know that **everyone** is Irish on St. Patrick's Day?" The whole family laughs as she does an Irish Jig and Edward plays 'Irish Eyes are Smiling' on the piano. "Listen up, everyone! Our Florida trip is coming up. I'm packing for all of us, so nobody needs to worry, okay, guys? Bella **don't** argue; you know you need my help on this one!"

"Can I at least have a little input about the stuff I'm going to be wearing? Please?" I look from Alice to Jasper _(who just shakes his blonde curls)_ to Edward _(who looks at Alice like she threatened his car or piano)_ and back to Alice. "Come on…"

"Nope! So just deal with it, Bella." Alice's grin is evil.

I sigh. "Alice…I am 27 years old and a respected member of the faculty of an Ivy League college. I think I'm capable of packing a suitcase." I look to Edward for support.

He shakes his head and says, "Love, I can _protect and defend_ you from **any threat** in _either_ of our worlds…_**except my sister**_. Just go along with her and the world as we know it will be safe." The rest of the family cracks up but I just sigh and give in.

Alice is thrilled. "Yay, you **won't** regret this, Bella, I promise! Oh, my gosh, I only have **10 days** to pack for **8 people**!" She runs out of the house at vampire speed.


	20. Disney Trip part 1

AN: Well everyone, here's Bella's Disney World Trip. I tried to keep to

the real stuff that is going on there. I hope all of you enjoy it. Let me know.

Please Review and Comment? I love reading them...

_**Chapter 20 - DISNEY TRIP**_  
The Cullens and I got here early this morning, before dawn, and I'm waiting for my mother and Phil in the lobby of the Grand Floridian Hotel. Alice and Rose are sitting with me. At a quarter to 1 pm, suddenly, Alice looks up at the doors. I follow her lead. Seeing my mom walk in, I smile and run to meet her. "Hi, Mom, how have you been? I've missed you so much!"

"Oh, Bella…It's been too long since we've been in the same place at the same time." Her face is bright and happy. I hope it stays that way.

"Let's get you checked in…" After the paperwork is done, I help Renee and Phil get up to the room. They sit on the bed at my request. "Ok, I'm in the room next to you- to the left. Mom, I need to tell you some news. It's very good news…to me… but I'm not sure how you're going to take it." I start to play with my engagement ring. "At the beginning of the semester, at Dartmouth, I ran across some people I know… from Forks. Do you remember the Cullens?"

They look at each other and then at me. My mom speaks up. "Bella, Charlie told us that Edward and his family are back in your life. If that is what makes you happy, then I'm happy too. I'd like to see that young man again soon…"

"You will, Mom…" I lay my left hand on her wrist. "Because Edward is not just back in my life…_**At my request, he has moved in with me and I've agreed to marry him…**_ They're all here…the Cullen family; I mean…They actually treated for this wonderful trip. Edward wants to meet you again…like he did with Dad… Listen, guys… please, I've forgiven them for leaving the way they did. I've also gotten even closer with Edward's sisters. Did you see Rosalie and Alice sitting with me when you came into the lobby?"

Mom frowns, thinking. "I thought one of those girls looked familiar… Alice is the one I met in Phoenix, right?"

I nod. "That's right, Mom. She's become my very best friend again, and Rosalie …Well, she kind of used to scare me a little, but we've found a connection of sorts. I've always felt that Edward's family was my family too. They make me feel loved and welcome and…well…like I really belong…and …Oh, Mom… Edward really and truly loves me. He doesn't let a single day go by without telling me or showing me somehow that he loves me and only me. He even gave me his mother's ring for our engagement. It's a perfect fit without any adjustments."

She looks down and sees the ring. "Wow… that's some rock. Is he around?"

I study her face for a moment. "He's in our room. I'll go get him." I turn and head for the door. I close their door behind me and tap lightly on mine. "Edward…?" He opens the door and slowly pulls me close for a kiss. "If that's the way I'll be greeted after an hour away from you, I wonder how you'll act when it's been a whole day." I smirk. "Edward, can I ask you to do something? Can you tell me what my mother was thinking? She was acting funny near the end of the conversation."

"She was pretty much speaking her thoughts, love, but right there at the end…" He frowns. "When she saw the ring, she thought 'I wonder if he's trying to buy her love. Does he really love her? I'm her mother, I should make sure somehow.' I think we need to reassure her of the depth of my feelings for you."

I shrug. "Well, they're waiting for us… Let's not make them wait any longer."

We walk over to their door and Edward knocks. Phil lets us in. "Mr. Dwyer, it's nice to meet you. Hello, Renee…"

"Edward…" She answers. I wish I had Edward's mind-reading ability. "It's nice to see you again…after so long…" We all sit and my mother stares at Edward for a long moment.

He holds my hand in his lap. "Renee, I think now is the appropriate time to say this …I've said it to Bella's other protectors, Charlie and Jacob, already, and now you need to know… I have pledged my life and heart to making Bella happy. For instance, she wanted to see you…so here we are." He turns to stare into my eyes. "I'll do my very best to keep her safe and happy. I love your daughter and I will never leave her again… I swear it."

"Mom, he has hardly left my side in the last month. I trust that he's going to stick around this time… Now, please can we just plan our Disney adventure?" I say impatiently.

"Ok, Bella, I'll trust your judgment of him…_**for now**_. Where are the maps of the parks?" She asks as I hand them over.

There's a knock at the door. It's Alice and the rest of the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme greet my mother and Phil. "Hello, again Mrs. Dwyer… Do you remember me from Phoenix? Carlisle Cullen…and this is my wife Esme. This is Alice…and here we have Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Yes, of course, how nice to see you again Carlisle. It's been too long." She says pointedly. "Please, call me Renee. 'Mrs. Dwyer' makes me want to look around for my mother-in-law."

"It's very nice to see you under better circumstances then last time, Renee." He turns to face Edward. "I'm sure she'll be fine with her mother and step-father, Edward. Why don't you join us in exploring the hotel and let them plan their fun?" Carlisle suggests.

Edward kisses me lightly and follows them out the door with a wave to Renee and Phil.

"Bella, what do you think if for the first day or 2 we do something like the Animal kingdom. I think that one will require the most energy." She says excitedly. "And then we can do Epcot and then MGM and in the final few days we can visit the Magic Kingdom."

"Don't forget about Downtown Disney. I want to check out the nightlife down there. You guys can go to restaurants and Edward and his siblings can join me for a little fun at the dance clubs and stuff." I say with excitement. "Other than that, I like your idea. In fact, it's nearly 4. Where do you guys want to eat tonight? Here's the Downtown Disney list of restaurants…"

"Ooh! Let's try The House of Blues!" Renee says. "Listen to this: the House of Blues is a live music club in the Downtown Disney West Side where the best regional and national musicians perform day and night and delicious Southern cuisine is served. Phil and I love the Blues and you'll love the food, Bella."

"Ok, that sounds good. I'll call Edward and tell him to meet me there after he and his family have eaten. I want tonight to be just the 3 of us." I smile at her.

We take a bus ride to Downtown Disney and find the restaurant with no problem. After a 20 minute wait, we're seated and I am dying to try the Creole Seafood Jambalaya. Yum! I hope all the foods I want to try in the next year are as amazing as this. There's sausage and chicken and shrimp with some vegetables in there too.

As we leave the House of Blues, I see Alice, Jasper and Edward waiting for me. After letting Alice snap a picture of the three of us, I wave good night to Mom and Phil.

Alice looks excited. "Where would you like to go tonight, Bella? Jasper wants to go to a cowboy bar. Rose and Emmett went to see the Planet Hollywood restaurant before finding a club. Carlisle and Esme wanted to have a boat ride, but what do you want to do?"

I smile. "I wouldn't mind kickin' up my heels at a Country music joint. C'mon, Jazz, let's find us a cowboy hang-out. Would you guys like to join me in a line dance or 2?"

Edward laughs. "After that, can we find a fifties music place?" I nod with enthusiasm.

"I know you hate them, Edward, but I loved the old discos! Can you suffer through an hour or 2 of 70's music?" Alice says with a smirk.

"I guess, if Bella wants to go to a disco, then I'll go too." He says rolling his eyes.

"Why don't we spread it out over the next 2 weeks? Tonight, we can go to the Country music place and tomorrow night we could do Rock and Roll. Then on the next night maybe jazz or something like that." I suggest and Alice starts bouncing.

Jasper just grins. "Bella, you have some great ideas, Darlin'."

Jasper and I do the 'Boot-Scoot-and-Boogie' as Edward and Alice watch. Alice takes a few more pictures before surrendering the camera for the night.

_**The next day…**_  
Edward wakes me with a kiss and sends me off again with Renee and Phil. We take the bus to the Animal Kingdom Park. I ask them. "So, what do you guys want to see? I'd like to go on the Safari, and I really want to go on the Expedition Everest ride."

Phil answers me. "Well I'd like to check out the dinosaur section. I love that kind of stuff… and what about the Wildlife express train? That sounds like fun."

"All of that sound great, but I also want to see that really big tree with all the carvings on it…and the habitats and the petting zoo. Looking at the map and the attractions list that's about all I want to do." Renee says.

I look at how everything criss-crosses and map it out. "Ok, so first thing we'll do is go for the dinosaur stuff. It's the closest to the entrance. Then we'll head to the Expedition Everest. After that we can go to Africa and go on safari. Then we can grab the Wildlife express train because it leads to the habitats and petting zoo…and on the way out we can see the tree and eat at the Rainforest Café." They agree and off we go.

Our first stop in Dino-land is the Bone Yard. You can look through the dirt and sand to find bones… all Phil finds is a few coins someone must have dropped. Tarzan Rocks is a great show with lots of stunts by skaters and gymnasts. Dino-Sue is amazing. She's the largest, most complete T-rex ever found. She's estimated to have been around 6 -8 tons in weight and measured 40 feet long and 13 feet tall.

Expedition Everest is a rollercoaster!!! Getting into the ride, I don't realize this, but as the car climbs to a high point the fear hits and I scream. My eyes are squeezed shut and I'm shaking as I wait for the next extreme drop. By the end of the ride I'm ready to throw up. I stumble off the platform and into a wall … a cold wall … Whatever stopped my fall is icy cold… I look up into the caramel eyes of my–brother-in-law-to-be, Emmett. Further up into the sky, I see clouds and a drizzle seems to be falling. "Em! Thanks for catching me…That ride scared the hell out of me. Where did you come from? Where's Edward?"

"He's over at MGM. Alice had a vision and called me because I was in 'Africa' on safari." He replies with a huge smile.

"Thanks, Em…Tell Alice 'thanks' too." I say, turning to find Renee and Phil just coming off the ride.

Phil rubs his stomach. "I think it's time for lunch, ladies."

I turn green and run for the nearest garbage can, throwing my hair into a pony tail on the way. I lose my breakfast and breathe heavily for a moment. _*The last time I felt like this I was preg- no…that can't be…can it? Can a vampire father a child with a human? I'll have to ask Carlisle.*_ I shrug. _*Later, I guess.*_ "Sorry, Phil, I can't even think about food right now. I'll start walking and meet you guys at the safari outpost." My walk takes me past animal enclosures and what a view! The creatures are so cute…and strange…but mostly cute.

After a good 20 minutes of walking, I see the outpost. About 15 minutes later I reach the front of the line and Mom and Phil join me. I grab a window seat and then the bus…ok it's more of a Jeep…takes off into the wild. Mom and Phil are listening so intently to the guide but I just check out the scenery. A group of gazelles and a giraffe or 2 run across our path. _*Why are they running?*_ I look behind them and see an animal hiding in the tall grass…no…it's not an animal! I look closer as the sun peeks through the clouds. _*It sparkles…? Emmett looks scary…is he hunting?!? What is he thinking? With so many humans around, he'll get caught and expose vampires…or maybe kill someone. I'd better call in reinforcements. Rose will be interested in this. I wonder where she is.*_ I take out my cell and dial. Phil and my mom don't notice.

"Hello?" a female voice says.

"Rose…its Bella…we have a problem. How fast can you get to the 'Africa' section of the 'Animal Kingdom' park?"

"Pretty fast, I'm in 'Asia'. Why?"

"Emmett is within sight of a carload of people and the…uhm…activity he is currently involved in is not exactly…uhmmm…publicly acceptable… I thought maybe you could help?"

"Oh God…Tell me he's not hunting in the middle of an amusement park! The idiot could kill somebody…or expose us! What is he thinking? I'll be right there!"

I hang up but keep an eye on him. I've never seen a vampire hunt before. The Jeep seems to be containing our human scent. Suddenly, a blur of sparkles and blonde hair ambushes him and I can relax. Its Rose…she stops him and they streak out of sight. Our Jeep moves along. My phone rings a minute later. "Hello?" I say quietly.

Emmett's sulky voice responds. "I'm sorry, Bella. I guess I got carried away. Thanks for calling Rose…instead of… well, you know…See ya back at the rooms."

"It's ok, Em…we're just lucky it's me who saw you and not some stranger or a child… Just to warn you, Em, Edward's going to be pissed. He tries to protect me from that stuff… Be prepped for a fight."

I hear a smile in his voice. "Thanks li'l sis. I'll keep that in mind…_**T-T-F-N! Ta-Ta For Now!!**_"

I roll my eyes. _*Who does the silly oaf think he is, Tigger?*_

Too soon, our safari is over. I flip through the camera's memory as the Jeep travels back to the outpost. Besides Emmett's almost victims, we had seen lions, rhinos and elephants. They look so majestic in the photos…

The next stop on our list is the habitats and petting zoo. So we catch the Wildlife Express train. The cotton-top tamarin's habitat is a favorite of mine. The tropical forest is lovely and the tamarins are so cute. Toucans and parrots of all colors look back at us from the trees. We get to see a sloth habitat as well as an anteater's and several harmless lizards. I get a bad headache so we have to go back to the hotel before we can visit the zoo.

Edward and Carlisle meet me in the room. "I just need to rest for a bit! I swear… I'll be fine if I just rest with Edward for a little while. It's probably just the ride and Emmett's nonsense… stressing me out."

"Well, then…come here, love. I'll help you relax." Edward says as Carlisle leaves us. He lays me down on the bed and lightly begins to rub my temples. "I'll take you for dinner when you're ready." I place my head on his chest and doze a bit. As I wake up, he's looking right into my eyes. "Are you hungry, love?"

"Can we just order room service? I don't want to leave this room…this bed or… these arms just yet…" I say snuggling further into his embrace.

"Alice thought you might say that. She already ordered for you, and it'll be here soon." He says tilting my chin up. He fastens his lips to mine. I slide my hands up his back and clutch him closer just in time for a knock at the door… its room service.

I groan. "Perfect timing…"

Edward just grins and lets the man in. "Thanks." He says as he slips the man a tip. "She got you a plate of pasta…She thought maybe…ravioli…mushroom ravioli…? Do you want some?"

"Yes, please. You know, this is the first meal you ever bought me, Edward…Do you remember that? Way back when…in Port Angeles…" I smile at him.

"I remember very well, love…I wasn't sure you would…" He says softly, looking down.

"Oh, Edward…" I sigh. "I remember everything from the first day I ever saw you…I never wanted to forget you."

He closes his eyes and shakes his head while watching me eat. "I love you so much, Bella. I'll never do anything…"

I cut him off. "I didn't mean to start this over again, Edward, I just want to occasionally reminisce and point out a pleasant memory. Please don't apologize anymore. It's all ok now."

He just nods and silently hands me the plate and silverware.


	21. Disney Trip part 2

_**Chapter 21 – DISNEY TRIP**__** (part 2)**_

After dinner, we lay together again. "Alice and Jasper are going to the Magic Kingdom tomorrow. What do you, Renee and Phil have planned?" Edward asks.

"I was going to suggest MGM." I say looking up at him.

"That's great. It's supposed to rain in the afternoon. I can meet up with you." He grins.

I'm almost asleep when someone knocks at the door. "It's you mother, Bella. She wants to talk. I think I'll visit the indoor pool to give you a bit of privacy." He answers the door. "Hello, Renee, Bella's in bed resting. I was about to join my brothers and sisters for a midnight swim. I'm glad she'll have company… unless it's me you wanted to speak with…?"

"That's ok, Edward, we can talk later." I hear my mom say. "Right now, I just want to see that my daughter is feeling better."

"Hi, Mom." I call as Edward grabs his swim trunks and goes to the bathroom to change.

"Hi, sweetie…how do you feel?" She asks, touching my head and cheek.

"I'm alright now. I've eaten and rested. That ride did a number on me… I was so nauseous, and I've never vomited from a ride before." I look up at Edward. "See you soon, hun. I love you."

"I'll be back in about an hour, love." He says, brushing his fingers across my cheek. With a wave to my mom, He pushes the room service cart out into the hall and closes the door.

"Honey, when did you last feel that way?" Renee asks, looking at my face intently.

I hedge. "Mom, I really don't want to talk about this…"

"It was back when you were pregnant, wasn't it?" She says, not letting go of the subject. "Hon, are you pregnant again? That would be so wonderful. I'd love to have a grandchild to spoil!"

"Don't get your hopes up mom. There are a million reasons I might not be… To start with… after the incident, the doctors told me it would be a miracle if I ever got pregnant again. Plus, I just got done with my 'time of the month'. If I am, it would be too soon for morning sickness and I have no other symptoms." I explain. "Now, let's decide what to do tomorrow at MGM."

She sighs. "Ok, Hon, Phil wants to see the Indiana Jones Stunt Show."

I smile and say, "I want to go on Star Tours. Jake loves Star Wars and I want to get him something."

Renee replies. "I'd like to see the 'Muppet Vision 3-D' and 'Journey Into Narnia: Prince Caspian'. Phil and I both want to ride the 'Rock 'n' Roller' Coaster, but maybe you should keep your feet on the ground."

I grin. "That's ok; I want to see 'Toy Story Midway Mania' and 'Lights, Motors, Action'. Somewhere in the middle we can meet up and eat…maybe at the Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater Restaurant. Then at night, we can see 'Fantasmic'. It's a nighttime show with lasers and lights and dancing fountains and special effects."

"That sounds like fun… Uhmmm…Bella, if you did get pregnant…How would Edward feel about that? Would he react well?" She says biting her lip.

*Hmmm I do that too… Anyway…* I take a deep breath. "I think he'd be very happy for us to have a little one…I told them about everything… everything that has happened since they left and they were so sad…He was so sad to learn that I may never have children. I think Edward would be overjoyed… I'm not saying it would be bad for me to be pregnant, mom. I'm just saying it's not likely. I'd really like to sleep a bit tonight, mom. Do you think we can let this go for now?"

"Of course, sweetie, good night." She says as she sits back. "I'll just wait for my son-in-law-to-be. He and I need to chat…"

My eyes close involuntarily. Sometime later I wake up, but decide to keep my eyes closed once I hear whispering voices in the room; Mom and Edward, having a discussion that takes on a dream-like…no, make that embarrassingly nightmare-ish quality…

"Edward, I consider myself to be a reasonable person. I've had quite a bit of time to think about it and I just can't come up with a single reason for you to have picked up and left 9 years ago."

"Renee…I…" He starts to interrupt but she cuts him off with a wave of her hand.

"I also consider myself to be pretty observant. I know there's something different about you and your family. I know there are secrets here…You know, Bella thinks we didn't notice her quiet phone call yesterday on the safari…but we did… and I saw her stare at something for a few minutes… Secrets are dangerous, Edward… Now, listen, I don't want or expect any admissions or explanations. I just…"

"You don't? Well, that's…" Edward says, confused.

I hear her sigh. "Edward, let me explain something to you…" She takes a deep breath. "I don't care if you keep secrets from Charlie, Jacob, me… or the rest of the world. As long as Bella is kept informed, safe and happy 90% of the time, I'm happy too… I don't care if you're…in the witness protection program or if you aren't even human. Tell me one thing… Do you have any secrets from my daughter?" I risk opening one eye, just a smidgen.

Edward meets her stare calmly. "No, Renee, Bella knows absolutely everything about us. Since I've become so entwined in her life again, I've told Bella every last little thing I can think of."

My mother nods curtly and changes the subject suddenly. "How would you feel if Bella got pregnant?"

His eyes widen. "Is she?" I quickly close my eyes again as I feel Edward focus on me. His voice sounds so soft and tender as he continues. "That would be so… amazing. Why hasn't she told me?"

"She doesn't think it's possible. Edward, Bella told me that you know about the kidnapping and everything connected with it…"

He sucks in a breath, almost like something hit him. "Yes, she told us… Renee, I… I'm so sorry I wasn't there…"He whispers. I peek again.

Her face softens as she reaches forward and clutches his hand. "You're here now… and you're not leaving, right? Now, did she tell you what the doctor said?"

He nods, pursing his lips. "Did she get a second opinion?"

"No, son… She took Dr. Gerandy at his word… Jacob would've tried to talk to her about it after a while, but he was busy with his new girlfriend." She sighs. "Your father is the only doctor Bella ever really trusted with her health issues."

He speaks quietly. "I'll talk to her in the morning…or perhaps after the trip. I need to speak with my dad also. He'll need to gain access to her records. I promise I'll talk to her, Renee. That's all I can do and I'll respect whatever decision she comes to."

"That's all I can ask…Goodnight, Edward." She says as she goes for the door.

"Night…" I feel him focus on me as the door closes. "I know you heard all that, Bella. Are you too tired to talk now?"

I open my eyes reluctantly. "No, I guess not."

Edward gets into bed with me after turning off my air conditioning. "Why didn't you question the first diagnosis? Whenever it's that severe, you should go for a second opinion…and a third and so on. Never just accept an answer like that…"

"Edward, truthfully, is there a chance…? Can a vampire have children with a human? I would only want a child if it was yours… or Jake's, I guess, but he's a distant second to you." I whisper with tears in my eyes.

He sighs and cuddles me close. "I don't know, love. All I can promise is that we'll ask Carlisle to look into it…"

I nod as he hums my lullaby, putting me to sleep for the night…

As I wake in the morning, a room service cart is being pushed into the room with bagels and fresh fruit on it. "Good morning, love." Edward says. "Your breakfast is here and my father will talk with us after that."

I finish eating and get dressed in denim shorts and a royal blue eyelet top. Carlisle comes to the door a little while later and we get right into it. He takes my hand. "So, Bella… What makes you think you can't get pregnant?"

I glance at Edward. "Well, Dr. Gerandy said something about scar tissue being built up in and around my uterus. Victoria did a large amount of damage. I can only tell you a bit of what she did to me. I passed out at one point."

"Just tell us what you remember, Bella-love. Carlisle will get the rest from your records later." Edward says comfortingly.

I nod and close my eyes. "I remember I was getting into the Ferrari when she threw a thick sack over my head. She picked me up over her shoulder and ran with me for a good ten minutes or so. I felt her pounding into me. She gave me a few good kidney shots and one or two punches directly into my belly. Then she took the sack off of me and tied me to a tree with rope. She pulled a knife on me then and came at me. The first stab into my stomach made me pass out, like I said. When I came to, Dr. Gerandy told me that I'd been stabbed more than a dozen times." Tears are pouring down my face. "By the time Jake and the pack got to us, I had more holes than a brick of Swiss cheese. One fallopian tube was severed. The other had a few holes in it…With all that damage and more that I don't recall the details of, how is it possible for me to conceive and carry a baby to term?"

Edward cradles me on his lap. "Shhh… You're safe now, love. I won't let anything harm you. It'll all be okay."

Carlisle looks at me. "I'll need you to call the hospital in Forks to give them permission to send me your file. I'll also speak directly to Dr. Gerandy about you."

"Ok, Carlisle…oh, I also think I'm not pregnant right now because my…" I blush a bright red. "…time of the month…just ended and I was only nauseous because of the ride. I wasn't expecting it to be a roller coaster and it upset my stomach. Mom thinks its morning sickness because I haven't been sick like that since my first pregnancy."

"I'll look into it, Bella. I don't hear a second heartbeat, so I'm inclined to agree with you…for now." My doctor says. "Have a good day at MGM with your mom and Phil. Don't forget to make that call soon."

"I'll do it right now. Thanks, Carlisle." I say as he walks to the door with Edward. I pick up the cell phone and dial information. I tell the operator that I need Forks, Washington. I ask for the records department of the hospital and Dr. Gerandy, in particular. After telling the doctor that Carlisle would be calling him to talk about my case, I give the records department the Cullens' fax number and permission to send the file to him.

"Ok, Edward, I'll see you later. What time will you meet me?" I ask.

"Uhmmm… Alice says it'll be around 1:30 when it starts to cloud over and drizzle, so I guess I'll meet you then… at the Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater Restaurant." Our lips meet eagerly.

I hear my mom at the door. "Come on, Bella, it's time to go."

We take the bus ride to MGM/ Hollywood Studios. 'Lights, Motors, Action' is up first. It's a half an hour show that demonstrates the vehicle stunts from blockbuster movies. Next we go to 'Journey Into Narnia: Prince Caspian'. It's great; I feel like we really are in the fictional world of Narnia. The Indiana Jones stunt show is fantastic! I love watching the personal stunts.

Renee suggests waiting for Edward before we go to 'Muppet Vision 3-D', so she and Phil go to the 'Rock 'n' Roller' Coaster and I get on line for 'Star Tours'. Going through the gift shop after the ride, I choose a few items I think Jacob will like as well as one or two items for me. 'Toy Story Midway Mania' is next. This is a 4-D game type of adventure.

I step out of the building after playing. Looking up, I notice the dark clouds. Hearing a rumble of thunder, I turn to go back inside but Edward is suddenly there with a large umbrella. I reach up to kiss him. "Edward! Perfect timing, as always. We're meeting Renee and Phil over at the restaurant."

"So, we're seeing 'Muppet Vision 3-D' after you eat? And then what?" My love asks.

I smile at him. "We wander 'til it's time for the special effects show. It's called 'Fantasmic'. It's full of lasers and lights and special effects. It's supposed to be amazing."

"Sounds like fun…"He grins at me.


	22. Disney Trip part 3

_**Chapter 22 – DISNEY TRIP**__**(part 3) still 3/29/10**_  
Alone for the moment, I sit at the desk in mine and Edward's suite. Since I have both Alice and Edward to talk to, I've decided to address my journal to my ex.  
_  
Jacob,  
It's the end of my third day here in Disney. To my  
delight, Edward and his family were able to join  
me. We saw the night time show 'Fantasmic'  
together. Have you ever been to Disney, Jake?  
It's so much fun…_

"What are you up to, Love?" Edward says close to my ear, making me jump. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

My heart slows as I answer him. "Just writing in my journal… Can I have a few more minutes, Edward?"

"Of course, I'll be back in a bit." He replies brushing his lips over my throat.

I shiver as I watch him leave the room. Continuing in my journal, I write…

_They have Star Wars weekends here in May.  
Anyway, I got to see the attraction called Star  
Tours. It's great! You're on a shuttle to Endor  
and the Death Star attacks. You get to see the  
forests and the inside of the Death Star and  
some of the Battle! On the first day, I threw up  
from a roller coaster, Jake…Mom thinks I'm  
pregnant. Dr. Cullen is looking into it, but he  
doesn't remember ever hearing about this kind  
of thing. We didn't think a vampire could get a  
human pregnant! I hope you and the pack don't  
get upset at us for this…_

"Edward…?" I call out for my love.

He's suddenly back by my side. "Yes, my love? Did you miss me?"

I nod. "For just a minute there. Thanks for being patient."

He just hugs me and begins rubbing my back and shoulders. "It's no problem, love. I have an infinite amount of time…" He kisses my neck and starts to undress me. "I think it's time for bed, my love."

"I couldn't agree more…" I whisper.

He fully undresses me… I unbutton his shirt and run my hands over his chest. His groan starts my fire. My lips make contact with his collarbone and he hisses. My fingers make quick work of his button-fly jeans and they land on the floor next to my clothing. Our lips meet and he runs his fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp. I relax into his arms as he lowers my body to the bed. He has touched every part of me so I really shouldn't be embarrassed…but I blush, anyway, as he lets his eyes travel the length of my nakedness.

He chuckles. "I love that you still blush at my attentions."

I giggle, a bit breathless. His lips and tongue roam over my jaw and down the side of my throat. I moan in response. His fingers find my nipples, making me whine. "Oh, Edward…please?"

"Please…what, love?" He whispers as he lightly pinches them.

"Please don't tease me…I need…" I say in a whimper.

"Yes, love…what do you need? I'm all ears…" He says before leisurely licking one nipple.

My hands roam over his back as he continues to tease me. His fingers barely brush my nipples. "I need your…mouth… Please, Edward…"

He takes pity on me and his mouth covers my breast. Inside, his tongue still teases but I'm engulfed in our passion. He runs his hands down my sides and grasps my hips. I feel his arousal pressing against me. I moan and spread my legs a bit. His answering groan has notes of desperation. He places his hand on my mound and whispers. "May I, Bella-love?"

I nod almost frantically. "Yes, please…oh, my… Edward!"

He inserts 2 of his fingers into my core. Moving them in and out several times makes my head spin. His mouth moves to my other breast and his fingers begin to make small circles around my tiny bundle of nerves. I cry out in pleasure. I feel the pressure building.

Suddenly he stops… Our eyes meet… "Bella, I want to taste you, love, and I want you to reach for the stars. Tonight, I want you to get whatever you want. Don't worry about me. I'm yours and I just want to worship you."

I pull him toward me so we are face to face. I speak to him with passion. "You listen to me; Edward Cullen…All I want is for both of us to be happy…together. Now, you will stop your nonsense and get back to making love to me… **or else**."

He grins. "Or else, huh? Well, I don't want to find out what that means… I guess I'd better listen."

His tongue runs along my lower lips, making me whine. His cool breath is enough to make me shiver with anticipation. I feel his lips press against my thigh and then his fingers spread me so he can see. His tongue thrusts into my warm wet center. My hands tangle into his hair as I tyr to hold him in place. I don't want this feeling to end, but he moves to place himself at my entrance. The fire in his eyes re-ignites my own as he fills me up. His lips dominate mine, pressing me into the bed. I feel him move within me and I'm lost in a haze. He turns us so that I'm now on top of him. His hands keep me up as he takes full advantage of my perfectly positioned breasts. The feeling overwhelms me and I shout my pleasure as we topple off the cliff's edge together.

He wraps me in a blanket and cuddles me close as I come down from my high. "I have a surprise for you…"

I look at him with suspicion. "What is it?"

He grins and hands me a pamphlet. "One of our nights will be spent in the special room inside _**Cinderella's Castle**_… and I've arranged for it to be the night before we leave…" He watches me expectantly.

I think for a moment, sifting through the plan for the trip and the daily activities. "So, you're telling me that after we spend two whole days exploring the Magic Kingdom…we get to spend the night in a castle…Like **royalty**? Oh, Edward…You really know how to make a splash! That's so amazing!"

"That's nothing… wait til later in the week…" He whispers as I begin to drift off to sleep.

"But, Edward, you've already given me…my family so much… I don't need more then this! I only need you!" I protest weakly.

"I'm doing this, in particular, for all of us, Bella…" He sighs, exasperated. "This Sunday is **Easter**, love, and your father wants to see us _for every major holiday_, remember? I sent him tickets to join us for this weekend."

"Oh… Edward you think of everything! Thanks." I smile sleepily. "When does he get here?"

Edward kisses my cheek and whispers, "Thursday at noon…now, sleep, my beautiful girl. It's 'spa day' with the girls tomorrow, then Epcot on Wednesday. You need to rest…"

The next day, once again, I wake to a whispered argument...This one is between Alice and Edward…

"Don't you dare wake her up! It's too early! She needs her sleep…especially if there's a chance she's pregnant."

"Edward, do you really think…?"

"I'm not speculating, Alice…"

"But, Jasper says you're hopeful…"

I hear him sigh. "Alice, you have _**no idea**_! Just the **thought** that I might be able to give her that gift. You know how much I've always hated that if she chose me…and joined us…"

"She'd become irreversibly barren…"

He sounds regretful. "Yes…I told her, Rosalie told her, Esme and Carlisle even told her… that once she became immortal, she'd never be able to have children. Black was able to get her pregnant," His voice become a soft growl. "But Victoria ruined that…" His hopeful resolve is easily heard. "Now, the Fates have given us another chance…"

"Edward…" I bring their attention to myself. "**God** blessed us with this second chance…" I whisper with unshed tears in my eyes. "My **soul** was meant for yours …**They belong together**. I truly believe that."

Edward turns to face me. His face is filled with such tenderness as he takes me into his arms. "Since you came back into my life, Bella, I have begun to believe it too."

Alice is jumping up and down. "Yay, since your awake now, I can give you your spa outfit!" She hands me a pile of clothes…black yoga pants and what looks to be a sport bra…

I roll my eyes. "I know you want me to show off my belly-ring, but this is just ridiculous! I'm not wearing that!"

"Don't be stupid, Bella." She laughs. "That's not the top! It's just a sport bra! This is the top you're going to wear!" She holds up a normal length light blue tank with the Disney logo on it and a triangle cut-out which will show off my belly nice and tastefully. I grin and grab it from her.

I change in the bathroom and come out to find everyone waiting. All the girls are dressed in the same outfit as me but in different colored tops. Alice clicks a picture. Then, Edward takes one of all the girls.

My mom freaks out. "You have a BELLY-RING??? When did you do that? Does your dad know? Oh, my goodness! I mean… It looks great, of course, but why would you do this to yourself? You know, if you're really pregnant, you'll have to take it out for the last tri-mester."

Esme speaks up. "Ok, boys, give your girls a kiss and go about your business. It's 'ladies day' at the hotel spa."

"I forgot to get you the special replacement ring. I'll get it when we go home." Edward smiles at his mom and then pulls me close, kissing my lips lightly. "I'll miss you all day, my love."

Rose and Alice pull me away from him and drag me down the hallway. Mom and Esme are right behind us.

I pause just outside the spa room, grabbing my mom's hand. "Mom…do you think …Would dad change his mind and let Edward and I get married sooner if I were possibly pregnant?"

She hugs me. "Maybe, sweetheart… I'll talk to him for you…"

"You know he's coming right? He'll be here Thursday. Edward sent him tickets to join us for the holiday." I smile at her.

Renee grins back. "Esme told me. Edward is so sweet. Uhmmm…Bella, I want you to know that I have thought long and hard about this… Edward and his family have secrets…" I gulp, waiting for her to finish. "I don't like secrets…but, as long as you are in on them, I guess I'll trust that you know what you're doing. I love you and I support your decisions about the Cullens."

"Thanks, Mom; that means a lot to me." I hug her tight. "Now, let's go get our spa treatments."

Alice is almost giddy. "Yay, facials and massages and mud baths and seaweed wraps for everyone! They'll wash our hair and blow it out for us…and oooooh… They'll do our makeup too!" She leans over and whispers to me. "Happy endings come from our men later!" She giggles before being lead away to her bliss.


	23. Disney Trip part 4

_**Chapter 23- Disney Trip**__** (part 4) Tuesday 3/30/2010**_  
Now back in mine and Edward's suite, all of the girls are dressing for dinner. The Cullens are treating for dinner at 'Victoria and Albert's' tonight. Located in our hotel, Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa, it is Central Florida's only five-diamond restaurant, awarded by AAA. It offers a menu that is customized daily using the freshest ingredients available in the market. The entrees include anything from fish and fowl to veal and lamb. There's an extensive wine list and a variety of desserts include world-class soufflés.

Alice bought all new clothing for us to wear. Renee is in dress pants and a flowy red silk blouse. Esme is in a cashmere top and dress pants. Rose, Ali and I are 'dressed to the nines'. Alice picked a purple silk wrap dress for herself. She put Rosalie in a sophisticated white dress with black and red trimming.

My dress is fairly simple; falling to calf length, its sapphire blue with silver trimming. The neckline to my dress is a deep sweetheart. "Oh, Alice! You've out-done yourself! I love it… and Edward will too." I say hugging her.

She giggles. "The guys are waiting downstairs. Come on! I can't wait to see their faces! Bella, you have to be last."

So we walk down the hallway and into the elevator. Mom and Esme are in front. I see Phil come and take her hand to lead her out. Carlisle takes Esme's hand and kisses it before making room for Jasper to approach Alice. Emmett is next to lead his lady away. All eyes are now on me. I look up searching for Edward's face.

I giggle. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes are focused on my dress. I feel his gaze travel from my wavy hairstyle to the peep toe pumps that match my dress, and back up to my made-up face. He's speechless for a moment. I take a step forward, out of the elevator and trip. He quickly reaches my side and catches me in his arms. His lips touch my cheek as he whispers to me. "You look amazing, love."

Each couple gets a private table. I look around and say, "Edward, this is so extravagant! You guys totally spoil me!" The waiter comes and I order the Minnesota Elk, medium well. Edward smiles and orders the same, medium rare. I notice him glance at Renee for a moment.

When he turns back to me, there is determination in his eyes. "Bella, my love, I think it's safe to say, we've gone against the rules for nearly our entire relationship. I think we should stand against the stupid rules your father set for our engagement. I want to marry you…you've already said yes…and I don't want to wait another 9 months…Marry me, love…as soon as it can be arranged." He gets up, drawing everyone's attention and gets down on one knee. "Please, become my wife…?"

As I gaze into his golden eyes, I am struck with a mix of emotions. I feel Jasper's wave of calm as it flows over me. I open my mouth to say something and stop. Feeling only happiness, I take a breath and say, "Edward, you are the love of my life…and my soul's true mate…nothing and noone will keep us apart. I've never really stood up to Charlie… nothing has been important enough to me… but…" I add resolve to the emotional flood that is pouring out of me and see Jasper smile. "You and I… we are too important to indulge his overprotective and overbearing control issues any longer. Yes, he's my father, but I'm 27 and it's the 21st Century. I don't need him…or Jake, for that matter…making my decisions for me…So, yes, Edward… I will marry you as soon as Alice can arrange it."

His face lights up as he kisses my hand and then brushes my lips lightly with his.

Alice squeals and comes over to hug me, while the others just grin from their seats.

"Human moment…" I whisper to my love. The girls all get up and follow me. As I pass Renee, I whisper, "Powder room, Mom?" She grins and follows us.

As soon as we're inside, I turn to face her. "Mom, Edward and I have decided to push the wedding plans up. I don't want to hurt dad's feelings, but I need to make him understand that I can make the important decisions in my life for myself… What do I say?"

She smiles gently. "Well, _I'd_ start with _**that**_. Honey, I've been wondering when you would finally stand up for yourself. He'll get over it… I just know he will…now on to something just as important. Dr. Cullen spoke with Phil and Edward about the pregnancy today. I **can't** believe you haven't taken a test yet to find out if you're really pregnant or not!"

I stop and think. "Oh…how stupid am I? You're absolutely right, Mom. I didn't even think about it! I'll have to see if the gift shop has them."

"They don't, but apparently, there was a CVS in Kissimmee and Phil says that Carlisle got one for you and will give it to you later, back at the rooms. Let's just enjoy dinner for now." She shakes her head at my silliness. I let all the girls hug me and tell me congratulations again before using the ladies room and going back out to be with the man of my dreams.

As I walk to the table, Edward pulls my chair out. "So, why is Alice so excited? Did she see something?" I ask quietly.

He loves that we can talk about everything, so he grins and glances at her before answering. "She saw that our talk with your dad will go ok. He will apparently be a little sad that you don't need him to take care of you as much as you used to, but he'll get over it when we tell him that we want to be married before any children come along. He's going to be happy if we have kids. She hasn't looked to see if we do or not… I don't know about you but I want to be surprised when Carlisle gives you the EPT test he bought this afternoon."

"I don't think I'll mind that one." I say nodding at the surprise. "And…?"

He sighs. "I'm sorry, Love, I'm sworn to secrecy on the rest…just til she settles the issue in question."

I smirk. "Oh, alright." The waiter delivers our food. I cut a small piece and the elk tastes wonderful. I look up to see Edward sucking on a piece of the rare meat and then slipping it into his napkin. Glancing at the other Cullens, I notice that they are all doing this. I smile and shake my head. "The things some people will do for those they love… I love you, too guys. I know how much you all hate the human pretense. Thanks for this."

"You're welcome, Love." Edward says softly.

After we finish dinner, everyone goes to their rooms. Carlisle and Esme join me and Edward. "I've spoken to Dr. Gerandy. He told me that scar tissue is completely blocking one fallopian tube and only partially blocking the other. Bella, your uterus is mostly undamaged so, it is fully possible for you to carry a baby to term… It'll be difficult for the egg to get where it needs to be, but possible…If it turns out that you aren't pregnant right now, but want to be, I can take one of your eggs and Edward's… Well, in essence I can take a fertilized egg and place it inside your uterus. It will take hold and you can have a child. That's called in-vitro fertilization and I can acquire the proper equipment in just a few weeks."

I feel tears well up in my eyes. "Really?" Edward grins at me like he's won the lottery or something.

Carlisle nods and Esme places a hand on my shoulder with a smile. My doctor/ father-in-law-to-be hands me the box, and sends me into the bathroom with orders to use all three of the tests, _'just to be thorough'_. I pee on the sticks and rejoin my husband.

Carlisle begins to tell us about his research. "On a related question, I've spoken to a few of our Vampire friends. Many of them have never heard of a vampire/ human mating, let alone a human getting pregnant from said match. One coven told me something different though. Zafrina and her sisters in the Amazon have heard tales of a male vampire who, every once in a while, will seduce a human woman; get her with-child then leave and only come back for the child once it is born. Nothing is said of the mother after that point... For now, let's see what the tests say… It's been 2 minutes, Bella." I take a deep breath as he walks into our bathroom. He picks up one test after the other. Edward is holding my hand. I look into his eyes and cling to the hope I see there. I know the others are listening and hoping just as hard.

I say a silent prayer. _'God, please, you gave the love of my life back to me, and for that I'll always and forever be grateful…I hope against hope and wish against wish that the union of our two souls will produce a miracle. I want desperately to have a child with him. Let it be… Please God, let it be?'_

I hear a sigh as Carlisle comes back into the room and takes my hand. "Bella…I'm so sorry. You aren't pregnant at the moment, honey." He breaks the news and my heart as gently as possible.

Edward's arms wrap around me as my tears begin to fall. I shake with the force of my painful sobbing. "We need a little time alone, Carlisle, please…" His 'parents' nod in understanding and walk out the door, closing it behind them. My lip trembles as Edward gets me a box of tissues and proceeds to inform my mother and Phil while still holding me. "Bella-love, you heard Carlisle, this isn't the end of the world. We'll try the in-vitro. I don't care how many times it takes. You are the most important thing to me. I want what you want…and I'll do whatever it takes to see this through." He rocks me in his arms and hums my lullaby. After a while I fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	24. Disney Trip part 5

_**Chapter 24 – DISNEY TRIP**__** (part 5) Wednesday 3/31/2010**_  
After last night's drama, Mom and I decide that it's time to look to the future… as in Future World in Epcot Center. Phil chooses a few shows to see but mostly follows us around. We pick the _**Cantina De San Angel**_ for dinner today and I look across the small table at Phil and my mom as I finish my tacos and Margarita. I have the map of Epcot and I'm checking off the things we've done and seen.

Phil says, "That **energy** thing with **Ellen DeGeneres** was great! I love her. She's so funny! **Mission Space** was fun too. Oh, and **Turtle Talk** with that 'Finding Nemo' turtle…that was cool!"

"**Spaceship Earth** was so fun!" Renee replies. "**Innoventions** was great. All those inventions and stuff…The little purple dragon was sooo cute…oh, what was his name again…?"

"**Figment**, Mom, his name is **Figment**…as in a figment of your imagination…" I say. "That was my favorite today, although, **'Honey, I Shrunk the Audience'** was pretty good too. What I really want to do right now is ride **Test Track**!"

"No you don't, Bells!" Emmett says, breaking into our conversation. "It was terrible! It goes so slow! I thought it would be so much faster! It only goes 64.8 mph." He leads me away from Mom and Phil with a wave.

It's now twilight and so my vampires are coming out. I shake my head at him. "Oh, Em… you're so silly! I mean, yes, 65 mph is slower than a Monday afternoon drive with Edward, but it's faster than most humans go in their cars…" I grin at him. "…and I want to go on it. Come with me!"

"Awww…do I have to? Its sooo slow…besides I already rode it with Jasper the other day…What the-…?" He starts but then looks down at his cell phone. He sighs and shows me what it says.

**Em- Ride with B – U owe her and E for Sunday –A**

He goes to shut it when it buzzes again.

**Em- Ride with B- I'll get there soon as ride is over –E**

Emmett rolls his eyes. "Ok…ok…Let's go ride **Test Track**, little sis."

I chuckle and grin with triumph. "Thanks, big bro." After being on the line for about 10 minutes, we get into a car with a family of four. 5 ½ minutes later, as we get off the ride, the family looks a bit frazzled. Em and I look at each other and laugh. I buy the picture. Emmett looks asleep but I've got a big smile on my face.

A ride attendant comes over and asks if we enjoyed ourselves. Emmett smirks at me. "What can we say…huh, Bells?"

I laugh and say to the lady, "I enjoyed it very much, but it really wasn't that much different than a Monday afternoon drive with my fiancé or one of his family members."

Emmett starts to tickle me and I run out of the building and straight into the chest of the Cullen I call mine. "Edward!" I squeak as I hide behind him. "Save me! Emmett wants to tickle me!"

"I'm just in time then! I must rescue my lady fair." Edward says as he poses like an actor on a stage would. I giggle and fall into his arms. He catches me and sweeps me off away from his silly brother. "Let's get a good seat for the fireworks, love."

This fireworks show is called 'Illuminations' and has many different colors and lights and it's set to a wonderful musical score. Edward sits on a bench and pulls me onto his lap. We cuddle as we watch. He takes me back to the hotel by some means of transportation or other…I'm too tired to keep my eyes open.

_**Thursday 4/1/2010-**_ I wake the next morning to a very loud knock on the door. My father's idea of an _April fool's_ prank is apparently telling us to expect him at noon and showing up at 8 am. Mom, Phil and I have breakfast with him and Sue in at a little place called _**Sunshine Seasons**_ inside Epcot Park. I let Mom and Phil have a day by themselves and take Dad and Sue to see some of the boat tours. One has the **3 Caballeros** as hosts. **The American Adventure** is a great show if your into the whole history thing. The **Biergarten Restaurant** has amazing food to fill our tummies. After that, we get some **French pastries** and check out **Norway** for the Viking boat ride called **Maelstrom**. Finally back at the hotel, Edward and I sit Charlie and Sue down in their room.

"Dad, we need to talk to you. Something happened this weekend that is affecting the wedding schedule…" I say, looking at Edward for support.

Charlie frowns at him and takes my hand. "What is it, Bells? Did he…?"

"Dad, no, just listen…please…For a day or 2 we thought I might be pregnant… and I want to be married before any kids come along. Now, I don't want to hurt your feelings, Dad, but I'm an adult and I need to make my own decisions from now on. I've decided that I've waited long enough to marry Edward…" I take Edward's hand in my other one. "More than 9 years; I've waited for this, Dad… I don't want to wait another 9 months."

Sue's hand covers her mouth is surprise. Charlie looks shocked. "You might've been pregnant? Bella, I thought Dr. Gerandy ruled that out as an option…said it would take a miracle because of the scar tissue…I could've been a Grandpa? Wow!"

"Yeah, Dad, but it turns out that I'm not pregnant right now. Carlisle has taken a look at my file and spoken to Dr Gerandy. He says that natural conception may not be possible, but if we try something called in-vitro, it'll probably work. The scar tissue is mostly in the fallopian tubes but my uterus is still able to carry a baby to term. Isn't that wonderful?" He nods in wonder. "So we've decided to move up the wedding date. Alice is arranging for it to be held ASAP." I try to be gentle but firm with the news. My father starts to protest but I cut him off. "I understand that you want to protect me, but you're going a bit _'over the top'_. I'm 27 and I need your support instead of more protection. I love you, Dad; please tell me you see where I'm coming from?" I brace myself for his reaction.

Sue and Edward look at each other and then at Charlie.

He sighs. "I guess you're right, Bells. You're not a kid anymore…you've been married and divorced and… hell, you've been through stuff nobody should have to deal with and you've come out the other side. If you're serious about him and you want to have kids…you should be married first. You'll always be my little girl though…whether or not I'm the one taking care of you."

Alice gives the door a token tap and lets herself in saying, "I'm so glad that's settled because the wedding is on Saturday at dusk! Don't worry Bells, I already sent plane tickets to Jake, Valerie and Sue's kids. They'll be here that morning!"

My head is spinning as I turn to Edward. "What…? Edward…Did she…?" I take a deep breath and try again. "Did your sister just say that we're getting married in _**2 DAYS**_?"

"Yes, I did. They had a last minute cancellation and I snapped it up for you! Now, let's get a move on! You and the girls need dresses and the guys need tuxes. Sue, you come with us! Edward you take Charlie and the other men to the concierge. He knows where you need to go." The little pixie-ish tornado has me and Sue by the hands. What seems like seconds later, all the ladies are in the dress shop and Alice is, once again, aflutter. "Bells, you go with Audrey; she's the manager and I just _'know'_ she'll help you find the right dress."

The next couple of hours go by in a whirl of fabrics and then it's back to the spa to try a hair-do and some make-up. I hope the guys are getting their tasks done too because if they don't Alice will be livid!

Finally back in the suite, I flop into bed and try to relax. Edward walks in and notices a blink-y light on the phone. I don't know who it could be until he pushes the button. _'Bells…? Where are you? What's this with you getting married on Saturday? I need to talk to you! Call me!'_

"Dang! I forgot to tell Jake about our decision. Guess I'll just have to deal with this now! Edward, give me my cell please?" I start to dial as soon as it's in my hand.

Jacob answers on the first ring. "Bella? What the heck is your dad talking about? You're supposed to wait a year before you get married! You're trying to get around the agreement, aren't you? Well I'll revoke it if I have to. You promised us you'd spend this year living life to the fullest. You promised…" I hear something in his voice. He sounds upset…sad and almost bitter.

"Jake, calm down. Firstly, I really don't want to go into things over the phone." I say in as calm a voice as I can manage. "All I'm going to say for now is that something happened over the week we've been here that makes me want to do this sooner rather than later. I'll talk to you more when you get here on Saturday morning… I won't discuss it over the phone."

"Fine, but we'll all be there tomorrow night. The council and I want an explanation for this breach." Jacob demands in a harsh voice.

I feel an overwhelming burst of outrage blossoming in my heart. "Alright…listen up, Jacob Black and you'd better listen well." I try to stamp down my annoyance. My eyes close and I silently ask Edward for his strength and support. He somehow senses that and comes to hold my hand. "There has not been- nor will there be- any breach. You know I keep my promises. I will wait for the second portion of the arrangement, but I'll marry the man I love whenever I see fit. The wedding date is not under your control. See you tomorrow, Jake." I hang up the phone and smile before opening my eyes to find my love grinning back at me.

"You did it, love." He whispers as his arms wrap around me. "You stood up to the men in your life including me…and you convinced us all of what you need and want from life. I'm so proud of you, Bella. You've lived through so much and turned into a strong, confident woman. I love you, so much." Our lips meet in a sweet kiss and he cuddles with me through the night.

_**Friday 4/2/2010 -**_ The next day is nice. Dad and Sue join me for breakfast in my suite and Edward takes off for a day with his brothers and his dad. My dad will join them later…as will Jacob and Seth…for the bachelor's night. My dad asks my plans for the day and night.

"Well, Alice and Rose are setting up my…what did they call it…? Oh yeah, 'Hen's night'…but that's not until later, so I'm all yours for the day, Dad." I say, grinning at him. "At least til Jake gets here…he wants to have a private chat with Edward and me."

Sue looks around as we are leaving my suite. "I think I left my purse in the room Charlie; I'll be right back."

Dad and I are now alone in the hall. "Dad…? I need to ask you a favor." I say quietly. "I know you want to walk me down the aisle tomorrow and you know I don't want to hurt you, but listen…not only is this my second wedding, but I've been standing on my own 2 feet for a while now. When I walk down that aisle… I'd like you to come with me but at the halfway point, I think you should step back and let me finish by myself. It's symbolic to me. It'll mean that you have faith in my ability to walk my own path and live my own life. You do… don't you? You have that faith…right?"

I see his eyes tear up but he nods. "I understand, Bells. I do have faith in you." He clears his throat a couple of times. "So what does Jake want to talk to you guys about? Why does he have such an interest in your life still? He's not in it anymore, so he should butt out… shouldn't he? He's got Val… I don't get it."

I take a breath as I think about what to say to that. "Well, Dad, he's always been my best friend and he'll never be totally out of my life. The stuff we went through together forms one heck of a bond. He was my rock when I needed one. I really don't know what he wants to talk about…" I hate that I have to lie to him but he still can't be allowed to know about this world.

Sue comes back and off we go to enjoy a bit more of Epcot.


	25. Disney Trip part 6

_**Chapter 25- Disney Trip**__** (part 6) Friday 4/2/2010**_  
Two boat tours and a few plates of sushi later, Dad decides he wants to ride the Monorail. So we leave Epcot on in the train-like vehicle. The 3 of us find good seats and settle in for the ride. The scenery is beautiful.

As we re-enter our hotel, Alice, Rose and my mom hi-jack Sue and me, leading us away. I see Phil and Emmett at the bar. Charlie joins them. We're almost out the door when Jake, Valerie, Leah and Seth arrive.

I greet them. "Hey Jake… Guys, how are you?"

"Where's the leech, Bells?" He asks, sending Valerie to check them in.

"First of all, don't call him that… I mean it, Jake! Second, I'll call him and we'll talk in your suite. After we settle this, the girls and I will go do our thing and you guys can do yours." I say, already miffed.

Jacob nods curtly, so I pull out my cell and suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder; it's my Edward. "I was in the bar with the others, Love." He says softly. Turning to my ex, he nods a greeting. Leah and Seth go to say 'hi' to their mom and Charlie.

The walk up to their suite is a silent one. As soon as the door opens Val grabs my hand and pulls me into the bathroom. "Show me, show me!" She giggles.

I roll my eyes and bare my tummy.

"Wow. This is so cool, Bella. Now, let's get out there before the guys start killing each other." She says.

I sigh and nod. "Good idea. Let's go."

Jake is on his bed and Edward is staring out the window. Both of them look over at us as we re-enter the room. I pull a chair over so that I'm sitting between the guys.

Valerie stays out of the line of fire.

"Jacob, on the first day we were here, I went on a roller coaster and when I got off I was sick. My mom thought I was pregnant. We spent 2 days debating the issue… I didn't think it was even possible, so I asked Carlisle to call Forks and speak to Dr. Gerandy. Jake, he thinks that it may not be impossible for me to carry a child! Can you believe it?" I say with excitement and wonder shining in my eyes.

Jake looks shocked. "Pregnant…? Bella, are you insane? I realize that you are in love with one and that you will become one in less than a year, but still…most vampires are monsters!… Do you really want to have a child that might kill you?"

I let out a shocked gasp. "Jacob Black! I do not believe you just said that to me! After the things we went through together…and then 2 months ago…I thought you understood… But now, I guess you'll never understand." I look down, suddenly depressed. "Anyway, I'm not pregnant but we will be trying and I want to be married beforehand in case the in-vitro works. So, that's why we moved the date up." I explain in monotone about Carlisle's theory and plan to help us conceive.

"You want a baby, now…with him…Bells, I had to convince you that we were ready… that it was ok for us even with the possibility of future imprint, before you'd even consider it." His voice breaks as he turns to his imprint. "I'm so sorry, Val. I guess, as much as I love you, I'm still a little jealous of how Bella loved someone else." He looks back at me. "From before we got together til the end of time…His piece of your heart is so much bigger and deeper than the piece I claim …And I'm the one who put it back together. All the talk… back then of how you didn't love me less just because he was first. I should've known. When I asked you to marry me…Yes…even then I knew you wished for it to be him saying that to you… Just because I have my soul-mate too doesn't mean I don't still have some feelings for you Bella. I guess they're just a bit stronger than brotherly ones. I apologize for being jealous. I apologize for trying to rain on your parade." He takes a deep breath. "You were my wife first, Bells. I just need to know… Why didn't you want my kids? Was I not good enough to you…? I thought I loved you enough… I thought… I don't know, damn it!"

"You thought that you'd fully replace me in her mind and heart." Edward whispers.

I sigh with a tear rolling down my cheek. "You just didn't understand yet… I hope you do now…Edward is in my every thought and when I was with you, I thought about him only slightly less often. But Jake, he's not just in my mind and my heart …This is what you need to understand… He's in my very soul. I know this is no consolation, but you were a close second." I turn to Valerie. "I want to say something to you, Valerie. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but… You recall that first day… The day when my husband, walked up to you and fell quite literally to his knees at your feet…" I glace at Edward. "The way I felt that day is the way Jake feels hearing all of this from me now. I was extremely jealous that he had someone to share that 'soul deep' connection with. But I should have realized when I saw the gifts Edward had hidden in my floorboards, that I had never truly lost mine. I think Jake realized it, though. He just didn't want to admit it." I meet his eyes. "And now he has to…"

"You're right, Bella, I never really had you. I was just a loving friend and body-guard until your prince came back." The look in Jacob's eyes says everything. "I guess I need to accept that. Ok… Bella, Edward… the pack and I have no control over your wedding date, and we won't object as long as you confirm your promise to wait til at least next January before the transformation. The implications of a vampire human hybrid will be discussed though. I have no choice but to inform the council of the possible pregnancy. I'm sorry."

I sake my head at him and roll my eyes. "Whatever, Jake. Valerie…are you ok?"

She takes a deep breath. "Bella, it's never an easy thing to hear that the man you love has feelings for his ex…but knowing that you are as in love with Edward as I am with Jake, I think we can all get over the last few years just fine. I'm glad we're able to be here for your big day. Jake you and the guys have fun. Bella and I will live it up for the night."

The guys leave first. Edward kisses me and whispers that his sister is waiting and suddenly Val and I are alone. I speak first. "Val…He does love you… He just…"

"I know, Bells, but it hurts that he's making such a fuss over this thing with you. I just wish he'd forget or something." Val says.

"C'mon, Val, let's go have a little fun. Alice and Esme made the plans. Ali's waiting for us in the lobby." I give her an encouraging smile and hook her arm with mine.

Walking into the lobby, I see Alice and Rose waiting. "Hurry up, Bella! Esme is waiting with your mom and Sue and Leah. We're going club hopping on Pleasure Island! We'll meet up with them at the Wolfgang Puck Café and see the Cirque de Sole. Planet Hollywood is on the list too. Let's go!"

Dinner at Wolfgang Puck's is great. The show is fabulous. I love seeing the Holly-wood stuff…but dessert is the best: Ghirardelli Soda Fountain & Chocolate Shop. Alice insists on taking us to all the shops and buying at least 1item in each store. We have a few drinks in a bunch of different bars and clubs. All the girls gather in my suite with all the guys in with Jasper.

The next morning, Alice wakes us all up at 10. She drags us to the spa where they do our hair and make-up. Back in the suite, my dress is laid out anda fruit platter is waiting for us. My dress is simply flowing ivory satin and the shoes are peep-toe pumps to match. By dusk, thanks to Alice, I'm ready to walk down that aisle.

I stand with Jake and my dad outside the wedding pavilion. I look out over the lake; it's gorgeous. "Isn't twilight the most perfect time of day to do this kind of thing?" Charlie asks me softly.

"Twilight…?" I look around at the scenery…the blue of the sky… the glow I feel surrounding me… I feel like I'm in heaven. "Yeah, Dad, it sure is."

"Only minutes left, Bells. Believe it or not, I really am happy for you. I'll see you on the other side of this thing." Jake hugs me and enters the pavilion.

Alice, Val and Rosalie are just inside the doors. The guys wait, all lined up at the alter. Jake is among them. Alice is my maid of honor, Valerie and Rose go first. Charlie takes my hand in his and leads me to my destiny.

Each step that brings me closer to Edward makes my heart beat faster. His eyes are focused on my face and he mouths, 'You look amazing.'

We reach the halfway point of the aisle. I turn and face my father. "Dad, I love you… Thank you for this." I whisper.

His smile is soft and has an air of pride. "I love you too, Bells, now go to him. He's waiting."

I hug him and turn to once again approach my husband to be. Slowly and carefully, I walk toward him. His smile is the beacon lighting my way. The music plays and his hands reach out for me. I allow myself to be enfolded in Edward's arms and suddenly, the officiator begins the ceremony. I hear Edward say his vows and then I say mine. We kiss in front of our family and friends...

We're married! It's finally official! I am Mrs. Isabella Marie (Swan-Black) Cullen...**_Bella Cullen_**...


	26. Disney Trip part 7

_**Chapter 26 – Disney Trip**__** (part 7) still Saturday 4/3/2010**_

We kiss… "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the pleasure of presenting to you: Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." The officiator announces.

We turn toward the sound of the applause. The moment is surreal. My parents reach us first then pass us around the room. Somehow, my hand remains clasped in Edward's as we move through the small crowd. Pictures are taken; most are candid shots. Dinner is brought from Victoria' and Albert's to the pavilion. Alice promises us a big party in Forks before my transformation. The rest of the trip will be spent in The Magic Kingdom. Edward has arranged for the 'one night in Cinderella's Castle' to become 2 nights instead.

He looks fantastic in his Armani tux. All the guys do but he's the one I'm watching intently. I can't help wondering when he will take me away from the party. I desparately want to be alone with him … my Edward.

Valerie and Leah are talking to me, but I'm a bit distracted. I'm watching my very own Greek God walk over to me.

"Our carriage awaits, my love." He says holding his hand out for me. I take it and as I climb into the huge glass horse drawn carriage, I toss my boquet.

Mom, Esme and Sue stand back and let the single women try for it. Alice 'bumps' it with her hand and it lands in Valerie's waiting arms.

Edward's cool touch on my ankle should warn me, but it doesn't. It startles me instead causing me to fall into my seat rather than sit regally as I had wanted to. He slides my garter down my leg and dangles it in front of my face. I turn bright red. With a wicked grin, he tosses it to the crowd.

Once again, the married men sit out. It lands on Emmett's head but Jake jumps up and grabs it before anyone has a chance to do more than laugh. More pictures are taken. The carriage starts to move and Edward takes a seat at my side. We wave to our family and friends.

Moments later, the glass carriage pulls up to a private entrance and a man, our concierge, opens the door. Edward hops out and helps me down the stairs and out of the carriage. Every ounce the gentleman, Edward sweeps me up into his arms. He carries me past the concierge and into an elevator. Four floors up, the doors open into a hallway. He sets me down... and I begin to look around. The foyer is decorated with mosaics and murals and it leads to an old fashioned sitting-room or salon but we pass through it swiftly. The bedroom is amazing. Two queen sized beds are turned down and waiting for us. I feel like a royal guest in a real castle. The bedroom has as fireplace. I love fireplaces. The bedroom is adjoined by a parlor and a bathroom. Stone floors and walls, along with hardwood paneling, stone columns and stained glass windows make me really believe we are in a fairytale castle. I see many antique furniture pieces including a desk, two antique "slipper" chairs. The support columns are decorated with carved mice. The chest at the foot of one bed has a tray of sweets and snacks. The windows are stainedglass. I go to each one and try to see the view. One clear glass slipper shaped portion of a stainedglass window shows some of the rides and things but not much else.

After I wash up in the royal garden themed bathroom, I feel Edward's breath on my neck. I close my eyes briefly to savor the anticipation. He holds me close to his body. I feel his arousal as much as my own. I turn around to face him. "Well, my dear husband, we're here…together…alone… Whatever shall we do to pass the time?" I say with an innocent 'who me' expression.

He grins and narrows his eyes at me, then says, "I don't know, wife. What do you suggest? Cards, perhaps…or chess…Although, there is a lovely bed, maybe we should make use of it to catch up on your sleep…?"

I giggle. "I can think of something else to use the bed for…It'll be much more fun then sleep…"

He pretends to think. "Well… I suppose I could borrow Carlisle's medical bag and we could play 'Doctor'…"

I laugh out loud and grab his lapels. "Come here you silly vampire!"

He laughs with me. "Oh, love… You are really and truly mine… and I am truly yours…Bella…!" He brushes his hand across my cheek. "I'm so glad that we found out that I won't harm you while we are being intimate. I'm confident that I can control myself and keep you safe while enjoying your body's charms…and speaking of charms… I got your new belly ring…"

"You did, huh?" I smirk and roll my eyes at him.

He nods and says, "Uh huh… Can I give it to you now?"

I sigh and say, "If you must…"

He hands me a small Mickey Mouse box. "This is to remind you of this trip as much as the wedding." He opens it. The belly ring itself is stainless steel. The charm hanging from it is the mouse head logo…in diamonds?

I smile. "I love it!" I examine it closely. "Are those diamonds real, Edward?"

He rolls his eyes at me. "No, love… They are Swarovski crystals…" His expression quickly turns mischievous. "But I can exchange it if you'd like the diamond one better?"

"NO! Edward you have got to stop spoiling me!" I sigh.

He smirks. "I bet you wouldn't mind getting spoiled if it's with my attention… Would you, my love." His lips touch mine lightly. I feel his hands caress my back. My dress becomes unzipped and slips down my body, pooling at my feet. I blush as Edward's eyes take in my scantily clad body.

Our lips touch igniting our passion. His hands skim over my sensitive peaks and he takes me into his arms. He lets out a feral growl. His mouth and nose hover near my collarbone. I let him take his time. His hands caress every curve and wherever he doesn't touch, his lips do.

There are no words for the love he's showing me tonight. I feel his lips enclose my left nipple for just a moment before he speaks to me softly. "The sounds you're making… Bella-love, you make me want you so much…" He picks me up and sets me on our bed. He lets me undress him and as I do, my hand lingers at the waist-band of his boxer-briefs just a little too long. Edward guides my hands down his body and looks into my soul. "You're playing with fire, love."

"You know what they say about people who play with fire… I just hope I don't get burned…" I say playfully to him.

The look in his eyes reinforces his words. He whispers into my ear. "Oh, but I'll make sure you enjoy the burn, my Bella." With that, his lips capture mine.

I moan into him and he presses our bodies together. Edward moves his hand to my center. One long cool finger enters me. My head rolls backward as I revel in the feel of it. "Mmmm… Edward…Please don't tease…? I need you in me…now."

He groans in my ear. "As you desire…"

I put up no resistance…not an ounce of tension or fear exsists inside me…The only thing running through my body is pleasure as he enters my core.

I hear the passion in his voice, but there is also stress. "Oh, my Bella…Your heat surrounding me is such a sweet torture… Move with me, love…"

I wrap my legs around him and lift my hips to meet his thrusts as my hands search for something to do. Still moving inside me, he feasts on my breasts making me cry out in pleasure. His hair tangles around my fingers somehow and I pull at it sharply and he groans. Suddenly our eyes meet. He stiffens in my arms and lets out a loud cry as he surges into me. The ecstacy in his body shines through the widows of his soul. The contrast of his cool fluids and my heat sends me over the edge to meet him…

Coming down from my high, I start to get up off of him. He pulls me back to his side. "Did you think we were done for the night, sweet love of mine? Tsk, tsk…" Once again the feirce look in his eyes stuns me into silence. "You're not getting any sleep tonight, my sweet. It's our honeymoon, love, and sleep is not in the schedule…"

_**Much later…**_ My eyes flutter open. The bed beside me is empty but for a note addressed to 'Mrs. Cullen'. I smile and open it.

_Breakfast for the __beautiful and amazing human woman who pleases me intensely is on its way… I'll be back beside you very soon. Every moment I'm away sends an arrow through my heart. – your loving husband_

My heart skips a beat at I read these words. **This man of mine really knows how to make a woman's heart soar to the heavens and back again. ** I slip into my long ivory satin nightgown and step into the salon after tucking the note into my journal. My phone is sitting beside the door. With a smirk, I pick it up and see the wedding pictures someone took with it. They are sentimental and spectacular. I almost can't believe that was my wedding.

Edward's voice, suddenly next to my ear, says, "Good morning,Love." Our phone rings; Edward answers it. "Yes, Alice. Here she is…"

I take the phone but she cuts me off. "Don't talk; just listen. The rest of us are leaving. I gave you enough clothes for the next few days and I numbered them, counting down. Enjoy having Edward all to yourself, Bella and we'll see you back home in no time."

"Thanks, Ali. We love you guys!" I say quickly before she hangs up. I turn to my husband and see him watching me. "Well, my dear Edward, it looks like we're on our own for the rest of the trip." I laugh as something occurs to me. "Hmmm… one vampire and a bunch of humans and werewolves. Poor Edward; are you going to be ok?"

He laughs with me. "I'm sure I'll be fine… After all, I have you to protect me, right?"

I grin and nod as he leads me into the sitting room where he proceeds to feed me the thoughtful breakfast he ordered. The Magic Kingdom awaits us, so I pull out my map and begin to chose the things we'll do and see tomorrow.


	27. Disney Trip part 8

_**Chapter 2**__**7 – Disney Trip**__** (part 8) Monday 4/5/2010**_

I wake in the morning to the soft caress of Edward's hand on my back. We spent all of yeterday making love and figuring out what we wanted to do with our last few days here. I pick my head up off his chest and look around. The sun is making patterns on the floor and bed.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife. The sun is out…Can I persuade you to stay here with me?" He asks with a smoldering look. He rolls us over and he's now hovering over me… our lips are ¾ of an inch apart.

"You can probably convince me to do anything…Just love me again…Please?" I say. I realize I'm breathing heavily.

His mouth crashes down on mine, rendering me oblivious to the world outside of our bed and we meld into one mind…one body…one soul. You'd think I'd get sore after a while… but I don't.

By the time my stomach makes itself heard, it's midafternoon and we've made use of every surface in the suite…including the tub and shower. Edward helped me out and shampooed my hair. He even combed and dried it for me. I'm so relaxed. Just as we finish, my stomach gurgles.

There's a knock a the door. "Room Service!"

We look at each other. "Did you…? I didn't…! Alice!" We speak at the same time.

I start to laugh and say. "Jinx! You owe me a coke!"

Edward opens the door for the delivery guy with a smirk.

"A woman named…" He goes to check a paper but I take a 'wild guess'.

"Alice Cullen?" I ask.

"Uhmmm, yes… she said to tell you 'you're welcome'. Have a nice afternoon." He leaves quickly.

I dig in and sigh. "Alice is a wonderful sister! Could you call her and say 'thanks' for me?" I watch him dial the phone.

She answers right away and he puts it on speakerphone so I can hear. "How could you forget to feed your wife? She my sister too you know! You need to keep her healthy!" She huffs for a second. "The cloud cover will be back around 4:30 pm so take her to dinner somewhere in Downtown Disney…Jazz and I will meet you at the airport in 2 days."

Edward and I grin at each other as she hangs up. He watches me finish eating and says, "I'm so sorry, love. I forgot that you need to eat…" He looks down at the floor. "I think I've begun to look forward to a time when 'human moments', like eating and breathing and bathroom breaks are things of the past…I'll be more careful…I promise, love."

I smile. "Edward, did I seem to mind at all? I was just as forgetful…so stop. Let's just get dressed and ready for dinner. I'm not in the mood to go 'Downtown' tonight. I want to eat at 'Cinderella's Royal Table', if that's ok."

He asks, "What else would you like to do, love?"

"A whole bunch of things…" I sigh. "But we only have so much time before it's time to go home to New Hampshire!"

"Let's look at the list you made yesterday." He says, softly reminding me that we still have some time.

"Ok…" I start with the ones I really want to see. "I want to go on the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' ride…Johnny Depp was soooo great in that…and we should see the 'Haunted Mansion'…Oh, and 'The Tiki Room' looks cute, too."

Edward rolls his eyes at my comment about Johnny Depp, but moves on to ask, "What about the 'small world' ride? Or maybe the 'Golden Carrousel'…and what about the 'PhilharMagic? Those all sound great, Bella."

I smirk and roll my eyes. "Edward, do you really want to listen to hundreds of internal and external voices singing… 'It's a small world after all'… for the rest of the day?"

Edward grimaces but looks deep into my eyes and states very seriously, "Bella, my love, if you want to see it then I don't care about the voices."

I shake my head and laugh. "Well I don't want that song running through my head, so I'll pass on that, but the PhilharMagic looks to be a nice show. The carrousel sounds very romantic; we should totally go on that…Oh! I want to see 'Pixie-Hollow' before we go too!"

His chuckle sounds indulgent. "You are so cute…I love you…Now, you should go and get dressed…"

Dinner at 'Cinderella's Royal Table' is so tasty. I have the 'corn and crab soup' followed by the 'cheese tortellini', while Edward orders the 'Prime Rib' (rare). The 'Chocolate Cream Cheese Buckle' is an amazing dessert.

After dinner, we see the Haunted Mansion as well as the Pirates ride and the 'Tiki Room'. I'm so glad we got to see some stuff today, but now I'm so tired.

I yawn. "You really wore me out today, Edward. Let's just go back to the suite…I'm so tired."

"Alright, love, but tonight you will sleep." He grins as he picks me up and carries my back to our tower room above the park. He lays me on the bed and proceeds to help me change for the night.

Sleep comes quicker than I thought it would but my dreams are not all peaceful. Tonight they range from normal to nightmarish and even to sexual… It all starts out normal… I relive days past…

The day I met Edward… The old nightmare of when he left…

The day I kissed Jake…and the scene in Billy's house when Jacob imprinted on Valerie…

Seeing the Cullens again after so many years…Edward's propsal…Thinking I was pregnant…Finding out I wasn't… Jake's blow-up…The wedding…My first night as Edward's wife…

Things start getting unfamiliar now:

I see Edward and I in an office with Carlisle… I'm on my porch with a large belly ...I'm holding a child with green eyes…The child speaks, calling me 'mama'… The child's eyes change color as I watch him… Edward holds the same child only his eyes are chocolate brown…The child stands between Edward and I as a black cloud surrounds our whole family…Suddenly the child blurs and splits in 2… Twins…?

_**Tues**__**day 4/6/2010  
**_My eyes pop open. "Edward…?"

"What is it, love?" He asks.

I tell him in detail about the dream. With his arms around me, I can almost believe it was nothing but a dream…

We get up and I dress in a red and white gingham top that ties above my belly button. We wander the park for a while, just taking pictures and doing the last few things on my list. I take a picture of Edward 'trying' to pull the sword from the stone. His brothers should get a kick out of that.

"Edward, would you mind if we go back over to MGM? I really enjoyed the 'Star Tours' ride…I'd like to do it again before we leave." I ask.

"Of course, love." He says with a grin as he leads me toward the busses. Typically, I trip and suddenly I'm being carried around piggy-back through the drizzle.

The tourists around us just think it's romantic. The bus ride isn't very long and we're at the entrance to MGM before we know it.

As we approach my chosen 'last ride if the trip', I look up. The AT-AT or All Terrain Armoured Transport hovers over the line of people waiting to enter. Two of those people turn toward us.

I roll my eyes and start to laugh. Edward laughs with me.

Valerie appears in better spirits and Jacob seems at ease as they greet us. "Hey, Bells; how's married life?"

Edward's lips twitch as I look right into Jakes eyes and say, "Absolute bliss, Jake." I sigh and giggle with Valerie for a moment as she hugs me.

He shakes his head, rolls his eyes and quips, "Isn't that a drink…?"

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy for you!" Valerie says. "Oh my God! Is that your new belly-ring? Is that DIAMOND Mickey Mouse Ears? How cute is that?!"

"No, Val… They're Swarovski crystal! Don't encourage him! He gives me so much as it is…" I hurry to correct her as the ride attendant opens the door.

He waves the crowd in and Jake and Edward stand on opposite sides of Val and me. **Will they never get along?**

The ride goes quickly and suddenly it's over. We're in the little shop at the end. I point to a small pin of R2-D2 and a Aurra Sing doll that looks nothing like her.

"Jake, don't get this or that. I got them for you the first time I went on this ride. I'll give them to you next time I see you, ok?" I ask.

"Ok, Bells… See you in a few months." He says as he hugs me good-bye and we turn to see Edward at the register buying a bunch of different water guns. One looks like a stormtrooper's rifle and another 2 seem to be Queen Amidalla's side-arm; 2 others look like Princess Leia's gun and one looks like the one Han Solo carries.

I give him a confused look and he says, "Our family has a private island with a house on it. It'll be fun to have a water fight while we're there next year. Emmett loves Star Wars too and he's always wanted Boba Fett's gun!"

I laugh and roll my eyes as I hug Valerie good-bye. Edward takes a few pictures of the 3 of us before we walk away.

Sue and Charlie are waiting for us outside of our room to say good-bye. We hug and I promise to see them for Father's day in June. Another picture is snapped.

Mom and Phil are standing in the lobby of the Grand Floridian Hotel. They're leaving with us today. "Hey, Mom, Phil, it's been so great seeing you both. I'm so glad we got to do this!"

A limosine driver comes into the lobby then with a sign saying 'Cullens and Dwyers'.

Edward waves to him and he takes our luggage. "He's taking us to the airport together so just let him get the bags." They nod and go along with it as it means we'll get to be together for a while longer.

Their flight is scheduled to leave just before ours so we see them to the gate and hug again. Mom has tears in her eyes as she waves to us.

"Don't be sad, love. You'll see her again soon. Mother's day is just next month. I'll fly her up to see you for a few days." Edward whispers against my neck.

I let a tear escape me and say, "Oh, Edward, you're much too good to me. I love you so much!"

He picks me up and replies, "I love you too, Bella. Now let's get on our plane so Alice doesn't have a fit that we'll be late."

I sleep through the flight and Edward carries me to the car before I wake up.

Jasper and Alice are putting our bags in the trunk as my eyes open. "Welcome home, Bella." Jasper says as he feels my surprise.

"Thanks, guys. I can't wait to get to the house!" I grin at Edward and he keeps me close to his side as we drive along. When we pull up to the Cullen home first, I look up at Edward questioningly.

"Esme figured you would be hungry and didn't want us to worry about food on the first night back." He says quietly.

"You and our amazing family spoil me like crazy!" I say with a laugh as I am dragged into the house. I peek into the living-room on the way to the dining-room.

Carlisle is there with 3 tall dark skinned female vampires. They seem to be friendly with him; but they're obviously not from around here. Where did they come from and why…?

"Bella-love, did you hear me?" Edward says drawing my attention back to him.

"No, did you say something?" I ask as I sit and dig into the lasagna that my sweet mother-in-law has made for me.

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, love. I said that Em and Jazz want to take me hunting for a night or 2. Will you be alright without me?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine…I'll have Rose and Ali with me, right? What could happen?" I ask innocently.


	28. Fast Forward a Little

**Chapter 28**

_Dear Jacob and Valerie,_

_After the trip was over, Edward went out to hunt. I had asked Edward what could happen with his sisters taking care of me…They got me drunk…Jake…that's what could happen! I can laugh about it now because it's been almost a month. Rosalie insisted that every human needs to experience 'getting drunk' at least once in their lifetime. Once was more then enough for me! I needed a 12-step program after just one outing with them! As soon as the guys were gone, they called Janet, dressed me up and took me to the karaoke bar. I had 2 Long Island Ice Teas and then got on the stage. I'm so glad I can't remember this firsthand, but apparently I sang a bunch of songs that Edward hates; 'Who let the dogs out' was at the top of the list and the whole bar laughed at my attempt. Alice made me get up with her and we sang 'Barbie Girl' while Janet and Rosalie danced to it in front. Somehow without my knowing it the camera was brought along and someone took alot of pictures that night. I was still hungover by the time Edward got home the next night. He scolded them for me and took me home. Janet had given him a good remedy for my hangover and I was back to normal the next morning. _

_Did I tell you about the 3 tall dark skinned female vampires who were speaking to Carlisle? They were Senna, Kachiri and Zafrina. They're from the Amazon. Well they had spoken to Carlisle about the possiblity of a vampire siring a child with a human. Apparently__ they have heard tales of a male vampire who, every once in a while, will seduce a human woman; get her with-child then leave and only come back for the child once it is born, but nothing is said of the mother after that point... They warned me and Edward that the attempt of such a birth may be very dangerous and even fatal. I'm not deterred, though poor Edward is worried. I wish I was strong enough to kick his ass. I have a feeling that if I do get pregnant, and he perceives some danger from the baby, he's going to want to end the pregnancy. I can't let that happen, Jake. I want it…I never thought I'd want a kid but__, I really do. He hasn't left me and I feel it in my bones that he's here for good, Jake. _

_Anyway, the last few weeks have been fairly uneventful except that Janet came over to tell me news about her ex. Ryan was charged after the attack on me back in February. During our vacation, the idiot was caught violating his paroll. He was lurking around my house and tried to break in. He was seen by a neighbor, who called the cops. The lawyer friend of Carlisle's was able to get him put away for a few years and Janet got her divorce. The judge gave her everything they had and Ryan was furious. I hope she has a restraining order too and I told her so. Work is going well otherwise. I can hardly wait til the semsmter is over. Edward wants to take me across the country before we get to Forks in August. Once we leave Forks we'll finish our tour of the US and Canada. Unless I get pregnant, the change is still on for next January._

_It's Mother's day tomorrow and Renee is on her way up to see me. Edward and Jasper went to pick her and Phil up at the airport. They'll be here any minute, so I guess I should wrap up this letter to you. I'm sure Renee and Phil would send you their best wishes. I'll see you next month around Father's day._

_Love you, Bella_

I hear the Volvo pull into the driveway as I slip the letter into it's addressed envelope. I look out the window and smile. Mom and Phil are here. I'm making them lasagna for dinner tonight. Mother's day is Sunday and her favorite meal is roast chicken seasoned with lemon and rosemary, so I'm making that for dinner tomorrow and we'll bring it over to the Cullen house. She'll love it. She has to work on Monday, so she's only here for 3 days.

I hand the letter to Jazz before he leaves and ask him to stick it in the mailbox on his way home.

Mom gushes over the dinner and casually says I'll make a great mom when it happens.

The first part of dream I had on our last night in Disney came true… Edward and I were in an office with Carlisle the other day for our first try. I'm a little scared to think that I'm somehow developing a gift like Alice's. I don't want to know the future. When I think of the things she's seen… Anyway Edward's been able to comfort me when I get scared so we've been happy for the most part. Once the process was over Carlisle told us to go home and keep my feet elevated for the rest of the day.

"I gave the dean of Dartmouth my letter of resignation just this morning; this is my last semester of teaching. I enjoyed it while it lasted. I've done so many things lately that I never thought I'd do…" I sigh.

"Are you sure you want to give up teaching, Bella?" Mom asks.

"Mom, listen, I'm married to the man I love. He told me that if I don't want to work I don't have to. I've been thinking about writing a book. I know it'll be difficult to think of me like this but I've never really been a 'go getter'. My dreams have pretty much been fulfilled. I was a teacher and I have my Masters degree so I can go back to it if I ever want to." I look at her and try to make her understand me in a way she never has before. "Right now, all I want is to be with Edward. He wants to take me places, mom. He wants to travel the world with me. If he says we can do that and have a baby too, well I'm all for it!"

"All I want is for you to be happy, Bella. So do what you want. I love you." She grins.

Esme calls to tell us to come a little early. We bring Phil and Renee and the chicken meal I'd made. After dinner, we meet in Carlisle's office where I take another test… Another negative result sends me into a sobbing fit. Renee tries to comfort me, but only Edward's soft words of sorrow and my lullaby calm me.

"We'll try again next month, Bella… I'm so sorry, sweetie." Carlisle says as he and the others convey their own condolences.

* * *

It's now the end of May…I attend the graduation ceremony for the students and it goes off without a hitch. The student speaker is Robert Marconi and he had asked my help to write his speech. I listen without really paying attention becaue I know it by heart. He speaks about following your dreams and quotes the Disney movie of Cinderella. 'A dream is a wish your heart makes.' I've believed that since the first time I saw that movie. I remember dreaming of Edward when we were still back in Forks. I'd never dreamed that he would leave me…only that we were together and happy forever. I focus on Edward's face through the end of the speech…and the deans words of good-bye to me. Then the caps start to fly and I race out the doors after a quick word of praise and congratulations to Rob.

Edward begins to outline our trip around the world. "We'll start with Niagara Falls and see all the Great Lakes… Then the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island… We'll take Amtrack down the coast and once we reach South Carolina, we'll fly back up to New York and travel west to Forks. You'll get to see Chicago and so many other things, but we'll make sure to be in Forks for Jake and Valerie's wedding. Then we'll figure the rest out from there…What do you think, Bella-love?"

I love the plan, but I feel the need to tease him. "I don't know, Edward, Father's day is coming up and where would that put us? It's a major holiday for him, you know…"

He frowns. "You're right! We should see Canada and we'll get to Forks by then and we can start there. Go down that coast and see the landmarks that way first. I want to show you so many things, my love. It's a good thing we'll have forever to see them. You'll see all the wonders of the world… I promise you. We'll…"

"STOP! Edward, you're going about this all wrong! Before my transformation, we'll see North America. After that… Let's just see where our whims may take us. For now, let's stick to Canada and then maybe Alaska…I can meet the Denali's. Ok?" I laugh.

"Uhmmm… I'm not sure you'll want to meet them, Bella-love." He pauses. "They are very annoying… but now that I'm married, maybe they won't try to find their way into…"

"…Into where, Edward?" I ask.

"My bed…They were always trying to seduce me, love. That's why…" He sighs nervously.

"Are you saying you don't want me to meet them, Edward?" I ask confused.

"No…" His voice is denying it but his body language is not very convincing.

Alice interrupts. "He's just concerned that you'll try to compare yourself to Tanya, Kate and Irina. There's really no comparison. Certainly they're glamorous… gorgeous, Vampire bombshells…"

"Not helping Alice…" Edward growls

She glares at him and continues. "…But Bella you have something they don't…"

I frown and look at the floor self-consiously. "What's that… a pulse that can stop with a single bite?"

Edward holds me close and says, "You have that ring… and my love… and my name… and my utter devotion… Bella, you have my promise that I'll never leave you again. They want me… but only YOU can say you have me." He kisses me and whisks me to our home to once again show me how much the love we have means to him.

* * *

My decision, after much discussion with Alice, our Seer, and Carlisle, our family patriarch, is to keep the house and rent it out, mostly furnished, to students of Dartmouth. I want to keep the house because it's the first home I've ever owned by myself…and the first one Edward was a part of. It has also been noted that Real Estate is a good investment.

I decided to leave the living-room, dining room and the office furnishings. Edward likes the bedframe and dressers so the mattress is the only part we'll be leaving.

We'll be traveling 90% of the time so I'll be eating out at restaurants and won't need my Pampered Chef kitchen stuff. I'll be giving that to Janet; she loves the stuff. I figure the future tennants might like to have access to the reference books I have aquired over the last 9 years. I'm leaving those so they won't need to deal with the library hours and Edward liked the idea so much that he is leaving his medical reference material in case the future tennants are going into that field. The lease given to us by the realtor takes all furnishings into account and that includes the library.

My wardrobe, laptop and my personal library, which has been significantly decreased, will be packed up and shipped wherever we end up.

My dad and mom decided that, since I'd be traveling a lot, I should get one of those new devices that hold up to 350 e-books so, my darling husband packed it with all the classics. Shakespeare, Austen, poetry, and of course, novels like Ann of Green Gables and Wuthering Heights have all been included in my new Kindel 2. I had to remind him that I like the way books feel in my hands and that when I turn each page, it feels like an acomplishment to me. So we compromised. The actual books will remain in storage here in the states and when we move back, they will be shipped to us, to keep in our home.

Edward insists that we buy a car for me so Jake is taking my good old Ferrari back. I wonder what car I'll end up with…I think I'll just drive around with my husband while we travel and when we get back to the states, I'll let him buy me whatever car he wants.

Getting ready for a trip of this magnitude is a daunting task. Alice helps by getting rid of half my wardrobe and buying lots of new stuff…Apparently I'll be wearing dresses and tight fitting clothes most of the time. Edward has informed me that every place he lives he buys a brand new piano and sells it before he leaves, so we won't be lugging that around either.

I sit and watch as movers take the piano away and a local realtor places a 'for rent' sign in the front yard. Edward sits on the porch swing with me. This is our last night here in this town. Carlisle and Esme convinced me to sleep over there tonight since all of our stuff is on its way to a large storage facility. Only a few suitcases are with us now, waiting in the Volvo for our trip.

With Edward's arms around me, I know I'll survive leaving all this behind me. I feel the comfort of his embrace as I turn to him say, "Oh, Edward…I'll miss New Hampshire… and this town… and this school… not to mention that karaoke bar, even though I humiliated myself there while forcibly drunk… I'll miss this house and Janet… Do you think she'll be ok, Edward? I hope so…"

He murmurs the soft words I need to hear before pulling the camera out of his pocket.

The realtor comes over to us and takes one set of keys from us. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Ms. Swan?"

"Well, Rhonda, Mrs. Cullen and I would just like to get a picture or 2 on the porch before we leave…If you wouldn't mind…?" Edward asks, handing her the camera.

She has the grace to blush and says, "Oh, of course, Mr. Cullen… Sorry, I'll make sure your name is correct on the file."

We pose on the steps and the swing. As he gazes into my eyes whispering that he's so thankful to have me with him when he leaves this time, Rhonda snaps another picture. I jump at hearing the click.

She apologizes. "Sorry, you 2 just look so in love, I thought you might like to see how that looks to a third party. It is such a wonderful thing to have someone love you like that… Have a lovely trip!"

Edward takes the camera back and turns to the last picture. "Wow…The way your eyes are shining up at me…Its beautiful. Come, love, the others are waiting for us."

I smile and get into the Volvo. "Yes, they are…and I can't wait to tell the family where we've decided to go first!"

"Yes, love, I'm sure that Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle will be overjoyed that the huge mall in West Edmonton is third on the list of things to see on our trip." He laughs as he pulls out into the road.

I stick my tongue out at him. "Well, you never know, they might like it… It does have a water park inside. Alice will just be happy it's a mall."

He smirks and quickly reminds me, "Yes, love, she'll be ecstatic that you actually want to go to a mall. The rest of them will enjoy the water park and love seeing Niagara Falls and even Prince Edward's Island."

"The Ann of Green Gables houe is on P.E.I. and I can't wait!" I say.

* * *

Author's Note...

To remind everyone…Here's :

_**Bella's Bucket List**_

_1) There are lots of different foods I want to try_

_**2) Get belly-button pierced **_

_**3) Visit Mom and Phil  
**__** a) Go to Disney  
**_ b) Go to Universal  
c) Go to Sea World

_**4) Give blood**_

5) Go to LaPush to be in Jake and Val's wedding. Ride a horse and sight see around the rez with Charlie and Jake and Seth and the girls

6) Swim with dolphins or Scuba dive

_**7) Get married to the man/ Vampire that I love more than anything in the world**_

_**8) Finish the semester of teaching and then resign with honor**_

9) Have a baby??

_10) Spend some time with Charlie and Sue_

**_Bold/Italics= Done  
_**_Italics= in the process_**_  
_**Plain text only= not done


	29. Traveling in Canada

_**Chapter 29**_

Dear Jake,

You and the guys would love the huge water park in the middle of this mall. We're in Edmonton and you should see this place. You would never know you were in a mall! The water slide is fantastic! I was in a shop with Alice when, suddenly, Emmett came up behind me and kidnapped me! With me in his arms, he jumped into the water. It was so funny. I couldn't believe Alice didn't warn me, but apparently Em didn't decide to do it until after he had me.

Anyway, we've already been to the Hockey Hall of Fame, Niagara Falls and Anne of Green Gables house on Prince Edward's Island; so beautiful and serene. The scenery here and all over Canada is so pretty. Confederation Bridge is so long! Can you believe it's actually 8 miles long? I've always loved bridges but that was crazy!

Niagara Falls was amazing. Jasper tried to trick Em into jumping over the falls with nothing to protect himself and make history as the first person to go over the falls and live…I took it upon myself to remind them that they aren't technically alive and someone would want to have a doctor examine him if that happened.

Emmett talked me into seeing the Hockey Hall of Fame which is in Toronto. We got to see the 'Stanley Cup'. Isn't that cool? Since we were already there, I decided to see the CN tower which has the 2nd highest public observation level on Earth.

We flew up to Winnipeg before driving to Regina which is in Saskatchewan. They needed to hunt so we went up to Reindeer lake. Emmett and Edward helped me do a little fishing and Charlie will be proud of me. I caught a huge trout!

We are almost finished here in Edmonton and we'll be on our way across the country to see my dad for Father's day. We'll be traveling through Jasper (that's a city in Alberta) and the family will hunt before we get to the border. There's a National Park called Jasper too. I thought it would be fun to see a little of it while we're here. From there we'll go through Vancouver and then on to Forks to see Charlie and the rest of you guys soon!

Love, Bella

I mail this letter from the hotel we have been staying at as we leave town.

Edward rolls his eyes. "Another letter to Jacob…? Bella, I love you, but do we have to keep him apprised of every move we make?"

I frown and get defensive. "No, of course not…I just thought he'd like to know about some of the stuff I've seen. He's still my friend and I thought he'd get a laugh from Em's antics. He likes hockey so he'd probably like to see stuff like the Hall of Fame and the Stanley Cup and…"

He lets his hand rest on my knee as we drive off from the parking lot. "I'm sorry, love, it's just that…I guess I just want to spend some time with you that's not taken up by eating, sleeping and writing letters to your ex-… Please?"

"Ok, what should we talk about?" I ask.

"The scenery and the family…And…" He takes a deep breath and says. "Bella, my love…I was wondering if you were having any second thoughts about this whole baby thing… We've only gone through the process twice, now but I hated seeing the way you looked so defeated when it didn't work the last time. I know that Dad started another round two days before we left and I do hope it works…" He looks deep into my eyes while we're at a red light. "…But what if it doesn't? I'm so very afraid to see that blank eyed stare again…you had the same expression for an over hour, last time…So I guess…what I really want to know is…How many times do you want to risk our sanity…to try for a baby we don't know is even possible…?"

"Oh…" I can't bring myself to speak as the light turns green.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for bringing this up. Please forgive me? I-I'm such an ass… We're on vacation…You should be relaxed…especially with the procedure still in the works." He says with a panicked look in his eyes.

"It's ok, Edward…I guess I should've asked myself that question before we even started…Why don't we see what happens this time and then I'll decide…" My voice comes out as a whisper. I close my eyes and feel a tear roll down my cheek as I try to take a nap…

_A tiny voice whispers, "Momma? Daddy, is Momma awake yet?"_

"_No, little one…not yet." That was Edward's voice._

"_But it's been so long…why isn't she waking up?" The tiny voice says._

"_Soon… She'll come back to us soon." Edward's answer confuses me._

"_Can I go play with uncle Em?" _

"_Sure, have fun…I'm waiting for Momma…"_

_I hear the sound of footsteps in a hallway._

"_Bella…Bella…Where are you? Can you hear me, Baby…I love you…Come back to me…Come back to us…"_

My eyes pop open to see my whole family looking down at me. "What's wrong? Why are you all staring at me?" I notice now that I'm in a room instead of the car. "Where am I? What's going on? Stop staring and talk to me!?"

Edward is the first to move. He instantly picks me up and holds me tightly in his arms. "Thank God, you're alright!"

"Son, let me look at her. Bella, we've been very worried about you. You've been asleep for a day and a half." Carlisle says as he examines me.

"I've been asleep for a whole day and a half?? I don't understand, Carlisle…How …Why…" I stutter as my stomach rumbles.

Alice hands me a happy meal from McDonald's and just says, "Here, eat this and we'll all feel better."

They stare at me as I eat the food.

"We're in a hotel, just outside Jasper. We've already hunted and well, you've had us all so worried." Carlisle says. "I'll buy a pregnancy test in Vancouver and then in Forks, we'll use the facilities at our house to see what exactly is going on with you, my dear." He looks at Edward. "Son, I want you to keep the conversation light …and drive with care. Try not to upset her today."

"I will, Dad…I promise." Edward clings to me.

"I'm sorry, Jazz, they need someone to drive them. I need you to drive my car and I'll go with them." Alice looks up at Jasper.

My brother-in-law just smirks and nods.

"Edward, get in the back seat with her; I'll drive." Alice says squeezing his arm.

He just nods and follows orders. It's a nearly silent trip and we don't stop for more than gas, and food for me.

Its morning by the time we pull into the parking lot of the hotel in Vancouver. I get out of the Volvo and stand on my own 2 feet for the first time in 4 days.

Edward points to the front door. "Look who's here, love…"

Charlie is standing there with his arms out and waiting. "There's my Bells! I've missed you, kiddo!"

I run over and hug him. "Hi, Dad; what are you doing here? Happy Father's Day! It's so great so see you! What've you been up to? Where's Sue? Have you heard from mom yet?" I ramble on.

"Slow down, Bells. Yes, your mom made her yearly call to thank me for giving her you, and I did the same, if you recall, last month." He says.

I nod as he continues.

"Edward called from the road and said you weren't feeling well so you had to stop somewhere and Jake's friend Embry has family up here to visit, so I asked what hotel to meet you at and your husband set it all up. So, do we know what's wrong yet?"

Carlisle comes over and says, "No, but we'll find out when we get to Forks, Charlie. I'm sure it's nothing too serious. It's good to see you again. Why don't you let us get checked in and then we'll treat for lunch."

Charlie nods as Alice comes over and hugs him too. "Happy Father's Day, Charlie, it feels like it's been forever! Let's go see if they've got a brunch buffet or something."

I wave to him as she drags him off in the direction of food. Edward is talking quietly with Carlisle when I turn around. "Look, there's a CVS across the street. I can get a test there."

"Rose already got you one." Carlisle says, handing me the card-key. "It's in the suite. Go on up as soon as you're ready, Bella."

"Thanks…Edward, you're coming with me…right?" I ask.

He smiles gently. "Of course…I'm not gonna miss this part of trying to become a father…Let's go."

"Good luck, kids…" He says as Esme comes to stand next to him. They watch us get into the elevator and as the doors close, she takes his hand.

Edward holds my hand as we walk to the door of the suite. I look around for a moment before we go into the bathroom.

Edward opens the box and takes out the three tests. I do what I need to do and we sit silently on the bed for the excruciating 3 minute waiting period. I tell him about the dream I had. "It will work, Edward, if not now…then maybe the next one..." I look into his eyes. "I don't want to give up yet…Ok?"

"Alright, love…but let's check the results." He says. We hold hands and walk back into the bathroom.

I look at the first one… Negative.

He looks at the next one… Negative.

I take a deep breath and pick up the third test…Negative.

I hold onto Edward for dear life as the tears come pouring down my face…I picture the child from my first dream sequence in my mind. "It will happen, Edward… I know it will…"

"I'm sure you're right, love…C'mon, let's get you something to eat." He suggests.

We join Charlie and the rest of the family at the hotel restaurant and tell them the bad news. "I do want to try again…but maybe we should only do it once more…I don't know how much more of this emotional stuff I can take…You know…?"

Alice glides over to me. "I ordered for you, Bella. Jasper and I are going to start out for Forks now, so I'll see you there." She hugs me and goes off with my brother-in-law. Jazz waves and sends me calming energy.

Rosalie looks as discouraged as I feel. Emmett pats the seats next to him and gives me a half hug as I sit with Edward on my other side. "I'm sorry, Sis. It'll be ok."

"Thanks, Em. So what have they been telling you, Dad? Have you heard all of my exploits?" I grin. It doesn't reach my eyes.

"Bells, its ok…It'll happen. You can't rush these things…besides, it's not like there's a time limit…" He shakes his head. "They showed me pictures from your trip! The one of the trout you caught was great! I was curious about one of them though… something seemed to be sparkling…"

I start to panic as he flips through the digital camera but Edward whispers in my ear. "It's just the belly-ring, love."

He shows it to me and I see it's the one of me in a bathing-suit at the Edmonton Mall with my new belly-ring showing…**Oh Shit! ** I say nothing.

Edward says, "Now, Charlie…"

"Bella, you know how I feel about tattoos and piercings. What the heck made you do this to yourself?" He demands. "Are you a hooker…or a biker…or a rap artist… a punk rocker, maybe??? You could get infections… and what if that place wasn't licensed? Did you even think of that? You're trying to get pregnant…you need to be responsible." He shakes his head.

"Dad, it's just a belly-ring. The place I got it had the license on display and it looked very sanitary. I'm 27." I say looking over at him. "I've been through so much in my life…I think I know what I'm doing. I was with Edward and the guy was totally professional about the whole process, so just relax. Please."

Emmett breaks in here. "Yeah, Charlie, chill out. It's cool!"

"If it's so 'cool', Emmett, why don't you have any piercings or tattoos?" Dad asks.

All our eyes turn to him. "Uhmmm… I uh, guess, it's… Because… uhmmm…"

Carlisle rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Did you forget, son…? You're allergic to most metals…and you did try once, remember the earring debacle? Your earlobe was 3 times its normal size and we had to take it out." He winks at me when my dad stops to shovel more food into his mouth. "Charlie, I promise you, I've been watching for infection and she's fine…and if the in-vitro works, she'll have to take it out anyway. Let's see what's going on here in town, today." He says pulling out a leaflet. "This was up by the front desk…"

"I'm sorry sweetie… I just can't seem to let go of the picture I've got in my head of you as my little girl…I have to keep reminding myself of the fact that you're not a kid anymore." Charlie says with a smile. "I'll mellow out…I promise."

"I'll believe it when I see it, Dad." I laugh.

Rosalie's voice sounds breathy as she says, "Em, let's go to the nature trail. We'll go for a hike up the mountain and see how close we can get to the peak…"

"Sounds awesome, Rosie. Let's go!" He gets up and they run out of the lobby holding hands.

"Charlie, would you like to join Esme and myself? We're going to check out this golf course. They're having a meet and greet of some sort." Carlisle asks politely.

"Well, it's a bit cloudy, but sure…why not?" My dad sighs. "Edward, when do we leave?"

"Uhmmm…" He looks at his watch. "Take your time guys. I wasn't thinking of leaving til later, anyway. How about 4 pm, Charlie…?"

"Sounds great, kids, you go relax. We'll be back later." He says before they walk off, leaving us alone.

"I think we should find a park and walk around a little. It's cloudy, with no chance of a sparkle, so let's have a relaxing stroll." Edward says, taking my hand. We walk down the main street and look around at all the people walking by. "Bella-love, I've been thinking…maybe doing the in-vitro while we're traveling isn't such a good idea…Maybe we should slow down. We can stay in Forks for a little while …" He stops by a bench and kisses my temple. "We can invite the Denali clan down here instead of going up there… and we can take day trips or overnighters if we want to see or do anything up here in Canada… Then you'll do the whole bridesmaid thing…"

As we sit down, I think for a moment… "Ooh! Edward…we can take our time with sight-seeing in LaPush! It doesn't have to be squeezed into one weekend!"

He chuckles. "Yes, love… I guess it doesn't."

Looking at his face my heart sinks… "But will you be ok with me going over the border to see Jake and Val…? Maybe your 'one time only pass' can be extended to be for this whole summer…? I'm sure Jacob would just need to assign you a 'guide'. What do you think?"

"I'm sure Seth has…better things to do for the pack than 'guiding' me and making certain I don't kill anyone, Bella…" He doesn't try to hide his amusement. "I'll be fine with my family."

"Fine…I'm still asking Jake though. You can't stop me…" I say matter-of-factly.

"Is that a challenge, Bella Marie Cullen…?" He asks as he narrows his eyes at me.

My breath hitches. "Say that again, Edward…"

"What…? About the challenge?" He asks cluelessly.

I shake my head and he seems to know what I mean.

He grins. "Oh, you mean…Bella Marie Cullen…?"

"Mmhmm…" I whimper. "We've been married since April and every time you say my name that way, I can't help myself…" I maneuver into his lap and place my lips on his.

When I need to breathe he peers into my eyes. "Can I take this back to the suite, love…? Please…?" He says tossing me on his back and jogging up the road.

I nod and laugh almost giddily. I can't wait to be alone with him again…

The 'jog' back to the hotel takes only minutes. We're alone in the elevator and he presses me lightly to the wall. Our lips make contact again and we just kind of 'make out' for a bit.

As soon as we reach our floor, he leads us to the door. The door beeps as his key card slips in and out. The knob turns under my hand.

The door shuts and our clothes disintegrate on our way to the bed. Suddenly my breasts are in his hands and the feel of his breath on my neck and shoulder makes me moan. The soft touch of his hands and fingers all over me is driving me crazy.

"Please, Edward, don't tease…? I need you… I need to feel you in me. Please?" I nearly beg him.

"Patience, love…I want to make this last…" He says while his mouth moves over the planes of my body.

I feel his tongue on my nipple and cry out. "Oh, my…Edward!"

His finger finds my opening. As it slips into me, I feel the contrast of his cool touch and my heat.

I moan and move my hands to his shoulders. I try to keep my senses from running wild but he keeps moving his finger.

Two fingers are in me now… and he's stretching me and pumping them into me. I already feel the pressure building. My eyes open as I fall off the cliff's edge.

Edward stares back into them with a crooked grin. Positioning himself he enters my core smoothly if not with his usual gentleness. His eyes hold mine as he rolls us. I'm on top and he helps me move on him.

"Bella…Oh, Bella…my love…yes…" He groans and pants as I ride him. "I'm so... close…!" A strangled shout of pleasure from his lips drags me with him past his climax to find my second of the day. "I love you, my Bella!" His eyes flutter closed.

I giggle. "Have you decided to try sleeping, Edward?" I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder. "I don't know what's up with my day and a half of sleep but I know that was amazing and just what I needed. You take such good care of me, Edward. I love you…" Out of nowhere, something occurs to me. "Wait…I don't have to ask him! Jake promised to show us around himself! We won't be taking Seth from any important pack duties! The Alpha himself will be taking us around! I can't believe I forgot that!"

Edward hugs me with a loud laugh. "After this hour of pleasure, all you can think of is your ex-??? You've got to be kidding me…"

I'm sure to be blushing because I can feel the heat in my cheeks. "I can think of nothing but getting you alone near one of the waterfalls on the rez. I want to…"

"I don't think the Alpha will be too happy to be chaperoning a tryst for you and I, my dear wife." He chuckles.

As I smirk at him, my cell phone rings. I look at the display. "That's weird." Jacob Black… "Hey, Jake; what's up?"

"It's me, Bella. Jake and I need to see you when you get to Forks. I think we've figured out what was happening with Jake…" Valerie answers. "His father, the rest of the pack and I were worried about him, so the Council of Elders called in a psychologist to talk to him. Jake, ever the Alpha, was more worried about keeping the secret, so the doctor was asked to sign a confidentially agreement before the meeting. Anyway, the point is this: Dr. Johnson thinks that the bond between you and Jacob is almost as strong as an imprint. He wants to speak with you and Edward about your relationship to see if maybe there was imprint interference…or something like that…Would you mind, Bells?"

I sigh. "Ok, Val, tell the doctor and Jake that I'll call when I get to town. See ya soon, Valerie." I hang up and look at my husband's face. "What do you think of this theory?"

"I suppose it's worth looking into… for the sake of his marriage and his own peace of mind… We'll be in Forks for a while anyway." He looks calm but sounds nervous for some reason.

"Edward, you know this won't change anything with us…right? I love you more deeply than him. The issue is whether our bond interfered somehow with his imprinting on her…" I say.

"No, Bella-love, my understanding is that they think my relationship with you interfered with his ability to imprint upon you. If my family and I had never moved back here, they think you would've gotten together with Jacob." He scoffs. "They don't realize that, under those conditions, he wouldn't have changed in the first place. His wolf and imprint genes would never have activated…"

"But, Edward…If you left after that first biology class but your family had stayed and activate the genes… the same thing would've happened…" I say.

"So it is a possibility, then…" He pulls me closer. "What do you think the council will say about this?"

I bury my face in his neck and shoulder. "I don't know…"


	30. Back in Forks

_**Chapter 30**_

_Dear Janet,_

_My trip across Canada went wonderfully. No, sadly, I'm not pregnant yet. I've decided to try only once more. It would be so nice to be able to have Edward's child…but it's getting to be a very emotionally draining experience. I keep having these dreams that I'm pregnant or holding a baby…so when the tests come up negative it's so upsetting. My ex is having problems with his psyche and now his doctor wants to talk to me. I wonder what it's all about…I'll write again soon. I promise._

_Love ya, Bella_

_Dear Mom,_

_The ride back to Forks took…Well it felt like forever. Dad only mentioned the belly-ring twice the whole trip. Rose and Em left for Forks right after their hike. Between them, Alice and Jasper, the whole house was set up by the time we got there. Carlisle and Esme followed us as Edward took me and Charlie down a mountain pass and through Olympia. It was truly a sight to see. Jake told me that he invited you to his wedding in August. I'm so glad you'll get to see me be a bridesmaid! I'm concerned about his psychologist wanting to talk with me. Apparently, He thinks our divorce affected Jacob in some strange way. Oh well, I guess we'll find out what this is all about soon enough._

_Love ya, Bella_

I place these letters in their envelopes and lay on my side. I look around at the room that Alice set up for us. She painted the walls an ice blue color with a pale lavender swirly design. Our bed is a king sized four poster, made of wrought iron and painted silver. Alice has even placed fresh flowers from our meadow in vases around the room. I love her!!

Carlisle took blood and urine and all sorts of tests. He says that the result will be back from the lab in a few days. Some med-lab tech owes him a favor. I've been 'resting' for the last 2 days, just puttering around the house and watching TV, or reading and cuddling with Edward.

Our first conference with Jacob's doctor is tonight. We wanted to make sure that this guy isn't some kind of quack, so we insisted that Charlie do a background check and Carlisle speak to him first. My father-in-law, in turn, asked to speak to the council before that. None of the 'parties involved' were allowed to be at the council's discussion, so Leah, Seth and Quil had come to escort Carlisle and Jasper across the treaty line.

The phone rings and Edward picks it up for me. "Here she is, Valerie." Edward says handing me my phone.

"Hey, Val… What's up?" I ask.

My friend sounds frustrated. "Bells, Jake is restless. I want to go see that new movie, Alice in Wonderland… with Johnny Depp. Do you guys want to come with? The others can come too…if they want."

"Valerie wants us to go to the movies with her and Jake before the session." I say to Edward. "Can we?"

He just nods with a smirk. "That Depp guy again… What does Disney see in him?"

"We'll be there, Val. Text me the time." I say before hanging up. "Edward Cullen, what do you have against him? He's great! I've seen almost every movie of his and in each role he plays he literally becomes the role… I can't imagine anyone other than him playing 'Jack Sparrow' or 'Sweeny Todd'. He even did a great job as 'Mr. Wonka' in 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'. You can't ever convince me that he's not a great actor. Tim Burton is a great director too, so they make an amazing movie together."

He raises his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok… I give up. Johnny Depp is a great actor. Let's go see the movie."

"Yes, let's…Hey, Em, Rosalie…" I grin. "You guys want to see a movie? Jake and Valerie invited us to see 'Alice in Wonderland'?"

Rose's head pops into our room. "With Johnny Depp? Are you kidding? I love him! When is it?"

"Now, so get ready!" I say with a great big smile.

Emmett asks. "Depp… Depp… Is that the guy who's in 'Sweeny Todd' and 'Public Enemies'?"

"Yes, as well as sooo many others. Are you coming, or what?" I ask back.

"They're coming...Rose is already in the car." Edward says shaking his head.

I giggle as he picks me up and holds me over his shoulder. He deposits me gently in the Volvo. He starts to drive…fast, of course…toward Port Angeles.

"So, Bells, have you kept in touch with any of your other classmates?" Rose asks.

"Uhmmm…yeah, Angela and Ben got married about a year before me and Jake…they have twin boys…Lauren is down in Texas…She has a very sweet girlfriend." I just know they'll all get a kick out of this next one… "Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley are in an 'alternate relationship'. They have been for a few years now…"

"What exactly do you mean by 'alternate relationship', Bells?" It figures that Em would be the one to ask.

I smirk. "They went to UW with me so I know the whole story…It's like this: They moved into the dorms and each got a roommate. The 2 of them were dating so they introduced the roomies, who became a couple. Mike and his roomie got drunk one night while Jess and her roomie were on vacation and they gave each other a little 'action'. Mike never 'fessed up, but his roomie did. Jess and her roomie 'consoled' each other…and made the boys watch as punishment." I giggle a little. "Each person in particular enjoyed it, so they all moved in together after graduation and… 'They're all together now…like together-together. It's weird'." I look into my husband's eyes and know that he gets the reference to my first day in Forks High. I start laughing and they all join me. "What's really weird is that the Mike's roomie looks a little bit like you, Edward."

"Like me…?" He says startled. "A vampire…?"

I smile. "No, hun…he's definitely not a vampire. I saw him in the sun a few times …It's more in the shape of his face and his height and body type is like yours…but his blonde hair is neat and he has this unnatural, faker than fake tan…It's really kind of gross."

Edward chuckles and relaxes a bit. "Well it's good to know that she won't be chasing after me anymore and Mike won't be chasing you either, right?"

"Right…Edward, it doesn't matter what the council says…you know that right? I don't know what they'll say or want us to do, but I don't care. I only want you…" I tell him.

He nods as he parks in front of the theater. Rose and Em get out and wait for Edward to open my door for me and we all go across the street to the diner, where Jake and Val are waiting for us. He hugs me and holds the chair for me to sit. Rose is about to go for the tickets, when Edward's cell goes off. Jake's phone rings only seconds later.

"Dad…we're at the diner in Port Angeles with Em and Rose, him and Valerie and then we're going to see a movie…Uhmmm… 'Alice in Wonderland'…" He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Carlisle, the new one with Johnny Depp …You want us to do what…? Bring Jake to the house…? Ok, Dad…if you say so… We'll see you in a bit." He turns to me. "Sorry, Bella-love, the movie will have to wait. Dr. Johnson checks out and we're meeting him at our house. Dad thinks we'll be more comfortable if we're in our own home."

"I guess I see his point but what about Jake? Shouldn't he be comfortable too?" I ask.

"I'll be fine, Bells…Let's go, I'll follow you…" He says. So, we all pile into the cars and go to our place.

Carlisle and a strange man are speaking in the living-room as we enter the house. "You'll be using my home office. I understand that the tribal elders told you about all of their secrets and in order for you to understand everything they spilled ours also. My family needs you to know that those secrets put you in extreme danger. There is a family…a large coven of our kind who hunt down humans who know about vampires and the vampires who allowed the secret to get out. That's why we had you sign the confidentiality agreement." He says.

"I understand, Dr. Cullen. Thanks for doing this. The tribe is grateful." He turns toward us and sees Jake. "Jacob, it's good to see you. Why don't you find some-place you feel comfortable. I'll be talking to Bella first." He turns to face me and he turns on some charm. "That would be you, I believe…"

I nod. "Yes, doctor. I'm Bella."

"Well, Bella, it's nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Patrick Johnson. This man here would be Edward, then. Is that correct?" Dr. Johnson asks.

Edward just nods.

"First, I want you both…and your family… to understand that this is just to help everyone move forward. Jacob is having trouble letting go of Bella which is putting strain on his relationship with Valerie. As the Alpha of the pack, any strain he feels is felt by the Quileute community as a whole." As the doctor says this Edward and I look at each other.

"So, Doctor, can we say positively that whatever happened, the outcome of this will not affect any decisions made by the council or the Alpha?" Edward asks.

"That's what they told me…They might be keeping me out of their loop, but they told me they want to know what happened so Jacob would feel more at peace with things. I hope they will keep their word."

"So do we…" I say, feeling a teensy bit more secure in this situation.

Edward walks us to the door of his father's office. He kisses my lips and hands me the pictures from the trip as well as my wallet and my old scrapbook from high school. "You'll know when to show him these."

I frown at him but take the pictures and sit in a comfy armchair. I watch Dr. Johnson settle into a chair near me.

"Bella, your father-in-law tells me that while your brother and sisters-in-law will be moving on to prepare the houses in other countries for the family's arrival in about 6 months or so, you, Edward and his parents will be staying on for a little while. Is that right?" He asks.

"Yes, we think that the near constant traveling is not helping my quest to try to get pregnant. Dr. Cullen has suggested that we stay here for the summer. I think I want to stay a little past that…maybe til just after my birthday, in September."

"Well, since you'll be here for almost 3 months, I'd like to begin with the lighter questions. Later on we'll get to the heavier, more loaded ones. Let's start with an easy one…" He says with a slight smile. "When you first moved to Forks, who did you first come into contact with, Jacob or Edward?"

After a moment of thought, I answer, "Edward…My father had bought a truck for me from Jake's dad, who's a good friend of his. That came first, but I didn't actually see or get together with the Blacks until after the first day of school and that was the day I first saw and sat next to Edward."

"How long have you known Jacob and his family in total?" He asks.

I laugh out loud. "Since the beginning of time? No, seriously…His dad and mine have been friends as long as I can remember. I met him when I was really little and we used to make mud-pies together. Then my mom left my dad and took me with her…I was 4…I came back to Forks every summer til I was 13. After that I made him meet me in California for 2 weeks…I hated Forks."

"Then why did you move back?" He asks.

I explain about Phil and her getting married and wanting to travel and how I decided to be with Charlie in Forks. "But it wasn't til Edward came back from a side trip to Alaska that I really started to like it here."

"Why did he go to Alaska?"

"Well, the first day of school I was placed in Biology class with him. He told me that my scent was too strong and he wanted to kill me…But isn't he the one you should be asking about this?" I answer.

"Yes, of course, you're right. How did you fall in love with Edward?"

"I'm a trouble magnet." I say. "First, he saved me from a careening van in the school parking lot. Then, about a week later, I was in Port Angeles with friends and he'd followed me. Apparently, he wanted to make sure I was safe. Anyway, I was walking down a side street and some troublemakers were following me. I was very nearly attacked, but Edward came barreling around the corner, scaring the shit out of the guys. When he told me to get in the car I felt so safe." I sigh. "That's the same night he told me he could read minds. When he started being honest with me I started to fall for him but it wasn't til this one day in the meadow…that's the day I knew he was the one I wanted to spend eternity with. I had found out from Jacob about 'The Cold Ones'. I did a little research and noticed all the signs. He was fast and strong…impossibly so. His skin was extra pale and cold as ice. I never saw him, or his family, eat or drink anything. When it was sunny they'd all skip school, so I'd never seen him in the sunlight."

"What happened in the meadow?"

"He went a little crazy, but in such a way that it made certain that I knew what I was getting into. He showed me what the sunlight does to his skin and proceeded to pull a tree out of the ground with one hand…then he ran from one side of the clearing to the other and back in the blink of an eye. When I was awed instead of scared, he knew too. We're meant to be. I've loved him since that day."

He nods and moves on. "From that point, how did the relationship go? Was he controlling or abusive at all?"

"He was overprotective, but he did thing I wanted him to do. He always held my hand or arm and caught me when I fell. He did things with me that normal boys wouldn't be able to do, like take me through the forest riding piggy-back at vampire speed and climbing to impossible heights on trees so I could see the whole valley and river. I don't need five star restaurants or Ferraris; I just need my husband…my family."

"I understand something happened and you left Forks for almost a week sometime after you met Edward. Can you tell me what that was?"

"I was watching the Cullens play baseball…three vampires came to the field we were using…One of them was a tracker…When they realized I was a human, they wanted to have my blood. In order for the Cullens to save me I had to leave town… That's all there is to it. I was in Phoenix for a few days with Alice and Jasper and then, thinking I had to save my mom, I met the tracker at my old ballet studio. He broke my leg and smacked me around a bit. Then he bit me."

"So, how are you not a vampire?"

"Edward saved me again." I say with a proud smile. "Did Jacob tell you about the venom?"

He nods.

"Well, Edward sucked the venom out of my system. My blood is so potent to him that he shouldn't have been able to stop, but he did. Well then he made me go to prom, but he didn't let go of me the whole night, except for a short conversation with Jake."

"How did you feel when Edward left?"

I start to recall that day in the forest. "It was the worst day of my life." I feel my breathing start to speed up, tears prick my eyes. "Edward…" I whisper.

He's by my side instantly.

"Dr. Johnson, if I'm going to talk about this I need him here to remind me that he's not going anywhere…" I say staring into Edward's eyes.

The doctor watches my face and mannerisms for a moment. "That's alright. I think that answers my question…and that's enough for today. If you feel up to speaking about it at some point, just let me know. Edward, you're next."

"Give me a few minutes with Bella, and I'll be right back." My husband says as he walks me out.

"Bella, one last thing…"

I turn around.

"What's the best day of your life?"

"The day Edward married me…and every day that I wake up and see him still here beside me…" I answer firmly.

Edward holds me close and takes me out to sit on the couch with the others. "I won't be long. He'll think his questions before he says the words and it'll be over in just about 20 minutes. I thought he'd ask other questions that's why I had you bring the pictures. I still want him to see some of them though. He flips through the pictures from the trip and grabs the one that the realtor had taken. Then he takes my wallet and pulls out my wedding photo with Jacob. He shows them to me.

I look at my expressions in them. "In the one with Jake, I look mostly happy, but also a little sad. In this one…with you, I look like…Wow…I look like all my dreams have come true…" I look up at him. "…and they have. I love you."

"As I love you, my Bella." Edward says. He kisses me and then goes to see the good doctor…

30 minutes later…He's back. "He asked me all the same questions he asked you plus a few about why I left both times…He took notes and we'll talk again next time. He wants to talk to Charlie too. Something about the similarities of how you were acting when I left and when Jake imprinted. I'll take care of that call. I told him not to say anything to Charlie about us vampires. He promises."

I just nod and cuddle into him and wait for Jake's session to be over so we can talk more.


	31. Partial Imprint

_**Chapter 31**_

Dr. Johnson and I are sitting in Carlisle's office. We've just started the latest session…which is basically just each of us sitting and talking with him for a little while. "Last time we spoke…" He starts. "…you told me the worst and best days of your life. You don't have to go into detail on those, but this time I want you to tell me about the day you and Jacob found the items under your floorboards…"

"What, like, go through that whole day?" I ask.

"If you wouldn't mind…?" He says.

I close my eyes and slowly relive that day…My eyes had opened to see another day just like the one a year before. It was the 1 year anniversary of the worst night of my life. I glanced at my calendar and used a red magic marker to fill the square before calling out to see if my dad was around.

"Uhm…ok…well, I woke up and looked to see if Charlie was around, but he'd already gone to work." I pause to glance over at him.

He nods encouragingly.

I go on. "I'd been dating Jake for about a month and I knew he would be on patrol until after lunch time, so I dilly-dallied around the house…watching TV and getting boxes into my room and waiting for Jake to join me. He'd promised to help me pack some stuff for college."

"But this was 3 weeks into the semester. Why were you so late in moving?" The doctor asks.

I smirk. "Well, most of my things were in the dorm by then so it was really just the sentimental stuff I wanted with me, that we were packing…pictures and the like."

"I see, go on…"

"Jacob wasn't due for a while, so I made myself a sandwich and took a short walk into the forest after eating. I knew the moment I came to the spot. I felt… some-thing like a connection... to my past. I took a few more steps and stood in the spot where he had looked at me…" I trail off making sure to breathe.

A tear of sadness and longing ran down my cheek as I stood in the exact spot where the love of my life had left me. I resolved that every year I would come to that spot, on that date. I found that year difficult…I was going to classes at the University of Washington and I was home packing some of my things for the move to the dorm.

"I don't know how long I stood there, but I heard Jake call out to me. I knew should answer…but I didn't want to…I texted him instead to meet me at Charlie's house. I just needed another moment there alone with the memory of Edward. The connection intensified as a ray of sunshine broke through clouds to land on my face." I narrate what I'm seeing in my mind's eye. "After that, I walked back the same way I came. I stepped out of the forest into the back yard and took a deep breath before walking into the house because I knew my boyfriend was waiting for me and would probably ask questions…I tried to distract him. I thanked him for being sweet enough to help me finish packing and invited him upstairs. As soon as we got to my bedroom, he started asking me why I was doing this to myself…and why I'd want to remember that horrible day…"

"What did you say to him, Bella?"

"I sighed and said that he would never understand." I look into Dr. Johnson's eyes. "No matter what anyone said…even after a whole year of not having any contact with any of the Cullens…I couldn't believe that Edward would just walk away. It just didn't make sense…He told me that I was his life and I couldn't shake the feeling that he'd lied to me. Jake just shrugged and started shifting some of the stuff near my closet. I moved to help him, but tripped over the loose floorboard."

"That's when you found the gifts…" He states.

I nod. "Jake noticed that something was under it and made me sit on the bed. He then brought the items to me one at a time…the homemade CD has all of the music Edward ever played for me…and the thin white box held tickets for me and Edward to visit my mom in Florida…the envelope…that held all the pictures I had of him and his family members with me…and that's when I knew he'd left out of a misguided sense of protectiveness. I smiled and tears ran down my face as I yelled that Edward Cullen still loved me. That thought alone was enough to bring me back to reality. I knew he'd never come back to me, but I might come across him or one of the Cullens one day. I could tell him or them that I knew he had lied to me… I could tell him or them that I still loved him the whole time, too."

"How did Jacob react to this revelation?"

"He looked stressed and panicky. I realized then that I'd made a mistake, so I tried to explain. I said that a girl just never forgets her first love and just because I loved him first doesn't mean I'd love Jake less…I wanted him to know, that I knew that if and when he imprinted…which he did…on Valerie…he would still love me…in a different way but not less. He just nodded his head and kept packing."

"What happened after that, Bella?"

"He became very distant for a while but by dinner-time, he was his normal peppy self. When he dropped me off at the dorm that night, I kissed him and then fell asleep feeling truly safe for the first time in a year."

He wrote something on his notepad and then looked up at me. "How did the relationship with Jacob go from then on?"

I sigh. "Slowly…and it was a good thing, because I'd been hurt and needed time. A vampire named Laurent tried to get me about 3 months before the day I found the gifts, and when Jake and his pack saved me, I kind of latched on to them for protection. So that's how we became more than just friends. Living in Seattle was nice but I kept to myself mostly until Jake got accepted. He was 2 years behind me in school, so I had moved out of the dorms by the time he moved into them. I thought I'd healed but when Jake asked me to marry him after almost 3 years of dating, I still wished it were Edward. I stayed in Seattle for his last 2 years and then we moved into a little house near Billy's property in LaPush."

"…And when did you get married?"

"Just before his last year of school began, we married and he moved into my apartment. It was a lovely ceremony, but I still wished for Edward… After a while, probably around our second anniversary, our parents wondered whether we would give them any grandchildren. I kept saying 'what if he imprints away from me' and 'if he leaves me, I'll be lost'. They didn't understand. So one day I said to my mother, 'I don't want to screw up someone else's life like I screwed up my own' and she hugged me and let Jacob try to convince me that we wouldn't screw up and we were ready…Just before our next anniversary, I had missed my…that time of the month and we made the announcement."

"So you didn't really want a child at that point?"

"No, but I knew that Jake imprinting might never happen and I wasn't getting any younger so if I wanted kids at all I should do it with the man I loved right now. I couldn't wait around for conditions that might never happen." I say sadly.

"So you announced the pregnancy and then what happened?"

"I was about two months along when Victoria showed up. She was the mate of the one who'd tried to kill me in Phoenix. She kidnapped me one day after a visit with Charlie. She beat me up pretty badly and by the time Jake and the pack found us and killed her… I was nearly comatose." I feel the tears start to run down my face and take a tissue from the box on the desk. "I lost the baby…and was told that it would be a miracle if I ever got pregnant again…"

"How did you handle that news?"

"Well, I thought I'd be ok, but a week after that, Jake's sister came for a visit and she brought a friend from college…Valerie…Jake was one of the few in his pack that had yet to imprint. He took one look at her and I saw it happen. Right in front of me, he literally dropped to his knees with a shocked look on his face. I was very surprised, to say the least, but I wasn't angry. After a wonderful 3 years of being married, I just couldn't find it in my heart to be mad that he found the love of his life. I simply took my wedding ring off and went looking for my old high school friend, Tyler. His dad is a lawyer."

"So, you got a divorce and set Jacob free to follow his imprint… That's very unselfish of you."

"He means a lot to me…He was my best friend and I loved him. The divorce took a year to finalize, during which I reverted to my crying, moping self…I even had abandonment nightmares again… but it went through amicably. Anyway, about a year ago now, I got the call from the dean of Dartmouth asking if I would like to teach a creative writing course at an Ivy League school far away from all the memories of lives I didn't get to live. He didn't phrase it that way, of course, but my heart heard it the way it wanted to. I said yes instantly, and whole semester after that the Cullens reentered my life. I've never been happier to see anyone than I was that day to see Alice and Jasper sitting in my classroom."

"Wow, that's some life you've lived, Bella. How did Jacob take the news that the Cullens were back in your neck of the woods?"

"Nice choice of words…Jake still looks out for me and I still care about him, but his love for me is now supposed to be more brotherly. Instead of being the loving, supportive husband…or even ex-husband…he tried to become the brother I never had."

"How do you mean?"

"Valerie talked him into helping me get Edward back. In the end, Jacob had to pound Edward's face to make him see all I wanted and needed was him, but he's become very jealous of Edward having me. When I told him I want a child with Edward, he sounded very sad and even a little bitter… Uhmmm, Dr. Johnson, how is this helping Jake? I don't mean to sound unhelpful or anything, but I don't really see how you hearing my life story is going to help him?"

"Well, Bella, I needed to see the connection between you and Jacob and Edward and Valerie to be able to tell all of you as well as the elders what I think is happening with him. That's why I met with all 4 of you."

"…And you'll be able to tell us that soon?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure I can tell you that now, but the Elders want everyone to find out at once. So they will call you when they set up a meeting. There's one more thing that I'd like to ask you, Bella… Edward showed me the photos. I can see how deeply you love them. In the picture from your wedding to Jacob, you looked a mostly happy but still a little sad; while on the porch with Edward you looked radiant. Why do you think that is?"

"Well, doctor, I think it's because I knew from the very bottom of my heart that Jake wasn't the one I was meant to be with. From the moment I met Edward…I knew he was my destiny."

Hours later, we stand in the LaPush community meeting hall. Old Quil and the council of Elders sit at a large table and they call Dr. Johnson up to tell us what's going on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my professional opinion that while Jacob Black has made a full imprint upon Ms. Valerie Kentish, there was a partial imprint on Ms. Bella Swan. Maybe it was due to her status as a danger-magnet, but it may also have to do with her very close relationship with the Black family. I recommend that he keeps in close contact with her and sees her every few months. He needs to know she's happy and safe for his own well-being. As far as the jealousy goes, I'm sorry but I don't know what could lessen that. Perhaps when he and Valerie have married and begun their family, things could be better. I noticed while I spoke to Jacob, before Bella got to Forks, that when he got letters as to her welfare he seemed to be less stressed but he was not acting jealous when he read of her quest to become pregnant."

I look over at Jake. "…A partial imprint…wow…I can't believe we never thought of something like that…but it does make sense."

He nods thoughtfully.

Dr. Johnson turns to me. "Bella, I think you should know that your connection to Edward sounds like Jake's description of his imprint to Valerie. If you were a Quileute, I'd say that you'd imprinted on Edward. As for your pursuit of having children, I've known women who have tried and tried to get pregnant and failed time after time, only to give up and finally relax. Once they didn't try so hard, they found themselves blessed with a miracle. So, my advice to you, is relax and enjoy being with the love of your life and the family you've been missing for the past 9 years. Make the most of your time."

Jake comes over and hugs me. "Well, Bells, I guess I'll be seeing you every few months during your newborn year. I'll make sure to bring Valerie and that way she'll see the world along with us…"

"Partial imprint…wow, but that's good. This means that when I'm gone Jake will still have someone who cares about him. You'll have to see him every few months forever." Valerie says softly.

Jacob turns to face her. "I'll stop phasing after a while, Babe. I'll grow old with you. I don't want to outlive you and our kids. I don't want to live forever. Bella will remember me and she'll keep in touch with our kids…that's all I'll ever ask of her when I finally stop phasing." He stops talking and takes my face in his hands. "Bells, would you do that for me? Would you keep in touch with our kids and grandkids and so on…for as long as you stay on this earth?"

I feel tears prick my eyes as I nod frantically. Turning to Edward, I say, "It's the least we can do…He's done so much for me…"

Edward's arms close around me as I hear him agree. "We will, love, I promise you we'll keep the Black family in our hearts and our memories…For now, though, I think we'll take a week off from them and come back in time for a little sight-seeing before their wedding. I want to be alone with you for a bit."

I smile and nod. "Ok, Edward…"

* * *

AN: Next chapter will fast forward to Jacob and Valerie's wedding, and then to her birthday and the anniversary of Edward's leaving. Christmas will be next and then New Years. I promise to cover her change and any other major developments. I'll update soon.


	32. 4 Babies and a wedding

_**Chapter 32**_

The past 2 weeks have been filled with waterfalls, horse-back riding, romance and sex. Edward has always known how to get to me.

Now I walk down the aisle in front of Valerie and I remember looking at Edward and reciting our vows back in Disney. As I watch my best friend go through his wedding ceremony to the woman of his dreams, I sigh with relief as one of the major events I've been counting down to passes us by. He looks amazing in his tux and her white gown is lovely and elegant.

Alice chose the blue gown I have on. It hugs my curves and flows around my legs, ending just below my knees. Edward can't wait to dance with me at the reception and to be honest, I love dancing with his arms around me. I took Dr. Johnson's advice and decided to relax and stop stressing about having a baby. It'll happen if it's meant to.

We're in the car on the way to the beach for the reception with Seth in the back with his date, he'd imprinted last week. They're lost in a conversation.

Looking around at the scenery, I begin to think. Next week is Labor Day… Angela and Ben are having a get together and she said that Jessica and Mike will be there along with their significantly 'other' couple. I haven't seen them in a long time… The week after that Charlie wants to have a small party for my birthday…I'll be 28…

"What are you thinking about, Bella-love?" My husband asks.

"I'm just thinking…" I notice that we're parked at the beach where everyone is gathering for the party. "…about the next few weeks." I say.

He smiles. "Well, concentrate on the present, love. The reception is set to begin shortly. Join me, my love, and we can dance the night away."

I grin back at him and relax as he takes my hand in his. We walk down onto the beach and see a large bonfire. A DJ is setting up the dance-floor and a karaoke machine. Everyone is announced and the bride and groom dance with each other and then Valerie dances with her dad and Jake asks his sister, Rachel, because their mom has been gone for many years. The bridal party dances with each other. Jake's best man is Quil is with Rachel for this one and Embry is with me. Near the end of the song, he twirls me and I end up in Edward's arms. He whirls us around the floor for the next 2 songs.

Each person in the bridal party is supposed to give a toast and Val and Jake don't know that I'm going to sing for them instead of making a big speech. I arranged it with the DJ weeks ago, so I just have to wait for my turn… but everyone else goes first. I laugh with everyone as Quil reminds Jake that he'll need to talk to Valerie because she can't read his mind like some people can. Rachel and Embry share a few tales from their childhood…and now I stand up and accept the mike from the DJ.

Taking a deep breath I lead into the song with a few heartfelt words. "Valerie, I never thought the woman who stole my husband would become such a great friend to me…" Everyone smiles awkwardly as I continue. "Jacob, you've played so many different roles in my life over the years…You've been my protector, my supporter, and my critic…you've been my best friend and one of the loves of my life… You both mean so much to me that I've decided to sing a song instead of make a big awkward speech, so here goes… My Wish by Rascal Flatts…" The DJ plays the karaoke version for me but I don't need to look at the screen because I know the words by heart.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_  
_And each road leads you where you want to go,_  
_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_  
_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._  
_And if one door opens to another door closed,_  
_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_  
_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_  
_But more than anything, more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
_Yeah, this, is my wish._  
_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,_  
_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_  
_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_  
_And you help somebody every chance you get,_  
_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_  
_And you always give more than you take._  
_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,_  
_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
_Yeah, this, is my wish._  
_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
_Yeah, this, is my wish._  
_This is my wish_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you_  
_May all your dreams stay big_

I hug Jake and Val at the end of the song and they both have tears in their eyes.

Embry catches the garter and his imprinted fiance catches the boquet. We all watch as the groom drives off with the bride.

I offer to help Billy get back home and he starts to decline so I just take control of his wheelchair.

"Now, Bella, I'm not your problem anymore. I'm not your father-in-law and I don't want you worrying about me." He says in protest.

"Billy Black, you listen up. This isn't about being related to you…I've known you and cared about you since I was born. The other people who know and care aren't here right now and I have the time and inclination so that's that. Got it?" I ask sternly.

He holds his hands up in surrender. "Ok, you've convinced me. I give up you can take me home."

"Good because we're here." I grin as I push his chair up the ramp to his door.

"Oh…before you go, Jake left a box for you. He said there's a letter inside for you to read later…" Billy points to a box beside the door.

After maneuvering his chair through the door, I go to the box and lift the lid. "Why Billy?"

"I'd imagine it's all in the letter, sweetheart." He says with a sad smile.

Before I know it, Edward has the box in our car. "Do you need anything before we leave, Mr. Black?"

Seth catches up with us. "If you guys are leaving for the day, I'll help Billy out and meet up with you at the treaty-line tomorrow. I know you wanted to go back to that waterfall and Jake said I could escort you if you want."

"That'd be fine, Seth, thanks. We'll see you around 11:30 tomorrow, then? I'll make a picnic lunch for me, you and Katie." I say with a smile.

"You're a great big sister, Bells! Thanks!" He says enthusiastically.

So I get into the car with Edward and we stop by the old house.

Charlie and Sue decided to live on the reservation, but they rented this house to a young couple who just moved to town. They'd cut down the tree outside my old window and planted flowers along the walk. They'd changed the siding and the house is a lovely sage color now. New roofing had been laid and the windows have been dressed in sheer curtains.

I imagine that if we were human, Edward and I, it could be us living there. The woman comes out and walks to her car. She looks about 6 or 7 months pregnant.

"I wish I were human, Bella…so we could be that couple…" Edward whispers, holding my hand to his lips.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind…" I say. "Let's go home, Edward."

He just nods and drives off. As we pull up the driveway, the family all comes out.

"I hope you had a great time at the wedding, kids. We're going now…so, Edward, don't forget to hunt. Bella, if you need anything, you promised to call Seth or Leah. We will be back on the 12th so be good…" Esme says with a smile.

Alice and Jasper are going to Isle Esme to make sure that everything is ok there, as well as transporting a supply of animal blood so I can make my transtion there and they have promised to be back in time for my birthday. Their flight leaves a few hours before Rosalie and Emmett's who are going to Scottland to set up the estate house there and will also be back for my last human birthday.

Carlisle has friends in Ireland doing that for us, so he and Esme don't have to leave us, but they're going to visit the Denalis in Alaska and bring them back here for my birthday, giving me and my husband 2 weeks in this lovely house…all alone…I smile watching them get into their cars. "Did you want to get this week's hunting out of the way, while I go through the box Jake left me?"

"Ok, love, I'll see you in a few hours. Promise you won't leave the house? I'd worry…" Edward answers.

I smirk. "Yes, Edward, I promise."

"Good…" He says as he takes the box from the car and places it in the living-room. "There's food in the fridge and chips and stuff in the cabinets, if you get hungry. I love you, Bella."

I shake my head and laugh. "I love you, too, now go hunt, you silly vampire!"

He runs backwards into the forest til I can no longer see him. So here I am…home alone. I open the box and pull out Jake's and my wedding album. Lifting the front cover, I find the letter Billy had told me about.

Bella,

These are some of our cherished memories. I've kept one wedding portrait and Valerie agreed that it was right that I do so because you have been such a big part of my life. Giving you this collection of stuff from our relationship, is not meant to break us up further, but to help you keep your promise to me. Remember your human life. I was a big part of it and I'll remember you as long as I live. There are pictures in here of us and our families while we dated and were married and this is my birthday gift to you. We'll be back from Hawaii just after you turn 28 and I didn't want to miss it entirely. So Happy Birthday, Bells.

Love, Jake

I smile and look through the rest. Some of the pictures are from my senior prom, and my first year of college. I laugh seeing myself in a toga and remember that party my roomie talked me into going to. There's a picture of Jessica and Mike and their roomies so I set it aside to show Edward, later. There's pictures of my graduation from Forks high and UW, too. Charlie and Jacob and Billy are in them with me. I think Alice would've been proud of my fashion choice and my hair too.

Jacob's graduation pictures are there too…some of them, anyway.

My bachelorette party was nothing too crazy but I'd had fun. Me and some of the girls had shots and danced to old music. We'd watched old movies and spoke the line from them. We had also played some silly old board-games and 'Truth or Dare'. All I chose was truth and those girls didn't get one straight answer from me all night. I remember thinking that whole night that I wished Alice and Rosalie were there.

The wedding and honeymoon pictures are lovely…but I can see the smile on my face doesn't really reach my eyes.

The first day I taught at Forks Elementary school had to be documented for posterity and so Jake had followed me through the building snapping pictures like crazy. My second graders had gotten a kick out of it, giggling the whole time.

Now, I see it and I freeze. It's a picture of me while I was pregnant. Jake has his arms around my waist and his hands resting on my belly. There's one of me alone, my hands on my baby bump and my eyes closed sitting on the beach. I remember that day vividly.

_I had wanted a little time to myself and so I took a walk along the beach and, for the first time ever, pretended to talk to Rosalie. "Oh, Rosalie, you always wanted a baby. I'm so sorry you never got to go through this. It's quite amazing to have a little life inside of you…someone who depends on you for their every need. I never though I'd want this…I never thought I'd feel this way. I wish you were here…I wish you could live this with me…You would be a wonderful aunt, I know it."_

_Then I'd lain down a blanket and just sat there for a while…_

I'd thought I was alone… I guess I'd been followed. This is confirmed by the note on the back of the photo.

_I couldn't leave you alone because I'd known that the redheaded vampire was around. It hurt me terribly to lie to you but it hurt even more to hear you speak to Edward's sister the way you did._

I felt a tear run down my face. He'd been there while I spoke to someone he'd hated…even if it was pretend, I'd hurt him! "I'm so sorry Jacob."

"What are you sorry for, Bella-love?" Edward asks startling me.

I show him all the pictures and tell him the stories that go with them. "I didn't mean for him to hear me…"

"That's what you're getting out of this? This note is tantamout to an admission that he put you in danger! You're upset that you hurt him, but if he'd told you that Victoria was hanging around Forks again, you may never have been kidnapped and harmed by her at all. He could've warned you and given you some kind of guard or something!" He growls. "I think I'll be speaking to him about that when he returns."

"Wow…I didn't think of it like that…" I frown and think for a moment. "I'd like to know what he was thinking too…and this photo was taken only days before I got attacked…"

"You look beautiful, Bella, the very picture of motherhood. I hope to see you like that again…soon." Edward says placing his arms around me.

"For now, let's just spend a bit of time…" I kiss him. "…up in our room… and think about this later."

"Alright, love…" He says picking me up and laying me on our bed. He carefully takes my dress off and hangs it up.

I look at him curiously. "You usually rip my clothes to shreds…"

"What…? I like this one." He says with his dazzling crooked grin.

I giggle and shake my head as he stalks toward me. I feel like his prey as he looks me up and down before pouncing.

His lips go to one breast and his hand begins to knead the other.

I run my hands through his hair and moan my pleasure.

He knows just what to do to make me crazy, although we can never forget that I'm still human. His mouth comes down on my nipple as his hands roam my body.

I'm lost in his passionate embrace. Edward still has clothes on so I remind him of that by tugging at his shirt. He rips it off and pulls me close to him. I feel the flutter in my heart as my husband makes sweet love with me and sleep in his arms after it's over…

The next week is kind of a blur…my step-brother and his girlfriend picnic with us beside a waterfall the next day, where we swim and find secluded areas to be alone and play.

The next thing I know it's Labor Day weekend and I'm at Angela's alone til dusk. Edward joins me and gets to see Jessica, Mike's and their partner couple, Stephanie and George.

"You're totally right about George's tan, Love…but did you notice that Stephanie has your coloring…except for the eyes." Edward whispers to me with a chuckle.

"Oh, my gosh, Edward, I didn't notice that!" I whisper back. "You're right!"

Thank goodness we're sitting across the deck from them and they would only be able to hear us if they had super-human hearing.

Angels and Ben sit with us and they bring their twin boys, Brad and Drew. "Did I tell you that Lauren and Julie are supposed to be here too, Bella?"

"No, Ang, you neglected to mention that! I haven't seen Lauren for ages! How has Julie been?" I ask.

"Pregnant! Can you believe it?" She replies giggling.

Thank goodness I'm holding Brad when he needs a diaper change, because I need to get out of that conversation…pronto. "Pregnant, really…Wow! Listen this little guy needs a change, so why don't you let me take care of it and I'll be back soon."

"Oh, ok…I showed you the nursery didn't I?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'll be back." I sigh as I pick the toddler up and take him to his room. The diaper change goes ok if you count almost being peed on as ok. I sit with him on the rocker in the corner and tell him of my wish to be a mom. "Think you can help me, Brad?" I chuckle to myself.

"I don't think he can, Sweetie." Edward comes close and holds me and the baby boy. "I know it seems like everyone but us is getting pregnant, but if we just have faith…it will happen."

We go back out to the party and everyone seems to look at us strangely.

"The baby monitor was on…they know what went on up there." Edward whispers.

I blush at seeing the stares directed at us.

"Bella, I.." Angela says softly.

"Ang, it's ok…it's not your fault. You didn't know. Listen, it's late and we've gotta go. Tell Lauren and Julie we'll see them some other time." I hug her and let Edward take me home.

Over the next week after Labor Day, Edward takes me on some rather normal dates. We go to the movies; he cooks me dinner and he even plays mini-golf with me. He's so funny and cute.

Next week is my last human birthday. I will also have to deal with the anniversary of the day Edward left…but at least I can be comforted with his constant presence by my side. He reminds me every day that he is mine and he loves me. Soon enough I will join him in his immortal life. There are only a few more items on my list to take care of. Speaking of that, I take out my list and check off number 5.

_**Bella's Bucket List**_

**1) There are lots of different foods I want to try**

_**2) Get belly-button pierced **_

**3) Visit Mom and Phil**

_**a) Go to Disney**_

b) Go to Universal

c) Go to Sea World

_**4) Give blood**_

5) Go to LaPush to be in Jake and Val's wedding. Ride a horse and sight see around the rez with Charlie and Jake and Seth and the girls

6) Swim with dolphins or Scuba dive

_**7) Get married to the man/ Vampire that I love more than anything in the world**_

_**8) Finish the semester of teaching and then resign with honor**_

9) Have a baby??

**10) Spend some time with Charlie and Sue**


	33. Birthdays and Surprises

_**AN: Here's a shout out to all the stories I've read on fan fiction (.) net that have a piano sex scene… Thank you all for this wonderful fantasy! I love Tara Sue Me's The Submissive/ The Dominant (Chapter 18) as well as Chapter 1 of a story called The Arrangement by manyafandom. I'm sure there are many more out there but these are my 2 favorites. If you know of any that I have missed please give me the titles and chapters in your reviews or PM me. Thanks a lot for reading.**_

_**Chapter 33**_

Tomorrow is my 28th birthday. Alice and Jasper are back already, but Rose and Emmett won't be home until late tonight. Carlisle and Esme are on their way with the Denali clan in tow and they'll be here in the early morning. 'That time of the month' started yesterday…it was very light when it's usually on the heavier side.

Sue insists on hosting a small party and has invited Ben and Angela, along with Lauren, Jessica and Mike. Of course Seth, Katie and Leah will also be there. Mom is coming up to Forks too.

Alice gave me my present, a collection of clothing native to the areas we will be visiting over the first whole year after my transformation, as soon as she got here.

Esme and Carlisle have insisted on buying Edward and me plane tickets to Florida so I can go to go to Universal Studios and Sea World and still have him near me.

Rosalie and Em are bringing me a surprise from France, where they stopped on their way home from Scotland.

Falling asleep with Edward's arms around me is the best gift I could ask for. As I dream tonight, I see many things. My favorite dream is of Edward and I making love…downstairs on top of his piano…I'll have to remember to tell him about that see if we can make it happen…soon…

When I wake up the next day, I smell food…lots of food. I throw on my robe and hurry down to the kitchen. Once there I see my mother and sisters-in-law preparing a virtual buffet worth of food. I clear my throat. "Uhmmm…guys…you know I won't be able to eat all of that by myself…right?

Rose laughs and rolls her eyes at my apparent stupidity. Alice giggles as Esme just smiles and keeps cooking.

Edward peeks into the room and finally tells me what's going on. "Renee, Charlie, Sue and her kids will be joining the family for breakfast, Bella-love. You all get to meet the Denali family today. They're just outside waiting impatiently to meet you, but Alice insists on dressing you properly before they are allowed inside…Don't rush, though, love. It's your birthday, and I want you to do things your way." He says.

"Then my husband should get over here and kiss me, so I can get ready for my public appearance." I say smiling at him to hide the fact that I'm extremely nervous to step one foot into the room with those people.

He grins and rushes over to kiss me. As always, he takes my breath away. "Happy birthday, Love…"

"Thanks…" I say still dazed.

Alice rushes me upstairs and, after allowing me to shower, puts me in designer jeans. "I foresaw that you'd give me a problem if I didn't let you be comfortable, so jeans it is. The top however is going to be stylish, so put this on." She says handing me a deep blue short sleeved cashmere sweater with a v-neckline.

"You'll do my hair and make-up too, right, Ali?" I ask as soon as I'm sitting in her chair.

"Of course, Bella…did you really think I'd let my favorite sister go into a room filled with gorgeous women, who in the past have tried and failed to sleep with her husband, without her full feminine arsenal?!" She says getting to work. She curls my hair and gives me a carefree natural look with make-up.

Looking in the mirror, I see a lovely young woman who could be in her early 20s but definitely not her teens. I know without a doubt that I won't be able to pass as a high school student when the others go back to school in 2 years…but, did I really want to be a high school kid again?

Alice answers my unvoiced question. "No, Bella, when we come back to the states, you, Rose and Em will be college aged or maybe even have a job. Edward could be a junior and Jazzy and I could be sophomores. We'll think of something. Here are your shoes, Bells."

I slip into the crisp white tennis shoes and flash her a confident smile that I don't really feel and stalk down the hall to the stairs. With my hand on the banister, I glide down toward Edward who is waiting at the base of the steps.

After staring at me for a moment too long, he takes my hand and leads me into the living-room where my competition…former competition waits to meet me. "If you would excuse me, everyone…I'd like you to meet my wife, Isabella Marie Cullen, just Bella to friends…Bella Cullen, this is Carmen and her mate Eleazar…"

"It's an absolute delight to meet you after all this time of hearing so much about you, Bella. I congratulate you on catching this wonderful young man." Eleazar says softly.

"Edward seems so much happier than the last time we saw him, dear, I'm just positive it's your influence." Carmen notes.

I smile shyly at them. "Thank you, I'd like to think so… He certainly has that effect on me…"

As they move out of the way, 3 stunningly beautiful women come toward us. My husband motions to the one on the left first. "This is Irina and Kate…" Irina has silvery blonde, almost platinum hair while Kate is blessed with pale golden locks…

The one really catching my eye, though, has yet to be introduced. She has loosely curled reddish-blonde hair that falls to the lower part of her back and she has her gaze fixed on my Edward.

"It really is lovely to meet you all…" I say before facing the strawberry blonde. "I wonder if he had a reason to save you for last… You must be Tanya. I've heard… quite a bit about you…"

She eyes me speculatively. "Have you…?"

I smirk and nod. "Yes, and you're just as beautiful as they said you'd be…I hope we'll be good friends, Tanya." I hope I'm hiding my contempt, because I don't want to start anything before my transformation.

"I'm sure we will be…" She says with obvious disdain.

The doorbell rings.

"That must be my wife's family… You all recall what we asked of you…?" Edward says as I hear the door open and Charlie's voice call out to me.

They all nod and pick up their props, which are glasses of juice or water.

Tanya makes a quiet toast. "To the human façade… and Bella's birthday…"

Edward glares at her as my father and Sue walk in with Seth and Katie just behind them.

"Hi everyone…Leah will be along shortly; she has things to do for Jake." Sue calls out as she approaches me.

I hug her and accept her birthday wishes. The rest of them just echo her.

Carlisle finishes making the introductions just as Esme calls the group into the dining-room. The vampires in my family grab plates with a minimal amount of food but the Denali family declines saying that they ate on their way here.

Edward makes me a special omelet and then takes the seat next to me. I also take a hunk of steak and some fruit, a bowl of cereal and a bagel with cream cheese and wonder where my new found appetite came from.

Sue seems to have gotten Charlie to start eating healthier because he asks for egg whites and turkey with Swiss cheese on wheat bread instead of the many cheesy and fatty things on the table. Sue also hands him a plate of fruit.

That's so unlike my dad that I have to stare at him for a minute. "Dad, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Bells, I'm fine…why?" He asks, frowning.

"You're not sick or anything? Because you're not eating like your usual self…I'm worried about you." I say with a smirk and a wink to tell him that I'm teasing.

"Ha, ha…very funny Bella…Sue's got a way of convincing me of things… She said that Harry died of a heart attack and she doesn't want me to leave her alone just yet." Dad says taking her hand in his as the doorbell rings again.

Emmett goes running for it and I hear Renee call out my name. She comes closer and suddenly she says. "Where is my baby girl who I gave birth to just 28 years ago?"

Tanya rolls her eyes but says nothing and goes into the living-room.

My family members have subtly been transferring food from their own plates to either Katie's or Seth's plates.

"Oh look at all this food!" My mom marvels as she puts down a large wrapped item. "It all looks so good, Esme. I'll have some eggs and… no maybe the waffles …Ohhh; can I get a veggie omelet? I remember that my son-in-law makes an omelet that's 'to-die-for'."

"Oh, Mom, I told you that you didn't have to get me anything crazy." I say with a smile at Edward as he gets up from his place next to me and kisses my cheek.

"Of course, Renee, I'll take care of that now." Edward says grinning at her. "Why don't you take my seat?" He's always so proud of his cooking skill.

My mom answers me as she sits. "For your information, sweetie, this is the present for Jake and Valerie's wedding. Remember, Phil had that car accident just before I was supposed to fly up here for the big event? I figured we could drive it over to Billy's place before your little get-together at Charlie and Sue's house. Part of your gift is that I listened and didn't get you anything extravagant…"

I roll my eyes and ask, "What's the other part?"

"It's in the car…It may look big and expensive, but it wasn't… Maybe one of your brothers-in-law could get it for us?"

"I'll get it Renee." Emmett says taking his dish to the kitchen before coming back for her keys.

"Here you go, Emmett, thanks so much." She smiles.

My husband comes back into the room then. "…and here you go, Renee, one veggie omelet, for my wonderful mother-in-law."

"Ok, you can stop kissing my ass now, Edward." She giggles.

"Sorry, mom, he's almost always like this." I grin.

"Well, sue me…I'm in love with my wife…" He says a little too loudly as he takes Alice's seat on the other side of me. "…and her whole family gets the benefits of that."

I look over at him. He seems frustrated so I lean close and ask. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Don't let it bother you; love, but Tanya just made a pass at me." He answers tightly.

My eyes narrow. "Oh, did she…?"

"Bella-love, I took care of it. Don't worry about her." He says cautiously.

I smile brightly, take my last bite of omelet and get up from the table saying. "That was a wonderful breakfast. Thank you all for coming over to eat with me today. I just need to stretch my legs, so Alice and I will be taking a little walk. I'll be back in a bit."

Alice meets me by the back door with my lip-gloss, a light jacket and a big grin on her face; she knows what I'm about to do. "Go for it girl…I'm blocking Edward from my thoughts."

That's good because I'd have no confidence if she didn't agree with me and Edward following us would be inconvenient. He doesn't need to know about this… until after it happens. Passing the living-room, I call out, "Oh, Tanya, did you want to join us?"

She and Rose seem to have been talking, but when she hears my invitation, Rose smirks and says, "Let's make this a girls outing…shall we?" Alice must've told her…

Tanya glares at Rose and then struts out the door passing me by.

As soon as we get far enough from the house that Edward isn't going to hear us or their thoughts, I stop and face her. Rose and Alice move to flank me while I take a deep, calming breath and say, "Look, Tanya, I don't care what went on in the past …I can't change that, but I've waited too long to have Edward in my life and I won't let you ruin it. He's my husband…and I won't be a puny little human for much longer. I've been told newborn vampires are fairly lethal, so if I hear one more instance of you hitting on Edward, or making any kind of trouble in my marriage, I will come after you as soon as my transformation is done."

She looks at me in disbelief.

"Do we have an understanding?" I ask.

She nods, stunned into silence.

"Good…Last item of business…I'll be the one telling him about this little chat… not you…and not my sisters…Got it?" I say.

Again, she only nods, speechless.

I look at Alice and Rose, "I think we're done here."

They grin at me and follow me home where Edward meets us at the door. He looks at them first. "What are you up to, Bella?" He asks suspiciously.

"Let's go upstairs, love." I say nervously. "Uhmmm…What are your sisters thinking about?"

He frowns and follows me up the steps. "Alice is listing…clothing designers and the countries they come from and Rose has car models and their makers on her mind…Why?"

I sigh in relief. "Thanks, girls… Edward, I just had a little 'talk' with Tanya, that's all. It's nothing to worry about…" I say with a frown. "…unless she comes on to you again."

"And if that happens…?" He asks confused.

"Well, then, I'll have to teach her a lesson as soon as I'm a newborn." I say innocently. "You remember telling me the other day about newborns and their being moody and temperamental as well as strong and pretty much unstoppable… well, I just told her that I wouldn't be a human much longer and she would have to watch her back if she made trouble in our marriage." I look up at him with my big brown eyes.

"Huh…Alice just replayed the 'chat' for me… I'm impressed, Bella…" He says with his crooked grin.

The enormity of what I just did suddenly hits me. "Are you kidding? I just confronted a vampire and threatened her! Is she angry with me? Will she be coming after me? Are you going to have to protect me from her?" I start to think about the possible retribution she could wreak and feel tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Bella, stop…She's just gotten back to the property and I can hear her thoughts… She has a new respect for you. She thinks you have courage and likes that you… staked your claim on your man." He chuckles. "I like it too."

I smirk. "You do?"

"I do…That took real guts, Bella-love. I'm proud of you. C'mere…" He says pulling me close.

"I wish we could just stay up here for the rest of the day!" I sigh, just happy to be in his arms.

"Me too, but the show must go on. Let's go see the gift your mom brought." He laughs quietly.

I nod as we walk toward the stairs. We reenter the living-room and the Cullens turn and grin at me. I just blush.

Esme winks and whispers, "Good job, Bella, that's exactly what I would've done."

Mom is oblivious to it all as she unveils my birthday present. "Here it is, Bella, what do you think?"

I stare at it for a few seconds before realizing what she has done… "Oh, Mom…"

It's a huge, framed collage of pictures from my childhood…it transitions smoothly to my teen years, adds in my previous year with Edward in high school and goes on to show my high school graduation…

She's put everything in it…

Pictures from when I dated Jacob to my graduation from college and my wedding to him and the few pregnancy photos along with pictures from my time teaching at Dartmouth and my bucket list photos… several shots from Disney World and the wedding to Edward and then on to Mother's Day and Canada, then Father's Day and even shots we'd taken in LaPush only weeks ago. "It's my whole life…" I whisper in awe.

"Yes, dear… It's your life so far. And look, there's room for more… I'd asked Alice to help me. She sent lots of these to me before Jake's wedding and reminded me that you might want to put the rest of this year's pictures into it too… like your birthday pictures and Halloween and Thanksgiving as well as Christmas and New Years. So I made sure the frame was big enough to fit at least 30 more photos… Do you like it, Bells?" She asks.

I squeeze Alice's hand before I walk over to my mother. "Oh, mom, you have no idea how much this means to me…" I start to tear up. "I love it…I love you so much! Thank you, Mom."

She hugs me as Esme hands me a bunch of tissues.

Charlie walks up to it and traces the paths of my life. "Renee, this is a masterpiece. I couldn't imagine a better birthday gift."

Edward hugs her too. "It really came out lovely, Renee. I'm so glad you thought of it! She'll treasure this…for as long as she lives."

The party goes alright and most of my friends did as I asked and didn't give me gifts. Mom takes pictures and makes me promise to put some of them into the frame. My dad and his new family pose with me and I feel the pieces of my life's puzzle coming together.

Days go by and we've now reached the anniversary of the day that will live in infamy as the worst day of my life…It has been ten years since that day and so much has happened.

My eyes opened this morning to see Edward watching me. We had spoken last night about what I want to do today. Edward has packed us a picnic lunch and we will start at Charlie's old house and walk into the forest. We are going to that spot …the spot where he lied to me…the spot where he left me…

Edward pulls the Volvo up in front of the house and the young man is working in the yard.

He comes over. "Can I help you?"

I lean over. "Hi, I used to live here. I'm Bella, Charlie Swan's daughter…We'd just like to walk into the woods for a bit. We'll be gone in just about 2 hours, if you don't mind."

"Oh, well sure, tell Charlie, we say 'hi', ok?" He says.

"Thanks…" I say as Edward comes around the car to open my door.

We walk silently the short path to where we spoke and after I eat my sandwich, I lead him to the spot where I was found by Sam Uley.

I look at my husband, "Edward, 10 years ago today, you lied and said you didn't love me…10 years ago today, you left me here thinking that I was unwanted and that I was never going to see you again in my lifetime. One year after that day, I found proof of those lies, and forgave you…9 months ago, God gave you back to me…and I thank him every day for that gift…" I'm a little nauseous and feel tears fall down my face but I continue. "We are now married…and have plans for our very literal 'happily ever after'."

I take a small tin box from my pocket. Inside are his note to my dad from 10 years ago and 2 pictures of us…one from back then and one from now. I rip the note to my dad into pieces and place a new note inside…one that I have written. 'Dreams really do come true.' I show it all to Edward and ask him to help me make a hole.

He does and I place the tin into it and cover it up, saying, "What I have just buried is proof of our love. It doesn't erase your lie or our separation but I feel that the rift is mended. I love you, Edward. I'm never leaving you and I'm never letting you out of my life again…" I fall silent.

He takes my face in his hands and looks deep into my eyes. "I said it 9 months ago and I'll say it again…I love you Bella Cullen…and I'm never leaving your side again." He kisses me long and deep.

We're now on our way back to the car and a wave of dizziness and nausea flows over me. I rush to the nearest tree and throw up next to it.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Edward asks placing his hand at the small of my back.

I breathe heavily but nod. "For now…Take me to Carlisle, though, just in case."

He picks me up and runs us to the Volvo. He drives to the house quickly calling Alice on the way.

I close my eyes and concentrate on breathing.

"Alice doesn't see anything being wrong with you." Stepping out of the car he yells for his father. "Carlisle! Bella needs you!"

I see my father-in-law's face as soon as I open my eyes.

"What happened, Bella?" He asks.

"I don't know, Carlisle, I felt just fine until we got to the spot where Sam found me." I say. "That's when I first felt something was wrong…but it was just a little nausea. I didn't actually lose my lunch til we were on our way back to the car."

His brow furrows as he asks. "Did you feel anything more than nausea…any dizziness or a headache, maybe?"

"Well, yeah, I was I little dizzy just before I… you know." I answer. "I have been crying more often but I thought that was normal because this is an emotional time of year and with my birthday and mom's gift…"

He nods solemnly. "I want to run some tests. You may have become anemic or it may be something else." He says. "I also want to cover all possibilities, so one of the tests I'll have to give you is a pregnancy test…Now, I don't want you to get your hopes up, so don't even think about it til I get the result."

"Ok, Dr. Cullen, but I doubt its that…I just had my monthly time." I say with a smirk. "Thanks for taking such good care of me."

"You're welcome, Bella." He says turning to Edward. "Take her upstairs to rest while I make the arrangements for the tests. Give her whatever she needs. If she's hungry, feed her, and so on. Rest is on your schedule for the rest of the day…no matter what else you two had planned."

"Yes, dad, no problem." He says as he carries me into the house bridal style and lays me on our bed.

"I want to brush my teeth and then maybe have something to eat…?" I say hesitantly.

"Ok, love. You do that and I'll be back in a minute with your food. What do you want?" Edward asks.

"Uhmmm…could I have one of those hot peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that you make so well?" I say biting my lip.

He chuckles and says, "Coming right up, my love."

As he turns to leave the room, I call him back. "Edward…maybe I could have some Spanish olives…on the side?"

He just smiles and nods.

As soon as I'm done with my teeth, I get back into bed.

Carlisle comes and takes my blood.

Edward then comes back with my food. His face is sad and he looks at my belly and says, "Carlisle heard from Zafrina in the Amazon, last night. Apparently they have looked into the tales of the incubus. The child of a vampire is born by using its teeth to cut its way out…but nothing is said of the mother after the birth…If you are pregnant it will be very dangerous and it's fatal in most cases. The child may be too strong for you…it may break bones or give you bruises…I'm scared Bella. I know I wanted this too, but we were apart for so long…I don't want to lose you now…"

"Edward," I say, before reaching for the sandwich. "We don't even know yet if I am pregnant…If that's the case, we'll do everything we can to keep me alive. Your dad and the others will help. It's not going to be easy, if I am pregnant, and we were warned that it would be risky, but this is what I wanted…I'm strong and healthy…I can do this…I just know it."

Carlisle knocks and comes in. "Bella, are you certain you had your menstruation?"

"Well, it was much lighter than usual but I definitely had it…why?" I ask.

He smiles grimly. "Well, my sweet girl, because you're pregnant…"

*********************************************************************************************************************  
_**AN**__**:**__ For those of you who are wondering...yes the pregnancy will be a bit different than SM's version, but not by much._


	34. The Doctor and The Dreams

_**Chapter 34**_

I drop my sandwich and gasp. "I am…? Oh, Carlisle! Edward…we're going to have a baby!" I want to run and dance around in happiness. "What do you need me to do, Carlisle…or should I call you 'grandpa'?" I bubble up into a fit of laughter.

"If you can call me 'doctor' for a few more minutes, that would be great…Now, listen, you had what's commonly called implantation bleeding, not an actual menstrual cycle." He informs us. "It happens when a fertilized egg implants in the uterus, sometimes during that process it drops a little blood. It's perfectly normal, but I'd like to do an ultra-sound as well as test some of the amniotic fluid."

"Carlisle, do whatever you feel is necessary to keep both the baby and me safe and healthy." I tell him.

"Dad, I think you should know that in her dreams she has seen twins…so there may be two babies in there." Edward says quietly; he sounds nervous.

"She has dreams…?" My father-in-law asks. "Do you mean visions…like Alice?"

"Not like Alice…She's never been prophetic before this…but on our last night in Disney…she dreamed of me and her in an office with you. When we did the first IVF, she told me that she recognized the scene…down to her clothes…In the next part of that same dream, she was standing on a porch with a large belly…I'll bet that's next." Edward replies.

"…And after that…?" Carlisle asks eagerly.

"After that I saw myself holding a child with green eyes…when the child spoke, it called me 'mama'…The child's eyes changed color as I watched him…the next part of the dream was of Edward holding the same child only this time his eyes were a deep chocolate brown …" I say cautiously.

Edward holds my hand. "The child was then standing between her and I as a black cloud surrounded our whole family and the last vision showed the child as a blur before splitting into 2…"

"I think it'll either be twins…or one very gifted child."I whisper.

"I see…Thank you for telling me…We'll do the tests and see what comes of them before making any assumptions. Let me know about any further developments in this area." Carlisle says.

"Actually…" I begin.

"There's more…?" Edward asks.

"Uhmmm…yeah…Remember when I slept for a day and a half…on the drive through Canada?" I ask.

They nod.

"Well I had another dream…I just didn't get to say anything about it because, you said to keep the conversation light…So let me tell you about it now…" I take a deep breath and tell them the dream. "First I heard footsteps, and then a tiny voice whispered to me and Edward asking if I was awake yet. Edward tells the owner of the tiny voice that I'm still sleeping …'But it's been so long…why isn't she waking up?' The tiny voice says. That's when Edward says something strange. 'She'll come back to us soon.' The tiny voice then asks to go play and Edward gives permission but says he's going to wait for me…calling me 'mama'. I heard the sound of footsteps in a hallway again and then Edward's voice once more…he was asking where I was and if I could hear him…he was saying that he loves me and begging me to come back."

"What do you think it means, Carlisle?" Edward asks stunned.

"It may refer to her transformation…but how a child could talk at that point…I'm assuming we'll have to change you directly after the birth, Bella." He says with a frown. "I'll think it over and you should speak to Alice about these dreams…see if she's seen anything similar. For now, that's all I can suggest. Rest, Bella… we don't even know how long your pregnancy will last. It could be anywhere from one to nine months. Rest…"

I nod as he leaves the room and immediately look at Edward.

"Eat, love…and then let me hold you while you rest." He says softly.

We sit and talk as I eat. I find out that Edward has heard from Charlie that Jacob got back from his honeymoon last night.

"He and Val want to visit tomorrow." My husband says.

I smile and bite into my sandwich. "Can Charlie come over too?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Bella. We don't know how this pregnancy is going to go… What if it happens too rapidly? What will we tell your parents?" He asks.

I sigh knowing he's right. "…But how am I supposed to stay away from my parents for so long? I have to see my dad for Thanksgiving and Christmas and it's barely the end of September."

"Carlisle heard us talking just now and he says if you want he can tell them that your pregnancy is being accelerated for the sake of your health." Edward says.

"Do you really think that'll work? Will they believe it?" I ask excitedly.

"Alice is looking…" Edward says staring in her direction. "She says they'll buy it."

"Yay," I say with a yawn.

"We'll invite your mom and dad over tomorrow with Jake and Valerie, love…you should sleep now…you're obviously tired." He wraps me in his arms and I nod right off.

The family is ecstatic and, by the time I wake up, Alice has already begun buying baby stuff for each of the houses we'll be staying in.

My parents have huge smiles when I tell them and they totally buy the story Carlisle concocted about my pregnancy being accelerated.

Jake says he's happy for us, but seems less than enthused. Valerie is elated for me.

It's almost 2 weeks later already, and my husband has gone hunting with Emmett and Jasper.

Esme sits next to me on the couch. "You know, Bella, I was volunteering at one of the hospitals that Carlisle worked in, back in May of 1977, when one of the female patients asked if I'd had a hysterectomy. I didn't know what to say, but Carlisle told her that I'd had cysts on my uterus and been given that surgery. Turns out, she'd just had one due to ovarian cancer, and her sister was throwing her a party. The woman invited me and there was food and drinking and a bonfire where they all burned tampons and sanitary napkins…Rose and I were planning one for just before your change…The general rule is that all the guests are women in the same situation as you are or will be. So it would be a whole house of vampire females… what do you think?"

I smile. "I think that would be fun! We should so do it! But, maybe Carlisle could see if any human women from around here have had hysterectomies and we'll tell them that once I've had my baby I'll need one too. That way, they'll have a better morale."

"I can do that, Bella…and I'll be discreet. I promise." Carlisle says coming into the room. "I'm going to take some of the amniotic fluid now."

I reach for Rose's hand as he comes close with the long shiny sharp needle. As he presses it to my belly, I feel it pinch my flesh but then it won't go further into me.

"Damn, the sac is too hard…like our flesh… I wonder… Rose, help me bring the ultrasound machine in." He says as I feel blackness fall over me.

Hours later, Edward is back and I'm just a bit sleepy. We're listening to Carlisle's account of the day of testing. "I've started the series of tests that every pregnant woman goes through. We tried to do an amniocentesis. When that didn't work…"

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Edward asks.

"The amniotic sac is too hard…I couldn't puncture it with the needle. I'm almost positive it's made of something close to our skin. I know that you were both with so few people that the STD test was unnecessary, but I did that anyway and of course you were clean…Your blood pressure was a little high but I checked it again when Edward got back and you were fine. So, Edward, I recommend taking shorter hunting trips while she is with child, so she stays as calm as possible. We all know you like the predators but deer are closer and more abundant. We don't want Bella to develop preeclampsia."

"Ok, Dad. What else did you do today?" He asks hugging me close to him.

"I measured her stomach, which is 12.5 centimeters. We also did an ultrasound and that didn't work either…but, if you listen closely, you can hear two heartbeats…" He pauses. "…in addition to Bella's."

I gasp. "I was right? We are having twins? Oh, wow!"

"Wow…Uhmmm, if ultrasounds and needles can't penetrate the amniotic sac, how will we know how fast they're growing and the genders and so on?" Edward asks.

Carlisle smirks. "There are other tests I can do…but the genders will be a mystery til birth. Bella, let me know if you have any more dizziness or any new symptoms."

"Ok, Carlisle…thanks." I answer.

"Dad, she's supposed to be 40 centimeters near the end right?" Edward asks.

"Correct, son…this means you probably conceived around the time of Jacob's wedding…she's already close to her second trimester, so I'm estimating that if the growth rate doesn't change, your children will make their appearance in the early days of December." Carlisle says smiling.

"…And twins usually are born a little early, so it's possible for a November birth… right, Dad?" Edward asks.

Carlisle nods. "Yes, Edward…you recall your training well…For now, just relax… You'll soon be enjoying the second trimester hormone rush…"

"What did he mean by that?" I ask, turning to my husband as soon as Carlisle is out of the room.

He rolls his eyes. "I think he meant to imply that the second portion of pregnancy is the one with the sexual urges. We don't know how your hormones will affect you, and we'll deal with things as they come."

"I want to start thinking about names for both genders. We should try to be ready whether I give birth tomorrow or nine months from now." I yawn.

He chuckles. "I'll start thinking about names and you will sleep. Just take things nice and easy, Love. I'm not going anywhere for the next 2 weeks…"

So I let myself drift off to dreamland as Edward hums my lullaby.

I know I'm dreaming again because my belly is very big and I'm not that big yet in reality. I'm standing on the porch looking out at the river. One hand is on my stomach and the other is shielding my eyes from the sun, which has broken through the clouds. I see a distant sparkle. Edward comes up behind me as Carlisle and Esme seem to be coming back from a hunt. Carlisle has a deer in his arms…he hands it to me…

I feel a nudge to the side of my stomach. My eyes pop open… "Edward, why are you nudging me? Usually you want me to sleep."

"Bella, I didn't nudge you…" He answers.

"Yes, you did…" I point to the spot where I felt the nudge. "I felt it right here…"

He gasps. "I think you felt one of the babies move… Carlisle!"

"What is it, Edward?" He asks coming in at a run.

"She felt a nudge…here… while she slept but I didn't touch her…I think it was a baby moving." Edward answers.

Carlisle lifts my sleep shirt and we see a large purple bruise. "It was definitely one of the babies, and it looks like they are stronger than her body." He frowns.

"Carlisle, I had a strange dream…" I say.

"What was this one?"

"I was on the porch, like before…but this time, Edward stood behind me and you and Esme were coming back from a hunt…" I laugh. "You brought me left-overs."

He frowns. "I'm sorry, what?"

I detail the dream for him and give him my opinion. "This may be a sign of things to come, Carlisle…I may need blood to sustain the babies. As gross as that sounds, I'm not opposed to ingesting blood for their sakes."

"I guess we should start stocking blood in our extra fridge…You said I gave you a deer?" He sounds incredulous.

I giggle. "Yup…"

"So I guess you'll be craving animal blood soon…" He says. "I thought that if this happened it would be human blood you'd need…I guess you'll have an easier time after your transformation as well."

"I hope so, Carlisle." I sigh.

_**This chapter is dedicated to women everywhere. Happy Mother's Day…**_


	35. Hormones and Healing

_**Chapter 35**_

Almost 3 weeks later, I wake up in a frenzy of desire. My eyes pop open and I grab Edward, ripping at his clothes. "Edward, I don't know what's going on…" I kiss him. "I need you…" More kissing ensues. "Please…I need to feel you…I want you sooo much!" I gasp, trying to get closer to him.

"Bella…What the…?" He tries to calm me and hold me still. "Bella, I…we don't know if it would be safe for the babies…" He protests keeping his arms around me. "I think it's best if we wait and ask Carlisle…"

I somehow push my way out of his embrace and end up straddling his lap. "No… I'm not waiting, Edward…" I look straight into his eyes. "I'm not waiting, and I'm not asking… I'm a grown woman and I'm pregnant and hormonal. You are my husband and I need you to make love with me, Edward…now, please." Our lips collide and my sleep-shirt comes off in seconds.

He gives in quickly and gracefully. His hand grazes the spot where one of the babies had kicked me the other night and I expect to feel a sting…nothing…I look down…the large purple bruise is gone… not a trace is left to indicate it had ever been there.

But, as soon as he takes one of my breasts into his hands and lightly squeezes my nipple, all thoughts in my head are erased.

His lips replace his fingers and I moan in want. He tears my panties off and slips his fingers right into my hot wet core.

I writhe as he reaches for my g-spot and climax wildly on his hand.

He lays me down on my back and takes position between my legs.

I feel his manhood brush my wet folds and I urge him to push in further.

He sinks deep into my core and holds my close. Beginning to thrust carefully into me, he moans my name into my hair and drives us ever closer to the edge of a steep cliff.

Suddenly, and without warning, it feels like I'm flying without an airplane… and I scream my pleasure into the room, but I trust my husband to catch me as I fall back to earth. I immediately fall back to sleep, but when I wake later in the day, I find my father-in-law watching me as closely as Edward does. Of course, I blush and hide my face.

"Now isn't the time to feel embarrassed, Bella…I need to know what caused your rather insistent outburst this morning." He asks.

I shake my head. "I don't know, Carlisle…I woke abruptly and had an intense need for…marital relations…" I laugh and blush a deeper shade of red. "I'm sorry if we were loud, but I really couldn't control myself."

Jasper must have felt my discomfort, because I felt a wave of calming energy flow my way from directly below me.

"Thanks, Jazz." I whisper.

"It's really no problem…Now, on to the interesting G-rated tidbit from this morning's encounter. Lift your sleep-shirt." He says. "Your bruise is gone…how interesting… I have a theory, Bella…I think one of the babies has a 'healing touch' and, as for your dreams, I have a feeling that the other child has a gift something like Alice's."

I look at Edward. "Our children are gifted! How cool is that?"

"That doesn't explain her dreams before the pregnancy began, though…" Edward frowns.

I cry out and cringe as I feel a stabbing pain in my side. "I think you're about to have your theory tested, Carlisle ..." I move the shirt and see a large purple bruise above my belly button. "Edward had me remove the ring the other night." I say. "It looks like that was a good idea."

"Carlisle, look…" Edward says pointing at the edges of the bruise. This time, it disappears right before our eyes.

Carlisle grins. "This is amazing! I think the babies are now almost fully developed. Their unconscious or involuntary reactions are already formed. They are now forming nearly conscious thoughts… The cerebral-cortexes must be ahead of schedule. You have been having the sexual urges for over a week now. They were not as urgent as this morning though, because Edward generally is able to clear the house before anything happens. We understand about that, though, so don't be embarrassed… This is a miracle, Bella, and we are so happy to be witnesses to it."

"Thanks, Carlisle…" I sigh. "Edward, I'd like to go down to the living-room, today …I want to hang out with all of you today…"

He helps me climb down the staircase and I see the family in the living-room just sitting around. Jasper's playing Wii base-ball with Emmett. Rose is looking at the many different catalogs for baby clothes and toys.

Alice is frowning at me. "I can't see you…Why can't I see you, Bella?"

"It's probably the babies, Ali…I hope it gets clearer soon." Edward says frowning.

"Well, kids, we're off to hunt…and we'll probably be back in about 3 days. Bella, Rosalie and Edward have both had medical training. You'll be fine…but if you or they need to call me, I'll have my cell." He says.

We all nod and chase them out saying that I'll be fine. It's nearly dinnertime and I start to feel nauseas. I rub my stomach.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asks. "Did you say something…?"

"I'm fine, Love, I didn't say a word but I'm a bit hungry." I say. "Could I have a steak, tonight?"

"Of course, sweetheart…" He says. "How would you like it cooked?"

"Medium-rare…please…" I say without thinking.

He looks at me sharply. "Is it time for the blood?"

"I don't think so…not yet… I'm not wearing the right clothes and we're not on the porch…maybe tomorrow or the next day, Edward." I say quietly.

"Do you promise to let me know? Nobody will think badly of you or make any comments…I promise. Whatever you need, I want to know…" He says.

I can only nod.

After dinner, I lie on the couch and try to relax but feel a pain in my chest below my right breast. Edward checks me and finds a broken rib. Before an hour passes, the rib isn't sore and when Edward presses on it, I feel completely better.

The next day starts smoothly, although my out-of-wack hormones make me a little moody. One moment I'm laughing, the next I'm crying.

Edward swears that Jasper isn't playing jokes and he must be right because my poor brother-in-law looks to be sharing my emotions instead of toying with them.

Alice is driving me crazy though. She's constantly giving me new clothes to try on.

Rose is being very sweet, she keeps asking to feel the babies kick and making sure I'm not hungry or thirsty for long. She spends a lot of time with me and I love it. I always wanted a close relationship with this whole family.

Em is great too. He's always trying to make me laugh when I'm crying.

Edward made a special omelet this afternoon. He seemed to be staring at me or watching me extra closely at different points of the day.

I've just thrown up, brushed my teeth and now I'm showering. I step out of the bathroom in the plush blue robe my dad bought me for my birthday and gasp. I can only stare at the outfit Alice has lain out for me to wear next…a denim skirt and purple top… "Edward, call Carlisle…"

He comes in a moment later. "I left a message…What's wrong, love?"

I know that when I put this on, I'll be one step closer to my first sip of blood. "This is the outfit I wear in my dream…when Carlisle gives me the deer…" I take a deep breath. "Edward, I'm scared…I watch the days unfold until I see signs that indicate that certain things are about to happen…I don't like this feeling…"

Alice appears next to me. "I hate that feeling too, Bella. You know, about a year after we left Forks the last time, I had a vision of the Volturi coming here…I couldn't tell if they would find you…They'd decided to send someone to invite Carlisle to a gathering and then they disappeared… Mike, Jessica and Angela disappeared too. When I saw this I told Carlisle. He called Aro, in Volterra, and asked them to visit us in 10 years. Edward, you were away hunting at the time and we didn't think to tell you we'd have to come back to Forks in 10 years." She helps me get dressed as Edward and I process this information.

"The black cloud… Alice, why didn't you say something? The black cloud in Bella's dream must be the Volturi! We have to inform Carlisle…as soon as he returns from his hunt…" His eyes find mine. Carlisle will have to worry about me and the Volturi as well, now.

We sit quietly for a moment before I notice a dull ache in my throat; it's almost like I have a sore throat… I brace myself. "Edward, what does it feel like when you get 'thirsty'…?"

He starts to watch my face very closely as he explains. "Uhmmm…It's kind of a dull ache that starts in the back of my throat…I can barely swallow if it gets bad… Why, love?"

I cringe and say, "I'm starting to feel just like that…"

"I'll call Carlisle." He takes his phone out. "Dad…? Her throat is starting to ache… like with us… Okay." He hangs up and turns to me. "They're only 10 miles away. I want you to know what's going on, love. He's decided that instead of bringing home the whole deer, he's going to drain its blood into several thermoses and give you those. He thinks that this will keep you from thinking too much about what you're actually doing."

I nod. I'd really like to not think about drinking blood while I'm still human.

"He and Esme will be home shortly." He says taking me into his arms.

"Let's wait on the porch…" I suggest.

Edward nods and walks behind me as we go down the stairs. Jasper is in the living-room. Emmett and Rose wait for us at the bottom of the steps.

Rose catches me as I trip on the bottom step. "Whoa, there Bells… Are you okay?"

"Not really, Rose. I was getting 'thirsty' and now I'm a little dizzy, too…" I say.

Edward instantly picks me up and carries me to the rocking chair outside on the porch.

I feel a baby kick and know a bruise has formed. I lift my shirt to inspect the damage. "The bruise is fading slower than usual, Edward. The babies need the blood…"

He rocks us slowly in the chair. "They're on their way, love…"

I feel tears well up in my eyes. "The ache is becoming a burn…I feel like someone set my throat on fire…"

His head jerks to the north. "They're at the edge of the property, Bella; they're coming…just relax and hold on." Edward sets me on my feet and I'm standing on the porch looking out at the river.

I watch the scene from my dream play out. One hand goes to my stomach and the other is shielding my eyes from the sun, which has broken through the clouds. I see a distant sparkle.

Edward comes up behind me as Carlisle and Esme rush toward us.

Carlisle has a bag in his arms this time…he hands it to me…

I take out a thermos and open it. I sniff the opening and feel the babies stir inside my belly… "It smells…good… The babies like the scent…" I nod and place it to my lips. It feels thick and smooth…like a warm milkshake. It slides down my throat and the burn is soothed …It's back to the dull ache… I sigh. "It tastes good, too…" I look up at Edward and Carlisle. "Thank you, Carlisle…I feel much better now."

He only nods in acknowledgement. The others look at him and I sit with my thermos and listen as Alice and Edward tell him about the Volturi being the black cloud from my dream.

"Edward, what do you think will happen when they get here?" My father-in-law asks.

"I'd guess that if Bella's still human there will be some kind of altercation…I can only hope that it won't endanger her…" My husband answers.

"They won't be happy, though…I can guarantee that." Jasper says.

"What about the babies?" I ask. "Will they be in danger?"

Once again, Edward's arms envelop me. "They'll be hybrids, love…The Volturi have probably never heard the stories and legends…I don't know how the Volturi will react to them…Yes, Carlisle, it's possible."

"But will they allow us the time to explain that while the children are immortal they're not 'Immortal Children'?" Carlisle asks.

"What did I miss?" I ask. I'm stunned to hear of the 'Immortal Children'. This is not a tale I'd ever heard before and it confuses me. "So, what does this mean?"

Carlisle pats my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bella…I really don't know…"

Esme changes the subject, starting a whole new conversation. "Have you been thinking of names?"

"Yes, but we're not sure which ones are right yet. We plan to have it narrowed down to 5 boy names and 5 girl names by next week. We'll need to figure out which 2 names of each gender are good enough for our special little angels." I inform them. "You'll know what we've decided only after they have been born."

Esme seems disappointed, but Rose just looks at Alice. My BFF nods.

"Oh and final decisions will not be made til the birth is over…So not even Alice will know until we've told you all…" I say with a smirk.

She pouts and snaps her fingers.

"Sorry, Ali, but fair is fair, after all." I say.

"Do you have any ideas yet, at least?" Rose asks.

"Yeah…" I crack.

"Well…?" She badgers.

"Ok, I have, like, a whole list…" I concede.

"C'mon, just give us a few?" She pleads.

I look at Edward, who just shrugs his shoulders. I roll my eyes and give in. "Ok, some of my recent ideas for girl names are: Jazzlynn Renee, after Jasper and my mom…Maria Regina, after my Grandma Swan, or Rosabeth Mae..."

"That's after Rosalie, Esme and my human mother Elizabeth…" Edward chimes in.

"Oh, Bella, that's so sweet…Rosabeth Mae Cullen…I like it…" She winks at me.

"What about boy names?" Emmett asks.

"Well, for boys I'm considering Edward Charles and Phillip Carlisle… or, and I'm not sure about this one…Edward Jacob…" I fix my gaze on my husband. I hadn't even brought up that one to him…

Edward's eyebrow rises just slightly. "Have you thought about something out of the family completely, love…? I kind of like Aidan or Joshua…and girl-wise, I really like Samantha…"

"I have a whole book, remember, hun…Mom sent it to me…" I smirk.

"I think you should keep looking." Edward says with a distracted frown.

"Come on, guys, I need to demonstrate how I got the blood from the deer so some of you can do it the next time." Carlisle says.

Esme, Jasper, Alice and Emmett stay in the house with me while Edward and Rosalie go off with him. I settle in to watch the guys play Wii again. It's boxing this time…


	36. Mommy and the Mountainlion

_**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this story updated. I happen to be working on 2 other stories right now. Sexual Healing and Healing Moments. Please check them out as well. Enjoy...**_

_**Chapter 36**_

A week and a half later, I sit in the cozy room that Esme set up for me as a study /music/ relaxation room. I'm reading the book of baby names while being comfy on the chaise lounge I'd asked for. A knock sounds at the door to my little hide-away. I look up as Jacob and Valerie walk in.

"Jacob, Val…Hi, you look relaxed…" I say.

My ex-husband looks me over. "…And you look very pregnant…Bells, you're twice the size you were…last time I saw you…are you… happy and healthy?"

"Oh, Jake…you can't even begin to imagine how happy I am…" I say, going on to tell them some of the names we're considering.

Jacob is silent. "Seriously, Bells…? Why name I kid after me…? I mean, I've been so hard on all of you and the partial imprint is a major imposition on your…happily ever after… How does Eddie-boy feel about it?"

I frown. "He's…not ecstatic about it…but it's an option. We haven't decided anything yet…in fact we've decided not to decide until the birth is done with."

Jake rolls his eyes as Valerie and I giggle at the silliness of what I just said. I talk a bit more with Valerie and Jacob before Edward and Alice join us.

All of a sudden, Jake goes 'Alpha' on us. "So, what time frame are we looking at?"

I sigh. "Early December…twins usually come early so Thanksgiving is also a possibility…"

"…And it's now November 4th… Carlisle measured her yesterday at 34 cm." Alice says. "It's almost over… Don't forget that Charlie and Renee think it's an accelerated pregnancy because of special growth hormones Bella needs for her health."

"So, we're expecting to have 2 little Cullens by Thanksgiving? We can deal with that." Jake says. "When should we plan our first visit?"

Edward and Alice look at each other.

"What…?" Jake asks.

"It's just that… Jake, Valerie… We have something we need to tell you…" Alice begins. "You see, it may not be a good idea…"

Edward interrupts. "What my sister is trying to say is that…"

I crack up and roll my eyes. "Oh my God…Just spit it out, guys!" I turn to face our friends. "Jake, I've recently been told that newborn Vamps are volatile and unpredictable, as well as stronger and faster, and so on, than the older vampires. I would hate to hurt either of you if and when that happens to me. So it's probably not a great idea to bring Valerie around me…for the first few visits at least. You, however, can probably use your wolfiness to avoid an attack, and heal quickly if I do get to you…"

Jake nods. "So the partial imprint wouldn't be disturbed…"

Valerie pales. "You'd really attack me…us?"

My pregnancy hormones kick in and I start to cry. I nod. "…B-But it wouldn't be on p-purpose…"

She runs over to hug me. "Oh, honey, I didn't mean it like that! We know you wouldn't hurt us intentionally."

I sniffle into a tissue and suddenly a baby chooses that moment to kick a rib. I cry out and rub the spot. "It's tender…Edward…" I look up at him but he's just staring at my belly. "What is it, Edward…?"

"I heard it…The baby…I heard one of the babies think 'there's not enough room in here' just before you yelled…Bella! I can hear them…both of them!" He picks me up and twirls me around.

I smile. "Really…? Oh, my gosh, what are they thinking now…?"

He concentrates, touching my stomach. "One is thirsty…the other wants… mushroom ravioli…!"

The whole room laughs. Jake just smirks as Rosalie brings in a thermos for me.

"Wow, this is crazy…but it's a good crazy." He says. "I'd hate to think you went through all you did to find each other again and then have to go through some sickly pathetically painful and draining pregnancy…You deserve to enjoy the last few months of being human, Bells…I'm glad it's happening…we'll see you soon …I promise." He hugs me before turning to his wife. "C'mon, Val…Billy's waiting on me. I promised to do some stuff for him."

I feel the babies move as my friends get up to leave. "The babies like the sound of your voice, Jake." I say. "Don't they, Edward…? Is that what they're thinking?"

Edward nods and smirks. "They're specifically thinking 'where are they going?' and 'I hope they come back soon.' My children seem to like you, Jacob."

"Well, aren't I the lucky one…?" He says, sighing. He places a hand on my stomach and looks at me saying, "Bye, kids…Uncle Jake will be back to see you and mommy soon…And Daddy, too, whether he likes it or not…"

Edward rolls his eyes. "Daddy doesn't mind too much…as long as his family is happy; he's happy. See you in a few days, pup."

Jake growls and goes off with Valerie.

Esme brings a plate of mushroom ravioli for me to eat. "Grandma Esme is here, little ones…" She says talking to the babies.

They start to shift around.

I eat my ravioli and decide to walk around the room. Esme, all the while, talks and talks to the kids and then Rosalie decides to visit with them and I'm thinking to myself: 'Hello people! The kids are still inside mommy! Isn't anyone going to talk to ME?'

This goes on for about a week and a half before my hormones make me rage at Edward about it. The day after my tantrum, Emmett suddenly lures Rosalie away with a 'slight dent in the door of his Jeep'. Alice is tempted to go to Vancouver with Jasper because he needed to get away from the 'unstable emotional currents' that I was giving off. A phone ringing downstairs takes Esme away for a bit, and when I think I'm alone, Edward pops up and whisks me out of the house.

"I'm sorry they've been so 'baby-centric', love. You know they love you and not just the babies, right?" He asks as we lose ourselves in the forest.

I sigh. "I know, Edward, but sometimes I just feel like a human incubator. Esme had a whole conversation with the unborn children and she's not even the mind reader!" I laugh. "Hey, should we be going this far away from the house this close to the end of the pregnancy?"

He stops. "Shoot! You're right, I didn't think! Let's go back."

"No, its ok…we're here already and I feel fine. Let's stay…" I say. "…Just for a little while…?" I gaze innocently up at him.

Edward just gives me a smug look. "So I did good…?"

I nod. "Yeah…Thanks for rescuing me… I love you!"

He continues on and the closer we get the more certain I am of where he's taking us…The meadow… We haven't been there in what feels like forever…

He sets me down and rolls his eyes. "Alice has been here…" There's a box a few feet away with a note attached. "It says…and I quote… 'Enjoy your little outing, brother and sister-dears…because it's your last before the babies get here- love Alice."

I watch as he opens the box to find a blanket and a thermos of blood. "She thinks of everything!"

He puts the blanket down and helps me lie down on it with him.

The flowers and scenery look as lovely as ever and I breathe deep and easy, falling into a nap. I don't dream this time…but I am shaken awake by Edward moving around. My eyes open to find that our little meadow has a visitor…a hungry one… a mountain lion has decided to invade our haven.

I feel the babies stir inside me. They sense the danger, maybe? My breath catches as I smell the wildcat. Perhaps they smell the blood of the cat.

"Bella, stay perfectly still and don't make a sound." He says into my ear. "I'll chase him that way and feed; I was getting peckish anyway… I'll be back shortly. Don't move, love." He slowly gets up and herds the lion away from me. His movements are so swift and graceful that I feel arousal building in me as he performs his task of keeping me safe. Moments later, he rejoins me.

I notice a drop of red at the corner of his mouth; he is otherwise impeccably clean, as always. I smirk and lean in close. "You missed a spot, lover…but don't worry, I'll get it for you…"

He seems speechless as I use my lips and tongue to clean the drop of blood from his lip.

I take full advantage and savor the taste of his last kill. My hands rake through his hair and I pull lightly.

He moans and finds his focus. He undresses me and I him…Our hands wander as we give in to our…Ok; they're actually, my…hormonal urges.

My breasts have grown and have gotten more of Edward's attention than any other section of my body.

His hands are now magnetically attracted to them during sex. His mouth makes a meal…metaphorical, of course…of my entire body. He delights in the noises he draws out of me.

I feel like I'm on fire, but the slight chill from his touch is barely noticed as he works me over. My hot wet core invites him in and surrounds him as I move with him. I take the upper position and he helps me remain stable as I ride him hard.

He uses his fingers to rub my clit and make my spirit soar.

I cry out, "EDWARD! Oh my, Edward…!"

"Bella, my love… God, Bella…" He yells with me as we rise to our peaks perfectly in sync with each other.

A short time later Edward helps me back into my clothes and we begin to walk back to the house. He never leaves my side but along the path a large tree had fallen and he needed to move it so I wait leaning on a knee-high boulder.

Sudden moisture on my legs alerts me that something is happening.

"Edward, leave the tree and just carry me…Vampire speed may be necessary… I think my water just broke." As I finish this sentence, I feel a terrible cramp in my lower back. "Edward…please, hurry…!"

He looks surprised but he scoops me up and runs at the requested speed to the home of our family. He stops for a minute to call Alice, who will call and inform the others of our situation.

At this point, the pain in my back has stopped for a few minutes and Edward is accurately keeping track of our heart-rates. Mine is a bit elevated. The babies are fine.

As soon as we get within sight of the house, Rosalie comes out with Esme and Carlisle comes up the driveway.

"Your water broke? I was certain that with the density of the amniotic sack, we would need to perform a C-section. Oh, well… looks like this may be easier then we thought. Daddy, let's get mommy inside and properly set up." Turning to my sister-in-law, he says. "Rose, make sure you've laid everything out for both a natural birth and an emergency C-section. I want to be prepared for anything."

Alice joins us. "I'm sorry, Carlisle, I haven't seen anything."

Edward takes me into the house and sets me up on the OB/Gyn table that's been set up in the living-room. He whispers to me. "It's a good thing we used a condom, love. I don't think it would be pleasant for the babies to push their way out through our…well, you know…"

I blush, probably for the last time.

Carlisle joins us and asks if Edward has checked for my dilation yet.

"I was just about to, Dad." He says as he moves into position. "Bella-love, we are halfway there already. You're 5 cm dilated." He looks at his dad. "Just so you know, Dad, we had intercourse about an hour and a half ago…so her orgasm probably triggered the beginning contractions."

I blush a deep red color. "Edward, did you have to tell him that…?"

"It's good that he said something, Bella. Yes, Edward, it is likely that your activities induced the labor but Bella's measurement is in the acceptable range for delivery. So let's meet our newest family members…" Carlisle says.


	37. Birth and Rebirth

_**Chapter 37**_

My children were born November 21st 2010! A boy and a girl…they are the 2 most beautiful babies in existence. Vampire human hybrids…They are a uniquely gorgeous mix of both their parents. They both have Edward's color hair, but my curls. Our daughter, born 2 minutes before her brother, took her father's emerald green eyes, while our little boy has my chocolate brown eyes. Both are pale and in the sunlight their skin has a slightly mysterious glow, but its nothing like Edward and the rest of the family's. Our daughter weighed in at 5 pounds 4 ounces, while our son was just 4 pounds 7 ounces…

All this important information has been relayed to me through Edward…

I am currently lying in a coma waiting to awaken as his vampiric mate. It feels as if I'm floating in a void… I can't tell him, right now, how the fire that he told me to expect isn't affecting me at all…I can't tell him how his touch on my arm and his lips on my temple are the only things keeping me from the dark abyss of my own mind…I can't tell him how much I still love him…or that I hear every word he utters. The darkness seems to fold in on me but WAIT…! I hear his voice! My Edward is speaking to me…!

His lips touch my ear as he whispers to me. "Please come back to us, love… I love you and I miss you…so much! Is this how you felt when I left you? I feel so empty inside! Only our children and the memory of the dreams you had keep me from abandoning all hope. Our family wants me to name the babies, but I've decided to wait for you to awaken…I don't want to choose names which you may not like… Bella, please…You've been asleep for 4 days, my love… We're worried sick…and our children need you… Come back to me…" He trails off and holds me for a moment before allowing Rosalie to place one of the babies in his arms.

I drift a while longer before realizing that I now have a way to communicate with my family. I decide to make decisions…I decide that Alice is the one who can help me.

I hear her in the background. "Jazz, take her for a while… someone needs me…" She says. "Edward, did you see that quick vision? Someone made a decision…I think it's Bella."

I think back to the list of baby names. I decide to name my son, Charles Jacob…

Edward is silent for a few seconds and then speaks to me. "Bella…was that you? I thought you'd decided not to name any of our children after the dog…"

I change my mind to let him know that it really is me making contact.

"She can hear us! His true name is 'Thomas Joseph Cullen', and we can call him T J for short! Oh, this is so exciting!" Alice says, excitedly.

"Bella, I love you…Thank you for telling me our son's name…" He whispers pecking me on my cheek. "What about our daughter, love…what shall we name her…?"

Alice happily gives the news to the others. "She's chosen 'Rosabeth Mae Cullen' for our sweet green eyed girl! Oh, Bella, that's lovely!"

He kisses me lightly on my temple. "That was my favorite of the girl names you cobbled together, Bella-love."

Jasper speaks to my daughter. "Well, Rosabeth Mae…you think your healing touch will be able to wake Mommy up?"

"Let's give it a try, Little Rosie…" Edward says

I decide to be curious.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to tell you, my love, each child has multiple gifts…" Edward explains. "Our little princess, Rosabeth, can heal and T J, has visions…but he can only see what lies ahead for the 2 of them…you while they were still in-utero. Both of them can make their thoughts known to anyone, although, they could only get through to you in dreams. They can also hear each other's thoughts but not anyone else's."

I am awed by these little miracles.

Edward holds my hand as Jasper brings Rosabeth close enough to touch my head.

I feel the tiny hands as they touch my temples and I feel strange warmth from them. It seems to encompass me but nothing happens. The hands move away and the babies begin to cry.

My family consoles them…but it should be me.

I decided that we should just wait for me to awaken on my own. It will happen…

"Alright, love, we'll let it happen as it will…" My husband says.

Jasper's voice sounds close "She's tired, Edward, let her rest…"

I decide that Edward should go hunt.

Alice starts, "Edward, she wants you to…"

"…Hunt. I know, Alice, I saw your vision…"

"The girls and I will stay here with Bella and the babies, Edward…you'll feel better after you hunt…" Esme says. "…and Carlisle and the boys have missed having you with them…"

"I don't want to leave her, Esme…it's not that I don't think they'll be safe… I want to take her on her first hunt…I want to be here when she opens her new eyes to see the world as we do…I want to hear her say she still loves me before I leave her side." He says. "I want her to know I'll be coming back…"

"Edward, be reasonable." Alice says. "She decided that you should go hunt. That means that she loves you and knows you're coming back…doesn't it?"

"Alright, then I'll go… but not for long and not too far. If she starts to wake up or you get a vision of her waking up, promise you'll call me." Edward says.

I hear her promise as he places a lingering kiss on my lips. His footsteps fade down the hallway as my mind recalls the delivery of my children…

"_So let's meet our newest family members…" Carlisle said._

_I felt a massive pain as one or the other of my children kicked my left kidney. I cried out in pain. "Oh my god, Edward, this is so painful!"_

"_It's nothing compared to the fire you'll endure to become a vampire, Bella, suck it up." Esme said in the background._

_I whimper and work through another contraction. "Oh my GOD! If vampires could have kids, Edward, you'd never get lucky again!"_

_I hear Rosalie say, "Maybe it's a good thing I never had kids…this sounds really painful."_

"_The babies are confused, love. They don't know what's going on. You're almost fully dilated, love, 8 cm… It shouldn't be long." Edward said, wincing as Emmett and Jasper are laughing in the background._

"_So tell them! I'm a little busy here!" I yell at him._

"_If you think it's funny, boys, you won't mind having a sex ban for a week…" Alice said menacingly._

"_I think that sound's right, Alice. What do you think, Emmett?" Rose asked._

"_Ok, I give! No more teasing Edward and Bella!" Emmett sounded afraid._

_Jasper just apologized._

_Edward whispered to my stomach a simple explanation that they were about to meet their family._

"_Fuck, Edward, this is all your fault!" I yelled through another contraction._

_He actually smiled. "If this is anyone's fault, honey, it's yours…I didn't put it on your bucket list! I didn't even think it was possible! The babies are very excited to get to meet everyone."_

_Yet another contraction hits me as I answer. "Fuck you! I still say it's your fault and if you ever want to have sex again you'll just agree with me!"_

_I heard more laughter and an 'OW!' _

_Rosalie must have hit Emmett._

"_Ok, love…I'm sorry…It's all my fault…but Bella, you're fully dilated...The babies are in position and ready to come out." My husband said. _

_Our eyes met over my stomach and as Carlisle started to take over, another contraction hit me. "Holy shit! I can't believe I wanted to go through this!"_

_Dr. Cullen is now in charge. "Bella, with the next contraction, I need you to push for me…can you do that?"_

_I just nodded and grasped Edward's hand. His eyes never left mine and as I felt the next spasm begin, I took a deep breath and pushed really hard, the whole time thinking, *FUCK-FUCK-FUCK! FUCK, this hurts!*_

"_Give us another push, Bella, I see the head!" Carlisle said excitedly. _

_I yelled and pushed._

"_The head is stuck…I'll have to do an emergency C-section." He said as he reached for the proper implements. _

_My last conscious moment was when he made the incision, although I do recall a few disjointed scenes…my husband, taking one baby in his arms and saying 'It's a girl' …Rose helping Carlisle take the other baby out and telling everyone that this one was a boy...Carlisle telling Edward that I needed to be changed if I was going to recover fully…Edward's lips and teeth touching my throat and wrists and tiny pin-pricks at all of my major pressure points…_

A tiny voice whispers, "Momma? Daddy, is Momma awake yet?"

It's not really a voice yet. I think it's one of the babies' thoughts…!

"No, little one…not yet."

That was Edward's voice…He's back from his hunt? Then it occurs to me… THIS IS MY DREAM!

"But it's been so long…why isn't she waking up?" The tiny thought says.

"Soon… She'll come back to us soon." Edward's answer confuses me.

"Can I go play with uncle Em?"

"Sure, have fun…I'm waiting for Momma…"

I hear the sound of footsteps in a hallway. Someone must've been holding which-ever child had just been here…It's the only way anything makes sense.

I hear things…someone playing in the next room…a car in the driveway…a wolf howl coming from the east…

I feel something hovering at the edge of my awareness…a kind of blanket, but it's clear…I can tell it's there but I can see through it. What is it…?

I poke at it with a mental finger. It bounces back at me. I shove it in one direction and when it does what I tell it to, I figure out what it is…It's my gift. I can't wait to tell Edward. I have a shield…

"Bella…Bella…Where are you? Can you hear me, Baby…I love you…Come back to me…Come back to us…" Edward pleads.

My eyes open slowly. I swallow against the dry ache in my throat. He sits at my side, holding my hand with his eyes closed. So I squeeze his hand lightly.

His eyes pop open and he sees me looking back at him. "Bella…My sweet beautiful Bella…!" He jumps up. "She's awake! Hey everyone…Bella just woke up!"

Alice runs into the room. "Bella! It's so good to see you awake again! Do you like the dress I helped Edward put you in? It's blue and I know you like that shade!"

I tense up and Jasper holds her back near the door. "We all know how much Bella loves us and how much we love Bella, but she just went through a major event…2 major events…we need to let this progress slowly so she can find her groove and get used to her strength. The little ones will have to wait … They have beating hearts and blood pumping through their veins. She needs to become accustomed to them slowly."

I hear a thought. "But Uncle Jazz… Look…" I see a vision of myself drinking from a thermos and holding my daughter.

Carlisle steps forward and comes close. "Why don't we ask her a few questions first? Bella, Edward told us what he's told you while you were asleep. Do you remember anything in particular about what you heard in the last few days?"

I clear my throat and look at my husband. "I heard it all…and now I can tell you everything I've wanted to! I heard every word you spoke to me, Edward. I didn't feel anything…the fire you all told me about didn't affect me at all! Every touch of your hand on my skin, I felt and they were a lifeline that kept my mind focused… and Edward…I have a shield! It's why you can't hear my thoughts and I think it shielded me from the fire too! I can push it and pull it and I think it may be able to shield others, too! Jasper are you trying to use your power on me?"

"Yes, I tried to make you sad…It doesn't seem to be working." He says.

Emmett comes close and pokes me.

"Hey…! What was that for?" I ask.

"Look…" He says, poking at Edward's arm.

Edward's skin gives a bit.

Emmett pokes me again.

My skin doesn't give at all.

They look at me with awe.

I close my eyes and push my shield out in Edward's direction. "Poke…

"…me again, Em." Edward says as I open my eyes.

Emmett obliges.

His skin won't give this time, but I notice something else. "Edward, you finished my thought… I started to say for Emmett to poke you again and you…"

"I heard you!" He gasps. "I'm under your shield so I hear your thoughts!" He stops. "I can't hear them! I'm shielded from their thoughts!"

I decide to try something and wonder if it'll work…

"It might…try it, love." He says.

"Try what?" Alice asks.

"Wow…that's going to take some getting used to…" I grin shaking my head. I close my eyes again and visualize my shield. I take the shield and close it into 2 compartments one around me and one around Edward. Opening my eyes, I ask, "What did that do if anything?"

He looks at me with shock and awe. "I'm closed off… Bella…I can't hear any thoughts!" He then turns to Jasper. "If she can do all of this as a newborn who hasn't even fed yet, I think she can handle our children."

"Maybe she can…but can we at least wait til she's not hungry? It'll make me feel better." Jasper says.

I nod and take the thermos from Esme…


	38. Giving Thanks

_**Chapter 38**_

The blood takes mere seconds to infuse itself into my system as my family watches me. I look around and notice that, although I heard my children's thoughts they were not in the room with me… Not only that, but the whole family had seemed to see the vision that T J sent to Jasper.

I manipulate my shield, so the Edward can hear me again and watch his face as I do. _*Where are the babies, Edward?*_

His face lights up as he turns and kisses me. "Bella-love, I'll never get tired of hearing your thoughts!"

I smile. _*I want to talk but I don't want to worry the little ones.*_

He just nods.

_*You said it's been four days?*_

He nods again.

_*In the vision, Rosabeth didn't look 4 days old… she looked at least 3 months or so…*_

"They're growing rapidly…" Edward says, alerting our family that we're having a conversation that doesn't include them.

Emmett grumbles.

Rose glares knowing that we're talking about the babies.

Alice and Jasper smirk at us, knowing that we're enjoying the ability to speak somewhat privately.

_*…and speaking of 4 days…that makes today, Thanksgiving Day! How the heck am I supposed to be in a room with Leah and Seth, let alone my father and Sue? *_

"Jake had an idea about that, love…"

"Jake… What does he have to do with anything?" I ask aloud.

"I ran across him and Seth, while I was hunting, and mentioned to him that you'd given birth and had to be changed." Edward answers. "He was as concerned as you are about the whole holiday thing, but he had an idea and we decided to try it. If it works, you'll be able to see the babies and your father along with Sue and Valerie."

"So, what's the idea and when do we try it out?" I ask.

"Jake has volunteered the pack as guinea pigs to see if you could handle the scent of humans." He says.

_*But uhmmm…they're not human… *_ I say in my thoughts.

Edward bursts out laughing. "Yes, love…you're right…but it's the closest we can come without risking human lives, and Billy has volunteered to be the first full human scent you are exposed to. To protect Charlie, Sue and Valerie…"

I nod. _*Ok… When…? *_

The doorbell rings. Edward looks that way and says, "Now…Come out this window with me, love."

_*I don't know if I can do that, Edward…What if I fall on my face? Emmett would never let me live it down! *_

"Hold my hand, love. Jump with me." He offers as if it's his idea.

I take his hand and we jump together, landing side by side. I hug Edward and he hugs back, picking me up and spinning me around. I don't get dizzy or sick…I don't even get nervous! I laugh out loud.

"Ok, love, it's time to play 'what's that scent'. Carlisle and the others have thermoses with different types of blood in them. The wolves are in the house, for the second part of the game." He says.

Rose opens her thermos.

I sniff the air. "Deer…?"

They all nod.

Emmett opens his thermos and as I sniff to catch the scent he pours it down his throat.

I giggle. "That had to be grizzly bear!"

Emmett looks surprised and laughs with me.

Esme's has elk.

Alice's has mountain lion.

Jasper's has squirrel.

Carlisle, now, opens his thermos.

I move closer to him involuntarily but feel a dull burn in my throat. Stopping quickly, I ask. "Is that human blood? It smells amazing…"

He nods and smiles. "You didn't attack me to get it, Bella! That's good!"

"I'm so proud of you, love!" Edward says. "Round 2 is now beginning… My thermos has a tiny amount of Jacob's blood." He opens it.

I lean close and sniff. Coughing, I hold my nose and say, "That's gross! No way is that Jake's blood!"

"Jacob, send someone out!" Edward yells.

Sam comes out of the house and stands a few feet away from me.

I sense him watching me. _*He smells like a wet dog… *_

"So tell them that…"

_*But it's a rude thing to say to someone who's trying to help you! *_

He laughs. "She says you smell like a wet dog, Sam. Bella, they need to know your reactions. It's not your fault if they don't like what they hear! Seth, it's your turn."

He comes out and his scent is just as bad as Sam's.

I wrinkle my nose and say, "Do you all smell like this? It's like moldy old gym socks and stuff!"

Jacob runs out and stops in front of me. "How about me, Bells?"

"You smell like a dog too but not a wet one…not too bad, anyway." I answer.

"Here's a shirt of Billy's. He's in the car and he'll join us in a minute." Jake says.

I take the shirt. "It smells more like the human blood in that thermos, than it does like you wolves, but I do get a bit of the wolf scent."

Jake lets out a loud whistle and points to the car.

I turn and see Leah get out. I hold my breath as she helps Billy into his chair and brings him over.

"Hey, there, Bella…" My ex-father-in-law says as he watches me carefully.

"Hi, Billy." I say softly.

"Well, breathe, girl! What are you waiting for?" He says.

I laugh and take in a breath. I close my eyes. "Well, Billy, you smell better then Jake and the boys but not as enticing as the human blood Carlisle has over there."

Jake pulls out his phone to make a call to Sue.

"Here, Bella, the game is over now…and we won…Drink up so you won't be tempted during dinner." Edward says handing me the thermos that Rosalie had been holding. "Part of your prize is on its way out of the house."

Rosalie comes out of the house with my daughter in her arms; Emmett follows her with T J.

I hold my little girl for the first time as I watch Edward take our son into his arms …Just minutes are left until Valerie, Katie, Sue and my father get here. I'll even have to pretend to eat…I wonder what they told Charlie about the last 4 days…?

Edward smirks at me. "Love, you know I'm still able to hear you, right?"

I look at him, startled. "Well, answer the question, then, silly."

He smiles. "Through the whole transformation, you laid very still, so we let Charlie visit. He was curious and so the story Carlisle and I came up with is that you and I were out for a short walk and you went into labor. I got you back to the house in time for Carlisle to safely deliver the babies, but due to complications, you lapsed into a coma afterward. We borrowed the equipment from the hospital and faked everything up so that he could see we were taking care of you. As for the babies' growth, Carlisle explained that the growth hormones that allowed you to accelerate your pregnancy had an unforeseen side-effect that is causing them to grow and develop faster then normal."

_*I remember when we told my dad in medical jargon how my health wouldn't allow me to carry a baby to full term. He got frustrated that the explanation in laymen's terms wasn't much more coherent, so he'd just told us to give him the gist of things…instead of every tidbit of info; he now just wants what he needs to know. Some things never change. *_ I smile and shake my head as I follow the family inside.

Edward chuckles and sets T J into the arms of his grandmother.

"They're beautiful, Bella! I already love them so very much!" Esme says.

I grin and hold my little girl, who kisses my cheek. "Me too, Esme…"

Rosabeth reaches out for Edward, so I settle into his arms with her in mine but then I notice T J struggling so we shuffle around again. This puts T J in my arms for the first time, with Rosabeth in Edward's right arm and his left curled around me.

"What a pretty picture, guys! Let me capture it!" Alice squeals as she gets into position snapping away.

We pose just as a car is pulling up the driveway.

Carlisle quickly rolls out a wheelchair. "For the ruse, Bella…I'm sorry, but normally after a coma like yours, you wouldn't be up and walking yet."

I release my shield and nod, sitting as I'm supposed to. "Has my father met the kids yet?"

"Yes, love, but not after you named them, so he was calling them 'little princess' and 'little slugger'. It was adorable." Edward smiles at me. "He's at the door, Bella …Stay calm. Billy is proof that you can do this... Alice, open the door for Sue, Charlie, Katie and Valerie…as soon as you're ready."

The doorbell rings twice and as she lets them in, we hear her say, "Hi, Charlie, Happy Thanksgiving…Hi Sue… Hi girls…Everyone is in the living-room…"

"Everyone…?" I hear my father say. He sounds hopeful.

I can almost see Alice's face break into a grin. "Yes, Charlie, Bella's awake…she's named the babies, and she's been dying to see all of you. Now, please don't be sore, but Billy and the pack got here early, so they got to see her first."

"Awww, that's alright, he's practically her second father anyhow…" He says.

"…And before you go in there, Bella's still fragile after the coma… Be gentle and move slowly so she doesn't get nervous." Alice tells him.

A moment later, Charlie's head pops into the room. "Bells…is that you?"

"Don't you know your own daughter, Chief Chuckles?" Billy calls out.

The pack sniggers at the nickname.

I nod eagerly. "Yes, dad, I'm here and I'm ok…"

"You look a heck of a lot better than the last time I saw you…" He says as Sue, Katie and Valerie come in.

I snort. "Yeah, a coma is hardly the best way a woman can be seen." A short silence follows that statement.

Esme and Rosalie go into the other room to set the table and finish the food, while some of the others start to trickle into the dining-room.

"So, would someone please introduce me to my grandchildren?" Charlie asks.

I chuckle. "Of course, dad…Your granddaughter, is Rosabeth Mae Cullen…"

He takes her from Edward. "My little Princess Rosie…!" She squeals as he tosses her into the air and catches her. "…And the little slugger's name is…?"

"Thomas Joseph…or T J for short…" I say, giggling as Charlie starts fussing over my son, this time.

Esme joins us and says, "Come and get it everyone! Dinner's ready!"

This is a joyous holiday. All the people at the table have so much to be thankful for. I'm looking forward to our tradition of going around the table and sharing what we're each thankful for… The turkey is on the table, and they all take their turns…

Soon only Edward and I are left…

He looks at me. "I'm thankful for forgiveness and second chances…for friends and family…my children…and I'm most thankful for the deep soul-changing love that has consumed me." He squeezes my hand and kisses it as he finishes.

"So much has happened since last Thanksgiving…" I look around nervously as I start to speak. "…I hardly know where to begin…I'm thankful for so very much this year. I guess I'll start with my life and the fact that Edward and his…I mean our… family is together again. I love you all, so much… I'm sorry; I know you're getting sick of hearing that."

My family members all smile and watch me intently as I say the things I feel in my heart. Jasper must've sensed that I'm nervous because he sends a wave of calm my way.

Nothing happens until I concentrate and let it through my shield. _*That's cool, I can sense what's coming at me and choose to let things through or block them! *_ I continue with a slight burn in my throat. "I'm also thankful for our beautiful children. They are miracles and I'll love them and take care of them forever. I'm thankful for my mom; dad and Sue and also her children, Seth and Leah who helped me get through the last 9 years. I am very thankful for my teaching degree and the job at Dartmouth…Jacob and the pack as well as Valerie and my friend Janet back in New Hampshire." I look tenderly at Charlie and Jacob. "I'm thankful that my ardent protectors have forgiven Edward and the other Cullens for leaving the way they did and accepting that Edward and I are meant to be…Forever. For these blessings, I thank God…" I know I'll have the opportunity to tell the other's what I figured out about my shield later, but I want to tell my husband now, so I cover him in my shield and tell him. _*I figured out that I can control my shield to let certain things through and block other things! Isn't that great, Edward?*_

My husband smiles brightly at me and nods.

"Now, Bella, you are probably not too hungry. That's due to the feeding tube we had to use during your coma. If you want some then don't hesitate but you don't have to choke anything down for our sakes." Carlisle says.

"Thanks, Carlisle…maybe I'll just have the special shake… the one in the thermos you gave me this morning?" I request.

"Of course, Bella…Esme's bringing it out for you now. Well, Charlie would you like to carve?" My father-in-law offers.

"I'll do it." Jake says taking the knife amid snickers from the pack. They must remember last Thanksgiving…and all the ones before. Charlie shreds the turkey whenever he tries to carve it!

Esme brings me a thermos of blood and it soothes my throat in one sip. I watch the others in my family eat bits of turkey and cranberry sauce. I wonder how they're doing it…It smells ok to me but I don't want to try it. I remember Edward telling me that vampires had to choke the food back up if the ate anything and that sounded gross.

Renee calls, just as the humans and wolf pack are polishing off the last of the food and asks when she can visit to see her grandchildren.

Edward comes to the phone and tells her to plan for a Christmas trip. He'll send tickets as their gift. He spoils me rotten…

*********************************************************************************  
AN: Yes, Bella is having an easier time in my version than in SM's version, but the next crisis may be on it's way and i wanted them to get in a little holiday fun. Please Review?


	39. An Unexpected Guest

_**AN:**_You guys have no idea how terrible I feel about taking so long with this chapter. I'm deeply sorry...but my official beta, hnwhitlock2000, has started with this chapter. She also beta's my other stories. Thanks, hnwhitlock2000!

_**Chapter 39**_  
It's almost Christmas…I've spent the last month enjoying my husband and children and doing what I need to help Alice get me and the babies ready for our trip around the world. It helps that I don't have to sleep because we leave on January 16…

I'm glad that we'll occasionally get to come back to visit because I'll miss Forks… and my friends. Since I woke from my change in the condition that I have, Jacob has persuaded the Council that I'm not a danger. I've met them in my new form and they've met the babies as well. They agreed to allow the treaty to stand as Jake had arranged it in his capacity as Alpha. So, when Alice gets a vision of the Volturi coming to Forks…We'll be here.

Mom and Phil are due to land at Sea/Tac airport tomorrow night, so Carlisle and Emmett are picking them up. They went into Seattle for something a few days ago and were planning to return late tomorrow anyway.

I've put the pictures from Halloween and Thanksgiving into the frame that Mom had given me back in September. The babies now look around 6 months old instead of just three weeks. They were very interested when I was putting the photos into the frame.

_"Mama, what are you doing?" I heard from the direction of the staircase. It was TJ. He was in the arms of his Gran…Esme._

_"I'm putting these photos in this big frame…would you like to see?" I asked._

_He nodded his little head and so she brought him to me. Suddenly my little task became the focus of the whole family. Rosalie brought Rosabeth downstairs and Alice and Jasper joined us. Edward provided background music as I told my children the simplified version of my life story. They didn't understand why there was a rather large 'Jacob' gap in my pictures._

_We had to tell them that Edward had left town for a while but that Jacob loved me too so he kept me safe until Edward returned. They still didn't understand, but I obviously couldn't get into it with 1 month old children, so I told them we'd explain it again when they were older. They whined at first but when I moved on they got distracted and started laughing at some of the things in the other pictures._

_Their reaction to the Disney World pictures was amazing. The wedding pictures were Rosabeth's favorites…and I must admit that I also feel that way…at least I did until we got to the Halloween picture. That was TJ's favorite, too…_

_Alice had dressed us up for Halloween…My silly but amazing sister had dressed me up as a pea pod with 3 peas…one was my head and then one for each baby… I thought I had it bad, but then I saw what she made Edward put on and I could not keep a straight face to save my life! TJ and Rosie started giggling like maniacal midgets when they saw Edward as the 'Jolly Green Giant'._

_They saw me hold them each for the first time and the first family photo and now there are 2 slots left open. I'm saving one for Christmas and one for New Years. There will be other Albums and such but I want those to be part of my mother's gift to me._

_Edward promises that this frame will be one of the few permanent pieces that we will keep with us no matter where we move to and I will hold him to that._

Now Alice has me looking at clothes online. I'm ordering items that are suitable for the local weather and having them sent all over the world. We'll spend the first month and a half finishing our American adventure, so I can use my current wardrobe, and then we'll go to Mexico, where I'll need dresses and swimsuits to go out in at night. After that, we'll be going to South America and apparently… Esme has an island near there, so we'll be visiting there for a few weeks with more need for dresses and swimsuits but then it's on to England, Scotland and Ireland with long sleeves and pants. Of course, the trip will be interrupted by the visit from the black cloud of the Volturi, but then we'll pick up right where we left off and go into Europe.

Maybe I'm in denial, but I refuse to think about the possible loss of any one of my family members.

"Bella, your mom just got their tickets switched to an earlier flight." Alice yells from another room. "I already called Carlisle and he's just got one more thing to pick up in the morning so Renee and Phil will be in Seattle by noon and here by dinnertime tomorrow instead of nearly midnight. Isn't that great?"

I smile. "Yes, Ali…I can't wait to see them and I've missed Emmett and Carlisle as well."

She comes into the room. "The next day, we'll all go get a Christmas tree and your mom and Phil and your dad and Sue will watch the little ones. It's a good thing they can eat human food as well as blood. Your human family and friends would SO not understand…"

I giggle at the thought of my mother or father feeding the kids a bottle of blood and hear Edward laugh, too.

"Oops…" I say, causing the family to laugh.

"Yes, love, your shield is still down. I heard that and it would be pretty funny to see your human parents feeding blood to the babies." My husband says. "Perhaps we should hunt so you won't be tempted while they're here."

"Yes, Edward, that's a good idea…HUNT…" Alice admonishes him.

I smirk, wondering what else he has planned as he takes my arm.

Edward says, "Come, love, let's say good-bye to the little ones and get some alone time…"

"Like you 2 don't get enough of that already, Edward!" Rosalie snickers.

"Hey…now, Rose…" He says sounding hurt. "Bella and I have only gotten 3 nights to ourselves since the babies were born. You guys don't mind watching little Rosie and TJ…do you?"

I pout at her for good measure.

"Oh, fine…just go and have fun…" Rosalie laughs and shakes her head.

Esme and Alice join in and wave at us as I kiss my babies foreheads and wait for Edward to do the same.

The little ones aren't happy to see us leaving but we promise to come back really soon so they reluctantly let go of our legs and cling to their aunts'.

Edward takes my hand and we run through the woods. I stop after a while but Edward speeds past me. I look around feeling eyes on me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward says as soon as he rejoins me.

I stretch my shield to cover us both. _*Edward, I feel like we're being watched…Do you hear any thoughts…or see anything amiss? *_ Just after I send him my thought, I adjust the shield to allow thoughts through.

Instantly he scans the immediate area and shakes his head. "No, love…but perhaps we should just hunt…I want to be close in case the family needs us."

I nod and close my shield to everything but us. I'm disappointed. We haven't been sexual since the first time Rose and Alice babysat and that was the night after I woke up. I remember it well…We'd wandered the nearby forest and found a comfy spot not too far but not too close to the house. He'd lain me down and kissed me thoroughly before slowly and carefully stripping our bodies of clothing and making sweet, sensual, not to mention mind blowing, love to me.

"I know, love…I'm disappointed too…" He murmurs.

We run along an obscure path and find a few deer. We attack at the same time and we each obtain our prey. As I sip from the doe, I get the feeling of being watched again. This time a scent comes with it.

_*Edward…what is that scent? I don't recognize it. *_ I say with my thoughts.

"It's Vampire, my love…but not family…" He takes his cell phone out and hands it to me.

I dial Alice who answers quickly.

"I don't know who it is…I can't see that much…but they're friendly. When you ask her to identify herself she will walk out of a knot of trees to your left. You must ask or she'll run…I've seen that too. The family except for Esme and the babies will be there shortly." Alice informs us.

Edward whirls around shaking his head.

I relay the message to Alice. "No…Alice, we can handle this. Stay there to protect them."

"Ok, we'll be here when you join us then." She says reluctantly.

I hang up and take a step forward. "I know someone is there! Come out! Identify yourself!"

Edward takes a stance facing the bushes to my back and I turn to the left.

"Bella…? Is that you…?" The voice sounds familiar and yet I can't place it. The female vampire slowly walks out of the tree-line. Her eyes are bronze; her hair is a curly golden blonde tumble. "Bella! They told me I'd never find anyone who'd believe me… I'm not what they said I am…am I…?"

I stare at her. "Janet…?"

Edward stares for a moment too. "What happened…?"

I place a comforting hand on her arm and Edward's. "Honey, Alice said she's friendly. Let's take her to the house and we can talk. If she can't control herself we'll figure out another solution."

"Fine, but I'm calling Jacob. We don't want him to find out, on his own, that we're harboring an unknown newborn vampire." Edward says bringing his phone back out to make the necessary call. Then, he leads us home.

I walk next to my poor, formerly human, friend.

"What's going on, Bella? You look the same…but different…I'm glad to see that you're still with Edward." Janet says.

I don't know what to tell her yet so we just walk along behind my husband. As we come up to the back door, I hear my babies' heartbeats being taken away. "Edward, what's happening?"

"Charlie and Sue are taking the babies for a few hours. Esme only told them that we were having unexpected company and thought the noise might keep the little ones from their sleep." He says soothing me. "It'll be alright, Bella-love. We'll get this sorted out and then go to pick them up."

"Ok…" I nod uneasily. "Janet, come in. You'll be meeting some people."

Janet bites her lip and follows me into the midst of my family.

"This is my family." I say. "Esme is my mother-in-law, for all intents and purposes. Alice, you've met. She's like a sister to me, as is Rosalie. Jasper is Alice's mate…my brother. You've also met Edward already…He's my husband and the father of my children. You may recognize Jake from the night at the karaoke bar. He's my ex-husband as well as a good friend of the family. He's also the Alpha of a wolf pack located in this area. I think I told you everything else you need to know in the letters I sent you."

"You sent letters? I only got the one that said your trip across Canada went well and you had not gotten pregnant yet. I guess your last try worked? That's great!" She says. "This is the ex who was having problems with his psyche…? Did that ever get cleared up?"

I nod. "…I'll tell you more later… For now, we need to hear your story. How were you turned? Who turned you? What did they tell you? How did you find us? Most importantly… What do you feed on?"

**************************************************************************************  
_**Bella's Bucket List**_**  
1) There are lots of different foods I want to try  
2) Get belly-button pierced  
3) Visit Mom and Phil  
a) Go to Disney**  
b) Go to Universal  
c) Go to Sea World  
**4) Give blood  
5) Go to LaPush to be in Jake and Val's wedding. Ride a horse and sight see around the rez with Charlie and Jake and Seth and the girls**  
6) Swim with dolphins or Scuba dive  
**7) Get married to the man/ Vampire that I love more than anything in the world  
8) Finish the semester of teaching and then resign with honor  
9) Have a baby  
10) Spend some time with Charlie and Sue**


	40. More than 1 set of twins?

**Chapter 40**

"You told this leech about my imprint issues?" Jake asks.

"She wasn't a vampire at the time, Jacob, and I was totally vague!" I glare at him and he shuts up.

"Then its true…Nancy was t-telling the truth? I'm really a v-vampire?" Janet stutters.

"Yes, Janet, you are a vampire…as are we…" I say carefully.

"B-Bella…You're a v-vampire too?" She asks in amazement.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell us yours first…" I say to encourage her.

She nods and sits on the floor. "I was leaving the karaoke bar late one night and Ryan had gotten out of jail and began stalking me. He was hiding in the backseat of my car, so when I pulled up to the house, he got out too." Janet says. "He didn't bother to rape me, but he beat me within an inch of my life. Nancy found me the next morning and told me I had one of two choices. I could use this experience to fuel my fire or I could curl up and die. The last thing I remember before I felt a burning fire course through me, was telling her that I didn't want to die."

"So she changed you… Why the hell didn't she call Carlisle when she did that? I swear the mentality of some people is ridiculous!" Edward says, disgruntled.

"Edward, the important thing is to help her adjust properly." Esme says in her motherly voice. "Now, Janet, what happened when you woke up?"

"Well, uhm… the first thing I did was check the house and I didn't notice anything different at first. Then, I remembered Ryan's attack on me, and Nancy, and the fire; but when I woke up it was as if I'd been sleeping…dreaming." Janet frowns. "The house was empty, so I took a shower and then I went to my fridge to make something to eat, not because I was hungry; it's just routine for me. When I opened the door there was a stench like I'd never smelled before in my life. So I went for a walk to the store, to get fresh food. As I walked, I smelled so many differing scents that I didn't know what to do. People were staring but nobody was talking to me and I was so confused. Then I figured I looked like I'd been beaten up."

"Did you not look in the mirror before you left the house?" Rosalie asks.

"No; on my days off I usually just wash and go." Janet answers. "I'm not usually worried about my appearance."

"Not even 3 days after a terrible attack?" I ask.

She just shrugs and moves on. "I didn't know it then, but 4 days had passed…"

"…4 days?" My eyes widen.

"…but anyway, I found Nancy in an alley near the store I usually shopped at and she told me I needed to make the effort to appear human. I was walking around in the rain without an umbrella! She told me then, as she led me into the forest, that I was a vampire. The next thing she did was show me, in a mirror from her purse, what I looked like now. To say that I was stunned is the understatement of the year, but then she asked if I was thirsty…not hungry… but thirsty. I wasn't…not even a little."

"Not even hours after your awakening or after walking around town and being near people? That's strange…stranger then Bella, well almost." Jasper says. "Go on."

Janet nods and says, "We walked along until she found a clearing. We jumped into the trees and a moment later, a small herd of deer came along. Nancy jumped and fed but I didn't even think of jumping down. Nancy's story that I was a vampire was just unbelievable to me."

I bite my lip. "Janet, you… If you haven't fed… How are you functional?"

She frowns. "I don't know…but after she'd finished her, uhmmm, meal…a small group of other vampires came out of the woods and two grabbed me while another one pushed Nancy down. They wore red cloaks…"

"The Volturi…" Esme whispers.

"Anyway, once the two of us were overpowered, a short girl with light brown… almost blonde hair…" Janet says.

"Jane…" Edward says.

"Yes, that's what the others in her group called her. She did this funny little look at me and I fell on the floor feeling like I had just been was just bitten." My friend whispers.

"Yes, she has the ability to make others feel intense pain." Edward explains. "What happened next?"

"They accused Nancy of crimes against the Volturi. She defended herself and then they asked her why she'd turned me. She explained my situation and said she sympathized and wanted to help me. They also said the caught a familiar scent nearby and wanted to talk to the Cullens." Janet says. "I was so confused. I asked them why they wanted to talk to you and they said that I was in no position to ask questions. I asked what I was and they didn't answer. J-Jane said I shouldn't go to a doctor or cop, because if I did they would never believe my story. They'd just think I was crazy…" She trails off.

I look pointedly at my husband, recalling the van episode.

"Jane and the others were going to kill me, I think, but I ran. I was fast…really fast. I knocked into trees left and right not knowing what was going on. One of them fell down and scared me. I didn't think I was that strong…" She says, clearly distressed about the incident.

I remember seeing Edward rip a tree right out of the ground. "Janet, as a vampire, you are really strong and extremely fast…ridiculously so. Most vampires drink human blood, but my family lives on animal blood."

Edward holds me close and takes over the explanation from there. When he's done, he asks her, "Janet, are you sure they didn't say anything about why they're looking for us?"

"I'm positive, they refused to answer and I don't even know what happened to Nancy!" She says; worry is written all over her face.

"How did you find your way here?" Jake demands.

"Jake, stop. She knew where we were because I'd been telling her about Forks for months. Janet, when were you turned?" I ask

"I think it was the Sunday before Thanksgiving. Why?"

I gasp along with the rest of my family. "That's when I was changed!"

Esme takes out her phone and dials Carlisle's number. I hear her telling him the whole story and that he and Emmett need to come back right away. "Carlisle says there are lots of strange things going on all at once. Look at the events: Bella gave birth to 2 babies. Bella and Janet are changed at the same time on the same day. Both of them took 4 days instead of the usual 3 days to make the change…"

"Something is going on, and it's very strange." Edward says hold ing me tightly.

"Carlisle says the Volturi must think it means something. He'll get back here as soon as possible." Esme says.

"With my mom and the babies around…Edward, do you think we should see if she can feed?" I ask.

My husband studies me for a moment. "Her brain doesn't register any thirst at all, love." He says.

Jasper is the next to give his opinion. "I sense no bloodlust, Bella, and no deceit either."

"Alice…?" I ask.

"I can't say for sure, Bells, you know I want to give you a definite answer…" My sister says. "I think you need to use your instincts. She's, like, your vampiric twin, and I think you might have the best guess when it comes to her."

I hadn't thought of it like that, but I start to. "Uhmmm, Janet, have you tried to eat human food?" I ask.

Janet shrugs. "I haven't tried to eat anything, Bella, I haven't had the urge to eat or drink at all."

Something strange is definitely going on here…

* * *

_AN: I know this is kind of short compared to the chapters I usually post but it just felt right to leave off here for now. Thanks to hnwhitlock2000 for being my beta!_

_Apparently, we're not allowed to have special stories that are notes to the readers. I was forced to delete that one. So I'll now be forced to do something I hate and put Authors Notes in the chapters of my stories. I think each author should be allowed to have 1 story that is ANs so that their readers know what's happening with them and they don't have to waste chapter space, but the powers that be do not agree, so that's that._

_I'd like to let you all know, that I'm a judge in a new contest and I created a C2. Please be 18 or older if you are going to read the stories or enter the contest._

_Remove the ()_

_Dommella's Dungeon:_

_http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2523629/_

_Twilight- Femme Domme :_

_http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Twilight_Femme_Domme/85151/_


	41. Christmas with the Cullens

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I just lost track of my thoughts and needed to get back into the groove! So here it is: the beginning of the end…**

_**Chapter 41**_

"Alright, here's what I think we should do. Esme, do you have any human food in the house?" I ask.

"Yes, I was just about to make some grilled cheese BLTs for Jacob." She says.

"Sweet!" Jake comments.

"Could you please make a few extra for experimental use?" I request.

"Sure, Bella, it's no problem." My mother-in-law says.

"Rose, do we still have any thermoses of blood?" I ask looking at my sister-in-law.

"I think so, Bella…" She says, standing up. "I'll go look."

She races off but I know she and Esme can still hear me so I explain my plan. "I-, Janet, I want to ask you to try a sip of blood and a bite of human food. If one of them tastes good, then I want you to ingest it until you're full. I won't take chances with my parents' and childrens' lives at stake."

Janet looks at me sadly. "Of course, Bella…I understand completely."

"Janet, have you detected the childrens' scent?" Edward asks. "That may help us decide if they are safe around you."

She frowns at him. "I haven't tried… I'll do that now." She looks around the room and gets confused. "Do you have something they've touched recently?"

"What do you mean, Janet? They were all over this room for hours before you got here." Rose says, coming back with a thermos. "I can still smell their scent! It's a cross between a delicious human meal and a beautiful perfume."

"Then I can't sense their scents." Janet is pensive. "What does this mean? Do you think this has something to do with my hunger…or thirst problem?"

"It may… I have a theory having to do with the horrible stench you spoke about when you opened your refrigerator. I want to speak to Carlisle first to see what he thinks." Edward tells us trying to calm us down.

"Edward, please…we won't get our hopes up, just tell us your idea." I frown.

"Alright," He gives in. "I think the stench jammed your sense of smell, Janet. I think that your new senses, which you didn't even know about just yet, were flooded and you can't smell distinct scents. You found our family because the scent of eight vampires is concentrated enough to get through your disabled sense."

Wow…I can't believe I didn't think of that!

"Here's the sandwich, Janet. Rosalie, give her the thermos, please?" Esme hands the plate over before giving Jacob his six sandwiches.

Janet sniffs. "Nothing…" She takes a bite and makes a face. "It tastes like dirt."

"Really? It tastes fantastic to me!" Jake sounds disbelieving.

After rolling my eyes at him, I look at Rosalie. "Now let her try the blood."

My friend sniffs the opening of the thermos. "Nothing…" She sips the blood and drains the thermos in seconds. "That was so good! Why didn't I want or feel the need for any of that before?"

"Loss of your sense of smell impairs your ability to hunt, Janet. Nancy couldn't figure this out in time but with your own blood still in your system, you were able to make it to us." Edward says. "Carlisle may be able to help you regain the use of that sense."

"I think it's safe for the babies and humans to be near her, Edward. Don't you?" I ask him as Jake makes moaning sounds around his last grilled cheese sandwich.

"Well, now that we know that animal blood can keep her thirst satisfied, it should be safe. Let's have someone keep her company at all times…just in case." Edward suggests. "I'll call Dad and we'll see how soon he can get here."

At that moment, the front door opens and suddenly Carlisle is standing in our midst. "No need, son. Janet, it's nice to see you again. I ran here from Seattle so Emmett would have the car to pick up Renee and Phil in the morning."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I say.

"No thanks are needed, Bella; I couldn't wait to see what was going on. Now, what is your theory, Edward?" He asks.

"I don't need to hear the rest of this. I've met her and you've told me the story, so just keep me and the pack informed about this visit from the Volturi and we'll help out where we can." Jacob interrupts. "Thanks for the grub, Mrs. C, I'm outta here."

We all wave good-bye so Edward can fill Carlisle in. "I think it's something like flash blindness. When Janet opened her fridge after awakening, she was assaulted by an overwhelming stench. Then, as she walked through town," Edward reasons. "The many scents confused her mind; and now she can't use her sense of smell… Nancy didn't drink from her so she retained most of her blood which, I think, is what allowed her to travel the distance to find us."

"I agree, Edward." Carlisle nods. "Bella's idea to have her try drinking blood lets us know that she does need some sort of nourishment and what form it takes. We know now that she doesn't eat human food but drinks blood, like us. We can safely assume that she won't attack anyone until her sense of smell returns, so I believe that our human friends, as well as the babies, will be safe for now." He looks at my friend. "I would like to ask you, Janet, to please be honest with us when you can smell things again. Edward, Alice and Jasper… I would also like you to keep your eyes and senses open to see if it will happen unexpectedly."

Janet nods and promises to tell us the moment she notices a change, so I call my father and tell him that I'd like my children back. He agrees to have them back in my arms very soon, but I don't relax until I hear the tires rolling up our driveway several hours later. Charlie and Sue meet Janet while I greet my babies.

After my father leaves, the family falls into our routine. Rose sits with the little ones; Jasper and Alice begin to play chess. Esme helps Carlisle begin to research ways to help Janet. Edward fiddles with his piano while Janet and I sit talking on the couch nearby.

"Please, Janet, I need you to think back to the Volturi attack." I say. "Did they say anything at all about us?"

"Just that they caught the familiar scent of Carlisle and wanted to talk to him." She says. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get any helpful information, Bella."

"It's alright, Janet. Just relax and enjoy our company." I tell her. "We'll figure it out sooner or later."

From the other room, we hear Carlisle tell Esme that he needs to talk to Nancy, but Alice stops him.

"Carlisle, NO!" She shouts.

"What is it, Ali…what do you see?" Jasper whispers to her.

Edward stares at her and relates what he sees in her mind. "Nancy is dead, Carlisle; Jane has her cell phone. If you call, Jane will come here too early. If you don't call, she and the task force will be sent by the brothers in a few months time. We need those few months."

Our father figure nods gravely. "Alright, we won't call. We'll just start preparing for the Volturi's visit. Jasper and Emmett will start teaching the girls how to fight tomorrow night after Renee and Phil are asleep. Edward, Esme will stay with Bella and Janet. I think your medical training might help while we research this. I'll also call the Denali clan to join us."

I groan inwardly. We haven't seen them since my birthday and I don't really want to test Tanya's promise not to hit on my husband. I hope she doesn't either…

For the rest of the night and into the morning, Janet and I just relax and read while helping Rose, Alice and Esme with the babies. We all hear the tires as Emmett pulls the Jeep up the driveway. Renee and Phil get out and walk up the porch steps while I speak to my babies.

"Rosabeth, TJ, Momma needs you to listen closely. Granny Renee and Poppa Phil don't know about your gifts and they don't know about vampires or werewolves, ok? So we need you to be good and not try to talk to them with your minds." I whisper. Then, recalling how little Rosie bit Seth the other day, I add, "Also, no biting them; understand?"

The little ones just nod solemnly.

"Bella, Edward…? Where are you…and where are my grandbabies?" Renee's voice rings out.

I call out that we're in the living room and she rushes in.

"Oh! Just look at them! They're so precious! Can I hold them?" She asks.

I grin as Rose hands TJ over.

"Charlie's going to have a great time teaching this little man how to fish! How are you, Thomas Joseph?" She asks the tyke. "You know, it's so nice how you named little TJ after Jake and Charlie, Bella."

I cringe and glance at my husband.

"What does she mean, Bella-love?" He has a large frown on his face.

Mom looks embarrassed. "You didn't tell him, Bella?"

"I did not name TJ after Jake and Charlie, Mother! It's just a fluke that they have the same names!" I sigh. "Jake's middle name is Thomas; Charlie's is Joseph. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about this. The names had a different purpose, Edward; Thomas is the name of Renee's father and my Grandma Marie's father's name was Giuseppe; which is Joseph in Italian."

"I understand, Bella-love, there is nothing to forgive you for." He says kissing my cheek. "Let's get Renee and Phil settled into the guest room."

"Mom, you met Janet in New Hampshire, didn't you?" I ask.

She nods and waves at my friend. "How have you been, Janet? It's nice to see you again."

Carlisle joins us after we put their things away. "Renee, how was your trip?"

They have a short conversation and lunch is served before Phil yawns making it clear that jet lag is not his friend. He and my mom go to bed and fall asleep quickly.

Once they're asleep, Carlisle tells us that the Denali family will be here around dawn. Emmett takes Rosalie, and the rest of us girls, outside and across the river to teach us a few basic moves to defend ourselves. Jasper is pretty sure I'll be able to shield our family well enough, but Carlisle wants us to be fully prepared. Jake knows that the Volturi are coming soon and that we won't be able to come away from this conflict unscathed. The pack is willing and able to help so they will provide a few fighters and a safe harbor for my human family members.

Christmas is only a few days later and the Denali coven has joined us. We have briefed them and they know as much as we do. Eleazar is nervous about Aro wanting me, Alice and Edward. The babies would likely be taken and studied or perhaps the brothers would try to create their own hybrids; we don't know. Carmen and Irina are enamored with my little ones. Kate and Tanya just watch them from afar. Edward says they're wary of things they don't understand. Kate has a mate now; his name is Garrett and he sticks to Kate's side like glue. Tanya has yet to make a pass at my Edward and I'm not looking forward to dealing with her if she does.

The Christmas tree is up and there are lots of gifts under it. The human and wolf members of our circle are gathering for the day in our living room.

"Janet keeps glancing at Tanya, love." Edward whispers to me as the two women speak animatedly across the room. "They really seem to 'click'."

I giggle quietly. "Do you think she 'likes' her? I never pictured Janet as a lesbian but she did consider having a threesome with me…remember?"

He cringes. "I've tried to forget…"

"Well, what does Tanya think about Janet's attention?" I ask.

"She has yet to notice that its anything more then friendship, but she has been considering asking Janet to join their coven in Denali when they go back." He informs me.

I gape at him. "Really?"

He nods as Emmett walks past us with TJ. "Emmett, don't you dare!" He hisses.

We watch our brother and our son approach the pair of women in question. TJ is holding mistletoe in his hand and I watch in shock as Emmett steps up behind Tanya.

Janet blushes as she looks up.

TJ smiles down at her.

She stares at Tanya for a second longer and leans forward touching her lips to Tanya's.

We all hold our breath to see what she'll do now.

They stare at each other and Tanya seems stunned. She takes Janet's hand and pulls her outside.

This could be a good thing, I suppose. I can tell that Edward is monitoring their chat, so I try not to worry. "Emmett, how could you involve my son in something like that? What would you have done if Tanya got upset or something?"

"It was his idea, Bells; I swear!" Em answers. "He asked me what was up with people walking under the weird tree branch and I told him about the mistletoe. The next thing I know he shows me a vision of Tanya and Janet."

I look into my son's eyes.

He smiles. *Mamma, don't be mad. Cousin Tanya and Janet are going to be happy together when they get home and then they're going to play with me and Rosie. I saw it!*

I frown and look at Edward.

"Tanya and Janet are going hunting, love." Edward whispers into my ear as I stare out the window feeling very confused. "Tanya promises to take care of Janet for us and make sure she's ok while she feeds. She understands that Janet is like a sister to you and swears not to let her get lost or hurt."

"This is insane, Edward! I can't believe that this is happening overnight! Is Janet now mated to Tanya? Are they just going to sleep together for a while? I'm so confused and worried for them…both of them…" I sigh.

"We'll get the answers to that when they return, love. We don't want anyone to get hurt." He answers.

They return just an hour and a half later, hand in hand. As soon as they step inside the house Tanya goes off with her sisters and Janet picks up my baby boy. "Was this your idea, little one?" She asks. "You're a smart kid." She looks at me and Edward. "I was changing him last night and I might've talked to him. He said I looked sad and I told him I was lonely."

I grin at the baby. "TJ, you are something else!"

"Our little matchmaker…" Edward marvels. He explains about the Emmett and the mistletoe.

Tanya and her sisters rejoin the group and that's when she tells us. "Edward, you know I've always wanted you…but I realize how happy you are and how far you've gone for Bella proves to me that I was never the right one for you. You also know that I've been with more then my share of both sexes…Janet and I have decided to date."

The humans and wolves applaud and go back to their conversations, but since she's my 'twin' I need to know more. We pull them aside. "Are you mated?"

"I don't think it's that deep of a connection, Bella…We just want to see how things go. We like each other. I really like her. I thought you'd be happy, Bella. I'm not going to be hitting on Edward anymore." Tanya says.

"I am happy about that, Tanya…" I say. "…and I know how hard it is to try to get over Edward. Believe me, I do…but I'll be very unhappy if you hurt Janet. Don't let her be your rebound girl. She's sweet and she's a good friend."

"Bella, please don't worry. We've talked. We both know what we're walking into here." Janet says, squeezing my arm lightly.

Esme serves dinner for the people who eat while Edward plays Christmas carols on the piano with Rosabeth on his lap.

She asked him, the other day, to teach her how to 'make pretty sounds on the big black music machine' and he is happily letting her watch him until she is big enough to learn.

TJ, however, wants his daddy to teach him how to 'sing pretty words' and 'dance with mommy'. We've told him he needs to learn talking before he can sing and get a little taller before he can dance with a partner.

The next morning, the little ones get their gifts and they love every minute of it. I show them the Disney version of A Christmas Carol and Rosabeth declares that it's her favorite movie ever. Kids say the darnedest things…

* * *

To my readers: Thanks for sticking around and keeping up with the story!

_**Happy New Year! May 2011 be the start of something better for everyone!**_

To hnwhitlock2000: I love ya, girl! Thanks for doing this so quickly and on a holiday! You're the best!

NEW CONTEST! HOSTED BY Dommella's Dungeon! I'm a judge! The theme is Lady in RED.  
There are 10 pics of women in RED dresses. Pick a picture and give us a story to go with it!  
Rules and regs for the contest are shown on the pages linked below. Good Luck to all Entries!

www . fanfiction . net/~dommellasdungeon

http:/dommellasdungeon . blogspot . ?zx=23656ab5ba09b3fe


	42. NOT A CHAPTER! DO NOT REVIEW!

**Not an Update: DO NOT REVIEW!**

I've entered a contest! I will have **2 **entries.

If you can guess which stories are mine I'll put a shout out in my next chapter of SH and HM that I'm currently working on.

DATES TO REMEMBER

**April 1 - May 10th** -Accepting Entries

**May 13 - May 27** -Voting open

**May 31st** - Winners announced

Please read ALL the stories in this contest and review them.

I look forward to seeing your guesses!

http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2743940/showerstoflowers


End file.
